<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only To Be With You by PineappleBellarke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884066">Only To Be With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBellarke/pseuds/PineappleBellarke'>PineappleBellarke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Cabins, Camping, Cheating, Childhood Memories, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Dom Bellamy Blake, Domestic Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by Music, Light Dom/sub, Mountains, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pandemic - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Soft Bellamy Blake, Spring Break, Sub Clarke Griffin, Teacher Bellamy Blake, okay fine Clarke is a brat sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBellarke/pseuds/PineappleBellarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke fell in love with him in preschool, he was her first love. In middle school, they fell apart and then when it came to deciding on a college, they somehow ended up at the same one. She kept her distance, but what happens when one night she finds out they have mutual friends and just so happen to be going on the same trip? Spring break during a pandemic sounded more fun than it is especially when you are vacationing with your best friends, friends, boyfriend who just so happens to be the love of your life.</p><p>or</p><p>A childhood friend to strangers to lovers fic during a pandemic affected spring break.</p><p>Nominated for Best Mutual Pinning in the 2020 Bellarke Fic Awards<br/>(thank you so much!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor Echo/Hope, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Come with Me, Let me Buy you a Drink, Imma Tell you how the Story Goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fanfic and probably my last. Thank you for reading and please leave comments and kudos I love to see what you guys think! I love you all!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all welcome to my fic, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Also, happy cinco de mayo! I'll be drinking a strawberry marg celebrating the drop of my fanfic woo! Happy Tuesday guys! And again, Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your typical spring day in Arcadia. The birds were singing almost louder than the music that was playing through her headphones, and a lot of students were out and about on campus. Her blond hair was flowing in the breeze as she walked back to her apartment from her last day of class before spring break. It was an odd day; the school had a buzz about it due to the announcement of what was going on with the spreading pandemic. She spent almost all class talking with her classmates about what the school would do. Of course, no one knew that about an hour later they would be getting an email saying that classes would be going remote for the rest of the semester.</p><p>Crossing the street from her school to her apartment she noticed a frat across the way was living it up due to the announcement. Their music was cranked louder than her headphones could drown out, bass beating excessively like they were hosting a rave. This was the only thing she hated about her walk back to her apartment, passing all the rowdy frats. She noticed that they had a beer pong table set up in the front yard but she tried to divert her eyes so they wouldn’t yell out to her to come and join in their games as she was walking alone down the street.</p><p>Unfortunately, due to her lack of luck, one did yell out as she was halfway past the frat.</p><p>“Hey, Princess! Come on! Join us!” Her eyes darted up too fast as she realized exactly who she was passing by. Bellamy Blake.</p><p>“No maybe another time,” she lamely waved him off trying to divert her eyes again so he wouldn’t recognize her. Somehow, to her surprise, this worked, and she walked a little faster down the sidewalk toward her apartment. He was the last thing she wanted to interact with today.</p><p>Bellamy wasn’t a frat boy; he was just friends with a lot of guys that were. She and Bellamy come from the same town just north of Arcadia, they went to the same High school and also the same middle school, elementary school, and preschool. Just due to that background you would think they are best friends who are destined to spend their lives together, that’s where you would be wrong.  </p><p>Clarke fell in love with him in preschool, he was her first love. They spent a lot of time together growing up in Elementary school and then the last time she talked to him was in middle school. In High school, the few classes she had with him they would catch each other’s eye frequently but then they both would quickly look away and that’s all the interaction she had with him. At the beginning of their sophomore year, she started dating a boy named Finn, and then about 7 months later Bellamy started dating a girl named Bree. The messed-up part was that Bree and Finn were good friends and they would sometimes hang out together with Clarke and Bellamy tagging along which was always awkward. After the first few times, they stopped hanging out together and for that Clarke was thankful.  </p><p>Things got interesting their senior year though, or at least Clarke thought so. She had got accepted into the Arcadia University art program which was her top school even though she was never really vocal about it. And then soon after that Bellamy also declared that he was going to Arcadia University to study History Education. Later in the year, Bellamy broke it off with Bree, and then that’s when Clarke assumes Finn started cheating on her with Bree. She only found out towards the end of her freshman year of college and since then she can’t stand Finn anymore.</p><p>Bellamy and Clarke never talked after high school. Clarke only heard what she usually did from her mom about him. Bellamy’s mom, Aurora, and her mom, Abby, were friends because they lived in the same neighborhood. Oh, yea, Clarke and Bellamy also lived in the same neighborhood, real girl/guy next door romantic trope. Anyways, Abby would always talk to Clarke about how Bellamy was doing in school and how he was doing in sports, and ‘Aurora just told me the other day…’ type stuff, and that’s how Clarke was still involved in his life. Just by hearing fleeting stories through her mom. She could only imagine that his mom was doing the same for her.</p><p>Clarke finally makes it down the stairs to her apartment building still amazed that he didn’t so much as recognize her. He must have already been pretty drunk is all she can think of. You just don’t spend your whole childhood growing up with someone and then they don’t recognize you passing by on the street.</p><p>She waves her pass against the scanner for her building and it beeps and lets her in. She walks through the clean white corridor that always smells vaguely of lemony pine sol and into the elevator and presses 3. Her apartment is brand new; Clarke and her roommate Raven are the first to live there. The doors open up to the third floor and she shuffles out with her keys fumbling in her hands. She forgot about this. The anxiety. The rush her heart feels and its beating in her ears as the shakily unlocks her apartment and stumbles inside.</p><p>The first thing she grabs is the kitchen counter. As she stares down at it she notices her knuckles getting white as she clutches it harder. She hasn’t even taken off her backpack yet as she focuses on her breathing. <em>In and out you can do this. He’s a dumb boy. You’re fine. He didn’t even recognize you. </em>She tells herself. Once her heart rate dies down, she walks off to her bedroom and sets her backpack down.</p><p>Her bedroom is a safe space. She decorated it with a sunflower tapestry and a few posters of her favorite bands just to make it feel more like hers. Her dad’s old record player sits on her desk that she never uses, and she has a couple of plants that make her feel more like an adult with something to take care of. Overall, the touches she has added make her room feel more like home to her then her home even does these days.</p><p>She kicks off her boots and flops down on her full-size bed. Just because of the anxiety she was just feeling, she decides to bury herself under her weighted blanket that her girlfriend got for her last year. She shouldn’t say girlfriend, ex-girlfriend more likely. She and Lexa had only been broken up for about three months now after she caught Lexa cheating on her the day before New Year’s Eve. Sucks to be cheated on twice. When she thinks back about it now, the weighted blanket was the best thing that came out of that relationship. She got rid of or burned everything else, but she just loved this blanket so much and it brought her so much comfort that she kept it. Maybe one day she will buy herself one that doesn’t remind her of Lexa, but for now, she buries herself underneath it.</p><p>She only has about a half-hour under her blanket until Raven comes home yelling as she bounces in the door,</p><p>“We’re outta here!” Raven yells probably fueled by the energy of all the parties happening around them. Raven is the best roommate Clarke has had to date and she’s in her third year of schooling. Her first few roommates weren’t bad, they just had a falling out, and then she met Raven in one of her gen ed classes and they had become really good friends ever since. At first, Clarke thought she might have had a crush on her with her fiery red hair and equally fiery personality, but after a while, she realized she just loved being around her as her friend. Clarke sits up in her bed and looks down the hallway at where Raven is making her appearance known.</p><p>“Why are you in bed dude? It’s spring break you should be packing!” Right, Clarke forgot that this was happening with all the pandemic stuff going around.</p><p>“We’re still going out to California? Even with all this pandemic shit happening?” Clarke questions, knowing her mother would be fully against Clarke going on vacation right now, not that she asked her permission to go in the first place.</p><p>“Yea I think we are going to try, we will just be extra safe, and most of it is camping anyways so we will already be isolated with each other. Plus, I am excited for you to meet Echo and Lincoln, I think you guys will all get along well.”</p><p>Clarke had yet to meet Raven’s friends from High School. Only hearing stories about how Echo was a badass and Lincoln was an incredible artist and somehow their little group of three became close friends.</p><p>“Oh, and they just told me, they are bringing their significant others,” to this Clarke rolls her eyes. “I know right I said as long as I don’t have to hear them in the middle of the night, I am cool with it. Anyone significant in your life you want to bring along with you Clarke?” Raven raises her eyebrows suggestively. As if within the past five hours of classes Clarke picked up a significant other that was significant enough to bring on vacation for a week.</p><p>“No, I am afraid the only significant other I am bringing is you,” Clarke winks and Raven rolls her eyes.</p><p>“You would be lucky to have me, bitch,” at this Clarke throw her pillow down the hall hurling at Raven which she swiftly dodges and jumps into her room. “Hurry up and pack so we can go out for pre-trip drinks with Jasper and Monty.”</p><p>“On it!” Clarke starts packing the clothes and items she was planning to take on their week-long camping trip to California/Colorado.</p><p>They are driving up to a beach where they have rented a lot to pitch their tents not too far off from the beach. They are staying at the beach for two nights and then they are staying in a Cabin in the Rocky Mountains for the next four days. Their group of Clarke, Raven, Echo, Lincoln, Jasper, and Monty couldn’t agree on whether they wanted the beach or the mountains, so they decided why not both. Raven’s parents owned the cabin in Colorado, so it was easy enough to reserve that to settle the boys’ need to be in the mountains. While the girls found the campsite off the beach that sounded like a fun time.</p><p>Clarke was excited about the trip, she had just turned in her midterm art project ideation papers today, so she had been working her ass off all week to finalize it. She figured everyone was ready for the much-deserved break. She knew Raven, Monty, and Jasper were all studying hard this week for their engineering midterms. Raven is studying mechanical engineering while Monty and Jasper are in environmental, so they would be ready for a Friday night of drinking before leaving for California on Saturday.</p><p>The thought had crossed her mind about whether they should be going out with the pandemic coming to the US, but she shrugged it off for now. Right now, the only cases were states away and she knows germs travel fast and easy, if her mother had taught her anything with her medical license it was that, but Clarke felt the need to go out cause it might just be the last time she gets to do so if this all goes south.</p><p>She packs a swimsuit that she has yet to wear but bought it for a trip like this. It’s a red two-piece that her boobs look so good that Raven convinced her she just had to buy it. She also packs some of her favorite denim shorts and t-shirts. Because its only spring and they are going to two different places, she decides it would be smart to bring some pants and sweatshirts as well just in case the nights get cold.</p><p>Once she’s done packing, she decides to get ready for the night. She has a feeling there’s going to be a lot of people at the grounders bar tonight just because it’s the last day of classes before spring break, pandemic or not. She puts on her black lace long-sleeved bodysuit over top of her black bra and a matching pencil skirt that hugs her body just right. She’s not necessarily a person that wears a lot of black all the time, she just finds herself sexy in the color so that’s what she goes with for the night out.  </p><p>She almost laughs when she and Raven both come out of their rooms at around the same time to cross the hall into their bathrooms. Raven is wearing a black lacey bralette that comes down over her ribs and almost meets the top of her black denim shorts.</p><p>“Looking hot Clarke,” Raven smirks as she looks her over and then heads into the bathroom to do her makeup.</p><p>“Right back at you Raven, that bartender won’t be able to turn you down tonight.” Grounders bar was the typical bar they went to as a group and it was a known fact that ever since their new bartender started working there, Raven was trying to seduce him. Clarke can’t remember his name but just remembers thinking she could do a lot better, but the heart wants what it wants, and she’s not one to judge.</p><p>She finishes applying her makeup and is sitting on their living room couch scrolling through her phone while she waits for Raven to wrap up. A few minutes later, Raven comes out ready to go.</p><p>“The boys said they would meet us there around 8:00 and it is 8:05 now so we will just be fashionably late,” Raven explains as she enters the living room finishing pulling her long hair into a ponytail. Clarke was envious of her long hair because she had just cut hers short last summer.</p><p>“They’re late all the time, I bet they’re not even there yet.” They grab their keys and head out the door.</p><p>The weather outside is a little brisker than before as dusk has fallen over Arcadia. Clarke welcomes the night air though as it seems to wake her up and keep her cool during their walk.</p><p>They pass by a few frat parties that seem to still be going on from earlier this afternoon, thankfully they don’t have to pass by the frat that Clarke saw Bellamy at earlier. Everyone is out celebrating their freedom and there plenty of pulsing music coming from all the houses. There is a lot of excitement in the air and Clarke thinks its possibly because most of them will be moving back home wherever that is for them due to classes going online after the pandemic. Not Clarke and Raven though, they will be staying in their apartment that is funded by both of their parents.</p><p>They reach the bar and notice that the place is almost completely packed. She can only imagine that it will get worse as the night gets later. She spots Jaspers goggles on top of his fluffy head of hair at a table in the corner. Jasper is known to leave his goggles on from labs during the day because he likes the look of them. Clarke grabs Raven’s hand and pulls her through the crowd toward their table in the back.</p><p>“Well look who showed up,” Jasper exclaims in a friendly manner.</p><p>“Yea I got home and this one hadn’t started packing yet,” Raven gestures to Clarke.</p><p>“As if I wasn’t ready before you were today,” Clarke retorts, and Raven smiles and shakes her head.</p><p>“How was everyone’s last day of class?” Raven addresses the table as they squeeze into opposite sides. Raven sits by Jasper and his girlfriend Maya is on the other side of him while Clarke sits by Monty who is sitting by his Girlfriend Harper on the other side.</p><p>“Good, looking forward to tonight and this next week being our last moments of freedom before possibly being quarantined” Monty explains. Everyone nods their heads in agreement not knowing what the future will possess.</p><p>“I am going to go get us all some shots, anyone want anything else?” Raven asks.</p><p>“I’ll take a strawberry margarita,” Clarke asks already feeling the vacation buzz seep into her system. </p><p>“I’ll take a PBR,” Maya speaks up.</p><p>“Make that two,” Harper joins in.</p><p>“Got it,” Raven saunters off to the bartender and leans on the bar to try and grab his attention. It’s a busy night, to say the least.</p><p>“So, who all is going on this trip now? I have heard that our party has expanded,” Monty questions Clarke.</p><p>“Well there’s me, Raven, you, Harper, Jasper, Maya, Raven’s friends Echo and Lincoln and their significant others so in total there’s 10 of us,” Clarke adds up on her fingers.</p><p>“Seems like it will be a fun time,” Maya adds, “I hear Echo and Lincoln are nice, Lincoln is in one of my art history classes and he seems like a nice guy.”</p><p>“Yea I am honestly surprised that I haven’t run into him more with us being in the same major,” Clarke responds. She glances at the bar and sees that Raven has flagged down the bartender, obviously flirting with him whether he knows it or not. She returns with a tray of tequila shots for everyone and two strawberry margaritas and two PBR’s.</p><p>“Alright everyone, grab a shot and cheers to spring break trip 2020!” To this everyone raises their shots and cheers before drinking them down. Clarke welcomes the familiar burn after her day today.  They all place their shot glasses back on the tray and grab their respectful drinks, Raven grabbing the other strawberry margarita.</p><p>“So how was your conversation with the bartender?” Clarke asks while taking a sip of her margarita and raising her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“Well his name is John, but everyone calls him Murphy.”</p><p>“Ooo he has a name now!” Clarke teases while everyone else chuckles at their banter.</p><p>“Yes, in fact, I believe he’s had a name this whole time, isn’t that wild?” Raven retorts sassily. Clarke laughs at this and everyone starts chatting about their upcoming vacation.</p><p>“Will 10 people fit into your parent’s cabin Raven?” Harper asks.</p><p>“Yea, I am assuming the couples are all sleeping in the same bed and there are 7 bedrooms with full or queen size beds in them so there should be plenty of space.” Clarke hears this as she is getting her own bedroom in the cabin and that to her is exciting. She was expecting to have to share a room with Raven because they are already sharing a tent for the California part of the vacation.</p><p>“Wow sounds like a big cabin. 7 bedrooms?” Harper’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“Yea we have a pretty big family, so my parents wanted to get a cabin that was big enough to fit everyone comfortably on a vacation,” Raven explains. What she doesn’t say is how her dad used to be a top engineer for NASA which is something she doesn’t typically like talking about.  </p><p>They continue to chatter about how excited they all are for the trip. Clarke has a feeling that they’re going to become a lot closer after this next week.</p><p>After a couple of hours of talking about everything from their trip to school and the pandemic, they all decide to go home. Clarke isn’t drunk by any means. She’s had the one shot of tequila and two strawberry margaritas, so she’s buzzed but not drunk. None of them are considering they have to be up early the next day to drive 5 hours to the beach.</p><p>Clarke and Raven walk back to their apartment laughing over how she got Murphy’s number by the end of the night. When they get into their apartment, Clarke takes a shower and changes into her pj’s which consist of a pair of athletic shorts and an oversized t-shirt.</p><p>Right before she gets into bed, she sees her phone screen glowing with a text message. It’s around 1 am so she’s not quite sure would be messaging at this hour unless it’s one of the boys reminding her about something for tomorrow.</p><p><strong><em>Text Message:</em></strong><em> Bellamy Blake</em> her screen reads and her heart stops. Why now. Why after all these years did, he decide to reach out now? Maybe he did recognize her today and she just didn’t look back, so he didn’t push anything further. There’s no use delaying the inevitable, so she bites the bullet and unlocks her phone.</p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: Hi, I don’t know if you noticed or not that it was me who called to you from the frat house today, I noticed it made you uncomfortable and in hindsight, it was a dick thing to do, and I wasn’t exactly in the right mindset when I said it. Anyways I hope you can accept my sincerest apology for making you uncomfortable, it will not happen again.</em></p><p>She almost laughs at the last line. <em>Damn right it probably won’t happen again we never talk</em>. She quickly types up her response.</p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: Thank you for the apology, I didn’t notice it was you at the time I was focused on getting home, but again thank you for the apology.</em></p><p>She decides to play it off cool since it’s almost like she has the upper hand here. It’s not like she was going to say yes, I noticed it was you and that made me run even faster toward my apartment because it threw me into an anxiety attack. She’s surprised at how quickly he responds after her message.</p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: Thank you</em></p><p>She typically wouldn’t respond but something in her, maybe the margaritas she had tonight, make her want to. So, she starts texting him, casually.</p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: You’re welcome. How have your classes been going this semester?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: Good actually I am studying History Education at the high school level and classes are going well. A couple of my midterms ended up being easier than I expected so all going well.</em> </p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: How about you?</em> </p><p>Ah so he is a double texter, this should be interesting.</p><p><strong><em>Clarke</em></strong><em>:</em> <em>Good just turned in my ideation for my final art project today and had some good critiques about it. Looking forward to spring break vacation even with this pandemic stuff happening</em></p><p>She leaves the punctuation off of it intentionally because she means it both ways. Both as a statement and a question if he so decides to take it that way.</p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: That’s good, and yea I am looking forward to it. The pandemic is scary and all and I have a feeling life will change soon, but for spring break I’m going to California camping with my girlfriend and her friend’s and then we’re going to a cabin in Colorado that her friends’ parents owned, so it is looking to be a good time </em></p><p>Clarke’s heart seizes twice. Once at the mention that he has a girlfriend because she didn’t know he was dating someone. And again, at the fact that he just described her spring break plans. She doesn’t know how to phrase the next question she wants to ask so it takes her a while to type it out. Something she hopes he doesn’t notice as it’s taking her significantly longer to respond.</p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: There’s no way to phrase this without it sounding weird, but who is your girlfriend?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: Her name is Echo Ashe</em></p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Clarke stares at her phone for longer than necessary. Echo is his girlfriend? He is going on this trip? Does she have to spend a whole week with him? It’s supposed to be a vacation, a break from school and the stresses that come with it. But as it turns out, she’s going to be facing just as much stress on this trip due to having to sleep in proximity to Bellamy fucking Blake and his new girlfriend who Raven wants her to become friends with.</p><p>She’s trying to think of a response to his text when he sends her another one.</p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: She’s a third-year just like us studying entrepreneurship. We met at one of the frat parties a friend of mine was hosting, why do you ask?</em></p><p>Yes, she knows who she is, she’s Raven’s friend. Raven’s friend who is going on this trip with them which means that apparently, he is too.</p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: When you were describing what you’re doing for the next week, I realized you were also describing what I am doing. Echo is friends with Raven and Raven is my roommate. So, I guess I will see you in California tomorrow/today.</em></p><p>Clarke puts her phone on the charger and refuses to look at it anymore as she rolls over in bed. She doesn’t care what his response is. Nothing is going to change the inevitable; they are going on vacation together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? I'm super excited about this and just wrapped up writing chapter 4! Super excited to share this with you all! Kudos and Comments always appreciated (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’d Take it all Back Just to Have You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1 of their Spring break trip. Here we go to California!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you can't tell by the title, or just don't know the band, I love Judah &amp; the Lion, and if you haven't checked them out you totally should, Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke wakes up to her phone’s alarm going off. It reads 8:27 am because she can never set her alarms to be the exact time, always a few minutes off of when she wants to wake up. She looks at her phone and there is a message from Bellamy on it just like she had expected after the events of last night come to the forefront of her mind.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Bellamy</em></strong><em>:</em> <em>Well then, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other next week Princess. Sleep tight (:</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Princess. The dumb nickname that should have been a red flag that he noticed it was her walking down the street. When they were growing up, her parents had a significant amount of money. Her mom was a doctor at a big hospital in the nearby city and her dad worked at an engineering firm in the city as well. The Blakes lived in the same neighborhood as them but Clarke’s parents, the Griffins, had the biggest, nicest house at the end of the street. So, therefore, naturally, growing up Bellamy called Clarke a Princess because she lived in the castle of the neighborhood.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke doesn’t respond because she knows she’s going to have plenty of interactions with him this next week. A part of her though also thinks he’s coming off as pretty flirty for a guy with a girlfriend, but she shakes it off and thinks nothing of it.</p><p> </p><p>She and Raven are leaving their apartment for the 5-hour drive to California at 9 am. Clarke gets up and throws on a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top over top of one of her swimsuits. The first thing she and Raven agreed to do is to run straight into the water when they get there.</p><p> </p><p>They are taking Clarke’s new grey Prius to save on gas. Monty and Harper are carpooling with Jasper and Maya in Jasper’s van and Echo and Lincoln are taking their significant others in Lincoln's suburban. Everyone planned to leave at 9 am and they will probably get to their beach around the same time, but they’re not following each other up there.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke gathers her things and takes a trip down to the garage to pack her car. Raven is still getting ready in her bathroom when she shuts the door to their apartment. Clarke packs her duffle bag, their tent, sleeping bags, and a fold-up camping table. She also throws in her and Raven’s hammocks and a few extra beach towels. By her third trip back upstairs Raven is ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay do we have everything?” Raven asks as they look around their apartment for anything they might have missed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot!” Raven exclaims as she turns back into her bedroom. She comes back out with an evil twinge in her eye and condoms in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Really Raven? Plan on getting lucky surrounded by all these already established couples?” Clarke says with a look of amusement on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You never know! You might find a boy on the beach or in the mountains. Don’t worry Clarke if you find someone, I’ve got you covered,” Raven smirks at her and puts two condoms in her hand, “and if you need more than two you know where to find me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Clarke scoffs as if she’s going to run into the love of her life during this trip. She takes them anyways and packs them into her duffle when they get down to her car.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Since its nice outside, Clarke has the windows down and the sweet spring air is blowing through the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for these road trip jams?” Raven says as she hooks up her Bluetooth to Clarke’s car.</p><p>The drive to their beach is filled with a lot of terrible singing. They’re listening to anything and everything from old Taylor Swift to Queen rock anthems. Clarke is having the greatest time already until one song comes on that reminds her of her impending future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You know I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back<br/>
I'd take it all back just to have you<br/>
You know I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back<br/>
I'd take it all back just to have you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The lyrics to Judah and the Lion’s Take it all back come blasting through her speakers and into her conscious. Judah and the Lion is her happy music, she’s seen the band a couple of times in concert, and Raven knows that they get her excited and happy. Which is probably why Raven started playing them about three and a half hours into their trip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm waking up<br/>
Hey, my life is real great, feel I'm well on my way to my dreams coming true<br/>
And I'm getting to do with you<br/>
And it feels so nice when the people sing along<br/>
They're singing along with the banjo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is wishing this song wasn’t hitting her the way it is right now. Typically she would be dancing along with Raven to this song and she bops her head along as she stares at the road ahead, but her mind is elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back<br/>
I'd take it all back just to have you<br/>
You know I'd take it all back, take it all back, take it all back<br/>
I'd take it all back just to have you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Would she? Would she take it all back just to have Bellamy in her life? Part of her thinks it would be nice to have someone and maybe that someone is Bellamy Blake, but the other part knows they would never work. There’s too much water under the bridge now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm waking up<br/>
And one day we might have a big house with nice cars and fancy clothes<br/>
And a wife with a big ol' diamond ring<br/>
'Cause the people they dancing along, they dancing along to the mando'<br/>
And some sort of hip-hop beat</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The song goes back into the chorus and then into the repeating of “I’m waking up.” It is during the I’m waking up part that Clarke realizes she should probably say something to Raven about how awkward this might be. Raven knows Bellamy as ‘TBND’ quite literally, ‘The Boy Next Door’ it has become their code name for him whenever they talk about him just due to Clarke not wanting to use his real name because they go to the same school. She realizes now this probably has bitten her in the butt.  </p><p><br/>
<em>Hey, my life is real great, feel I'm well on my way to my dreams coming true<br/>
And I'm getting to do with you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Clarke starts as the song ends and she turns down the volume, “I need to confess something to you about this trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah? Spill Griffin.”</p><p> </p><p>“It just so turns out, you remember TBND?” Raven nods, “well, he is Echo’s Boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven’s eyes go wide for a moment as she looks over to Clarke, “well this will be awkward. How did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke proceeds to explain about yesterday’s events, Raven being ever the good listener. When she gets to the part about the text messages, she barely has time to say another word before Raven is grabbing her hand and unlocking Clarke’s phone with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve let you read them no need to be dramatic.” Raven waves her off saying that there’s no guarantee if there was something she wanted to hide. Clarke watches Raven out of the corner of her eye as she reads through her texts with Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Clarke asks when she has reached the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it makes me feel bad for Echo, I mean I’m more friends with you now then I am her, but he obviously was not thinking about her when he was texting you this late last night. And the flirty undertones alone make me worried for her. If you’re asking me, I think there are some feelings there.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not actively lusting after him right now, it’s not like I want him even if a part of him wants me,” Clarke says almost trying to convince herself as much as she is Raven.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, he wasn’t just her first love, she was also his. In kindergarten, they had mailboxes for each of the students that other students could put mail into. On Valentine’s day, she took her mail out of her mailbox and took it home.</p><p> </p><p>Her fondest memory of that year was her going home and opening up the letter from Bellamy. It was a red construction paper card that said to: Clarke from: Bellamy on the front and then on the inside, there was a colored in heart and underneath it said will you marry me. Then, underneath that, it said circle one and he wrote out yes or no.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Clarke circled ‘yes’ but thinking about it now she doesn’t remember if she gave the valentine back or not. In hindsight, it was also a bit dramatic for a couple of kindergarteners, but later she found out his dad asked him every day if he had asked her to marry him. So, he had a little convincing.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, they were best friends throughout elementary school. He would make her laugh just by looking at her. She could never keep a straight face when looking at him like the love was pouring out of her soul for him.</p><p> </p><p>It was so bad that in fifth grade their friends made a game out of it. They would have staring contest of a sort and the first one to laugh would lose. To say the least, she lost whenever it came to Bellamy, but at least he would laugh right after she cracked.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Clarke,” Raven is snapping her fingers in Clarke’s ear, “yeah, you’re totally not lusting after him. Also, don’t zone out like that when you’re driving.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke responds by turning up the music and of course, the worst song possible for her situation is playing, Katy Perry’s Never Really Over.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the beach around 3 pm. As promised, the first thing Raven and Clarke do is shed their clothes and make a beeline for the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke feels like she’s running from all of her problems this semester, running toward relaxation and freedom. The sand under her feet hinders her running a little but once it transitions into compact sand from the water she struggles less. Then they hit the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck its cold,” Raven exclaims still treading into the water until it’s up to just above her waist. Clarke agrees but the water is more of a calming cold to her as she lays back in it and soaks her hair. She’s so ready for the beach curls that she is going to have for at least the first part of this week.</p><p> </p><p>Off in the distance, she sees a group of four that seem to be having a splash contest and immediately identifies them and Jasper, Maya, Monty, and Harper. Clarke and Raven walk back up on the beach and walk down to where they are.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys made it! Are the others here yet?” Maya exclaims as Jasper splashes the side of her face. She retaliates before Raven gets the chance to respond. Clarke looks at raven expectedly waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they’re almost here though last I heard,” Raven mostly says to Clarke as the splash war between Jasper and Maya has escalated to more of a war. Clarke smiles at her friends, they’ve been a cute couple ever since they got together their freshman year of college.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke turns to Raven, “Should we bring the car down here and start setting up our tents on our plot?” Raven nods and they walk off to the half hut half building that serves as their check-in place. They figure out that they have lot 17 and Clarke goes to get her Prius as Raven goes to tell the others.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke unlocks her Prius and opens the door just as she hears a shout from the road behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where Asgeda Campgrounds is?” She turns to see a guy in a suburban that looks about how Raven had described Lincoln, muscular, tatted, and bald.</p><p> </p><p>“Lincoln?” Clarke questions, she knows she’s right when a second later she sees an unmistakable mopey head of dark brown curls in the seat beside him that has suddenly perked up. Their eyes connect but she quickly looks back to Lincoln just like she would ignore him in high school.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, are you Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Nice to meet you! If you just want to follow me, I’m going over there right now.” Clarke is amazed no cars had pulled up behind him in the time they were talking, then in the amount of time it took her to pull out of her parking spot and in front of him. She led them to their campsite for the next few nights and as they’re all getting out of the car, she notices the girl that must be Echo.</p><p> </p><p>She’s gorgeous in an intimidating way. Her brown hair almost goes all the way down to her butt and her whole demeanor just reads as badass. A few seconds later she realizes without a doubt this is Echo because the other girl she knows quite well. Octavia Blake.</p><p> </p><p>“Octavia!” Clarke exclaims and Octavia runs over to her and gives her a bone-crushing hug. They used to get along quite well. Octavia was a few years younger than Bellamy and Clarke, but whenever Clarke was over at their house, she always ended up playing with her and doing her hair. After Clarke went off to college, she kind of lost touch with the younger Blake sibling but always had adored her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know you would be here! So, are you Lincoln’s significant other then?” To this Octavia nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only! Bell told me you would be here, and I got so excited it’s been so long!” Clarke glances over her shoulder and catches Bellamy looking at them. If she knew better, she would say that there was a hint of fondness in the look, but he looked away too quickly, back to helping Lincoln unload their tents from the car.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a lot to catch up on,” Clarke says to Octavia just as Raven and the others come walking up the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Octavia!” Raven exclaims hugging her and then walking up to go hug Lincoln and Echo. Clarke begins unloading their tent just like everyone else is after they all say their hellos.</p><p> </p><p>Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo, and Octavia put up their tent rather quickly. It’s a large tent with a divider in the middle to give it the allusion of rooms. Jasper, Maya, Monty, and Harper seem to be struggling a little bit more but are making good progress. Their tent is similar to the other groups however theirs is blue instead of green. Then there’s Clarke and Raven. Their tent is almost half the size of the others but for some reason is taking them double the amount of time.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What tent doesn’t come with instructions!” Raven exclaims after about 45 minutes of working on their tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently ours,” Clarke retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some help with that,” a voice like rough scotch asks, Clarke knowing all too well who is behind her before turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“Why cause we’re women who look like we’re struggling, you have to be the knight in shining armor to save us?” Clarke says, she knows it’s a bit harsh, but she’s frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, didn’t say you needed it, was just asking if you wanted it.” Bellamy backs off walking away and Clarke just finds herself more determined to figure this tent out.</p><p> </p><p>About half an hour later Raven and Clarke are celebrating completing their tent. Everyone else had moved on and was wading in the ocean before the sun goes down. They go out to join them before they are all going out to eat at 6.</p><p> </p><p>Echo and Bellamy are hugging each other as they’re looking out into the ocean watching a ship disappear out of sight. Clarke tries to not look in their direction, but she can’t help it. They seem at peace and like a good fit for each other, that is until something in the water knocks Echo off her balance and she goes falling back into the water. She squeals and Bellamy’s roaring laugh alerts everyone in the group. She gets back up and splashes water at Bellamy for laughing. Clarke watches with a smirk on her face until Bellamy looks up at her and she turns away quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Monty and Jasper come running up to shore with the girls in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it about time for food I’m starving,” Jasper exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see any reason why we can’t go. Let’s gather the troops,” Raven replies. They’re all yelling out into the ocean for Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Echo and soon enough they’re dried off and seated in a bar not too far off the beach. Clarke assumes this place gets people dressed in their beach gear all the time due to its proximity to the beach and the fact that it is open to the beach so you can look right out over the water from the bar.</p><p> </p><p>The ten of them find a round table that seats them all and they start to order their drinks and food. Clarke is chatting about college and studies with everyone when she decides to get up and go to the bathroom before their food arrives.</p><p> </p><p>She is in the middle of washing her hands when the door opens, and that familiar curly head catches her attention in the mirror in the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy what the hell!” Clarke exclaims knowing any of the girls could walk in at any minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I know how weird this is I just wanted to talk to you,” Clarke listens as he leans against the sinks with his arms crossed. “I don’t want this trip to be awkward, I know we have a weird history and were never really friends, but I want to call a truce on the awkward, for this week at least.” His eyes look sincere and Clarke inevitably got lost a little in his brown eyes as he was talking. “Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she finds her voice to answer, “sounds good I agree, and I’m excited to get to know Echo she seems awesome.” Bellamy smiles at this and looks down at the ground before he looks back at Clarke. She notices his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s pretty cool.” He sends one last smile to her and then walks back toward the bathroom door. Just when she thinks she can finally breathe he turns back around, “Oh and Clarke,” She looks up at him, “You might want to zip up your shorts before going back out there, Princess.” He smirks and thankfully leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looks down and notices that her shorts were unzipped showing her swimsuit bottoms underneath. She tries to get her blush under control. Any other time this altercation would send her into an anxiety attack, but now her heart is just racing and she just can’t stop blushing.</p><p> </p><p>She’s leaning on the sinks just like how she was yesterday when she got back to her apartment. They’re going to try and be friends. She can do this. She knows it’s going to be easier to be friends with Echo because they don’t have a past. But Bellamy, she has to admit she still has feelings there for him. You just don’t stop caring about a person that you spent significant time in your life with. This all has to be much easier for him. He has a girlfriend now and obviously, those feelings for Clarke aren’t there anymore, why would they be? It’s been years, the only reason why she’s lusting after him is that she has no one and he was close to her.</p><p> </p><p>She regains her composure, and her face is significantly less red now. She exits the bathroom and heads back to their table. The first face she makes eye contact with is, of course, Bellamy who is smirking at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Once she’s back in her seat Raven leans over, “Hey just so you know, you left your fly down.” Clarke was so busy trying to get her blush and heart to calm down that she completely forgot. She zips up her pants under the table and notices out of the corner of her eye that Bellamy is still watching her with that same face. Obviously enjoying that he had some sort of effect on her to where she forgot to do the one thing, he told her to do.</p><p> </p><p>Other than that, dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone talked about everything from the weather to their studies and what their predictions were for what was going to happen with the pandemic. There are conversations of places closing down but Clarke doubts that will happen too soon.</p><p> </p><p>They return to their campsite just as the sun is going down. Lincoln and Bellamy work on starting a fire in the firepit while everyone else is changing into their comfy clothes. Clarke pulls on a pair of gray sweatpants and a lilac hoodie from high school.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you okay? You seemed a little distant at dinner,” Raven asks as she’s changing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m good, just a bit tired from driving,” Clarke tries to play off nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Griffin whatever you say.” Raven leaves the tent to join the others around the campfire and Clarke knows that she sees right through her. Clarke zips up their tent when she leaves and goes to sit by Maya and Harper. Bellamy and Lincoln have done a good job of building the fire and Echo and Octavia are walking up to the group with grocery bags in their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants ‘smores and beer!” Octavia exclaims dropping the bags on the table beside their chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Jasper hops up and dashes over to the table to grab a marshmallow stick.</p><p> </p><p>“Jasper makes the BEST ‘smores,” Maya gushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? If I recall correctly Bellamy also makes damn good ‘smores,” Echo adds.</p><p> </p><p>Lincoln nudges Octavia trying to get her to gush over his ‘smores making abilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, babe I have to go with Echo on this one Bellamy does make damn good ‘smores.” Lincoln pretends to be offended for a moment and then just shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like we’re going to have to have a ‘smores cookoff,” Raven suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m team Jasper!” Lincoln exclaims and that how everyone started picking teams while Bellamy and Jasper were preparing their marshmallow sticks. Team Jasper consisted of Lincoln, Maya, Harper, and Monty, while team Bellamy was just Echo and Octavia for now. Raven and Clarke didn’t declare a team due to never having their ‘smores before.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright so the competition goes like this,” Bellamy starts explaining, “Jasper and I will make one ‘smores for everyone. We will blindfold you and you will try both of them not knowing whose is whose. Then, once the person can decide which one is better, they will vote, and we will have an official honest answer.” Everyone nods or responds in affirmation and the ‘smores cookoff is on.</p><p> </p><p>Once Bellamy and Jasper are done making their ‘smores, Bellamy jogs back to his tent to get a t-shirt of his to use as a blindfold. When he returns, he starts with Echo. He wrapped the shirt around her head and presented her the two ‘smores on the plate, one on the left and one on the right. She takes a bite out of both, thinking about her options.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have to go with the right one,” she says and neither of the boys reacts so no one knows whose she just voted for. The game goes on around the circle, Octavia votes left, Lincoln Votes Right, Raven votes Left, Monty Votes Right, Harper Votes Left, and Maya Votes right.</p><p> </p><p>“Last one,” Bellamy states before putting the blindfold around her head. She didn’t expect to find this arousing but having him touch her as well as being engulfed in his woodsy smell is doing something to her insides. She picks up the right ‘smores first and she would be lying if she didn’t say it was a good ‘smores. Then she picks up the left and there’s something different about it. She can’t tell if the marshmallow is just gooier of the chocolate is more melted, but this ‘smores wins out the right one.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to do this to you guys,” Clarke starts, “But It’s going to have to end in a tie, I choose the left ‘smores.” She hears Jasper groan and just as she is going to remover her blindfold there’s another pair of hands on top of hers taking it off for her. When they take it off, she’s looking right into the face of a smug-looking Bellamy, and she knows exactly whose ‘smores she just chose.</p><p>           </p><p>“As you all probably know by now,” Bellamy says as he stands back up straight to turn to the group with the blindfold in his hands, “If you chose the left ‘smores that was mine and the right was Jasper’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, sorry babe,” Echo says realizing that she didn’t even choose her boyfriends ‘smores. Bellamy shrugs it off and says it’s all good.</p><p> </p><p>After the ‘smores contest, the small talk is light as everyone is winding down for the day with their beers in their hands listening to the waves crash against the shore. It’s around midnight when everyone decides to turn in and it doesn’t take Clarke long to fall asleep with the muffled sounds of the ocean to lull her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW I hope to be posting two chapters a week, I'm finishing up writing the 5th chapter now. As always, please comment and leave kudos! Love you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ‘Cause We Were Just Kids When We Fell In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ah, I loved this chapter, day 2 on the beach</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved writing this chapter, and I'm posting it as a surprise since the trailer just came out for season 7! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke wakes up too hot in her sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning sunshine,” Raven says glancing in her direction, “nothing like falling asleep to the sound of the beach, huh.” Clarke nods her head in agreement and reaches for her phone that is plugged into their portable charger. She has two missed messages from Bellamy and confusion must be plastered on her face because Raven picks up on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me he messaged you last night,” Raven inquires and Clarke sighs, “I figured when I heard your phone go off late that he was texting you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bellamy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: I’m sorry for today if I was overstepping or making you uncomfortable... again, man I’m bad at this, I’m going to be a better friend, I promise, anyways, Sleep tight, princess (:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing really, just him apologizing for being an ass about the tents yesterday and then telling me goodnight,” Clarke explains, lying to her about the message simply because she didn’t want to get into what happened in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“When did he send that to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Around 2 am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised Echo didn’t notice; she must’ve already been asleep which makes this oh so much more messed up.” Clarke agrees with Raven, it was messed up. He has a girlfriend and is talking to her in a way that seems more than friendly, but Clarke won’t let herself believe that. That’s a rabbit hole she doesn’t want her heart to fall down just in case there are spikes at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s trying to rekindle our friendship,” Clarke starts to try and give Raven reasoning for it all.  </p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s trying to rekindle more than a friendship,” Raven retorts with a huff, “I just don’t want to see you getting yourself hurt, I also don’t want to see Echo get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt Echo either as I said, we’re just rekindling out friendship,” Clarke tries to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“We will see.” Raven is dressed by now and leaves Clarke to get dressed and join them for breakfast. By the time Clarke gets up and walks to the Asgeda Camp Hut, everyone is there digging in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah sleeping beauty shows her face,” Bellamy says. It’s a reference to her nickname she knows but he can’t say that in front of all these people especially Echo. She shoots him a look that could murder him but no one else picks up on it.</p><p> </p><p>She passes by the buffet and picks up some eggs and bacon and then joins them at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s this camp dance tonight and I know that sounds so PG but there will be alcohol and I think it will be a fun time,” Raven says and it seems the only people actually into the idea are the girls, but they outvote the boys so they win.</p><p> </p><p>They continue their small talk and what they are going to do during the day. Clarke notices the news that is playing over the TV in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“The Governor was discussing a stay-at-home order today and what that would entail for local Californians. He is expected to release new restrictions toward the middle of the week,” Clarke overhears the news reporter saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, they’re talking about stay-at-home orders for California,” Clarke nudges Harper.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hopefully we will be able to leave the state tomorrow,” she responds biting into an apple slice. That’s what started their group conversation about the pandemic. None of them thought they were going to get stuck in California and a little part of Clarke wouldn’t mind getting stuck in Colorado in the cabin, but she still wished it wouldn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, they head back to their campsite where they all change into their swimsuits for a day at the beach. Clarke is wearing the red bikini that she brought and is lathering herself in sunscreen. She knows they are going to be out on the beach for the majority of the day and nothing would ruin this vacation faster than her burning like a lobster and having to face the consequences the rest of the trip.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, will you get my back,” Raven pops out of their tent and asks. At that moment, it kind of becomes a joke as Maya walks over and says, “I heard you were doing backs.” Clarke rolls her eyes and sprays sunscreen on Maya’s back… and then Harper’s… and then Octavia’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Echo, you need me to get your back?” Clarke offers to her trying to be friendly as she comes out of her tent witnessing her finishing up on Octavia.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m good Bellamy got me,” Echo replies as she grabs her beach towel and a drink from their cooler, “Want a beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I’ll take one, you ready to head down?” Clarke grabs her towel and flip flops ready for the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go!” Clarke and Echo walk down to the beach in a comfortable silence; just the sound of the waves getting louder.</p><p> </p><p>They join the others already setting up their spot on the beach. Clarke notices that Echo and Bellamy came to the beach separately, but it was probably nothing. The girls have set up their towels as close as they can under a large beach umbrella so they will have some shade while the boys have dropped their stuff and are going off to start a game of two-on-two beach volleyball at the net nearby.</p><p> </p><p>When Clarke gets settled, leaning back on her towel with her sunglasses on and her beer in her hand, she glances over at their game. Bellamy is wearing little navy-blue swim shorts that go almost to mid-thigh on him. He also has significantly more muscles then she remembers him having in high school and honestly, in the sun, he looks almost like a Greek god with his tanned skin and muscles.</p><p> </p><p>If any of the girls were talking to her now, she missed it and couldn’t respond anyway because her mouth went dry. She takes a swig of her beer and it takes everything in her power to pry her eyes away from him and focus on the girls’ conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I love being out here,” Harper comments, obviously in response to some small talk she completely missed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it reminds me of when I would come out here as a child with my mom,” Echo adds in a solemn tone.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened with you and your mom?” Clarke tries being friendly but knows she could be overstepping here, “I get it if you don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s all good, my mom and I haven’t really been close since I went off to college. She didn’t think entrepreneurship was a valid use of a college education even though it was the only thing I was and am interested in,” she takes a swig of her beer, “so, she cut me off and sent me on my way, I’ve barely talked to her since.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about that,” Clarke tries to empathize, “parents suck, my mom and I aren’t on good terms either. She wanted me to become a doctor and when I didn’t want that she cut me off too. My dad, on the other hand, he’s been trying to see me around her back and he usually is giving me money which just makes me feel all the worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we have more in common then we think Griffin,” Echo gives her a small smile which she sends back her way.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I’m not in either of your shoes, my parents are just dead,” Raven tries to lighten the situation, but it just makes Clarke and Echo give her a frown and an awkward hug. Raven’s parents had died when she was 12, but they left her everything. Their estate, their money, everything.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Raven,” Clarke adds.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all good, I mean they’re partially funding this trip so thankful for that,” Raven had enough money to not have to work the rest of her life, but still wanted her college education and was essentially chasing a career for fun and to make sure there was enough for her future kids. She knew not everyone had this in life, and she was very humble about it. She helped out her friends when they needed it and supported everyone as much as she could. She was a great friend to have.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them cheers and continue talking about lighter topics as they lay on the beach. They all trade-off laying in the sun and the shade and reapplying sunscreen to each other when necessary. After a couple of hours, the boys have done everything from play volleyball to swimming around in the water and they come running back up the beach to the girls.</p><p> </p><p>None of the girls are paying attention due to all of them just laying out when the boys quietly spread themselves out and then shake themselves. The water droplets come flying off their bodies and landing on the girls which feels good to Clarke due to how hot her skin is.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Octavia exclaims as she jumps up and slaps Lincoln’s leg. The other girls she’s sure jumped but Octavia was the only one to have an outburst about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come out into the water,” Jasper pleads to Maya.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls, we ready to go into the water?” Maya asks to which Clarke nods ready to get out into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“I need more sunscreen on my shoulders and back,” Bellamy says to Echo as he tosses her the sunscreen and sits down in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, your highness,” Echo retorts in a sarcastic voice. Clarke sees Bellamy’s jaw twitch as he’s sitting in front of her and they lock eyes for a second before she looks away standing up to go out to the water.</p><p> </p><p>The water is cool on her skin and makes her forget all about whatever is going on with Bellamy. The salt in her hair is going to give her the best beach waves for whatever this dance is tonight, and her skin is going to be glowing from a day in the sun, and that’s all she cares about at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else is filing in and joining her in the water. They talk about childhood memories, the weather, and their plans for the 14-hour drive to Colorado tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re leaving bright and early tomorrow at around 6 am so I expect you all to be up or else you will wake up to me making obnoxious noises in your ears,” Raven threatens.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing like tearing down tents when its dark and your tired,” Monty responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Well even leaving at 6 am we’re not going to get there until like 10 pm or later depending on how long meals and stops take” Clarke adds.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be a long day of driving,” Octavia comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s not like you’re driving,” Lincoln smirks which earns him a splash from Octavia that also happens to hit Bellamy on the other side of Lincoln. Thus, the splash war begins with the girls inevitably teaming up against the boys and winning when Jasper calls a truce.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, they go to the outdoor beach showers to shower off the sand and saltwater from their bodies. There are just enough showers for all of them to have one and she notices how Bellamy took the shower next to her. Granted, it’s also the shower next to Echo, but he spends a noticeable amount of time looking in her direction rather than Echo’s.</p><p> </p><p>Once Clarke can’t take any more of his subtle glances she turns of her shower and walks with Raven back to their campsite. She dries off and changes into a pair of black denim shorts and a blue off the shoulder top that has a pattern of little white flowers all over it. Clarke exits their tent and Raven trades with her to get changed. Raven was keeping warm by the fire that she assumes Lincoln or Bellamy started when they returned to camp. She goes to sit by the fire and dry out her hair with the other girls as they’re discussing what they want for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone dries off and gets ready and they head down the street to a small seafood diner they had heard about. The food there is great, the biscuits that come out first were phenomenal, but Clarke can’t tell if everyone is raving about the biscuits because they’re actually good or because they’re all really hungry from a whole day on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>They’re all laughing and joking over dinner and telling horrible embarrassing stories. Harper is telling a particularly hilarious story about a senior prank gone wrong in high school when Clarke starts to lose it. She is laughing the hardest she has in a long time and is gripping her stomach because it hurts so bad. She has also noticed the more she loses it the more Bellamy loses it from watching her laughing.</p><p> </p><p>They finish their dinner and start to head back to camp.</p><p> </p><p>“Good we’re just in time for that weird dance thing,” Octavia comments and Clarke is now very glad that they spent a little extra time talking at the table in the diner after they all finished eating because her food has had time to settle before dancing.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the campgrounds auxiliary barn that is used for everything from wedding receptions to kids’ 12<sup>th</sup>birthday parties. There’s a chalkboard sign on the outside that says “Camp Asgeda Sunday Dance Night.” It feels a little childish to Clarke but considering the people there are in their older teens to people in their mid-30s, she thinks it will be fun regardless.</p><p> </p><p>When they enter the barn, you can tell that the owners have put some work into not making it look like a shabby barn. All the walls are painted white except for the roof and the wood rafters that bring out its charm. They’ve also hung a significant amount of those lights you would hang on a back porch in the rafters to give the place a nice warm glow.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, okay I know where I want to get married now,” Raven says to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I never considered a beach wedding but if this is where the reception is, I might be down,” Octavia responds. Clarke nods to both their statements because this place seems to emit a lovey-dovey rustic charm.</p><p> </p><p>The music is mostly coming from the far corner of the place where a guy who seems to be in his 20s is set up with his DJ set. They learn later that he will also be their dance instructor for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>They grab one of the empty tables set up on either side of the dance floor and the boys go and grab everyone’s drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“This is cute,” Harper says to the girls and they all agree.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very excited about tonight. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to dance with Jasper for a while,” Maya shares.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you guys not danced together?” Echo asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we didn’t meet until college so it’s not like there’s any homecoming or prom dance and I’m not in a sorority, so the opportunities never come up,” Maya says disappointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m lucky then, Bellamy loves to dance me around his living room, which I love, it’s a good time, and he’s a surprisingly good dancer,” Echo shares. Clarke feels a pang of jealousy but ignores it because she is very happy for Echo and Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>“Awe, that’s adorable, I wish,” Maya responds. They continue their small talk until the boys return with their drinks. Clarke was about halfway through with her beer when the girls decided it was time to join all the people on the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>The DJ has been playing anything from throwback bops to slow songs for the couples all night. The girls are dancing out on the floor to a throwback song when the DJ grabs his mic and walks out onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright time to do a camp classic, if you’re new here circle up, if you’re old here then you can help me teach the newbies,” he seems to state almost ritualistically like he says it every Sunday night. The girls grab the boys and drag them out onto the floor where the usual’s are creating a large circle almost as if they are going to do some kind of do-si-do.</p><p> </p><p>The boys are on the inside circle and the girls are on the outside. The DJ teaches them a quick 8-step dance they do together and then switch partners. They do a couple of practice rounds and then he starts the music. Clarke picked up fast and her partner seemed to be a usual here, so it helped that he knew what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t help but look around at everyone else. Jasper and Maya are laughing at their clumsiness of messing up and they seem to be doing their own thing. Octavia and Lincoln are doing good and Harper and Monty look like they’re concentrating a lot. When she glances over at Bellamy and Echo, she sees the ease he is at dancing with her, like he’s been doing it his whole life. She’s honestly shocked, she never thought he would be a good dancer but he’s proving her wrong.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when they switch to the next partner and Clarke realizes the guys are switching. She’s initially distracted trying to could how many rotations she has until Bellamy is her partner. She thinks it’s about over half of the people that are in the circle therefore the song should be over before they’re partnered up, or at least she hopes.</p><p> </p><p>She goes back to focusing on completing the 8-step dance before switching partners again. This happens at least 10 more times or at least she thinks, she has lost count. She has also lost where Bellamy is in rotation probably because he’s close.</p><p> </p><p>Right as they’re about to switch to another dance partner, the music changes to a slow song. As the beginning of the song starts to play, she looks up and notices that Bellamy was her next partner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I found a love for me<br/>
Darling just dive right in<br/>
And follow my lead<br/>
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet<br/>
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>For those first thirty seconds of the song, it was as if time had stopped. Everyone in the room was crossing and breaking apart the circle to find their partners. They were both stuck just looking at each other. His brown eyes reflected a sense of urgency and sadness that she was sure was reflected in her own as well.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not knowing what it was<br/>
I will not give you up this time<br/>
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own<br/>
And in your eyes you're holding mine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke started to turn away just as the ‘we were just kids when we fell in love’ part played through the speakers. She had to escape his gaze her heart not able to take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke! Wait!” Bellamy called out loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to alert the others. She assumed he was following her as she hurried straight out the open doors and into the open area outside the building. She turned around too quick for him to catch in the dusk of the night and he bumps straight into her knocking her off her balance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her arms were crossed, but now they were flailing for something to hold onto which just so happened to be him. He caught her in enough time but then was falling too due to her grabbing him and somehow, he turned them, so she was on top when he hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” He asked when they were both on the ground. Clarke was frozen unable to give a response and all she could hear is her heartbeat and the song playing off in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song<br/>
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath<br/>
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He instinctively broke the tension between their gazes by brushing a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She quickly scuffled up reached her hand out to help him up. He grabbed her hand and she was trying not to swoon as their skin connected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know<br/>
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home<br/>
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets<br/>
To carry love, to carry children of our own</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was up and impossibly close to her still. The closest they had been in years and he hadn’t let go of her hand. She didn’t have the nerve to look up into his eyes now just stared straight at his chest even though she knew he was looking at her. He turned his hand and interlocked their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We are still kids, but we're so in love<br/>
Fighting against all odds<br/>
I know we'll be alright this time<br/>
Darling, just hold my hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be my girl, I'll be your man<br/>
I see my future in your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She wasn’t even sure if he was aware of what he just did which is what prompted her next comment,</p><p> </p><p>“Echo’s probably in there waiting for you,” she said and licked her lips suddenly feeling like they were too dry.</p><p> </p><p>He gave an exhausted sigh and said, “let her be.” He raised their intertwined hand to his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her waist as he started swaying with her. Clarke wrapped her other arm around him as she started swaying with him. Completely entranced by him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms<br/>
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song<br/>
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful<br/>
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke notices they are getting close to the end of the song and her heart is starting to fall again. She’s falling for him all over again and it feels like coming home. She can’t help it when her head rests against his chest as the sway and she’s looking at their hands knowing something is different.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms<br/>
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song<br/>
I have faith in what I see<br/>
Now I know I have met an angel in person<br/>
And she looks perfect<br/>
I don't deserve this<br/>
You look perfect tonight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song comes to an end and the magic of whatever this moment was is over. Bellamy has stopped swaying but makes no move that indicates that he is going to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>So, she makes the first move. She untangles her hand from his and takes a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“You can just let Raven and the others know I went to bed for the night.” She says with a convincing smile at the end as she turns away from his eyes full of lust and wanting.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke,” he calls out, but she can’t turn back now, she can’t look back into his eyes full of want without losing herself. So, she keeps walking steadily ahead. “I’m sorry,” he tries again but she’s locked in her way.</p><p> </p><p>It’s at this ‘sorry’ though that she realizes he’s been apologizing for more to her recently then he ever has. That is the thought that plagues her all the way back to her tent. Not the fact that she’s almost the other woman now, but that he keeps apologizing for his actions because he doesn’t think she’s wanting these things to happen. He must feel something because why else would he act the way he has? She doesn’t think she’s prompting him to do this but also isn’t pushing it away when it happens.</p><p> </p><p>She enjoys it. This she has to admit to herself after a long time of denial that she has feelings still there. It just took her a short dance to realize it. She hates the feeling. He’s with Echo, he’s happy with her. The last thing she wants is to be the other woman especially after being cheated on for years with Finn.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know what to do in this situation, so she just changes into her pj’s before climbing into her sleeping bag. She scrolls through Instagram for a bit, liking a couple of photos the girls had posted from today. They all looked so happy. She wondered if the same happiness she shared with Echo would still be there if she knew about her and Bellamy’s dance.</p><p> </p><p>Probably not.</p><p> </p><p>Before she goes to sleep, she decides to be the one to send Bellamy a late-night text just to get her thoughts out of her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clarke</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Stop saying sorry. Every day for the past three days you’ve apologized to me, while I appreciate it greatly, sometimes it’s not absolutely necessary to apologize for your feelings. Goodnight Bellamy (:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With that, she turns off her phone and puts it on the portable charger and goes to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you loved it as much as I did! I would love to hear your comments and thoughts on the season 7 trailer, personally I don't think there was enough Bellamy at all. As always, leave comments and kudos! Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Kids With Their Hearts On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we go to Colorado!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up sleepy head don’t make me go get some ocean water to pour on your face because I will,” Clarke opens her eyes to a not so happy Raven standing over her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m up Rav, what’s up,” Clarke notices her agitated behavior as she starts to pack up her sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you scared me last night due to deciding to walk back here all by yourself, I was freaking out about no one knowing where you were and we all started looking for you until Bellamy pulled me aside and said you had gone back to camp to sleep, I mean c’mon Clarke, you had us worried,” Raven rants as the events from last night come crashing back to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” she groans, “I’m sorry for scaring you Raven I wasn’t in the right state of mind last night and just had to go to bed,” she says as she’s trying to frantically find and unlock her phone to check her messages. She wasn’t covering up her slight anxiety over her phone well because Raven catches on.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on with you and Bellamy anyways, I mean you’ve woken up to a text from him for the past three days and last night he was the only one that knew where you went,” Raven’s good at deducing and Clarke knew she wouldn’t be able to keep the wool over her eyes for a while. Clarke checks her phone and sure enough, there was a response from Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: I won’t apologize for my feelings anymore, Princess, only when it’s necessary, got it, sleep tight, we’ve got a long drive in the morning (:</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Clarke’s cheeks redden and she almost forgets to respond to Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah, as I said, rekindling our friendship,” Clarke tries but Raven gives her a look that sees right through her, “Fine, we danced together last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You what?!” Raven exclaims so loud Clarke has to shush her. If everyone wasn’t up by now, they were now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, um, right when ‘Perfect’ was playing we were outside slow dancing,” Clarke tries to explain further but realizes there isn’t any more to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, rekindle a friendship my ass,” Raven remarks, “this is going to get messy quickly like I believe staying in the same cabin is not going to be good for this situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Clarke wishes, “Alrighty let’s get packed up and on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>They pack up everything inside the tent and once their duffels are packed with all their items hanging around the campsite, they start to dismantle their tent. By now, Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Maya are about halfway done dismantling their tent. Lincoln, Bellamy, Octavia, and Echo are just making their presence known as their packing up, but it probably won’t take them as long to tear down their tent.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke tries to not look in his direction and for the most part, she is successful, but she does catch him looking her way a few times out of the corner of her eye. She and Raven are making great progress on their tent and somehow are dismantling it way faster than it took them to put it together.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke notices Echo making her way over to where their tent is and she’s praying that Echo isn’t coming over to talk with Clarke about last night.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m making a coffee run before we leave, wanna come with,” Echo seems to be only asking Clarke which makes her super nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure, you good with that Raven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think I got this tent now, let me grab you my thermos and you can fill me up too,” Clarke waits for Raven to return with her thermos and the tension in the silence is only a little awkward, but Clarke figures it’s just her because Echo seems fine.</p><p> </p><p>Raven returns with her thermos and Clarke and Echo go walking off to the campground hut to get some coffee for everyone before their trip.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Bellamy told me last night that you guys were childhood friends,” Echo starts. Clarke gives a deep inhale feeling like this was a trap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Bellamy, Octavia, and I grew up in the same neighborhood and our parents were friends,” Clarke explains.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I heard, this may sound weird, but did anything ever happen between the two of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Nothing ever happened we were just good friends, I was actually closer to Octavia then I was him,” she reassures Echo, hoping this will suffice.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m not trying to accuse either one of you on anything at all, it’s just he’s also been a bit distant these past few weeks, granted this is our first trip away together, but I don’t know, I guess I’m just looking for excuses. I’m sorry,” Echo rambles. Clarke knew she was a smart girl and she’s able to see right through the situation.</p><p> </p><p>They enter the hut and walk over to the coffee machine before Clarke responds,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve noticed he’s been distant, I don’t really know him much anymore, but maybe you could talk it over with him, we do have a long drive ahead of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it, sorry for springing this all on you, I didn’t mean to corner you like this,” Echo tries to empathize with the situation she put her in.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s all good! Hey, if you ever have anything, I’m here for you, I don’t know how much help I will be, but I’m here for you.” Clarke gives her a smile that she returns, and they finish up pouring the coffee into all the individual thermoses.</p><p> </p><p>They continue small talk about Colorado until they return to camp and go their separate ways. Like Clarke expected, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Octavia are almost done dismantling their tent. Raven is finishing up packing Clarke’s Prius and the others are packing their vehicles as well.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone is packed up, they gather around the dead campfire to talk about the day’s plans.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven and Clarke, you guys will be the point car since Raven knows where we’re going,” Monty starts explaining the plan, “So the rest of us will just follow you guys and we will text if we need to stop or deciding on food. We will stop in about an hour to eat breakfast and then hopefully won’t have to stop for food until about 2 – 3 pm so we can beat the lunch and dinner rushes. Then, dinner we will play by ear if we get hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,” Clarke vocalizes while everyone is nodding their heads in agreement around the circle.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, drive safe!” Harper yells as they all break apart to go to their cars.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Raven settle in and start out on the road. About an hour into their drive they stop at a drive-through to grab breakfast sandwiches and orange juice and then they are on their way again.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke turns down the music to talk with Raven about a half an hour later.</p><p> </p><p>“Echo knows something is up. On our walk to get coffee she said that Bellamy was acting distant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit now I feel like a bad friend,” Raven leans her head against her hand on the car door, “and what did you say to that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just dismissed it and said nothing is going on, which nothing is,” Clarke reassures her.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, you are being blind to what’s happening, and it isn’t helping anyone. I know you just feel guilty and are trying to be dismissive about it, but you don’t know what he’s feeling, and based on his actions alone I would say he’s feeling something. I also know that if he expresses his feeling to you, the chances of you being putty in his hands are high,” Raven argues.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke knows she’s right. If he expresses any feelings towards her after all these years of pinning after him, there’s little to no chance she could hold herself back for too long at least.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I also just really like Echo and I don’t want her getting hurt either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither, I don’t want either of you to end up hurt over a dumb boy,” Raven smirks and they crank back up the music and continue their drive singing along to their playlist.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>For lunch, they stop at a small diner in Utah. Truth be told it was the first diner they had seen in a while, so they stopped while they had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pulls into a parking space and she and Raven get out stretching their legs. Clarke notices the others doing the same and then they all head inside.</p><p> </p><p>The place looks like a mixture of a Cracker Barrel and a 50s diner. There’s a little store when you enter the diner filled with old memorabilia and odd and ends. There is also an area with toys and a candy wall. At the back of the store is the hostess station where they head to get a table.</p><p> </p><p>“Table for 10 please,” Clarke asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, give us a second to put some tables together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely, take your time,” Clarke and the others start venturing around the small store and taking a much-needed restroom break. They are almost the only ones here since they came at an odd hour.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, the hostess comes back and Clarke leads the ones in her party that she can find back to their table; Namely Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, and Maya. The others file in when they realize they are no longer in the shop. Clarke takes a glance over the menu and tells Octavia to order her water and the mushroom and swiss burger as she heads off to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>She’s washing her hands and looks up in the mirror when she spots his eyes looking back at her and she jumps.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Bellamy what the fuck is wrong with you,” he smirks at her comment and pushes off the wall to join her by the sinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to be like this but, you are what’s wrong with me,” he says with a smile and she notices he’s glancing at her lips with a certain hunger in his eyes that almost makes her melt on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not creepy at all and what’s with you and bathrooms?” She’s trying to keep her composure under his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the only place I can be with you alone, and I don’t mean it to sound creepy,” now he’s got her pinned against the sink counter with one of his hand on either side of her resting on the edge of the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is trying to focus on anything other than the obvious, “and how would Echo feel about this?”</p><p> </p><p>At this, his face changes from intrigued to hurt, and he backs off of Clarke moving away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I love her anymore,” he says under his breath more to the floor then to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that to her, she’s such a nice girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy huffs, “You’ve known her all of what a couple of days and you already care so much about her feelings,” he runs his hand through his hair, “you care so much about the people around you Clarke it’s endearing.” He smiles at her, “always everyone except me.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s meant to hurt her and she’s sure it would if she wasn’t suffering from the emotional whiplash she’s currently going through, she crosses her arms defensively, “what? What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You care so much, Clarke. I’ve grown up watching you care about everyone with every fiber in your being, but you never felt that care toward me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how would you know how much I care about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even look at me most days like I’m just a regret to you that you’re trying to dismiss.” Bellamy has become a bit upset by this and it’s just starting to piss Clarke off.</p><p> </p><p>“And it never occurred to you that I can’t look at you because I care too much,” Clarke stares him down when she says it and pushes off the sink counter to make her exit for the door when he grabs her arm as she passes him.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know what she was about to say when her mouth opened and she turned to him, but it didn’t matter anyway. His lips were on hers as he pushed her up against the wall that he was just leaning on. Their kiss has no love in it, just years of pent up aggression and passion all taking it out on each other. His hands are wandering around her hips and hers finally snake their way around the back of his head and through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Once her brain catches up, she grabs a fistful of his curls and pulls his head away from her own. They’re both gasping for air and there’s an odd agreement between their eyes that neither of them wants to stop, but Clarke’s not that person.</p><p> </p><p>She unravels herself from him and pushes him away as she gets out the door. She spends a little time in the shop gaining her composure before going back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pink princess mirror in the toy area that she checks her face in to make sure her hair and everything looks fine and not how flustered she feels. Fitting that it’s a princess mirror she rolls her eyes, oh if Bellamy could see her now.</p><p> </p><p>She walks back to the table where the only one missing is Bellamy at the other end. She’s thankful that her water is already there and starts sipping on it when Raven gives her a knowing look. She ignores her look and starts to listen in on the conversation everyone else is having around the table.</p><p> </p><p>Raven drops it and doesn’t say anything but does take a deep breath. Clarke isn’t excited for the rest of their drive to Colorado. Bellamy returns to the table a few seconds later, his hair is somehow more disheveled then how she left it. Raven’s eyes bulge as she looks between Bellamy and Clarke. Echo gives him a concerned glance asking if he’s okay. Clarke can’t see his response from the other end of the table but assumes he tells her that he is fine.</p><p> </p><p>Their food arrives and they eat. Clarke is still avoiding Raven’s looks and contributing to the conversation Monty and Maya are having about plants. They finish up eating and head back out to the shop to pay up their bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone need to go to the restroom before were back on the road?” Bellamy asks as they wait in line glancing around at everyone spending a little extra time on Clarke which she shakes her head no.</p><p> </p><p>They all pay up and head back out to their cars.</p><p> </p><p>“Next stop Colorado!” Jasper exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless anyone needs to stop, remember, just send a text,” Monty adds. As they all pile into their cars.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke estimates that she and Raven are in the car for maybe two seconds until she is pouncing on her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what happened with you and Bellamy in the restroom that caused his hair to look like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke groans, “Yup, I knew you saw that, you weren’t very subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pshh, I’m appalled that no one else noticed it, stop trying to change the subject c’mon spill!” Raven insists and Clarke proceeds to tell her about their conversation and then him making out with her briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so he has officially physically cheated on Echo even though he was probably emotionally cheating on her before. Also, this means he is probably going to break up with her soon,” Raven deducts.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he has feelings for me though as I said, it’s just pent up aggression and I don’t think he loves me I just think there are some old feelings there that he’s trying to get out so he can move on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, I shouldn’t have to be the one that tells you he’s obviously in love with you,” Raven tries to convince her. Clarke’s heart jumps, but she can’t let herself feel it. She can’t let herself get her hopes up again, so she doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself,” Raven responds, and they merge back onto the highway and crank up the music.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Right when they pull into Colorado, Raven receives a text from Echo that they need to stop at the next rest stop. Clarke leads their train of three cars into the rest stop and parks. They all get out and stretch their legs. Echo and Octavia go off to the bathrooms first and then soon after everyone is following taking a break from all the driving.</p><p> </p><p>They are about an hour and a half away from their cabin in Colorado and it has gotten dark outside. Clarke loved watching the sunset as they drove through Utah, it gave her a sense of serenity that she hasn’t felt in a while due to school and the craziness of the pandemic.</p><p> </p><p>There’s something about a rest stop at night though. Yes, it’s usually creepy, but you realize almost everyone is tired and just trying to get where they are going. This rest stop doesn’t have the eeriness of like a 3 am rest stop yet, but it’s getting there.</p><p> </p><p>After she’s done inside, Clarke comes out to the others talking in the parking lot. Once she joins them, she then notices that Bellamy and Raven are missing. She continues talking with everyone until they join them together coming from the little green space next to the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Just an hour-and-a-half left people we’re almost there!” Raven tries to pump everyone up, but Clarke can’t take her eyes off Bellamy’s demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>He won’t look up at her, just at the ground with his brows furrowed. She’s concerned for the face he’s making and can only assume it’s due to whatever conversation he and Raven were having.</p><p> </p><p>They all return to their vehicles and just like Raven had bombarded her when they got in the car after the diner, Clarke questions her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what were you and Bellamy off talking about that made his face look like that?” Clarke tries to copy her wording and she smirks at her cleverness.</p><p> </p><p>Raven just shrugs, “I guess I hit him with the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which would be?” Clarke presses.</p><p> </p><p>“That he needs to be a big boy and decide what he wants. It’s not fair to be stringing along two hearts.” Clarke nods along and agrees to her statement. She’s also just a little worried about what he will decide because fuck she can’t help it if those feelings are coming back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the cabin around 11 pm. Pulling up to it you can tell that Raven’s parents had money. The cabin has a log cabin look with a green roof and log siding, but that’s about where it stops. It has two floors with a basement that cuts into the side of the hill they are on, so the back opens out onto a porch.</p><p> </p><p>Raven gets out and enters the key code to the 3-car garage. The door opens up and everyone pulls in one at a time. Once everyone is in, Raven closes the large doors with the keypad up by the door leading into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Raven your parents must make the jack,” Bellamy comments as he gets out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they did,” Raven says solemnly which Bellamy picks up on.</p><p> </p><p>“Did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they died when I was 12, lab accident,” Raven explains, and Bellamy’s face goes full of sorrow. Clarke is sure he ends up apologizing to her, but she wasn’t paying attention anymore as she was unloading their duffels from her trunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Rav, a little help,” Clarke shouts out and Raven walks over to help with her duffel. Everyone grabs their bags they need for at least tonight due to being tired and Raven leads them through the door into the mudroom.</p><p> </p><p>The mudroom connects to the open concept kitchen on the other end. Raven flicks on the lights and Maya and harper gasp at the sight around them.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen is full of white cabinets and stainless-steel appliances while the roof is a stark contrast of the warm brown wood. Once in the kitchen, they’re able to look out into the main living room which also connects to a small dining room on the right side. Everything is clean and modern with hints of the wood that make you feel like you are in a cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“This place is amazing,” Monty states what everyone’s thinking. There’s a staircase toward the front door that leads up to the second floor, but part of the second floor is visible due to the overlook above the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s why it does so well on Airbnb,” Raven rents the place out to get some money even though she doesn’t need it. Most of the money goes back into paying for a housekeeper and any repairs anyways. Raven just likes seeing the place full of life rather than sitting empty.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s one bedroom on this level that is the master, and then three bedrooms downstairs and three bedrooms upstairs. There’s no use fighting over the master though because all the bedrooms look about the same. I will be in my typical bedroom which is the last bedroom down the hall upstairs everywhere else is free-range.” Raven explains and starts to head upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Echo and Bellamy start heading upstairs too, so Clarke heads for one of the bedrooms downstairs. Lincoln and Octavia have claimed the master bedroom, Monty and Harper join Clarke and take one of the downstairs rooms while Jasper and Maya go upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Once she’s downstairs she notices on her left that there is an open game room where one wall is glass doors leading out to the porch overlooking the mountains. She turns to her right to head down the hall to the last bedroom on the left.</p><p> </p><p>She pushes the door open with her foot and is floored by the size of the room. It is more than double her room back in their apartment and even that seemed roomy. There’s a queen-size bed on the wall to her right facing a large window that looks out over the mountains. She can’t see much but lights in the shadows out her window now but knows that will be a different story by morning.</p><p> </p><p>She drops her suitcase off on the left by a dresser and vanity set, then proceeds to walk to the back-left corner of the room where there is a door leading to the en-suite bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom follows the entire side of the room and ends in a beautiful glass door shower. Between Clarke and the shower is the toilet and sink on the right side of the wall. She turns to her right and realizes that the bathroom extends a little further on the end where a tub is located that is surrounded by glass windows that only go as far down as the top of the tub. Everything is white with warm wood and black accents.</p><p> </p><p>If this is what her bathroom looks like she can only imagine what the master looks like. She can’t wait to explore the house further tomorrow. She debates taking a bath to unwind but decides to save it for when she can enjoy it longer.</p><p> </p><p>She shut the door leading to the hallway and starts to unpack her duffel into the dresser and the closet on the opposite wall. She puts on one of her mood-boosting playlists to try and give herself more energy to get things done before bed.</p><p> </p><p>She decides to take a shower before crawling into bed. The shower has one of those rain showerheads and also a removable shower head on the wall. She turns on the water just as her phone starts playing <em>‘Call You Mine’</em> by The Chainsmokers and Bebe Rexha from its place on the sink top.</p><p>
  <em>Two kids with their hearts on fire<br/>
Who's gonna save us now?<br/>
When we thought that we couldn't get higher<br/>
Things started looking down<br/>
I look at you and you look at me<br/>
Like nothing but strangers now<br/>
Two kids with their hearts on fire<br/>
Don't let it burn us out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke starts dancing around in the shower to the slow music as it transitions into the upbeat parts of the song.</p><p>
  <em>You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?"<br/>
And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight"<br/>
Went from one conversation to your lips on mine<br/>
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"<br/>
So I call you mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I call you mine?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She dances lazily through the song as she rinses the soap out of her hair. The music changes to another song and then she gets out of the shower and dries herself off.</p><p> </p><p>She’s had plenty of time to think about their kiss throughout the day. If she was being honest it was the only thing on her mind most of the rest of the day. She’s decided she isn’t going to act on it any further than they already have. Definitely since Echo is still in the picture and she doesn’t wish her any ill will.  </p><p> </p><p>Also, after Raven talked to him today, she has no idea what his thoughts and feelings are. He could have decided to try and work it out with Echo, or he could break up with her and start pursuing Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>The ball is in Bellamy’s court. She hopes that since they’re all in the same house now that he won’t try to sneak off to see her anytime soon and it will make it easier for Clarke to keep her distance.</p><p> </p><p>There also might be a piece of her that hopes they can work all this out too. And that’s the piece her heart holds onto as she drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all, I'm not having a good day so I thought I would post a chapter. I love you guys hope you enjoyed reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Feel You In My Blood Baby, Bring Your Body Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cabin tour and shopping trip</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, this was a long chapter with lots of plot. FYI the timelines on these are definitely skewed. I don't know when Colorado or California went into lockdown, this is just how it exists in my story. Also, Happy 7 days until season 7! Happy Reading(:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the first day Clarke woke up without a text from Bellamy. She was relieved he didn’t text her and she felt rested after yesterday’s long day of driving. She sat up in bed and looked out the window and the views were priceless.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was just coming up over the mountains and the view made her want to be sitting on the back porch painting. She suddenly wishes she had brought some paints and canvas but knows there was no way for her to anticipate this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>She gets up and gets dressed when her phone goes off on her nightstand. It’s a message from Raven in a group chat of all ten of them.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Raven</em> </strong> <em>: Come to the kitchen when you are ready sleepyheads, I made muffins and coffee.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Raven, being the great hostess that she is, of course, would make the first breakfast meal in her cabin. Clarke heads out into the hallway, which looks much bigger in the daylight, and heads upstairs to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>When she gets upstairs and turns around the bolster towards the kitchen, she notices the big glass windows that extend up to the second-floor overlook. The view is even better from the main floor because you feel like you are in the clouds instead of on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Clarke exhales and Raven looks up at her from the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, that was my favorite part of coming here as a kid,” Raven sips on her coffee, and Clarke walks over to join her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the muffins, anyone else up yet?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Nope, you’re the first, but I’m assuming they will be soon after I just texted them all, how was your night?” Raven asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, this whole place is amazing, you’re going to have to give us a tour once everyone is up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can arrange that.”</p><p> </p><p>After about 10 minutes everyone starts making their way to the kitchen. Raving and Clarke are sitting at the small table by one of the glass windows looking out as they sip their coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Clarke greets a sleepy Harper and Monty. They make some tea and start digging into their muffins when Bellamy and Echo come downstairs. After a while, the kitchen and living room are full of the entire party.</p><p> </p><p>“This place is amazing, Raven, now I understand why you loved your family trips in high school,” Echo mentions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s definitely meant to have people in it,” Raven responds, “Guys do you want a house tour?” She asks the group. Most respond with nods of their head as their mouths are either stuffed with muffins, coffee, or tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty follow me upstairs,” Raven leads the group upstairs to the sitting area overlooking the living room. They turn right down the hallway, which isn’t as long as Clarke initially thought. There are three doors in the hallway, one on the left, one on the right, and one at the end.</p><p> </p><p>“The rooms on the right and left are mirror images, bathrooms in these two are probably the least spectacular in the place except for the main floor powder room,” Raven explains, and they peak their heads in. Both are painted warm with the same warm-colored woodwork. The bathrooms are still nicer than average, the only difference Clarke can tell is they have a combined shower bathtub instead of separate ones.</p><p> </p><p>“My room has been my room forever and is one of the two bedrooms here that doesn’t have a bathtub, but the shower is amazing.” Raven’s room is the biggest room on this floor and also the largest bathroom on this floor. Her shower could fit all of them in it, they know because they tested it when they saw how big it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I never liked baths as a kid so my parents would always put me in the room without one,” Raven explains when Lincoln commented that if the builders just made the shower smaller, they could fit a tub in the room.</p><p> </p><p> “That concludes the upper floor, now let’s do the main floor.” Raven leads them downstairs and gives a very sarcastic tour of the things they have already seen; front door, living room, kitchen, mudroom, garage. They then head down the short hallway under the overlook. On the left, there’s a door for the powder room where there’s just a sink and toilet. Then at the end of the hall, there is another door that leads into the master suite.</p><p> </p><p>The master bedroom is way too big for a bedroom. The bed is in the middle and then to the right, there’s a seating area by the windows. The back-left corner of the room is a double doorway that leads into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy cow,” Clarke exhales at the two, if not three, person bathtub in the corner of the room. It’s right under a couple of windows so you could look out over the mountains while in your bath. The left wall serves as a double sink/vanity area and then the back-right corner has another huge shower mirroring what Raven’s shower looks like.</p><p> </p><p>On the back wall, there’s another set of doors that leads into a huge master closet that no human could fill even if they lived here. There are little tufted stools in the middle and drawers and shelves on either side.</p><p> </p><p>To say the least, everyone is oooing and ahhing at the master bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“This is probably the most outstanding master bedroom I’ve ever stepped foot in,” Maya comments and everyone seconds that.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright now the fun part, downstairs!” Raven exclaims and walks everyone back out and down the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>“So, on the left, we have the game room with the big glass doors that lead out to the back patio where there’s the hot tub, grill, and outdoor eating area. In the back here we have the downstairs bar. Down this way we have the laundry room and the downstairs powder room.” Raven walks them through the left side of the downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Then on the right side,” Raven starts walking back toward the hall, “We have the three bedrooms. The first two are similar to the two matching ones upstairs.” Sure enough, they almost look identical to the two upstairs except these windows are more on the ground level.</p><p> </p><p>The group looks through both bedrooms and then they walk back to Clarke’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“This room actually has a funny story behind it, this was considered the new-couples room because it was the most secluded room and has one of the most romantic scenes in the house,” Clarke’s trying not to blush because she did not know that before selecting this room.</p><p> </p><p>They enter her room which now that she sees it, it’s the coziest and most intimate room in the house so it makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>“The bathroom in this one has the second bathtub in the house and the all-glass wall to the outside is what gives it that romantic vibe, for whatever reason,” Raven explains, “The nice thing is that since the house is in the mountain there’s no way for people to see directly in this bathroom since there’s a drop off right in front of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is staying toward the back of the group in the bedroom as they tour her bathroom. She doesn’t need to see it anyway; this is her bathroom after all.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy turns his head from the doorway of the bathroom and gives her a look. She’s biting her lip as a nervous habit but is able to keep her eye contact with him which is a big improvement. After a few seconds, she raises her eyebrows as to ask him what, but he just shakes his head and smiles at the ground as he looks back up and out her bathroom window.</p><p> </p><p>They conclude their tour and go back into the kitchen where Lincoln volunteers to make pancakes. The pancake mix was one of the only things they had with them and there was maple syrup in the cabinet that was still good.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else is gathered in the living room drinking their morning drinks of choice and chatting above the TV that is playing in the background. When Lincoln finishes them up, people take turns grabbing their pancakes from the kitchen and returning to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is biting into her pancakes when she sees a headline on the TV out of the corner of her eye and it sparks her interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Echo, turn that up,” Clarke gestures at the TV, and Echo grabs the remote on the stand on the other side of Bellamy. She turns up the volume on the news where they are talking about Colorado’s response to the pandemic.</p><p> </p><p>“This just in, the Governor has sent out a stay-at-home order for all of Colorado going into effect this Friday at midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay-at-home order? What does that mean?” Raven asks and turns to Clarke. Clarke just shrugs and continues to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“After Friday, all non-essential business will be closed for two weeks, and citizens will be asked to stay at home whenever possible. Only exceptions are essential workers and trips for food and groceries.”</p><p> </p><p>The group is slowly digesting this news. They were only going to stay until Friday and then return to Arcadia, so they could still get home, but Clarke is wondering if they should go back. They might be carriers of the virus and not know it and just bring it back home.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven when’s this place booked next?” Clarke asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s the thing, I got an email from Airbnb and I have decided to not host anyone here until this thing is over. I’ve already refunded the people who had it booked for the next month.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you saying we could stay here for the rest of the school year? ‘Cause I mean all our classes are online, and we probably shouldn’t return after all this traveling we might have picked it up and are carriers now. Also, I love this place and wouldn’t want to be quarantined anywhere else,” Clarke smiles trying not only to convince the group but Raven. She wouldn’t mind an extended vacation especially since all they need for class now is wi-fi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t mind, does anyone else have thoughts?” Raven asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean my textbooks are online so I’m good, and I am in between jobs anyways,” Octavia adds, “what about the art majors? Don’t you need art stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“All my stuff is ‘complete at your availability,’” Maya explains, “so, I don’t have to do it but if we make a run to the store, which I recommend we do anyways, I can pick up some stuff to do some of my work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can do that too, and I’m working part-time but that has gone to online,” Lincoln adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Mines mostly digital art for this semester, and I don’t have a part-time job, but I wouldn’t mind picking up some art stuff too, I’d love to paint the mountains,” Clarke says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay good, does anyone else have anything?” Raven addresses the group again.</p><p> </p><p>“My textbooks weren’t online, but my professor is being nice and uploading it, and even if that falls through there’s a website offering free online copies to students during the pandemic so I should be good, and I didn’t have a part-time job either,” Monty says and Jasper seconds that.</p><p> </p><p>“Harper, Bellamy, and Echo?” Octavia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah education just has us writing up lesson plans so as long as we both have our computers, we should be good, and my job has gone online as well” Harper explains, and Bellamy gives a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“My classes are all good, my job however I’m going to have to call but if they’re closing down bars and dine-in restaurants back home, I wouldn’t have a job anyways, so I’ll probably be good,” Echo adds.</p><p> </p><p>“So, everyone would be good staying here for the rest of the semester?” Raven smirks as she scans the group for approving nods, “well this is about to be the most fun semester of my college career.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey roomies,” Jasper sarcastically adds which ends up in a laugh from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Yup. Just one big group of roommates. What could go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go on a serious shopping trip though, I hope you guys have money for clothes, food, cleaning supplies, toilet paper…”</p><p> </p><p>“Toilet paper?” Monty stops Octavia from her rant of things they need, “so on the scale of things we need, immediately after cleaning supplies is, toilet paper?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey if you haven’t seen online people are joking about a toilet paper apocalypse and how no stores have toilet paper, and due to this place having what a million bathrooms yes, we will need toilet paper,” Octavia defends herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I did see that,” Maya comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we should probably go shopping soon, everyone good to go today?” Octavia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Like we have anything else to do,” Bellamy pipes up.</p><p> </p><p>“Shopping trip day!” Harper exclaims and with that, they start putting away their plates and cups and head to their rooms to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>They end up taking the van and suburban, so they only take two cars. Since the suburban had more seats available, Clarke and Raven pile into the backseat of the suburban. Lincoln is driving with Octavia in the passenger seat. Bellamy and Echo are in the middle seats.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke thought it would be less awkward if she sat right behind Bellamy because then he couldn’t see her in his peripheral vision. Boy was she wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Once they get out on the main road toward the grocery store, Clarke notices something tugging on her bootlaces on her right foot. She looks down and Bellamy’s right hand is absent-mindedly messing with her bootlaces on the side of his seat. It’s subtle enough for her to notice but for Echo to not have a clue as he is talking with her about what food they’re going to buy.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke doesn’t make a big deal about it and continues talking to Raven about something funny on her phone. Clarke is laughing which comes to a stop when she realizes that hid hand has wandered up her boot to the top where it turns into the top of her socks and then the skin of her calf.</p><p> </p><p>Raven looks at her questioningly when her face changes, but Clarke just shakes her head signaling her not to worry about it and she goes back to looking at her phone. Clarke wishes she could distract herself with her phone, but right now she was just trying not to jump Bellamy in front of their friends and his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He’s rubbing her shin with the flat part of her index finger and a part of her is thankful that she and Raven got their legs painfully waxed before this trip. He then switches to drumming his four fingertips up her calf and Clarke has gotten really quiet now.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy must notice their sudden quietness because he starts questioning her on what they’re going to buy.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Clarke, what are you guys planning to buy?” She can almost hear the smirk in his voice when he says it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Raven, what do you think?” She quickly deflects and thankfully, Raven answers, and Clarke just agrees with what she says, not able to think right now.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Bellamy is smart enough to catch what she did and doesn’t ask another question, knowing she would just find a way to deflect it onto Raven.</p><p> </p><p>He dips his pointer finger into her sock and his finger start rubbing circles onto her ankle bone and that’s when she about loses it. She slams her head into the back of his seat saying ugh to try and play it off like she’s frustrated about something.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Clarke?” Bellamy asks after his seat had jolted from her hitting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just frustrated at this professor,” she plays it off as she looks down at her phone. Raven’s looking at her with an understanding look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, professor TBND-asshole giving you a hard time again?” Raven drops the nickname quietly and Clarke’s eyes go wide and she mouths ‘not now.’</p><p> </p><p>After that, Bellamy lets up as they pull into the parking lot of the grocery store. He taps her foot and lets off completely once they find a parking spot. Clarke doesn’t look at him as she gets out of the car and they find the others and walk into the store.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They’re going through the food aisles and picking out things they could buy for meals and splitting up what they’re buying as a group vs. what each individual is buying. It is a lot to coordinate and takes a lot of conversation since the cabin only has two fridges - one indoor and one outdoor - for 10 people to share.</p><p> </p><p>After about 7 aisles, Clarke notices there’s only nine of them. She’s going through everyone trying to figure out who is missing and then it dawns on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Monty, where’s Harper?” Monty looks around seemingly just realizing that she’s not around.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” He goes and looks down the aisle they just came from and then the one they were going to. That’s when they all see it. They’re looking down the aisle that connects to the main middle aisle in the store and there’s Harper, walking from one home goods aisle to the next, carrying something that looks like a pineapple lamp.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…” Monty says under his breath and pushes his cart hurriedly in her direction. Clarke and the others laugh because Harper is obsessed with pineapples for whatever reason and if she found a pineapple lamp there’s a great chance, she wants to buy it.</p><p> </p><p>They’re gone for a little bit and then they return to the group without the pineapple lamp.</p><p> </p><p>“I found this pineapple lamp and then got lost in the home goods section and then he said I didn’t need the pineapple lamp,” Harper quickly explains and then pouts pointing at Monty.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need the pineapple lamp, you have one at home,” Monty tries to convince her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it doesn’t look like that one, and I don’t have one here,” Harper tries to convince him. Everyone is amused at their pointless argument over the pineapple lamp to the point where Raven takes Harper’s shoulders walking her away from Monty.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right she doesn’t need the lamp,” Raven says and walks Harper towards the home goods area.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to buy her that lamp isn’t she,” Monty asks the group and everyone who knows Raven well enough, answers in a nod.</p><p> </p><p>They continue shopping for food and planning out meals and what everyone can cook. They decide on two big meals a day instead of three and just snacks to tide them over. They decide each couple will cook two meals a week, one breakfast and one supper, which then leaves four meals a week that are a ‘free for all’ which they will decide that later when they crunch everyone’s schedules.</p><p> </p><p>After they’re done food shopping, they kind of split-up. Clarke, Lincoln, Maya, and Octavia head over to the art stuff to scan it for things they might need. As far as Octavia goes, she just wants to get some yarn for crocheting that she can do in her free time.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your project this semester, Maya?” Clarke asks on their walkover.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing a multi-media piece about beauty in chaos, or at least that’s what I am trying to do,” she amends.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds cool that’s exciting, what about you Lincoln?”</p><p> </p><p>“Focusing on abstract nature with a realistic element that is the focal point of the piece, I wanted to do it in oils, but I have a feeling I am going to have a better selection to acrylic paint here,” Lincoln explains as he is pushing the only cart that the four of them have, “what about you Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of mine is digital, a lot of photoshop rendering work, but I’m wanting to paint, I haven’t painted in a long time,” Clarke reflects, the last time she painted was for one of her foundation’s classes freshman year and before that, it was in high school.</p><p> </p><p>The get to the art aisle and start looking through the craft supplies. Clarke grabs a canvas and some acrylic paint and brushes for her painting. She’s glad Lincoln is right beside her with the cart due to grabbing a lot of paint stuff. She might’ve grabbed too much, but she knew she would have a lot of time on her hands even with four weeks of school left.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re done, they join the other who have found cleaning supplies and necessary items like toilet paper.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we will just go clothes shopping at the mall tomorrow this was exhausting,” Harper sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Raven adds. They head to the checkout making sure everything that they’re buying individually is separated. All the communal meals Raven is paying for and then they’re splitting the final bill 10 ways to pay her back.</p><p> </p><p>The checkout process for all ten of them takes about half an hour even with them doing the self-checkout options.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was debating asking to ride back in Jaspers van but figured that would be too obvious. So, after packing the cars, she quickly figures out how to get into the suburban before Raven and switches seats with her.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Echo gets in on the driver’s side she was on and Bellamy gets in on the passenger side. He makes eye contact with her noticing that she switched seats and gives her a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>They buckle in and Lincoln drives them back to the cabin. Bellamy acted more civil this car ride; however, Clarke did notice that every time he turned his head to talk with Echo, he looked back at her before turning away. She just tried to ignore it and stare at her phone for the whole trip.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive back at their home for the next month and start to unpack the vehicles. With the ten of them all helping, it takes more time organizing the fridges and cabinets then it does to bring in the groceries.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a schedule for meals we want to discuss?” Raven brings up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let me get that whiteboard I bought, and we can lay it out,” Clarke comments while fishing the magnetic whiteboard and markers out of a bag. She’s not a very organizational human, but she loves organizing a group and laying out a plan. She sits up to the counter on the other side of the island as everyone is in the kitchen unpacking all the bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty, so I recommend we break up in couples so that gives us five couples for five days,” Clarke starts, “and then two days will be a ‘free for all’ of sorts, or a leftovers day. Does anyone have a day they want in particular?”</p><p> </p><p>Ravens the first to speak up, “My school schedule works out best for Tuesdays, and Clarke I know you’re pretty open on Tuesdays too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, anyone object to Raven and me on Tuesdays?” No one objects and Clarke jots their name down next to Tuesdays. The conversation continues until everyone is assigned to a day. Once she is done, Clarke is happy with the way it worked out and hangs the whiteboard on the fridge.</p><p>                                                                        <em><span class="u">Food Days</span></em></p><p>
  <em>Monday.) Free for all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuesday.) Raven and Clarke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wednesday.) Bellamy and Echo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thursday.)  Free for all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friday.) Octavia and Lincoln</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday.) Jasper and Maya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunday.) Monty and Harper</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are we also doing charts for chores?” Maya asks and that thought had crossed her mind, but she had forgotten to ask about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think we should just to make sure there’s no argument,” Harper agrees. Clarke nods her head and takes the whiteboard from the fridge to draw a calendar on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so chores. Obviously, dishes, trash, recycling, any others?” Clarke lists.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone has to keep their own space clean,” Raven informs pointing around the room. No one else has chores to add, so Clarke draws up a schedule that rotates through all 10 of them for the three chores.</p><p> </p><p>She hangs the whiteboard back up and joins everyone in the living room where they have crashed since getting all of the groceries unloaded.</p><p> </p><p>Maya turned on an episode of Friends to watch and Clarke just thinks how this is her group. Some of them she didn’t know before the trip, but she has grown to love them and will continue to do so for the next month. She wouldn’t have wanted another group of people to be stuck in a house with for a month.</p><p> </p><p>She realizes that her eyes have landed on Bellamy’s subconsciously and he’s not looking away, just giving her a friendly smile. She looks back up at the TV, but her mind is elsewhere. She was unsure how long she was looking at him and she wonders if all those years ago, in high school, if he looked away whenever she stole glances with him. It doesn’t matter now, but the thought crosses her mind because he has spent a lot of time looking at her recently.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of episodes, Clarke and Raven get up to make dinner. They’re starting simple with tortellini, pasta sauce, and garlic bread. Clarke decides to make two pitchers of fresh lemonade for the group as well.</p><p> </p><p>They eat at the dining room table that can seat 16. They continue small talk and pass around compliments to Clarke and Raven for the food.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about you guys, but that hot tub is calling my name,” Octavia mentions, and everyone agrees that after dinner they’re going to grab beers and meet up in the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Can it fit ten people?” Monty asks Raven just making sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a ten-person hot tub but I’ve fit more in it before, we will fit,” Raven assures him.</p><p> </p><p>They drop their dishes in the sink and head to their rooms to get ready for the hot tub. Since the hot tub is on the lower level, it doesn’t take long for Clarke to change and head out there. Therefore, she is the first one out on the patio.</p><p> </p><p>She decides to start getting the hot tub ready because the sun is starting to set, and the mountain air is becoming cooler. She drops her towel on a patio chair and heads over to the hot tub to remove the cover.</p><p> </p><p>The cover removes with ease until it gets caught on a latch Clarke didn’t see on the backside of it. She’s fiddling with it for a while prying it loose. When the cover comes undone and drops down to the ground, she realizes that she’s no longer alone.</p><p> </p><p>“And here I was just about to ask if you needed help with that,” Bellamy says with a smirk as he walks over to the hot tub in nothing but his navy-blue swim shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you just have no trust in my ability to do things?” She retorts with her own smirk, playing his game of sarcasm even though there’s a little truth behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think you can do anything you set your mind to,” he says and then quickly changes the subject, “uh, do you know where the switches are on this thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah they’re on this side,” Clarke finds them and sets the temperature and the jacuzzi timer of the tub and it bubbles to life. Thankfully, the water seems like the maid had cleaned it out recently because there are no bugs or debris in it.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke walks around to the side with the stairs leading into the tub and Bellamy offers his hand out, “Hop on in, Princess,” he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes and doesn’t take his hand as she walks up the short stairs stepping into the hot tub. Once she’s in, the water is warm and relaxing. She would be so much more relaxed though if Bellamy wasn’t admiring her from the outside of the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Echo?” She opens her eyes and decided to ask him the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“She was still getting ready and was going to go out to the garage to grab the beer before she came down,” he explains climbing up the stairs and entering the hot tub. He wades over in front of her and is standing on his knees, so the water covers the tops of his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you decided to come out here instead of helping her with that task?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s strong she doesn’t need me,” he says shrugging and glancing at her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m weak, so I need your help with the hot tub?” She retorts alluding to their earlier conversation where he was going to offer her his help.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he says slowly seeming lost as he looks over her face with so much want. He looks like he wants to say more but can’t get it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy we’re not doing this,” Clarke tries to deny him even though she knows he’s all she wants right now.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want you,” he starts drumming his fingers up her calves under the water like he was in the car ride earlier today. He trails his fingers up her calf and then up to her thighs where they stop, and he’s gotten much closer to her now. She’s stuck, unable to move knowing her body would betray her too quickly and throw itself at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to be the other woman Bellamy, if you want me then you can’t be with Echo,” Clarkes failing fast at denying him, Echo being her last and almost only resort to not throwing herself at him. His eyes break from hers for a second and glance at the water sadly. When they come back up to hers a second later, there’s newfound hope in them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you want me too,” he slots his hips between her calves massaging her thighs with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that,” she responds barely a whisper now that he’s so close. He smirks at her response in a taunting way like he knows more about her feelings then even she does.</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me you don’t want me, tell me no and I’ll back off I promise,” he pauses looking over her face, “tell me you don’t want to fall in love with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke can’t tell him those things and he knows it. Before she knows what she’s doing, she’s leaning forward closing the little bit of space between them and her lips are on his. She’s not thinking about anyone else, just wanting to kiss Bellamy as he continues to massage her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>She wraps her arms over his shoulders and pulls herself off the seat ledge towards him, wrapping her legs around his torso. He moans into her mouth when her body comes in contact with his and his hands come up her sides and wrap around her back.</p><p> </p><p>They shouldn’t be doing this out in the open especially when they know their friends could come out at any moment, but Clarke can’t think about that right now. That is until the back patio light flicks on and lights up the patio and the area by the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Bellamy quickly separated, and Clarke feels for the seat behind her to sit back on as she looks toward the patio. Raven comes out of the sliding door and starts walking toward them.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me I didn’t just see what I think I saw,” Raven says as she walks over to the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about Raven,” Bellamy tries to cover up, Clarke remaining quiet in her seat unable to lie to Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, I see Blake, so you wouldn’t mind if I just explained to you that kissing another girl while dating a different girl is considered cheating, did you learn nothing from our conversation yesterday. Man up dude, make a choice, at least if you break it off with Echo now she can still get home, I don’t want to be living in an awkward situation for the next-,” Raven sasses and drills into him, but is cut off by the sound of the glass sliding door opening.</p><p> </p><p>Maya and Jasper are on their way over to join them. “I guess you were saved by the bell this time Blake,” Raven glances at Clarke and then back at Bellamy, “you need to make this right.”</p><p> </p><p>Those were the last words she got in before Maya and Jasper got too close. They sensed the awkward and tense energy but tried to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, you getting in,” Maya asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Right after you,” Raven cracks a smile trying to cover it all up which Clarke tries to imitate the same smile. Bellamy, however, is looking down at the water fighting with his inner emotions and the sudden change of tones.</p><p> </p><p>Maya sits on the seat beside Clarke with Jasper on the other side of her. After that, the others start to show up and when Echo appears with the beer, Clarke is one of the first ones to ask for one.</p><p> </p><p>They talk and watch the sunset completely, Clarke trying to ignore Bellamy and Echo which is easier than she expected because, for the first time in their group settings, he’s not looking at her either.</p><p> </p><p>The others are complaining of the air starting to get cold, but Clarke is on her third beer, so she doesn’t feel it. About an hour after the sun sets, they decide to head in and, after she gets her towel, Clarke heads straight for her room. She grabs her PJ’s and heads in for a shower trying to wash off what just happened this evening.</p><p> </p><p>She sets her phone’s music on shuffle on the vanity, not caring what’s playing. The first song is a happy old bop and she’s in the middle of rinsing the soap out of her hair when it changes to a song she really shouldn’t be listening to right now.</p><p> </p><p><em>We should leave our lovers and be with one another</em> <em><br/>
Run your fingers through my hair and hide under my covers<br/>
We should leave our lovers, we should run after each other<br/>
We can share our secrets 'til they swallow one another</em></p><p> </p><p>She forgot this song was on her liked songs playlist. She decides to continue to listen to it even though it’s starting to hurt.</p><p> </p><p><em>We should leave our lovers, we should, we should leave our lovers</em> <em><br/>
But you'll never leave your lover, no you'll never leave your lover<br/>
We should leave our lovers, we should, we should leave our lovers<br/>
I need you like no other, no I'll never find another<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p><em>Meet me in the silence, I'll let you cut me open</em> <em><br/>
Help me from the inside out, slow motion<br/>
I feel you in my blood baby, bring your body closer<br/>
Love me with your sad eyes, drain me of my color</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She can’t listen to it any longer hitting too close to home, so she tries to dry herself off the best she can before stepping out of the shower to change the song. She pauses when she realizes the artist of that song is Echos and she scoffs at the coincidence. She decides to just turn her music off to enjoy the rest of her shower in silence.</p><p> </p><p>She finishes her shower, dries herself off, and puts on her PJ’s before hopping into bed. Before turning her phone off for the night, she sends a quick message to Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: I agree with Raven, you need to figure out what you want more before you end up hurting people including yourself. Sleep tight Bell</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She plugs her phone in and sets it on the nightstand, trying to get to sleep after a busy, busy day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got a special treat for you all next chapter! It's going to get posted next week before season 7 drops. Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Don’t Know Why We Act Like It Means Nothing At All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clothes shopping and a special POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bellamy's POV? Yes, please. Dropping this early because I can't help myself and can't stick to a schedule. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bellamy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wakes up unable to feel his left arm from Echo cutting off the circulation. He slowly removes his arm from her grasp trying not to wake her. Bellamy gets up and goes to the bathroom as he does every morning.</p><p> </p><p>When he returns, Echo is awake with her eyebrows pulled together and her face in a frown. Then he realizes that she’s looking at his phone in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Echo, you’re awake,” he tries to play off, but her eyes are a lot less forgiving when she looks at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why have you and Clarke been texting back and forth every night, late at night might I add,” she asks. He opens his mouth to respond but she cuts him off, “I mean where are the obviously more scandalous texts that you have since deleted? Because these one messages back and forth don’t make sense without context.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are no other messages,” he starts, but knows it’s not enough, “look, nothing is going on between Clarke and I. We’re just revisiting our friendship for the first time since middle school really.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, where does the ‘princess’ come from,” Echo questions with one eyebrow higher than the other ready to call him on his bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a dumb nickname I gave her when we were children, her parents had the biggest house in the neighborhood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why use it now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I guess as an inside joke or just to tease her about it, I’m not quite sure I’m sorry,” he does know why he’s just not ready for that conversation. He calls her princess because he’s feeling all those feelings he used to when he first called her that.</p><p> </p><p>Echo presses his phone in his chest as she passes him to go into the bathroom. She slams the bathroom door too which he figures he deserved as much.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down at his phone to look over the messages and see’s the new one that she sent after their encounter last night.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: I agree with Raven, you need to figure out what you want more before you end up hurting people including yourself. Sleep tight Bell</em></p><p> </p><p>He’s lucky she didn’t say more than that. He knew what he did yesterday was bad, he just couldn’t restrain himself. She was right there, so close, closer than they’ve ever been, and he had to kiss her back.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was in trouble when he found out about her being on this trip as well, but a little part of him was excited. They hadn’t communicated much since high school and even then, it was just because they were dating people who were friends. He was so mad at Finn when he found out what he did to her. He later found him at a bar around the University and got a few punches in before security was escorting him out. He doesn’t think she knew that though.</p><p> </p><p>His whole life he had been devoted to her and his family. She was the only one he let close enough when they were younger and when they fell apart, he was devastated. So yes, he was excited about the opportunity of being close to her again, he just didn’t know that all his feelings would come with it.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy hears the toilet flush which snaps him back to reality. He decides to not respond to her text, even though he wants to. He reaches into the drawers to grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into.</p><p> </p><p>Echo appears next to him getting her clothes out to get ready for the day, “we’re on breakfast duty, by the way, what are you thinking about making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to do breakfast casserole muffins? Or just a breakfast casserole?” Bellamy suggests, but she won’t look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good,” she responds still not looking in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>They get dressed and head downstairs in silence. Bellamy knows that can’t be good and he hopes she didn’t somehow find out about last night even though that’s a terrible thing to feel.</p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t been romantic with Echo since being on this trip either. He’s just been sleeping in the same bed and talking to her every once and a while, but he knows she has caught on to his distancing.</p><p> </p><p>They get to the kitchen and start getting out the ingredients and the pans, still in silence. Bellamy is at his last string with it though and knows they can’t last all day like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Echo just talk to me,” he pleads to her as she’s cracking the eggs into the mixing bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t owe you anything,” she starts, “I have been very trusting with you and given you your space but where does this end Bellamy?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s leaning against the counter with his arms crossed as he takes in her words. He hadn’t thought about it if he’s being honest. Where does this end in his ideal situation? And that’s when it dawns on him. It doesn’t end with him and Echo. It ends with Clarke in his arms for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t take your pause as a good sign,” Echo states shaking him out of his thoughts. He doesn’t know what to say to her anymore, so he takes a deep breath and changes the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to cut up the ham.” They continue like that throughout making the meal. Bellamy keeps up the small talk because he just can’t end it yet. Besides, they’re cooking dinner tonight after they go shopping and wouldn’t that just be awkward if they broke up?</p><p> </p><p>When there are about 10 minutes left on the casserole muffins, he sends out a text to the group letting them know that breakfast is about ready. A couple of minutes later, he hears feet coming up the stairs and his heart gets giddy that it’s her.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, when he looks over his shoulder, he’s smiling at a radiant Clarke Griffin wearing a light pair of ripped up jeans and a simple black t-shirt.  And that’s the moment he knows, he is so gone for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” she joins him at the island and then walks over to the coffee maker to start her coffee. “How did you guys sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, the bed here is comfier than mine I’m pretty sure,” Echo tries to joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know! Mine back in my apartment is like a brick and I put one of those 3 inch memory foam toppers on it,” Clarke sympathizes and laughs it off. This starts a conversation between the two about their apartments back at college.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy has stayed out of the conversation for the most part except for raising his eyebrows or nodding along when needed. For the most part, he’s just admiring Clarkes ability to have an enthusiastic friendly conversation with a girl she just met a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s my future wife,’ he thinks to himself and he can’t help the ecstatic smile that’s starting to spread on his face as he looks down at the granite counter trying to hide it. His eyes start watering, so he excuses himself and goes into the powder room.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a moment to himself trying not to let his emotion get the best of him. He didn’t believe in soulmates, but the feeling he’s feeling now makes him think twice.</p><p> </p><p>‘Get yourself together man you’re not even dating,’ he tries talking himself down. After a couple of minutes, he’s able to regain his composure. What he thought was a bad crush on Clarke has turned into so much more than that. He wants her not just now, but for the rest of his life and it is a lot to take in.</p><p> </p><p>He returns to the kitchen and the casserole muffins are done, everyone is awake, and they’re starting to dig in. They eat in the living room, everyone taking their spots on the couches, or in Clarke’s case, since she was the last one over, she sits on the floor in front of the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy wants to offer up his seat for her, but he knows he’s already on such a short string with Echo. Everyone is enjoying their casserole muffins and watching the news for any updates. Bellamy and Echo get a few compliments on their cooking and Bellamy appreciated the distraction from the blond-haired girl in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>They finish up their breakfast and Bellamy hops on the dishes while everyone else gets ready and grabs their things to go to the mall. He likes doing the dishes, it gives him time to himself to think.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks that he’s going to break it off with Echo tonight so she can leave tomorrow if she so chooses. He thinks she could choose to stay, there’s an extra bedroom, but he knows it would be better if she didn’t. If he decides to pursue Clarke, he wouldn’t want her to be here for that unless she was okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>The hard part is going to be coming up with an excuse for why he wants to stay. He just hopes it doesn’t come up because he doesn’t know what he would say.</p><p> </p><p>He just finished up putting the last glass in the dishwasher when Octavia and Lincoln come out into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we the first ones?” Octavia asks as they sit at the island.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that really was a quickie then,” she turns to Lincoln, but she didn’t say it quietly enough.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon O, I’m right here,” Bellamy complains drying his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh, nothing you didn’t know,” she shrugs and walks over to the fridge to grab a water.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you and Echo been okay? You guys seem tense recently,” Octavia sees right through him, but he doesn’t get a chance to respond to her question because Clarke comes up the stairs and into the kitchen followed by Monty and Harper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” Clarke says and saunters over to the fridge to get water like Octavia just did, “water anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take one,” Bellamy says and gives her a nod and a thank you when she hands him one. They both take sips of their waters and everyone else is quiet which puts them in awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go out to the cars,” Bellamy breaks their silence and starts heading in the direction of the garage. Everyone else nods along and agrees as they go out to the garage.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Clarke head toward the Suburban and Bellamy opens the door for Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she says hoping up into the vehicle. She sits in the back on the end furthest away from the door. Bellamy knows this is because she doesn’t want a repeat of yesterday, but he gets in and sits in front of her anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Bell-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he cuts her off. He wasn’t going to do anything, and he wanted to prove to her that she could trust him. Lincoln and Octavia don’t hear or just don’t question their encounter.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Echo and Raven join them, and they are on the road to the mall.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As expected, the girls are taking way longer than the guys, except for Echo. Echo picked out a few pairs of sweatpants and some shirts that fit her well. Bellamy was still a man and could admit that she looked good even in sweatpants, but she didn’t look near as good as what he imagined Clarke did.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” he hears Echo exclaim and he looks over and sees her hold up a pair of ridiculous looking pants, “you have to try these on!”</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” he says, and she starts going into begging him to try them on. Eventually, he caves just to make her happy one last time.</p><p> </p><p>He takes the ridiculous pants into a dressing room and puts them on. He does not pull them off well and doesn’t know what human would, but they do make him laugh at how ridiculous they are. He decides to snap a picture in the mirror and send it to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: No, I am not buying these, Echo</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The respond bubbles pop up almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: Oh no those are horrible XD</em></p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: Not nearly as terrible as whatever this is, Raven made me try it on</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The picture loads and Clarke is wearing a matching black sweatsuit except the top of the sweatshirt is like an extreme crop top that is mainly just sleeves and shows off the bottom of her bra. Somehow, she manages to look good in it though even though it is an odd fashion statement.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s cheeks start to redden at the thought that she isn’t too far from where he is, and she looks like that. He decides to respond after he shows Echo the pants just because he has taken enough time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you think?” He tries to smile when he walks out of the door and her face lights up.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are the most ridiculous things and you need to take them off now,” she laughs, and he grins and agrees. He goes back into the dressing room to change back into his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that Bell,” she yells as she walks out of the dressing room to go back to shopping.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” he’s already back to looking at the picture of Clarke on his phone screen. She looks so good compared to what he had just sent her. He decides the best thing for him to do was just to try and be friendly.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: You should buy it, don’t know many people who can pull that off (:</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He wanted to tell her that she looks like a goddess and he doesn’t understand how she can look that good, but he saves it. He changes back into his pants and exits the dressing room pocketing his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He’s looking around the store for any sign of his friends and then spots them in the corner of the store by another fitting room. He walks over and just like the guys, his hands are empty, so he assumes they’re all waiting on the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bellamy, welcome to the sweatpants fashion show where our girlfriends second guess everything that fits them,” Jasper sarcastically states.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you guys are having fun,” he adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty, Jasper she’s in that thing you didn’t understand,” Raven shouts from the room, and Clarke comes out in that weird sweatsuit she had sent him a picture of.  Her eyes lock on his not knowing he was out there and his heart flutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s what that’s supposed to look like,” Jasper exclaims, “yeah, Maya would’ve never put that on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right,” She yells from peaking her head out a dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she looks hot, what do you think Blake?” Raven questions eyeing Bellamy and his heart drops to his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she should buy it,” Octavia pops up beside them in the doorway. He realizes she was talking about Octavia and not him. Bellamy’s even more embarrassed by this and the guys are giving him a weird side-eye. He bites his lip and looks away over the clothes racks looking to see if he can spot Echo. The one time he wants to see her instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go find Echo,” he says to no one in particular and walks off. He doesn’t know if Raven told the others anything, but with the way they were acting before getting in the car and the glances he was just receiving, they have to know something.</p><p> </p><p>He finds Echo around the middle of the store and follows her around like a puppy most of the time. His phone goes off in his pocket a little while later.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: It’s okay, I thought she was talking to you too, also are you getting a weird vibe from people today?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: Yeah, what is that?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: Do you think they know about the kiss?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Bellamy looks up to make sure Echo hasn’t noticed his sudden interest in his phone. He doesn’t know if people know, he hopes not.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: I don’t know, I hope not</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Clarke doesn’t respond after that and he pockets his phone following Echo around. A little while later, he realizes that he had said ‘I hope not’ and he might have made her think that he hoped no one remembered it. Like he regretted it.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: I didn’t mean that like I regretted it or anything like that I’m just saying I hope the others don’t know about the kiss because it would be awkward around them even though I fear it might already be.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He’s rambling by the end, but he presses send anyways.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: I know what you meant, it’s okay. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, everything okay?” Echo asks him, “You’ve been quietly following me around like I’m your mother and I forced you to come to the store with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, everything’s great,” he smiles, “you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I doubt the others are. Where are they anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last I saw they were over in the corner,” he walks them over to the corner and the boys look like they just got told they get to leave. “Hey, we ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, the girls are just grabbing their final stuff then we’re going to check out,” Lincoln explains.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy ends up paying for both his and Echo’s clothes because he’s still her boyfriend and he does feel bad about what’s about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>They load up the cars and he had noticed that Clarke and Raven had the most bags by far. He’s taking the bags off their hands and piling them into the back of the suburban starting with Ravens and then Clarke’s on top.</p><p> </p><p>When he is loading the last bag, he noticed when he put the previous one in sideway some clothes were starting to fall out. He catches them with his elbow before they fall out of the car and onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Clarke quickly exclaims and grabs the white lace from where his elbow had pinned it and shoves it back into the bag. He notices that her face has gone completely red down to her throat and then it dawns on him. What was that?</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head and gives her a sideways smirk almost to ask the aforementioned question. She’s blinking multiple times at the bag and then looks up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“It was nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he covers for her as he shuts the trunk. They get into the car and he’s trying to play it cool, but he knows exactly what that was, and he can’t wait to see her in it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Echo and Bellamy decided to take the group through a burger place on their way back instead of cooking this evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Only ordering off the dollar menu,” Bellamy jokes, but realizes that some people are actually ordering all off the dollar menu even though they don’t have to, “I was joking earlier by the way,” he clarifies but it doesn’t change anything.</p><p> </p><p>They split the bill and it ended up not being that much anyways. It is better than spending time on food tonight, he decides. They grab their food and head back to the cabin. Once at the cabin, they spend the night watching Friends and Brooklyn 99 while eating their junk food and drinking beer.  </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s the happiest he’s been in a while. Except for the impending doom he feels about having to break up with Echo. He love’s this group of people and he thinks that even if his heart wasn’t wanting Clarke, he would still want to stay in the cabin after tonight.</p><p> </p><p>He still doesn’t know how he’s going to do it. He’s hoping it will just come naturally. Even though he has feelings for Clarke, it’s still going to hurt to break it off with Echo. They have been dating for about five months now, which goes down in Bellamy’s book as one of his longest relationships.</p><p> </p><p>Another episode of Brooklyn 99 wraps up and Bellamy decides that they need to go upstairs before he falls asleep and doesn’t break up with Echo.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re going to go to bed lovebirds, oh and Clarke and Raven,” he points out which makes him receive an eye roll from Raven. He helps Echo up off the couch and they share their goodnights with the group as they head upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy takes a deep breath as he closes the door and turns around to Echo looking expectedly at him from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, get it over with,” she starts, and he furrows his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Bellamy stop dragging this out it’s obvious you’re in love with someone else, and I think we both know who that is, and it isn’t me,” her words catch him off guard and tears come to his eyes. “Awe, Bellamy.” She stands up to hug him and he graciously hugs her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he mutters out, “I never meant to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you haven’t, I knew the minute you started acting differently on this trip something was up, I have had almost a week to come to terms with it,” she explains wiping the tears from his eyes, “Bell, stop crying you’re okay.” She hugs him again and he starts to regain his composure.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, don’t apologize for your feelings it’s hard to control those,” she says almost repeating what Clarke had said to him earlier. “Why do you think I didn’t buy nearly as many clothes at the other girls today? I knew I was going home, work called me back in any way, and I should probably pay my rent for my apartment,” she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re more than okay, I think we will both be better after this,” she takes a deep breath, “I love you Bellamy and I would like us to stay friends because I still care about your wellbeing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Echo, and I would love to stay friends,” he sighs, this is all going much better than he thought it would and he’s honestly relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, I am going to pack up and sleep in one of the empty rooms for tonight. Can you drive me to the airport tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s no problem, I can buy your plane ticket too,” he offers.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay I already got it covered,” she smiles like she used to when they first started dating and that’s when he realizes it’s done. It’s over. He’s a free man able to pursue who he really wants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s happening, guaranteed,” Raven expresses after Bellamy and Echo go upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“What,” Clarke tries to figure out what Raven is saying to the others behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy’s you’re going to have to pay up soooon,” Harper sing songs.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on I want in,” Clarke is trying to understand what is happening but if it means the boys lost a bet, she’s in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey, you are in, you are so in,” Harper explains whilst not explaining anything.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Clarke does not like being out of the loop on stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been betting on when Bellamy would break up with Echo due to being in love with you,” Monty explains. It takes her a little bit to catch up on what he just said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Bellamy’s breaking up with Echo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I bet that’s what’s happening right now. I mean the last day she could leave is Friday so its either now or she has to stay here the whole month,” Maya explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, she’s leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think she’d want to stay around and watch her ex pursue another girl,” Raven tries to help her connect the dots, “you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it Raven I just don’t understand it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think making out in the hot tub yesterday would’ve helped you understand it a lot better,” Raven retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Clarke’s eyes go wide as she looks around to the others who don’t seem surprised by this information.</p><p> </p><p>“We already knew, Clarke,” Octavia says.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you guys have been weird all day?” She questions and they all nod their heads, “Wait, how long has the bet been going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it was during the beach day,” Raven tries to remember, and the others nod along.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Raven exclaims and takes a swig of her beer, “the boys thought he wouldn’t break up with her by the end of the week and we did, it just sweetened the pot when the stay at home orders came out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who started all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if we’re speaking technically, you guys,” Octavia starts, “but if we’re being honest, I’ve wanted you two to get together ever since we were kids, so when I saw we would all be on vacation together, I got a little excited. Raven just helped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Clarke says processing all the information being thrown her way. She doesn’t know what to say to them because if they can see them together, then she should be able to as well, “and you think he’s breaking up with her right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Clarke, are you kidding me? Did you not see how flustered he was around you today?” Octavia starts, “I know my brother pretty well and he doesn’t get that tied down with words for anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>They hear a door open and close and then the rolling of a suitcase across the floor. Echo appears on the landing upstairs and she walks down the stair. She stops at the bottom noticing everyone is still up in the living room. She leaves her suitcase and walks over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, you’re probably wondering what the suitcase is all about,” she starts to explain gaining her a few nods, “well Bellamy and I broke up, it was a mutual thing, we’re still friends, but I’m heading home tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Echo,” Clarke stands up and hugs her, “You sure you don’t want to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, work called me back in any way, so it kind of works out,” she smiles at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, we have to hang out once all this is over and we’re all back in Arkadia,” Raven stands to hug her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely, I’m going to take the empty bedroom downstairs for tonight and then tomorrow morning Bellamy is driving me to the airport,” Echo explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we will all miss you,” Maya says and gives her a hug followed by Harper hugging her. They break apart and Echo says goodnight and heads downstairs with her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, we didn’t put money on it being a mutual thing,” Jasper tries to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that surprised me too, I wonder if Bellamy is okay,” Harper says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about my brother, he’ll be okay he has better things to look forward to,” Octavia smiles at Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“That is if he’s staying,” Clarke says and Raven gives her a ‘really, you think he’s not’ look, “And on that note, I am going to bed,” Clarke says as she stands up from the floor, “Goodnight everyone, don’t forget tomorrow food is on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight,” multiple people say back to her as she heads downstairs. She’s not tired, she just has a lot of information to process.</p><p> </p><p>What does this all mean? Does he have stronger feelings for her too? Is she just over-analyzing it all?</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head when she gets into her bedroom and closes the door. She grabs her PJ’s and heads into the bathroom and decides tonight would be a good night for a bath to calm her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>She turns on the water and lets it start to fill the tub as she goes back into the bedroom to fetch her favorite wine and a glass that she had bought just to use whenever she felt like celebrating with a bath.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, wasn’t technically celebrating, just pondering. She turns on a playlist of calming music and sets her phone just outside of the tub in case she wants to change the song and sinks in with her glass of wine.</p><p> </p><p>The view she gets to stare at from the bath is gorgeous. The mountains are almost completely dark except the tips which are still white with snow and are reflecting the setting sun. The stars are starting to appear, and the world seems like it’s quieting down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know a girl, she's like a curse<br/>
We want each other, no one will break first<br/>
So many nights, trying to find someone new<br/>
They don't mean nothing compared to her, and I know</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When people ask about us, now, we just brush it off<br/>
I don't know why we act like it means nothing at all<br/>
I wish that I could tell you that you're all that I want, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke loves this song, so she lets it continue to play as she gazes at the sky and sips her wine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I pretend that I'm not ready<br/>
Why do we put each other through hell?<br/>
Why can't we just get over ourselves?<br/>
And you say hi like you just met me<br/>
Why do we put each other through hell?<br/>
Why can't we just get over ourselves?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Why can't we just get over ourselves?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When I hear you sing, it gets hard to breathe<br/>
Can't help but think every song's about me<br/>
And every line, every word that I write<br/>
You are the muse in the back of my mind, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Don't want to ask about it 'cause you might brush it off</em><br/>
I'm afraid you think that it means nothing at all<br/>
I don't know why I won't admit that you're all I want</p><p> </p><p>‘Why’ by Shawn Mendes is hitting Clarke a little hard now that he has broken up with Echo. He is all that she wants, but she’s afraid to admit it. She thinks it’s probably because she’s afraid to lose him.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they never really were friends after middle school, and she assumes they’ve been more than friendly recently, but she’s afraid to lose that.</p><p> </p><p>All the ‘what ifs’ are what is scaring her. She doesn’t want to lose Bellamy if something goes wrong, she doesn’t want to lose her new friendship with Echo if something goes right. She also doesn’t want to lose the friendship she rekindled with Octavia if something goes wrong. There are just too many people she cares about to factor into this.</p><p> </p><p>And then there are her feelings. She’d be a fool after last night to think there isn’t any chemistry or old romantic feelings between them. She wishes that they can work this out to a point where everyone is happy but doubts she is going to get her wish.</p><p> </p><p>She loves him. That’s what she lands on by the end of her bath, but she’s not going to let him have her that easily.</p><p> </p><p>She dries off, puts on her PJ’s, and gets into bed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, it took me 6 chapters to break them up, no judgment. Excited for season 7!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. If The World Was Ending You’d Come Over Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo's going home and the group welcomes a new face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mild TW in this chapter check endnotes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke wakes up pretty late compared to normal and that is evident from the number of texts on her phone.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Raven</em> </strong> <em>: Hey sleepyhead</em></p><p><strong> <em>Raven</em> </strong> <em>: You’re the only one not up here</em></p><p><strong> <em>Raven</em> </strong> <em>: For you, 10:30 is late, should I come down there and check that you’re alive?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Raven</em> </strong> <em>: I checked, you’re snoring your head off so I knew you were still alive</em></p><p><strong> <em>Raven</em> </strong> <em>: Echo and Bellamy are leaving soon if you want to say bye</em></p><p> </p><p>The last one was sent only five minutes ago so she was hoping she hadn’t missed them. Even though it was okay to leave her relationship with Echo the way it was after last night, she still wanted to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>She looks in the mirror and decides that her PJ’s are fine to say bye in because she doesn’t want to miss them. She’s throwing her hair up in a short ponytail as she rushes up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are they gone?” She asks the group in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think they’re in the mudroom,” Octavia responds, and Clarke walks over in that direction. Sure enough, they were in the mudroom about to walk out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sorry I slept in,” she starts before hugging Echo, “I hope you have a safe flight home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, and it’s okay Raven said you were out. I’m not too worried about the flight though, I love flying,” she says, and they stop hugging.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, we really need to hang out once we’re all back on campus, Raven and I will probably be living together so you’re welcome to come over any time and we can have a girl’s night,” she smiles, and she means it.</p><p><br/>“I’ll probably take you up on that,” Echo nods and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t want to keep you much longer, I hope you have a safe trip, and Bellamy, you better get her there safe,” she threatens him, and he smiles at her, but he might’ve already been doing that based on his gaze on her attire. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” he puts his hands up defensively and she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Clarke, thank you for everything,” Echo gives her one last hug and they are out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy turns and smiles at her as he follows Echo out the door. She nods her head and then heads back into the kitchen. She starts making herself a cup of coffee to help her brain wake up. Once her coffee is done, she joins the others in the living room where they are eating breakfast and watching the news for the latest updates.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep much?” Raven taunts and Clarke sat down in Bellamy’s seat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know why I was just exhausted,” she sips on her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Echo seemed like she was in a good mood today,” Maya comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think she’s taking this really well, I mean she did say it was mutual so I’m almost wondering if she broke up with him,” Harper responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it serves him right,” Octavia says. Their conversation continues pondering about what had happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke hadn’t thought about Echo possibly breaking up with him, she just assumed he had broken up with her. This whole time she has been catering to Echo when there is a chance Bellamy might’ve been the one more hurt by their separation, even though he was cheating on her.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to be normal this morning, but then again, he didn’t say much. She decides that she will ask him about it later when he gets back in a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I have a surprise for you guys,” Raven starts after the conversation has died down, “we might be having someone join us today for our month of quarantine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you so sure we’re going to get along with this new person?” Clarke questions a little apprehensive.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you guys will get along fine, I’ve been talking to him for the past week and he’s a nice guy, I think he will fit in well.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke, waits for her to tell them who it is, and it seems she’s not going to say much more, “and? C’mon Rav spill the details.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, it’s Murphy, yannow, the bartender from grounders? He’s been laid off indefinitely and his boss said to not expect to be working for a month, so I invited him down to hang out with us. Also, that means we will have a bartender here so why not,” she shrugs, and Clarke starts to smile. Raven would never say she is, but she can tell that she is smitten with this boy.</p><p><br/>“Ooo, Ravens got a boyfriend,” Clarke taunts her childishly.</p><p> </p><p>Raven rolls her eyes, “No we’re just talking,” she pauses, “but don’t be alarmed if he spends more time in my bedroom then the extra one downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>They all laugh, and Raven gives the others who don’t know much about Murphy a description: tall, brown-haired, a little lanky but cute. She also explains that he will be driving down in his Jeep.</p><p> </p><p>Raven has always wanted a Jeep, she just never bought one waiting for her current car to kick the dust. Also, not wanting to own two cars while in college, even though she could.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is glad that Raven found someone. Even if they don’t last, she always wondered why Raven was single, and now she’s happy that she has someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as long as you let him know you have a girl gang that will make his life hell if he hurts you,” Clarke threatens and the other girls nod along, “That goes for any of you boys.” She looks pointedly around at the boys sitting in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, she’s got me wrapped around her finger,” Lincoln puts his hands up defensively.  </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right babe, and don’t you forget it,” Octavia scrunches up her nose in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke finishes up her coffee and goes back to her room to properly get dressed for the day. She throws on her favorite pair of black leggings and a pale pink T-shirt that she bought yesterday. Her hair isn’t in that much disarray, so she leaves it and goes back out into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>They had decided to take advantage of the game room today and she could already hear Jasper and Monty taking on Harper and Maya at the foosball table. Clarke joins Octavia, Raven, and Lincoln out on the patio where they are setting up a makeshift beer pong game on the outside table.</p><p> </p><p>When she joins them, Lincoln explains the house rules they are playing under, and then they’re off on a competitive game of Raven and Clarke vs. Lincoln and Octavia beer pong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bellamy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their car ride was mundane at best.</p><p> </p><p>They mainly just turned on the radio and sat in silence the whole drive there. There was one song that came on the radio that Bellamy hadn’t heard before.</p><p> </p><p><em>I was distracted</em> <em><br/>And in traffic<br/>I didn't feel it<br/>When the earthquake happened<br/>But it really got me thinkin'<br/>Were you out drinkin'?<br/>Were you in the living room<br/>Chillin' watchin' television?<br/>It's been a year now<br/>Think I've figured out how<br/>How to let you go and let communication die out</em></p><p> </p><p>It didn’t pique his interest though until a few lines played that explained his and Echo’s situation perfectly.</p><p> </p><p><em>I know, you know, we know</em> <em><br/>You weren't down for forever and it's fine<br/>I know, you know, we know<br/>We weren't meant for each other and it's fine</em></p><p> </p><p>He felt so bad for what he was doing to Echo even though she technically broke up with him.</p><p> </p><p><em>But if the world was ending</em> <em><br/>You'd come over, right?<br/>You'd come over and you'd stay the night<br/>Would you love me for the hell of it?<br/>All our fears would be irrelevant<br/>If the world was ending<br/>You'd come over, right?<br/>The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight<br/>And there wouldn't be a reason why<br/>We would even have to say goodbye<br/>If the world was ending<br/>You'd come over, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>He started to feel better when he realized the chorus was just everything he was feeling for Clarke. If the world was ending, she would be the one he would want to be with. He doesn’t want Echo; this is all for the best. She had said they’d probably be better apart and he’s realizing this is true. He just feels so guilty for all of it.</p><p> </p><p>The song ends and continues onto the next, but Bellamy’s thoughts are still in that song. It wasn’t until they were about 20 minutes from the airport that Echo spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” Bellamy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“About your infatuation with Clarke,” She asks like it’s obvious.</p><p> </p><p>He inhales, “I’m not sure, I don’t think she’s into me like that,” he shares, feeling like he should tell her more about what he’s been doing the past week, “can I talk to you about stuff I did this past week, which, looking back on it now, you deserve so much better than me and I know what I’ve done is wrong.” He takes a breath knowing he’s rambling again.</p><p> </p><p>“Bell, we’re friends, you could tell me you slept with her while still dating me and yeah I would be a little upset at first but I’ll get over it, it’s okay, your friendship means more to me now,” she tries to reassure him that it would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>“We never slept together I can assure you of that,” he pauses, “we did kiss though. Twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I figured something had happened from reading those texts, thank you for letting me know,” she looks at him and smiles, letting him know she means it. “So, you don’t think she’s into you from those two kisses?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s glad that he has someone on his side to talk about this with even if it’s only for the next few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they both ended abruptly, and we never talked after them,” he shares, “other than me apologizing for my behavior. She never really gave me a sense of how she felt until two nights ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Do tell,” Echo seems like she’s still okay with all of this when he looks over at her, so he continues.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she just refused to do much of anything with me since I was with you. Which I’m not saying I would have, it’s just there’s a lot of pent up feelings there. She made me feel like she’s holding back but knows there are feelings there too. Whether they are romantic or not. But what really put the nail on the coffin for me was breakfast yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you asked, ‘where does this end’ and that’s when I realized, as much as I felt terrible for it, that my life didn’t end with you as my wife.” He looks over at her with sad eyes, “I’m sorry, Echo.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Bellamy. You’re a good person. I know that. It’s not going to take me long to get over this just because you’ve been so honest with me. I wish you guys the best, and I really do cause you’re both good people,” she inhales and looks at him, “I’ve had some shitty boyfriends before you.”</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled at her past thinking of the situation where one of her boyfriends decided to propose to her in public after three weeks of dating.</p><p> </p><p>“He was so confident,” she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy pulls up to the airport and puts the hazards on as he gets out of the car to help her. He opens up the trunk and takes her suitcase out and hands it off to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I hope you get home safe, do you have someone to pick you up when you get there?” He asks not even thinking about it earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Emori is picking me up.” Emori is Echo’s roommate and Bellamy has only met her a few times while they were dating.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good,” he decides to hug her, “thank you for everything, and I’m sorry this all happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” they break their hug, “I just hope you two find happiness,” she smiles. “Well, I better get going, drive safely back to the cabin.” She grabs the handle of her suitcase and starts to roll it behind her as she heads towards the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Bellamy smiles and then heads back to the driver’s side of Lincoln’s Suburban.</p><p> </p><p>The entire way back to the cabin, he can’t think of anything else besides a blond-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They’re on their fourth game of beer pong and Clarke has yet to get tired of it. Octavia’s competitiveness is at an all-time high due to losing the previous two games.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck I was so close,” Octavia yells after her last ball almost went into their third to last cup. Raven and Clarke are down to two cups when Raven’s phone starts ringing.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at her phone and a smile breaks out on her face, “hey guys, I’m going to have to call a pause, Murphy is here,” she picks up her phone, “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just trying to break my streak,” Octavia defends to Lincoln.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure babe,” and they head inside. Clarke stays outside and decides to walk over to where the porch part of the patio ends.</p><p> </p><p>She sits down on the edge, letting her feet dangle off the side and rests her arms on the first rung of the fence. The mountains look so serene and quiet compared to the bustling city back at campus.</p><p> </p><p>The weather is perfect up here. The crisp cool air softly blows her ponytail and she feels like she can breathe better. All her anxieties and worries seem to be insignificant when she looks out over the massiveness of the mountain ranges.</p><p> </p><p>For a second she wishes Bellamy was sitting beside her looking out over the mountains, but she shakes it off knowing she doesn’t need him there with her to make a moment mean something. She’s able to feel hopeful for herself and her future whether he’s in it or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Clarke!” Raven calls out to her making her jump from being in her thoughts. She gets up to formally meet the boy behind her who she recognizes as Murphy. They gather back on the main patio with the others so she can make her introduction.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys, this is Murphy,” he gives an awkward wave at her introduction, “Murphy this is Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Maya, Jasper, Monty, and Harper, Bellamy isn’t here cause he’s dropping his ex-girlfriend off at the airport, but you’ll meet him later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s good to finally meet all of you, Raven has been telling me a lot about you guys, also just so you know I’m terrible at names so I will be trying my best,” Murphy expresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, that’s okay I’m not good at names either we get it,” Jasper starts, “now the real question is what’s your zodiac sign?” Jasper is joking with him, but Murphy doesn’t know that.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I think I’m a Scorpio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’ll do well here,” Jasper nods along.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, c’mon John I’ll show you the house,” Raven says letting his first name slip. Yeah, she’s into him, Clarke thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we’re going to get back to our game,” Octavia says to Lincoln.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to practice 1v1,” Lincoln offers and her face lights up in the challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on,” she says, and they go to set up the cups.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke decides to venture back into the game room. She had seen an older arcade-style stand-up game that she had passed by a few times. The artwork on the side showed Pacman, Galaga, and some other iconic video game imagery and she had secretly been wanting to check it out since they got here.</p><p> </p><p>She sets herself up on the barstool that was placed in front of the screen and starts flicking through the menus. She plays a couple of games of Pacman just for nostalgia, but her heart is set on Galaga.</p><p> </p><p>Galaga was her favorite iconic game ever since she was a kid. She never knew why, but she could sit and play it for hours. After a couple of levels, she starts to get into it and starts cursing or exhaling obnoxiously whenever something happened. This happened every time she got further than level 10 when it started to speed up.</p><p> </p><p>She barely noticed the passage of time, only hearing a few shouts from the others from the foosball table or outside. She was on level 21 for the fifth time now and she had died again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, fuck it,” she furiously exclaims and pushes herself off of the barstool.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there, Princess, no need to get mad.” She turns around and noticed Bellamy was on his own barstool behind her with a beer in his hand watching her play.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, not long, I think I came in when you were at level 5 or so,” he explains taking another swig of his beer and hopping off his barstool to move it back over to the bar. She follows him over and he positions himself behind the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything? I’m not really a bartender but we have beer and spiked cider back here,” he flashes her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take a spiked cider, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” he slides a cider across the bar, and she catches it and opens it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with your breakup with Echo?” she asks still curious about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she broke up with me. Apparently, she saw it coming and kind of just told me to get it over with. It hurt a little, I mean we had been dating for a few months, so it wasn’t like it was nothing. But she’s been really good through all of it and has helped me through it, so yeah. I think I’m okay,” he explains looking mainly at the bar and glancing up at her every once and a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s good. I’m sorry that you guys broke up and I’m here if you need anything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods his head and smiles at her before taking a drink of his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met Murphy yet?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s Raven’s boy, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but they’re not dating, bet they will be by the end of this month though,” she raises her eyebrows and takes another sip of her cider and he’s smiling at her. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I think Raven and Murphy are outside.” They head outside with Bellamy following behind Clarke. Sure enough, Murphy and Raven are hanging out by the fire pit on the patio.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m Bellamy, nice to meet you,” he introduces himself to Murphy and shakes his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“John Murphy, but everyone calls me Murphy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, are you guys up for a game of beer pong?” Bellamy asks them, unbeknownst to Clarke that he was going to ask them to play a game.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good. Now the real question is, is it going to be boys against girls and Clarke and I are going to skunk you guys or me and Murphy vs. you and Clarke.” Raven prompts and Bellamy looks at Clarke shrugging like it’s her decision.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to partner with Bellamy, as much as I’d want to beat the boys with you Raven,” she decides wanting to be closer to Bellamy after he was gone for a while today.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on,” Murphy challenges, and they walk over to the table to get set up.</p><p> </p><p>After a few rounds, Clarke is glad she chose Bellamy as her partner. She’s doing better than he is, but she also isn’t normally this good with Raven.</p><p> </p><p>It also helps that he’s being a lot more responsive and touchier with her between rounds. He is giving her high fives when she sinks a shot and being supportive before every shot she takes. His encouragement and his light touches where he will accidentally bump his hip with hers are what’s making her giddy inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>She’s trying to encourage him too even though she is doing much better than he is. She loves to be his cheerleader and when he misses, she’s there to tell him ‘that’s okay’ or ‘that was so close.’</p><p> </p><p>The game itself gets close toward the end. They’re both down to one cup and Raven is up. Murphy is telling her there’s no pressure and she tosses the ping pong ball. She misses and Clarke is up.</p><p> </p><p>“You got this Clarke no pressure,” Bellamy says. If she makes it, they win since they were second to start and they’re not playing redemption.</p><p> </p><p>She takes her time trying not to overthink it. She tosses the ball and it bounces beautifully right into the cup. She barely has time to process it before Bellamy is grabbing her and spinning her around in circles as they celebrate.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it!” He stops and sets her back on her feet and kisses her on her forehead. It was a simple gesture and Clarke’s not even sure if he noticed he did it, but it makes Clarke’s heart implode out of fondness. She smiles and Bellamy is still hugging her as he yells ‘we won’ toward the patio doors where he assumes Maya, Jasper, Monty, and Harper are looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats,” Raven says in their direction and then says something else to Murphy. They start cleaning up the cups and Bellamy and Clarke break apart to help them.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re finished cleaning up, they join Octavia and Lincoln at the fire pit and watch the sunset. Clarke is sitting next to Bellamy drinking another cider as they all share stories around the fire. He might’ve thought he was being smooth, but she definitely noticed that once it got a little dark outside, his arm found its way behind her head on the back of the outdoor loveseat they are sitting at.</p><p> </p><p>She is getting a little cold after the sun goes down and gets up to go get an outdoor blanket from inside the laundry room. When she returns, she sits a little closer to him so they’re thigh to thigh and spreads the blanket over their laps.</p><p> </p><p>“I was getting cold,” she explains to him as she spreads a portion over his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was too, thank you, here,” he says as he tilts his upper body toward her and wraps his right arm around her shoulder, “better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she cuddles into his shoulder and bends her legs up on the seat next to her to be under the blanket. Maya is telling a story during their adjustment, so no one notices, and if they do, they don’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>She wishes she could stay cuddled into his side with him slowly rubbing her shoulder for the rest of the night, but she knows it has to end. They stay like that until the all go inside and head to bed. Bellamy hugs her and tells her goodnight before going upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She gets into her room and checks her phone which has a couple of messages on it. The first one she sees is from Raven.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Raven</em> </strong> <em>: okay Clarke, keep it in your pants</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She rolls her eyes and realizes that based on the timing, Raven had sent that when they were all sitting around the fire.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: as if you were, miss ‘I’m going to use his first name so everyone will know I love him’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Raven quickly types up a response.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Raven</em> </strong> <em>: at least my man was single when I first kissed him</em></p><p> </p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes and she remembers there’s another message on her phone and her heart sinks when she reads it.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Abby</em> </strong> <em>: You need to call me ASAP</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Her mom doesn’t typically communicate with her, it’s usually just her dad. She dials her phone number and it rings a few times before she picks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, honey, where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I’m in Colorado with friends why?” There’s a pause on the other end before her mom responds.</p><p> </p><p>“You went to Colorado during a pandemic?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t this bad when we left, and we’re staying here for the next month so it’s like we are quarantining,” Clarke tries to explain at her mother’s obvious disapproval of her actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind, for now, that’s not what I needed to talk to you about, it’s your father,” Clarke feels like she’s going to throw up knowing it can only be bad what she is about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was on a trip to the capitol a couple of weeks ago and when he came back home about a week later, he started feeling ill. He got tested for COVID and the test came back positive. He has been in isolation for a week and we were handling it, but last night he took a turn for the worst.” Clarke is trying to fight back the tears that are threatening to spill over at the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, he’s in the ICU and they’re debating putting him on a ventilator soon,” Clarke starts crying at the image of her father this sick when there is nothing she can do.</p><p> </p><p>“What can we do?” Clarke asks the only question she can think of at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, right now the only thing we can do is hope. Your father is a strong man Clarke I’m sure he can overcome this. No one is allowed to see him, so there’s not much point to you coming home, would you like to send you updates whenever I know anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” she’s not able to think much at the moment just processing the turn of events.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will do that,” Abby pauses, “and Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Mom, and thank you for letting me know,” that was the first time she had called her Mom in a while. They said their goodnights and hung up, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts go dark as her anxiety starts taking over her sobs. She’s unable to move from lying in her bed, crying into her pillow with her phone under her hand. She feels weak and unable to control her limbs. She hadn’t cried like this since she and her mom started fighting and it was a stark turnaround from the joy she had been feeling recently.</p><p> </p><p>She decides she needs someone. Someone to let her cry into their shoulder and tell her everything will be okay. She picks up her phone and hovers over Raven’s name to message her, and then she sees Bellamy’s name a few down and decides she would rather have him.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Abby and Jake, even if they weren’t close recently, he had more knowledge of them than Raven did. She taps on his name and debates what to say. She just decides to keep it simple and types out ‘I need help.’ She hit send and almost immediately drops her phone from her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Her breaths start to shake now. She never liked admitting when she needed help. She always dealt with things on her own, never asking for help. She hears her phone buzz but doesn’t have the strength to look at it even knowing it’s Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>Her tears keep coming and seemed to have gotten worse now that she knows he knows something is going on. She doesn’t even know if he will be okay helping her with her anxiety, but a part of her feels like just his presence will be better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>She hears footsteps in the hall and then a knock on her door. She’s not able to form any words right now so she is thankful when he opens the door and peeks in.</p><p> </p><p>She’s sure he noticed her state in the light glowing from her phone on her bed and then he enters shutting the door behind him and kneeling beside her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, it’s okay, what’s going on,” he soothes her his face tight with concern is gazing into her eyes. He moves some hair out of her face and wipes a few tears away with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay,” he’s petting her hair back in a soothing way trying to get some response out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“My dad has it,” she mutters out and another round of tears comes.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, hey, your dad has what,” his thumb is rubbing the tears from her cheeks in a way that makes her feel safe.</p><p> </p><p>“He has the virus, and he’s in the ICU,” she stammers out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Clarke,” he stands up and gets into bed behind her, “come here.” He helps her roll over and settle between his arms. She nuzzles into his chest and he sets his chin on top of her head while he plays with her hair. “I’m so sorry, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for a while. Him, rotating between playing with her hair and stroking her back. And her with one arm lazily wrapped around him as she breathes in his calming scent. Their legs have also managed to tangle together just due to it being more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>He reminds her of coming home, which helps in this situation. He has a distinct smell that she has remembered him having ever since they were kids and she loves being surrounded in it. He’s also just so caring about her in a way she has never experienced. She feels protected from all that could hurt her and is thankful that he’s there.</p><p> </p><p>She’s not a pretty crier, that much she knows. She’s trying her best not to soak the front of his T-shirt with a gross combination of her tears and her snot, but there’s not much she can do. He doesn’t say anything, so she stops worrying about it.</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing becomes regular and the tears stop, but she doesn’t want to untangle herself from him yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” Bellamy asks as he starts to pull his head back a bit to look at her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she sniffles, “but could you stay here tonight?” She asks, hopeful he will take her up on it. She knows in the morning she might have another spell due to remembering it all.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no place I’d rather be, princess,” he smiles, and she returns as much of a grin she can. This time, the ‘princess’ had more of a caring connotation than any other time he had used it and she thinks she’s okay with that.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she says as she nuzzles back into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Listening to him breathing and being encased by his scent is the only thing that lulls her to sleep, still entangled in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Clarke has an anxiety attack/fit of crying and panic.</p><p>I hit my goal! 7 chapters before season 7 drops! Anyone else excited for the new season?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So I Let Go And I Hope You’ll Be Happy Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going hiking!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke’s eyes adjust to the world and for a second she forgets why there is a warm body behind her. Then, the events of last night come into focus. Bellamy is still sleeping so she tries to not disturb him as she reaches over to her nightstand to check her phone to see if there are any updates from her mom. She hadn’t received any messages, so she puts her phone back and rolls over to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks so peaceful in his sleep. His eyelashes are long against his olive skin and his shoulders are slowly moving as he breathes. The spot she had cried into his blue shirt has since dried up and there’s no evidence of the events of last night on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could watch him sleep forever. She rests her head on her pillow and glances over his freckles and watching him sleep makes her tired, so her eyes start to droop. She falls into a light sleep barely noticing his breathing change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arm comes around her and pulls her into his body and she opens her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, princess,” he smiles, “did you sleep well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better than I thought I was going to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Clarke,” he hugs her closer like he did last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m sorry for springing that on you last night,” she apologizes feeling a little guilty for putting him in that position especially since he and Echo had just broken up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s no problem, I’d rather be here with you than you going through that alone,” he pauses making sure she’s okay, “I know things fell apart between you and your mom when you went off to college, and I know how close you are to your dad, so I get it.” She nods and rests her head back into his chest like she had last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so comfy,” she laughs, and she feels his chest rise and fall as he chuckles too. They stay like that for a little while until Clarke’s phone buzzes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, Octavia and Lincoln have breakfast ready, how are we going to get you upstairs without them noticing,” This wasn’t a consequence that she had thought about before now. Bellamy coming up from the lower level for breakfast instead of from his room would certainly spark questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, at this point, there really isn’t a way around it. I’ll just leave before you. I’m sure Lincoln will be cool about it and I’ll take care of Octavia,” he plans and gets up from her bed. He checks himself in the mirror and he definitely has bedhead that he’s trying to tame to no avail. “Ahh, fuck it, O is going to tear into me either way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it looks cute,” Clarke says before she can catch her tired brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy smiles and walks over and ruffles her hair, “and I think you look cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” she reaches up and grabs his wrist to take it off her head where it has made a mess of her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you up there, Princess,” he says and heads out the door and to his impending questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke gets up and tries to brush out the mess that her hair has become. She ends up giving up and throwing it in a bun. She puts on a pair of jean shorts and a dark blue shirt that has a pocket on the front with a sunflower on it. She really wants to take a shower but knows she doesn’t have enough time for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she gets herself together, she heads upstairs. When she walks over to the island, Octavia stops serving herself scrambled eggs and walks over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Clarke,” she says hugging her, and Clarke looks over her shoulder at Bellamy. He’s mouthing an apology at her and that’s when she assumes, he had to tell her to get her off of his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Bell was there to help me through it,” she helps solidify the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what he told me. If there’s anything you need just let Lincoln or I know, okay?” Clarke nods her heads, “Lincoln and I made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast so dig in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke grabs a plate and spoons out her food, then she joins Bellamy at the island where he had a cup of coffee waiting for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I had to tell her, I know it probably should’ve come from you,” he explains himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Bellamy. I’m going to have to tell everyone anyways” She starts digging into her breakfast and drinking her coffee that he made just the way she likes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others file in shortly and they decide to eat outside on the porch that’s right off the living room. Clarke and Bellamy move outside with the others and Clarke figures it’s better now than ever to tell them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I just wanted to tell everyone,” she sighs, but at least she has everyone’s attention. Bellamy grabs her hand in her lap and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “Last night I received a call from my mom, and she let me know that my dad is in the ICU with COVID.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Clarke,” Raven sighs and immediately gets up to hug her from behind, “are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be okay, just waiting for updates from my mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re so sorry, Clarke,” Monty sympathizes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, guys, I appreciate it,” she offers them a small smile and Raven lets her go and sits back in her seat. “I kind of just wanted to let you guys know just so you knew where I was coming from, but I’d like to do something today to get my mind off of it if we could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, does anyone have any ideas,” Bellamy pipes up still holding her hand in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could head down to one of the trails before they close,” Jasper offers, “I heard there is an awesome waterfall around here which would be cool to see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I went there as a kid it’s awesome. Does that sound good Clarke?” Raven comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it sounds perfect.” Clarke wouldn’t mind a day out in nature especially if they’re going out to see a waterfall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of their breakfast conversation they make plans for their travel down to the trailhead. Raven looks it up and it’s only 35 minutes away which isn’t bad considering it’s in the valley of the mountains. Raven tells them all to put their suits on under their clothes as well just in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They break apart after breakfast to get ready for the trip and Clarke figures she has enough time to take a quick shower. Once she’s done, she throws on her swimsuit under her clothes and heads back upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven and Murphy are waiting in the kitchen for everyone when she gets up there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, do you and Bell want to ride with Murphy and me in the Jeep?” Raven offers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah I’d love to, just have to ask him when he comes down,” Clarke says knowing that would probably be a lot of fun. Lincoln and Octavia come out next and Raven lets them know that Clarke and Bellamy are riding with them, even though Bellamy hasn’t agreed to it yet. Jasper, Maya, Harper, and Monty join them and decide that they’re going to go in Lincoln’s Suburban.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy joins them last and is more than willing to accept Raven’s offer when she asks him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They’re sitting in the backseat of Murphy’s Jeep with the top down and the radio up on one of Murphy’s playlists. The roads are winding as they make their way down the mountain and Clarke is loving all the mountain air. Bellamy is next to her and his curls are everywhere in the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Happy now’ by Kygo starts playing through the speakers. Clarke remembers this song as one she used to dance to, to help her get over a breakup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woo, turn it up, Murphy,” He does and Raven and Clarke start singing and dancing along to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You and me, it was good, but it wasn't right<br/>
And it'll be hard, but I know I will make it out<br/>
Step by step, I'll move on, and get on with life<br/>
So I let go, and I hope, you'll be happy now</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When the first beat drops Raven throws her hands in the air like she’s on a roller coaster and Clarke is quick to follow. She looks at Bellamy and nods at his arms convincing him to put his up as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murphy puts one arm up since he’s driving, and they’re all smiles and sunglasses as the music thrums through the speakers. Clarke is dancing in her seat and notices Bellamy has started to dance along beside her. He looks happy, which is what she wants for him forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the song is over Clarke puts her hands down and Bellamy is looking at her with a smile on his face. He flips his hand upward on the small seat between them and she intertwines her fingers with his. His thumb starts rubbing circles on the back of her hand and it soothes her even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Raven continue to sing and dance along to the songs that follow, but Clarke and Bellamy hold hands the entire drive to the trailhead. She is loving how attentive he has been with her today after learning about her dad. It helps to know he is there for her when she needs him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive at the trailhead and get out of their vehicles. There are not many cars parked in the lot, so Clarke assumes there’s not going to be many people on the trail. The map says that the waterfall is only a mile and a half down the trail which doesn’t seem bad to Clarke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They start on their way down the trail with Clarke and Bellamy bringing up the rear. The trail is wide enough for them to walk side by side except for sometimes when there is a group walking the other direction or the path narrows, and Bellamy will walk behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every once and awhile one of them will point out a bird, animal, or flower that piques their interest. Clarke stops at a purple flower bush that she likes and takes out her phone to take a picture of one of the buds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she’s snapping the picture, she hears Bellamy rustling with the bush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She asks as he snaps off one of the flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, give me your phone,” she hands over her phone and he takes it and puts it in his pocket. He then tucks a few strands of hair that had fallen around her face behind her ear and puts the flower with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awe, thank you,” she says and looks into his soft eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, smile,” he lifts her phone pointing her camera at her and they have a small impromptu photoshoot. The others have walked on so afterword’s they try to catch up with them. Clarke wants to look at the photos but figures she will do that later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They catch up to the others who were not that far ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can hear it so we must be close,” Octavia says, and they all agree, hearing the rush of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re about to cross over a bridge and she stops when she sees it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.” The waterfall starts a little above where they are in elevation and falls over a large rock that just out from the mountain. The water lands in a pool below where a few families are playing in and around the water and banks. The water then flows underneath the bridge and a calm stream forms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bridge is probably the best viewpoint of the waterfall other than down on the banks. That’s why, Clarke assumes, the bridge is made rather large so people can watch the water from it. The group stops briefly but then they head on to the other side that leads down to the banks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke decides to stay on the bridge a little longer taking in the sight. She takes out her phone to take a couple of photos of the waterfall from the bridge. Then, she decides to stand there leaning against the railing. The water is rushing down with such force you can feel the air coming off of it and everything seems cooler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so entranced that she hadn’t noticed that Bellamy had stayed behind until he was leaning on the railing next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” She asked not thinking about the words coming out of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hears him exhale and he bumps his elbow to hers. She looks up at him and he’s smiling. His teeth aren’t showing, but he has the crinkles by his eyes that he gets when he smiles hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” She asks almost a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I have seen something more beautiful than that,” he smiles again and her heart flutters. He goes back to looking at the waterfall with a smile on his face but she’s not able to look away. She puts herself up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss onto his cheek and then rests her head on his shoulder on her way back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you so good to me?” She asks and tilts her head back up to look at him with her chin resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, I think we both know why,” he looks down at her and his eyes flick down to her lips. She really wants him to say it but him kissing her would also suffice. His eyes keep flicking between hers and her lips as he leans closer slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AHH,” Both of their heads turn at the noise as Raven screams. Clarke looks down and Murphy was pushing her into the water. Which he shouldn’t have because she ends up dragging him in with her and from what Clarke can tell, he ends up more soaked than her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Jasper is dragging in Maya and somehow, they all end up in the shallow water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon!” Bellamy exclaims and he grabs her hand and pulls her across the bridge. She hurries after him and they walk almost the whole way down to the bank hand in hand only breaking apart when they’re walking up to the group.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke quickly sheds her shorts and T-shirt and Bellamy takes off his shirt too. They put them in a pile next to the others and join them in the water. The water is cool due to being the runoff from the melting snow in the mountains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh that feels good,” Bellamy sighs beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, does it?” She questions and starts splashing him. When he starts retaliating, she squeals and starts running through the water away from him and toward the waterfall and deeper water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noo!” She yells while smiling when he catches up to her. The water was up to their shoulders now and he wraps his arms around her middle preventing her from going any farther.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This water is fucking freezing,” she says as she turns toward him and wraps her legs around him for warmth. She also wraps her arms around his neck to keep her close to him. He’s smiling and wraps his arms around her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, good thing you have me for warmth,” he smiles. The whole time he has been walking them closer to the waterfall, “hold your breath.” She quickly holds her breath as she notices he’s taking them through the waterfall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they’re on the other side, she quickly wipes her eyes and soaked hair out of her face. She notices first that he can’t do the same due to holding onto her, so she does it for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he says, and they look around. Above them is the rock and the back wall is made of a mixture of rocks and dirt. Clarke thinks being behind a waterfall is nothing short of magical. It’s darker and louder than the other side, but they’re all alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks her over to the back and sets her on a rock in the water so she doesn’t have to cling to him anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is so beautiful,” she expresses as she unwraps her legs from him, but he doesn’t go far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you are,” he says entranced like he was earlier. “Clarke, you’re so fucking beautiful, I hope you know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t know what to say to his comment, so she does the next best thing. She reaches up and grabs the back of his neck to pull him down to her and kisses him. He’s back to kneeling in front of her like he was in the hot tub and she’s playing with his curls as he wraps his arms around her torso.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he slides his tongue into her mouth she moans, and he pulls her off the rock. Her legs wrap around him like they were earlier, but she’s closer to him now. There is barely any water in between their bodies, and they’re skin on skin except for their swimsuits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t think they’re going to stop anytime soon since they’re all alone. He breaks off her lips for a moment and kisses down her neck sucking on a spot below her ear that drives her crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy,” she moans, and his head comes up to look into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it when you say my name,” he growls and starts kissing her hard again. Their tongues are playing with each other which distracts her from him untying her top. When the strings fall down her shoulders and what little support she had gives out, she notices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy goes to kissing down the other side of her neck and Clarke’s eyes are barely slits at how turned on he has her. She notices a shadow over his shoulder that wasn’t there before, and it is getting darker as it comes closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy,” she says, and her tone change to serious has him looking up at her face from his spot on her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” He asks concerned and she’s urgently pushing his shoulder to turn and look at the waterfall. He turns and she starts fumbling with her strings to tie her top back up. She only gets to the initial knot when they break through the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She drops her hands trying to not be suspicious and Bellamy walks back from her a little so they’re not so close. Clarke recognizes Octavia and Lincoln and is really hoping that the loose knot she hadn’t finished holds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Hey guys,” Octavia says once she has cleared the water off her face, “this is so cool isn’t it?” She asks not noticing their flustered state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it is awesome,” Bellamy pauses and looks back at Clarke, “and beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it in your pants big brother,” Octavia retorts with a smile catching what he meant. Bellamy smiles and is about to say something back but is interrupted by Maya and Jasper coming through the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, they all end up underneath the waterfall, and Clarke is just praying that she doesn’t accidentally flash anyone. They’re talking, but Clarke can’t focus on the conversation. The waves are slowly lapping at her strings and she knows she’s going to have to do something soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” She exclaims and grabs her strings just as they start to fall, accidentally drawing their attention to her, “The waterfall must’ve messed up my top.” She laughs and notices that Bellamy is trying to keep a smile off his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly ties it back together and they resume their conversation, but her face is red. When no one is looking, she sends death stares to Bellamy which doesn’t help the smile he’s trying to keep off his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another couple tries coming through the waterfall and they bump into Monty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.” They say noticing there isn’t much room under there with all ten of them there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay we were just on our way out,” Monty responds, and they decide their turn is up under the waterfall and head back out. When Clarke goes under this time, it’s without Bellamy attached to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The coolness of the water gets to them and they decide to get out of the water. They don’t have any towels to dry themselves off with, so they carry their clothes with them as they dry off on the walk back to their cars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you look at that,” Bellamy says from beside her on their walk back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she asks noticing he’s looking at her. He reached toward her and untangles something from behind her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your flower made it through the waterfall,” he smiles looking at it and then placing it back on her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s surprising, that water was strong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” They don’t say much more on their walk back. Once they’re out in the lot, they all put their clothes back on before getting into their vehicles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive back is similar to the drive down, except this time, Clarke is looking through her photos on her phone. The pictures Bellamy took of her brings a smile to her face. She looks happy and the flowers are a nice contrast to her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s floored at a picture he got of her that she was unsure of when he took it. She was leaning into the bush at an awkward angle and the sun was in her eyes, so she has them shut, but she’s laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit, you might’ve just made yourself my personal photographer,” she says and shows him the picture she’s talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, when I took that one, I knew it was good. And I don’t mind that, you’re a good subject,” he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raven, look at this photo Bellamy took of me today,” she shows her phone to Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a good shot of you, new profile pic?” She assumes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, probably,” she hasn’t changed her profile picture on any of her socials since last year, so she decides it’s time for an upgrade. When she posts it on Instagram, she adds a photo of the waterfall as well and tags Bellamy in the first photo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has a feeling a couple of people from back home might have some questions due to her tagging him, but she doesn’t worry about that. Most of her friends from high school she doesn’t talk too much anymore anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive back at the cabin and Lincoln and Octavia start making dinner. Clarke decides to take this time to shower off. In the shower, her mind wanders to the events under the waterfall and she wonders how far they would have gone if they hadn’t had been interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no doubt in her mind that he knows how to turn her on, he’s proven he is good at that.  She loves his hands wandering her body and feels like she could give into him easily. She just doesn’t know what his feelings are. He has recently broken up with Echo and he says he is okay, but that also doesn’t tell her how he feels about her despite all the compliments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of her is waiting for him to tell her that he loves her and that he wants to be more than friends. He definitely acts like they’re more than friends, but he hasn’t talked to her about their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugs it off, hoping he will say something soon and turns off the water. She dries off and gets dressed to go join the others in the living room. Lincoln and Octavia are making kebabs on the grill and they’re ready shortly after Clarke comes upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat outside since the weather is nice. They have been pretty lucky with the weather on this trip so far. The kebabs are delicious, and Clarke helps clean up after the meal. Everyone separates after dinner, tired from the long day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she finishes up helping Octavia with the dishes, she goes and sits out at the edge of the porch like she did the other day just to think about her dad and Bellamy. She doesn’t get to sit there for long though when her thoughts get interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey princess, why don’t you come up here with me instead,” Bellamy shouts down to her from the second story of the porch that covers the patio area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She jumps not knowing her was there, “I’m comfortable, why don’t you come down here,” she yells back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” her responds and starts to make his way down the stairs on the side of the second level. He joins her sitting down and dangling his legs like she is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today was fun,” he starts, and she nods along, “thinking about your dad?” He guesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, mom just hasn’t sent me any updates, I guess no news is good news, right?” She’s trying to be optimistic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, there is probably just nothing to update. I mean you’ve heard the stories of people who have this, it can go on for days with no improvement,” he tries to keep her hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom had said they were considering putting him on a ventilator, I guess I just have to assume he’s still in the ICU but not on a ventilator,” she pauses tears threatening to spill over, “I just wish there was something I could do. I don’t like feeling helpless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, I’m sorry, c’mere,” he puts his arm around her, and she leans into his shoulder as the stare out over the sunset over the mountains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of that view,” she says, and he looks down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me neither,” he smiles and gives her a kiss on her forehead, “do you wanna write a letter to your dad, I hear patients can still receive letters.” He tries to cheer her up and it’s working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, that sounds great, I didn’t even think of that,” she holds on to the little piece of hope he gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon I have some cardstock in my room,” he stands and extends his hand to hers. He helps her up and they head inside and up the two flights of stairs. Thankfully, they don’t bump into anyone on her way to his room, she can only imagine what people would assume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His room looks the same as it did the day Raven gave them all a tour. The furniture and decor are clean contrasts to the warm wood accents that match throughout the house. He walks over to the desk where he has his laptop and opens one of the drawers fishing out cardstock and multiple pens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You get your choice of colors,” he splays the pens out for her to see. She takes the pink and black pens, “good choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs a notebook and she sits down on the bed leaning against the headboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alrighty, you’re all set. Um, do you want me to leave you to it?” He asks a little awkwardly, not knowing what to do after handing her everything she needed. She was about to tell him he could stay but he spoke up first, “Actually, I’m going to take a shower, so I’ll see you when I get out,” he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good,” she says, and he grabs some clothes out of the dresser and heads into the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts by decorating the outside of the card for her dad. She does her best of sketching out the mountains from memory. Hoping he will have this set up in his room and can have the same view that she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she’s done the best she can with a black ink pen, she starts on the inside of the card. She writes a letter to her dad telling him about her trip, and how she’s going to be in Colorado for a while. She touches on Bellamy briefly just mentioning that he is here as well and was the one that gave her the idea for the card. She wants to tell him more about him but decides against it. She ends the letter hoping for his health and that she will be able to see him and mom once this is all over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closes the card feeling much better just as Bellamy is emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his head and shorts on his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you finish up your letter?” he asks massaging his dark curls with a towel. She knows she takes too long to answer because her face is red, and she can’t help looking over his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, yeah. Do you wanna see it?” She asks showing him the front of the card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Clarke. You did this in the time it took me to take a shower? And with just a pen?” He picks up the card from her hands and inspects it closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I am an art major,” she laughs it off unsure how to respond to his compliment when he’s barely wearing anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it’s just I haven’t seen a lot of your work recently. You are incredible,” he compliments again and hands her back the card.</p>
<p><br/>
“Thank you,” she says, and he walks back to his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s an envelope and a stamp for you to send it out,” he offers her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you even have these things?” She wonders out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, the stamps I brought with me in case I wanted to send my mom a postcard or two because she loves them. And then when we went to the store, I bought the cards because I needed them for an exercise for one of my classes. I only needed one, but they only came in a pack so,” he explains as he sits down on the bed in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s nice that you send postcards to your mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she likes to collect them for some reason so if I find her a cool one, I will send it to her,” he smiles and looks into her eyes. It’s quiet between the two of them, both unsure of what to say next, but knowing what they want to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy’s eyes flick down to her lips like they had on the bridge and that’s what makes Clarke get nervous and run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, well thank you for this I appreciate it, I think I’m going to head to bed now,” she stumbles standing up from the bed and heading towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, um no problem, sounds good,” he acknowledges from his bed with a sadness in his eyes that Clarke can’t mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Bellamy,” Clarke says opening his door to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight princess,” she faintly hears him whisper as she shuts the door behind her. It nearly breaks her heart, and she wants to go back to him, but she makes herself walk down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She makes it to her bedroom and decides to go to bed so she can wake up early to paint. After drawing on her dad’s card, she is wanting to get her hands on her paints to get her mind off of everything. If one thing was clear from today, she is head over heels in love with Bellamy Blake and doesn’t know what to do about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! So episode 7x01 is out and all I can say is wow. I have a feeling this season is going to be A LOT. Hope you guys enjoyed reading, the next chapter is a doosy. Cheers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. And Imma Paint Your Body With My Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lazy Saturday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh, just a forewarning, this is the chapter that the 'E' rating comes into play. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke’s alarm is going off significantly earlier than usual because she wanted to wake up early to paint. She decides to throw on her ridiculous sweatsuit outfit that her friends persuaded her to buy because she doesn’t care if she gets paint on it. She puts her hair up in a messy bun and grabs her canvas, paints, and the cheap easel she bought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tries to be quiet as she carries her things down the hall and out to the patio. She has to make a second trip to make sure she has everything, and she also grabs one of the barstools to sit on. She sets her phone down with her music turned on, so she has something to help her focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun is just coming up, so the mountains look beautiful. She sketches out the base that she’s going to paint over. The light is ever-changing so she can only sketch out the mountain outlines and where she wants to put the fog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she starts painting, she realizes that she has left the barstool forgotten as she sways along to the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bottles of Merlot, I can't stand up now<br/>
Boy, you got me feeling so weak<br/>
Your ocean was drowning me, arms wrapped around me<br/>
Now I'm getting in too deep, not falling 'cause I want to<br/>
Baby, you keep pushing me<br/>
Don't love you 'cause I need to<br/>
But it's everything you doin' to me, yeah</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old Demi Lovato song plays from her phone speakers and she forgets how much she used to love this song.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Make music when you're moanin', from night until the morning<br/>
Just tell me when you're ready<br/>
And I'mma paint your body with my lips</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby, I'll do anything you want<br/>
Lock me down like I'm your slave<br/>
'Cause ooh, when you're done with me<br/>
I can't even concentrate, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s singing and dancing along while painting and she feels like she doesn’t have a care in the world. She’s painting the base layer, so she doesn’t have to focus in on details yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mountains are coming into context and she is starting to like the direction it’s heading. She starts to think about last night when she awkwardly left Bellamy’s room. She didn’t want to leave, she just knew if she didn’t, she would probably end up having sex with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t avoid the pull they have toward each other and it’s starting to become problematic. She just feels like she can’t do anything with him until she talks to him about her feelings for him. She wants to tell him that she loves him, she’s just not sure if it’s too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s also kind of waiting for him to make the first move to admit his feelings. Yeah, he has said a lot of things, but they haven’t touched on the topic of their relationship yet. Yesterday, he was also attentive, and she thinks that was a step in the right direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Princess,” she jumps when she hears him from behind her on the patio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, how long have you been there?” She asks as he approaches her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Long enough to watch you sing and dance a little,” he smiles, and she blushes, “but not long enough for your coffee to cool down, so it’s still hot.” He hands her a mug of coffee and drags over a chair sipping on his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she takes a sip and sets it down on the table she’s using to hold her paints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to spend most of your day painting?” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure yet, I don’t know what the others have planned but I could.” Truth is she wouldn’t mind taking all day to work on her painting but knows that’s not logical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure either but they sent me down here to get you because breakfast is ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay, I just want to wrap up this one part.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Maya and Jasper made French toast, we can warm that up.” He sips his coffee and puts his feet up on the railing while he waits for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wraps up the base of her painting and she’s trying to cover up her embarrassment of sharing her music with him as Rivers and Roads by The Head and The Heart comes on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A year from now we’ll all be gone<br/>
All our friends will move away<br/>
And they’re going to better places<br/>
But our friends will be gone away</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s noticed that she’s stopped painting and he looks up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing is as it has been<br/>
And I miss your face like Hell<br/>
And I guess it's just as well<br/>
But I miss your face like Hell</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, are you okay?” He asks noticing her change in demeanor. She used to listen to this song when she was missing him as a kid and now that he was here listening to it with her, it meant so much more. She looks at him about to cry from all the missed time they had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes the paintbrush out of her hand and sets it down with her paints. He then wraps his arms around her, shushing her, and starts to sway to the music. She puts her hands on his back as they sway, and a tear falls from her eye and onto the front of his shoulder.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Been talking 'bout the way things change<br/>
And my family lives in a different state<br/>
And if you don't know what to make of this<br/>
Then we will not relate<br/>
So if you don't know what to make of this<br/>
Then we will not relate</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to be okay?” He pulls back a little to look at her face and asks her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just stay here,” she responds holding onto him tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, anything you need,” he rests his head back on top of hers and they continue to sway.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Rivers and roads</em><br/>
Rivers and roads<br/>
Rivers 'til I reach you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chorus repeats multiple times until the end, and they stop dancing. She removes him from her grip and wipes her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready to eat breakfast?” He tries giving her a warm smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so, thank you,” she wasn’t expecting that to happen but sometimes, music and memories just do that to you. She grabs her coffee and he offers her his hand that she gladly accepts as they walk back inside the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They head upstairs which smells like maple and cinnamon from the French toast. Everyone is sitting in the living room in front of the TV mostly done with their breakfasts. Clarke and Bellamy warm up what’s left and split them so they both have three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy heads over to his spot on the couch, Echo’s space take by Murphy, and Clarke goes to her spot on the floor in front of the coffee table. Just when she is getting comfortable, he joins her on the ground instead of his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gives him a confused look, but he just shakes his head gesturing for her not to worry about it, so she doesn’t. They finish up their French toast just as an episode of Friends wraps up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the plan for today,” Clarke asks the group behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, today is Lincoln and I’s 1-year anniversary, so we will be spending most of the day together doing our own thing, if you guys don’t mind,” Octavia explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awe! Congrats guys!” Clarke lights up and others wish them a happy one year as well. “Okay, so what is everyone else doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Monty and I were thinking about a lazy movie day. We could vote on a couple of movies to watch and make some popcorn,” Harper suggests, and everyone likes that idea. Clarke also likes it because that means she can skip out on a movie she doesn’t want to watch to go paint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone is grabbing blankets to get cozy and Clarke is glad she’s wearing a comfy outfit today. Before they start the movie, she runs downstairs to bring her easel and paints inside until she can come back to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day is making itself out to be a gloomy overcast day, so they chose a good day to have a lazy movie day. Clarke goes back upstairs, and Bellamy is sitting on the loveseat that Octavia and Lincoln usually occupied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pats the open seat next to him and she sits down, and he covers her in a blanket. They decided their first movie was going to be Tangled going with a Disney movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A while into the movie, Bellamy leans back against the armrest of the chair, and Clarke crawls into the space he makes for her between his legs. She lays back down with her head resting on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her under the blanket.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t think it can get much better than this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Tangled, they decide on The Greatest Showman, but they take a break to make popcorn and get drinks. Bellamy hops up to make them some popcorn and grab her a tea which she’s thankful for because she has to go to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she goes back into the living room, they are all set up waiting on her. She climbs back into Bellamy’s lap with the popcorn bowl resting on her stomach. They start the movie and she realizes she has become Bellamy’s personal popcorn feeder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of the second movie, Clarke is eager to get back to painting. She gets up and stretches her legs, “Hey guys, I’m going to go paint.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! Have fun,” Raven pipes up from the couch where Murphy is sprawled out on top of her under their blanket. She looks back at Bellamy who seems to be getting up as well and collecting the blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be down in a sec,” he says as he gathers their dishes to take into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to come with me,” she reaches out to touch his arm to get his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I want to,” he defends, and she lets him. She heads downstairs and starts getting her stuff set back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re in the same position they were this morning; Him sitting in the chair resting his feet on the railing and her painting. After a while, she gets used to him listening to her music even if it is embarrassing or filled with feelings. They sing along to a couple that they know and laugh together at how ridiculous they can sing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s always making sure if she needs anything and he will get it for her. Like when she was thirsty, he went back inside to grab her water. Or when her feet started hurting from standing in just her socks, he went inside and got her shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her music stops and her phone starts ringing from the table. Her heart sinks when she realizes her mom is calling and she picks up, Bellamy giving her a knowing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, I’m sorry I haven’t called recently things have been crazy at the hospital,” her mother rushes, obviously stressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. How’s dad?” She asks getting straight to the point. She’s leaning against the table with one arm crossed, and Bellamy is standing in front of her just in case she needs him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s doing better they think. He’s still in the ICU, but they didn’t have to put him on a ventilator.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good news,” Clarke says relieved and Bellamy smiles at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re hoping he is on the mend,” her mom sounds relieved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I put a card in the mail this morning for him and I sent it to the house, so when it gets there, can you make sure it gets to him?” Clarke asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I will,” her mom pauses, “How’s Colorado?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good, we went on a hike to a waterfall yesterday that was nice, I’m actually painting the mountains that I drew on dad’s cards right now. It’s been nice, I’m interested to see what online classes are going to look like starting next week.” Clarke spills her feelings, not able to remember the last time she and her mom had a casual conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great honey. Aurora was telling me that Octavia and Bellamy are in Colorado too. Are you with them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s a bit of a long story, but essentially their significant others were friends with Raven, so they were invited as well,” Clarke tries her best to sum it up and Bellamy quirks his eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s good, I’m glad you guys are getting reacquainted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So am I,” Clarke pauses looking at Bellamy, “Thank you for the update mom, stay safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too, Clarke.” They both hang up needing no further sign-off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounded like a good conversation,” Bellamy comments hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s still in the ICU but the doctors think he’s on the mend and they didn’t have to put him on a ventilator,” she fills him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great news, and the part about me?” he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t know what he’s expecting, “just said that she talked with your mom and she had said that you were in Colorado and was wondering if we were together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, that makes sense,” he walks back to his chair and they go back to listening to music and Clarke returns to her painting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Salt’ by Ava Max is playing when Bellamy speaks up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, when was your last serious relationship?” He asks looking out at the mountains. She’s a little taken aback by his sudden question, but he seems to be serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, the end of last year, actually the very end because we broke up New Year’s Eve. We had been dating for about seven months at that point,” she explains not going into too much detail about Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sucks, I’m sorry,” he empathizes, “you know of my two serious relationships.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just Echo and Bree?” She asks a little shocked that he hadn’t had any more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup,” he pauses before continuing his thought, “I was never much into the long relationship game, I never wanted to get too attached to someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s heart breaks at his admission, but she tries not to show it, “ahh, so you’re just a typical boy then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked puzzling his eyebrows together and looking over at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, the ‘afraid of commitment’ type,” she explains painting a tree into the canvas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really, then what do you call – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, guys dinner is ready!” Raven yells down from the upstairs porch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we will be up in a sec!” Clarke yells back and turns to clean out her brushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke,” Bellamy tries but she has decided she doesn’t want to push it further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m excited to see what Jasper and Maya made, Jasper has been talking about this chicken he makes for a while now,” his eyes look like their hurt as she starts to clean up, “can you help me take this stuff inside?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts helping her gather her things without saying anything further on the topic. They head upstairs in silence and Clarke thinks that she’s probably pulled a string of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinner was delicious. Jasper was right, he makes a really good baked chicken, and Maya made a good green bean casserole to go along with it. They chat about some of their classes coming up and their plans for the evening, but Bellamy has been quiet for the whole meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke has a feeling they are going to have a lot of hot tub days in their future now that they have to stay home. Tonight is no exception. After dinner, they all get their suits on and meet out at the hot tub minus Octavia and Lincoln.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lincoln and Octavia decided to go out for ice cream because it was their anniversary, so they’re spending the night together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is sipping on a cider for most of the evening and everyone is drinking their choice of beverage as well. Bellamy is on her left and Raven is on her right. After some small talk, Harper proposes a drinking game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we play ‘Never Have I Ever’ but instead of fingers if you’ve done the thing you have to take a drink.” Everyone nods along and Clarke is sure that Bellamy is thankful that Octavia isn’t here because this is probably going to get dirty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’ve got more beers if anyone runs out,” Raven offers up, “because I know some of you will. Ya nasties.” They laugh and Raven pats the cooler on the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll start,” Maya says, “never have I ever, made out with someone in a hot tub.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, this is off to a great start, Clarke thinks. She and Bellamy both take a drink and so does Murphy and Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, anything you want to share with the class?” Clarke asks Raven which makes her receive a mixture of a death glare and a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jasper’s up next, “Never have I ever, had an STD,” no one drinks and Clarke’s glad all her friends have a safe-ish sex life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever, had sex with someone of the same gender as me,” Monty says, and Clarke takes a drink. She notices Bellamy, Jasper, Harper, and Raven are drinking too and the only one she was surprised about was Bellamy. She elbows him with her eyebrows raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a lot you don’t know, princess,” he whispers, and the game continues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alrighty, never have I ever, been on a roller-coaster,” Harper says and they all drink, “really, I’m the only one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay babe, I’ll get you on one someday,” Monty consoles her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever, dated a girl,” Raven says and the only ones that drink are all the boys and Clarke.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy looks over at her after taking her drink, “Look at us, learning about each other.” She laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is up next, and she hadn’t thought of hers yet, so it takes her a little while to think of something she hasn’t done, “never have I ever, had sex in a shower.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone drinks and she suddenly knows how Harper felt, “well Harper, I now know how you felt with your roller-coaster question.” She laughs and notices Bellamy puts his right hand on her knee under the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever, sent a dirty text to the wrong person,” Bellamy says, and Clarke rolls her eyes and looks over at Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheers, Raven,” Clarke clinks bottle with Raven, and they both drink. They are both guilty of accidentally sending each other a text they meant for someone else. Clarke is just thankful that she sent them to her and not someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murphy is up next, “never have I ever, had sex in public.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, how in public are we talking?” Bellamy asks for clarification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anywhere outside a house or hotel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that broad, well fuck man,” Bellamy says and takes a drink along with rave, Jasper, and Maya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it is pretty broad,” Jasper defends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the first round, Clarke is asking for a beer considering she was almost done with her cider when they started. Bellamy has taken a sip almost every single turn and she’s a little amazed at all the stuff he’s done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Raven distributes a new drink to Bellamy and Clarke, Maya starts back up, “never have I ever, used my tits to get a drink from a bartender.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, we all know who that one was for,” Raven takes a drink and Murphy is smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever, been upset with a partner’s performance, in bed,” Jasper says smiling at Maya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awe, you’re cute,” she responds and Clarke, Raven, Murphy, and Harper all drink. Harper is quick to defend Monty in saying that it wasn’t with him and while she’s doing that, Bellamy’s sad eyes are looking over Clarke’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve had some sucky lovers, haven’t you?” He whispers and she just nods her head as he has started to rub circles with his thumb on the outside of her thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever, been caught in the act,” Monty’s voice takes her out of her trance. Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, and Maya all drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper’s next, “never have I ever, cheated on my partner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a low blow. Emotionally or physically?” Bellamy says. ‘Like it matters’ Clarke thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both,” she responds and he and Murphy take a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, Murphy?” Clarke asks not pegging him for the cheating type.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, someone got me with the emotional cheating,” he says raising his eyebrows at Raven, and she smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever, been in handcuffs,” Raven quirks her eyebrows as she looks around the group. Clarke, Jasper, and Maya all drink and she notices that when she drinks, Bellamy’s hand grips her thigh a little harder and then releases. He’s not looking directly at her but she’s in his peripheral vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had more time to think of hers the second time around. “Never have I ever, received oral,” at this one Bellamy scoffs and looks over at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asks bug-eyed while he takes a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve just dated a lot of people who don’t like it I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a shame,” Raven tuts. Clarke never thought much about it, but this seems like a big deal to everyone especially Bellamy. This is also another one where everyone drinks, so Clarke is 0/2 for having anyone that also hasn’t done the thing she says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy still seems a little stunned by her and she elbows him reminding him it’s his turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, never have I ever, been choked during sex,” he says seemingly unsure about what to say. All the girls drink which is noticeable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s some sexist stuff right there,” Raven notices, “girls, you better have your hands around their throats tonight,” she jokes pointing to Maya and Harper. They all laugh but Clarke notices Bellamy has barely broken a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continue for another round or so and Clarke notices how quiet Bellamy has gotten except for when it’s his turn. His hand has turned so his fingers are on the inside of her thigh with his thumb on top. She doesn’t think anyone notices with it being dark outside and the hot tub lights timed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s taking a lot of control on her part not to slide closer to his hand so he’s where she wants him. She’s able to focus better just due to being surrounded by her friends. She’s finishing up her third drink when they decide to call it for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air has cooled down, so they rush to their towels with Bellamy being the last one out. They dry off and say their goodnights as they head back inside and to their rooms. Clarke and Bellamy are the last ones left in the game room drying off after everyone disperses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you notice, Murphy went upstairs,” Clarke smiles looking at Bellamy. His gaze is still blank as he looks at her wrapped in her towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t blame him,” he says and starts to get closer to her wrapping his arms around her back drawing her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing,” she asks a little out of breath from his deeper voice and his approach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something I should’ve done a long time ago,” he barely gets out before colliding his lips with hers. Her hands instinctively tangle into his hair as all their passion comes out between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs under her thighs and she jumps up wrapping her legs around him, not breaking apart their kiss. She feels that he’s walking but is too focused on how their tongues are fighting each other for dominance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leads her into her bedroom and then pushes her back up against the closed door. When she breaks off his lips to gasp, he starts sucking on the spot under her ear and she lets out a breathy moan. His hands are wandering up her sides gripping her to keep her steady. There’s no one to interrupt them this time and Clarke’s ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You drive me crazy, Princess,” he says into her neck and she moans trying to grind into abs searching for friction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, please,” she moans not knowing what she’s asking for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry baby girl, I’m going to take care of you,” he growls into her ear which just makes her pussy ache more. He goes back to kissing her before he lays out his plan, “I want to eat you out in the shower, and once you’ve cum on my face I’m going to clean you up, and then you’re going to get fucked hard into your bed. Does that sound good princess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s nodding her head eagerly, “Yes, please,” she moans out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he smiles and picks her up off the door carrying her to the bathroom. His lips don’t leave hers as he sets her back on her feet. He gently unwraps her towel from her body and then starts working on her bikini ties. Her hands are playing with the waistband of his shorts unsure whether he wants her to take them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” he says, and she pulls his shorts off taking them to the ground with her foot. His cock springs free and her mouth goes dry at the sight of it. She can’t stop looking at it until he lifts her chin with his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You first, princess,” he reminds her and kisses her once on the lips before kissing down her neck. He removes her top that was barely hanging on anyway and steps back to admire her tits. She’s leaning back a little on the sink counter, so her boobs are pointing toward him a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands quickly come up to massage her tits and she moans into his mouth at the contact. His hands are big enough to cover all of her boobs even though she considers her D cups to be pretty substantial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts tweaking her nipples which sends another round of slickness to her core. She’s pulling at the hair at the base of his neck for something to hold onto. He’s pressed up against her and she can feel his dick hot and hard resting against her hip. He has kept her bottoms on and she wishes she had them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tweaks her nipples again and she moans. He slides his hands down her sides and picks her up again to take her into the shower. He sets her down on the side furthest from the showerhead and turns on the water.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shields her from what she assumes is the cold water that’s coming out from above them and hitting his back. In the time it took for him to turn and turn on the shower, she reached down and wrapped her hand around him, pumping him a few times which caused him to jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Clarke,” he growls and kisses her up against the shower wall and massaging her boobs. Once the water starts to warm up, he starts kissing his way down her neck and chest. He replaces one of his hands with his mouth as he kneels and sucks on her left nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, <em>please</em>,” she moans, this being the most she thinks she’s ever been teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Patience, baby girl,” he says as he moves from her nipple to down her stomach. He pauses at her belly button licking into it with his tongue and if she wasn’t so turned on, she probably would’ve laughed. Her hands tangle in his hair trying to push him down where she needs him, and she feels him smile against her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eagar, are we?” He teases and she responds in a moan. “I’m lucky I get to be the first one to taste you,” he says and unties the sides of her bottoms letting them fall to the ground. He grabs her under her left knee and puts it over his shoulder which effectively lines up her cunt to his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s looking down at him breathing heavily in anticipation. “Let me know if you feel like you’re going to fall, okay?” he asks, and she eagerly nods. He smiles and looks back down at her pussy. Clarke further tangles her fingers in his hair and lets her head rest against the wall behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts by rubbing up against her cunt with his two fingers, “so wet for me baby girl,” he growls, and he spreads her open and licks up her clit. She lets out a loud moan at his contact and then he starts flicking his tongue and she understands why he told her to let him know if she felt like she was going to fall.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her right leg is holding all her weight, but she quickly starts leaning more on his shoulder than she meant to. He’s licking and sucking on her clit which makes her see stars and she knows she’s not going to last long when he puts two fingers in her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, Bellamy,</em>” she moans, his fingers are significantly bigger than her own and her walls are clinching around him in a way that feels blissful. He moans on her clit and the vibration almost sends her over the edge. He starts pumping his fingers in and out of her and he looks up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Play with your nipples for me, princess,” he says, and she does as she’s told. He starts curling his fingers up and rubs over her spot inside her and she moans. He returns to licking her clit and she knows she won’t last long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Bellamy</em>,” she moans in a warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cum for me baby girl,” he responds and that sends her over the edge. Her orgasm washes over her and she almost does fall over. Thankfully, Bellamy is quick to catch her as he lets her leg down and stands up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is in a post-orgasm bliss for a little while. Bellamy is holding her resting on his chest with her arms lazily wrapped around him. He turns them around and lets the water rain down over her hair and back as he reached for her shampoo. He squirts some shampoo on her hair and then starts massaging it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you?” she asks looking up at him starting to regain her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a part two to this,” he smiles, and she remembers what he had told her in the beginning. For now, she lets him take care of her. He washes out the soap in her hair and grabs her loofa and washes her body. She’s never felt more cared for in her life than when he’s scrubbing her up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he wraps up washing her body, she makes him sit on the little corner seat in the shower and takes some of her shampoo and massages it into his hair. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her toward him and she takes the moment to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is their first kiss that just seems casual. At first, there’s no aggressive passion, just a general wonderment. He stands up and starts to rinse the soap out of his hair. Clarke watches the water and soap run down his body and he’s already turning her on again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reaches for his cock which is much softer now then it was and starts to pump him slowly. He looks down at her with hunger in his eyes again and she knows she’s gone for him. She keeps eye contact with him as she slumps down to her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Clarke</em>,” he says his voice breaking as he runs his fingers through the top of her hair. She feels his cock twitch which redirects her attention to it. She starts by licking up the side before swirling her tongue around his head. She hears him shakily exhale and she knows she has him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She plunges his dick into her mouth, and she knows he’s holding himself back from grabbing her head and thrusting into her mouth. She starts sucking him off but only gets to have him hit the back of her throat a couple of times before he’s pulling her up and turning off the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips are on hers aggressively and she can feel that her lips are a bit plumper from sucking on him. He grabs a towel and wraps her up, hands all over drying her off. They separate to dry their hair, but then the towels are left discarded on the floor as he carries her back into the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drops her on the end of the bed and follows her down with his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, do you by chance have a condom?” he asks. Clarke starts to smile and shake her head as she remembers Raven’s words at the beginning of this trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe it or not, I do, and you have Raven to thank for that. Nightstand drawer,” she nods her head toward the nightstand, and he smirks with a question in his eyes, “don’t ask, just grab the condom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reaches up toward the nightstand and returns to kissing her. She’s hoping he doesn’t take long with the foreplay this time because as far as she’s concerned, she’s already ready. She smiles into their kiss when she can feel him tearing open the condom wrapping and rolling it onto himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts kissing her neck and rubbing his cock up her clit which makes her moan. After a few times, he positions himself at her entrance and looks into her eyes expectantly, giving her one last chance to back out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Please, </em>Bellamy,” she begs one last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you wish, princess,” he starts to push into her, and she can feel her walls stretching around him. Her face contorts which makes him stop and she exhales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Bell,” she cries out and he grabs the back of her neck to bring her lips to his. She relaxes a bit when her lips start moving with his and he pushes in further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feel so good, baby girl,” he compliments, and it makes her clench her walls around him which he feels based on his reaction. “So, you like it when I call you baby girl,” he whispers in her ear and she feels herself clenching again. “Good girl,” he growls out and fuck if he knows how to push her buttons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All his praises have made it easier for him to slide into her and before she knows it, his hips have reached hers. He pulls his hips back out watching her face as his cock drags along her walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is completely blissed out with her eyes closed and mouth open when he pushes back into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me, Bell, please,” she asks feeling ready for it. He starts thrusting into her slowly and she’s making obscene noises at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, you take my cock so well,” he growls into her ear as he starts to pound into her harder. Her tits are bouncing with each of his thrusts and he reaches out to massage them and tweak her nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moans in response not able to form any words anymore. He is hitting all the right spots inside her and she can feel herself clenching around him with every thrust. He stops playing with her nipples and moves to holding her hips down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With all the pressure he’s putting on her hips, she isn’t going to last much longer, each thrust driving her closer to another orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, <em>Fuck</em>, I’m close,” she whines out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So am I baby girl, cum for me.” He starts rubbing her clit and she feels her climax peaking. She moans out when it crashes over her like a wave. “Good girl, princess,” he praises as his thrusts become somehow more aggressive as he fucks her through her shockwaves. He comes shortly after and she feels him pulsing in her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re both breathing hard and he lays on top of her sliding out of her. He kisses her lazily a few times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that okay?” he asks seemingly unsure about himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was better than okay,” she reassures playing with his hair, “I’m tired now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, good thing we’re in a bed,” he says, and he gets up off her. She closes her legs and crawls to the top of the bed and under the covers. He takes off the condom, ties it up and throws it in the wastebasket by the vanity. He then crawls in behind her in bed and wraps his arm around her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweet dreams, Clarke,” he says into the back of her neck cuddling up close to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Bell,” she responds before hearing his breathing level out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she’s sure he’s asleep, she moves his arm from around her and escapes to use the bathroom, so she doesn’t get a UTI. She returns and he hasn’t moved so she tucks herself back in front of him. He subconsciously pulls her closer in his sleep, but she doesn’t think she woke him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is trying to sleep but is finding it hard due to worrying over the huge mistake she just made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Always pee after sex, don't forget! This was a long chapter, thank you for coming along for the ride!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I’ll Be With You From Dusk ‘Till Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ouch?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To preface this chapter, I am not a doctor, many of this could be wrong, please no judgment. This is based on assumptions, a general understanding, and google searches. </p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke is thankful when she wakes up and doesn’t feel Bellamy behind her. She knows he’s still in her bed though because she hears him breathing. She starts reliving what happened last night and she’s starting to get turned on again. He knew just how to play her, and she has never experienced that with someone before.</p><p> </p><p>She’s still naked in bed and is trying to debate what’s going to happen when he wakes up. He had made it clear earlier yesterday that he couldn’t get attached to anyone romantically and she had sex with him anyway. She knows she’s in trouble letting her heart fall for him when she’s probably just his rebound from Echo. Even though, he was making out with her before they even broke up.</p><p> </p><p>Everything’s a mess now.</p><p> </p><p>She gets out of bed careful not to wake him. She grabs her phone off the charger and tiptoes over to her dresser hoping that the drawers don’t wake him. He stirs and anxiety rushes through her, but he’s still asleep. She grabs a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt and escapes to her bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing she notices is the towels on the ground and Bellamy’s swim shorts from last night. She cleans up the towels and puts his shorts on the door handle of the bathroom that faces the room. Hoping he will get the hint to put them on when he wakes up. She then turns on the shower to start the water warming up. Staying in this room has just gotten significantly harder considering now she has recent memories with him in both the bathroom and bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to shake it off, but when she gets in the shower it all comes back. He was easily the best sex she’s had in her life, but she would never tell him that. She’s having flashbacks to last night and his mouth on her and a part of her is wishing he was in there with her now.</p><p> </p><p>She decides that she’s going to have to take care of herself before walking out of the bathroom, or else she’s afraid she will jump on him as soon as he wakes up. She leans up against the wall he had her against for support as she starts to rub her clit. She closes her eyes remembering how he felt both in the shower and in the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She finds herself fixating on his words. She didn’t know she had such a dirty talk kink, but she never had any verbal lovers in the past, so it’s all-new. She starts massaging her nipples like Bellamy had last night and she lets out an involuntary moan. She’s quick to cover her mouth hoping that didn’t wake him and that the shower was louder.</p><p> </p><p>She’s peaking quickly when she hears a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke?” She hears him ask through the door, but she’s right at her climax. She comes hard at the sound of his voice. So hard, her legs go limp and before she knows it, she’s on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She wakes up feeling coddled like she was back in bed except her hair is wet and she feels like she’s wrapped in a towel instead of a blanket. Clarke nuzzles her head into where she is feeling the warmth radiating from. She also starts to notice that she’s moving and in pain.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly opens her eyes, and everything is bright except for the tan skin that’s in front of her. She looks up at his face and he is full of concern. If she knew for sure, she would even say there are tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He’s rocking her on the bathroom floor and has her wrapped in a towel in his lap. He reaches for a damp washcloth and starts wiping it on her face and around her nose. When he takes it away, she notices its covered in blood and that’s when it hits her what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, are you okay?” He asks with a lot of hurt and concern in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t respond trying to put everything together but nods her head. She immediately regrets nodding as she gets a sharp pang in her head and winces. He stops rocking her and hold his finger out in front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow my finger,” he says, and she does following it left and right in front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, what’s the last thing you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s not about to tell him about how she had to get herself off to thinking of him this morning, so she goes for something simpler, “I fell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what’s my name?” He asks and she’s onto him that he’s testing her for a concussion.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy.” He smiles as she says his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, do you know where you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“In Colorado, in a cabin, in my bathroom,” she lists off.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, what color is your bedspread in your room here?” He asks and she pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, it’s gray isn’t it?” She asks unsure and unable to recall the color of it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, can you squeeze my hand,” he asks offering his hand up to her. She lifts her left hand from the confines of the towel and raises it to squeeze his. When she squeezes his hand she cries out, shooting pain going through her forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, that’s okay, you don’t have to squeeze my hand let’s put your arm down,” he says trying to calm her, but she can tell he is full of concern. She looks down at her left forearm which is red and turning purple.</p><p> </p><p>He is back to rocking her and she notices that he is fumbling around with something on his right side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Raven,” he says into his phone speaker, “I’m going to have to take Clarke to the hospital, and I have a very odd request to ask you, but can you go into my closet and grab me a pair of shorts and a shirt and bring it down to Clarke’s room.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke starts internally panicking. What did she do to herself?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think she’s going to be fine; I need her to get checked for a concussion and a broken arm.” Clarke hears Raven sounding ecstatic on the phone, “she fell in the shower, that’s all, and just leave my clothes outside the door, thank you, Raven.”</p><p> </p><p>They say their goodbyes and Clarke can’t stop the tears flowing out of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy goes back to his concerned state, “Princess you’re okay, it’s going to be okay,” he wipes her tears as he rocks her some more. “We’re going to get you dressed and then I’m going to take you to a hospital to get checked on.”</p><p> </p><p>The last place Clarke wants to go during a pandemic is the hospital. But if Bellamy thinks its necessary, she probably should because she’s still frazzled from the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>He picks her up and sets her on her feet. She lets the towel drop not thinking about anything other than he is going to take care of her. He grabs her clothes off the counter and turns back to her and stutters. He shakes his head and helps her slide her bralette over her head.</p><p> </p><p>She balances herself with her hands on his shoulders as he helps her step into her underwear and shorts. He then slides her sweatshirt over her head being careful with her left arm.  She grimaces a bit when she’s putting her arm into the sleeve, but other than that he was gentle with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, can you walk?” He asks as he gives her space and she starts to slowly walk toward him her hips a little sore. She walks it off and makes it into the bedroom. After he is sure she’s steady, he goes to grab his clothes from the hall. Clarke distracts herself from his body as he changes into a pair of khaki shorts and a burnt red T-shirt. He then pockets their phones and grabs her Prius keys and wallet from the dresser.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we take your car?” He asks feeling like she might be more comfortable in her car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine,” she mumbles leaning against the vanity in her room. She reaches up and touches beneath her nose where blood has dried hoping she doesn’t look too much like a mess. It only takes her grimacing once when her hip hits the vanity before he’s scooping her up in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” he reassures her as he grabs one of her scrunchies from the vanity and carries her out of the bedroom. She’s a little shocked at how easily he carries her up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Once at the top of the stairs, she’s getting tired and starting to fall asleep against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, stay awake,” is the last thing she hears before it’s dark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bellamy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When he had heard her fall that morning his heart sank. He had opened the door to see her lying there face down in the shower looking like she had knocked herself out. He had to stop himself from crying and went into caregiver mode. She had given herself a pretty bad nosebleed and he was adamite on waking her up.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what had happened to cause this to happen, but he had heard her moaning before this, so he had one assumption. He just wishes he had woken up earlier to help her.</p><p> </p><p>She had landed more on her left side, so he was trying to only touch her right side. She woke up and he started testing her for a concussion which she passed for the most part. When he had asked her to grab his hand is when he noticed how red her arm was and that’s what did it for him.</p><p> </p><p>He had to get her to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tell what was wrong with her. She could walk and seemed fine, but she almost acted like she was in shock. She was quiet and distant, and he doesn’t even think she noticed that she almost collapsed when she was leaning against the vanity. He had caught her and decided he was going to have to carry her out to the car.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” he was telling her as much as he was telling himself. He hurried up the stairs and noticed her eyelashes start fluttering.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, stay awake,” he says and her eyes close. His statement had brought the group’s attention to them from the living room and Raven is the first to come over when he drops to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke c’mon,” he’s rocking her again and trying to gently wake her, “Raven call 911 I can’t drive her there,” he starts to tear up again.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that will take too long, let me drive,” Raven offers, and he hands her the Prius keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you,” Bellamy says as he stands back up. The others are all standing in the living room giving him sad eyes as he carries her out to the garage. He’s able to look at all of them except O, knowing he would probably lose it and he can’t do that right now.</p><p> </p><p>Raven gets in the driver’s seat as Bellamy carefully gets into the back seat with Clarke in his arms. Once they’re on the road, he takes a breath and tries to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t like going to the hospital. It brings back too many memories of his early childhood. Clarke doesn’t know, but before his mother moved them into their current neighborhood, he and O were being abused by his mom’s ex-boyfriend. Aurora didn’t know, and when she found out, Bellamy was thankful that she was able to be strong enough to move away and also put him in jail.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head trying to forget. Clarke will be okay. She just passed out and probably has a minor concussion. He just doesn’t like seeing anyone he loves hurt. He and Raven haven’t talked much, but he does notice that Raven calls the hospital letting them know that they are on their way.</p><p> </p><p>She still hasn’t woken up, which is starting to worry him for how long she has been out. She’s still breathing which is the only thing he’s holding onto to keep himself sane.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly gets the terrible gut feeling that he could’ve been there. He should’ve been there. And that’s what starts his tears flowing. He knows she’s going to be okay, logically. But the logical part of his brain isn’t working.</p><p> </p><p>He knows Raven has noticed and she tries to get his brain off of it, “Hey, is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy sniffles before he responds, “Yeah, she’s going to be fine I’m just overthinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what happened?” she asks taking glances at him in the rear-view mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“She fell in the shower this morning,” he responds knowing she probably doesn’t believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s bullshit,” she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t there Raven, why do you think I’m so torn up about this?” He tries to get through to her.</p><p> </p><p>“All I’m saying is I have lived with her for months and she’s never fallen in the shower. So, I find it hard to believe that the one night you guys sleep together she falls in the shower the next morning.”</p><p><br/>
“I wasn’t there, I heard her fall and rushed in to find her on the ground,” he explains, and she leaves it at that.</p><p> </p><p>They pull into the ER and Clarke has yet to wake up. They have a gurney for her ready since Raven had called in early and described the vehicle. Bellamy gets out of the Prius and lays her on the gurney, and they whisk her away. One doctor had stayed to get her story and information from Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>“How long has she been out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, she was out when I initially found her, and it took her a minute or two to come to. Then she was awake for maybe 15 minutes before she passed out again. Then she was out the whole way here so like 25 minutes. But I think she might have a concussion, and something is wrong with her left arm too.” He starts rambling while the doctor takes notes.</p><p> </p><p>“When she woke up, was there anything wrong with her speech or motion?”</p><p> </p><p>He proceeds to tell the doctor about the tests he did with her and how she could walk but seemed off and almost fell again after walking to her bedroom. Raven is by his side the entire time they are talking, and she fills in some details he didn’t know when it comes to personal info and past medical history.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I think that’s everything, due to the COVID-19 pandemic, we’re not letting visitors in but since she’s unconscious, I’m allowed to have one of you in there with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven and Bellamy look at each other and as much as Bellamy wants to be the one in there, he thinks it should be Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go Raven, just text me with updates,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” she asks a little taken back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll call Lincoln and have him pick me up, so you guys have a car when she gets out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Raven hugs him, “she’s going to be okay, don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at her, “okay, here’s her phone, wallet, and this scrunchie I grabbed for her,” he hands them over and pats his pockets making sure he didn’t have anything else of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you again, Bellamy,” she says as she walks into the ER with the doctor.  </p><p> </p><p>He finds a spot on the sidewalk where he can sit down and call Lincoln. About 25 minutes later, Lincoln’s Suburban rolls up to the curb and he climbs into the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, man,” he says, and he quickly realizes that Octavia is in the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she going to be okay?” He hears her say cutting straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think she just has a concussion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Bell, I know this is probably hard for you. How are you taking it?” Leave it to Octavia to know how he’s handling this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be okay, as long as she’s okay,” he says trying to keep his emotions bottled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you need anything, we’re here for you,” she empathizes.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I did call you guys to pick me up,” he tries to joke.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m just letting you know.”</p><p> </p><p>The entire drive home his mind wander to what Octavia was talking about. The worst it ever got with their mom’s ex was on the night that she found out.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy had been in the backyard and didn’t know that his mom’s ex was home until he heard Octavia yelling. She was only four at the time and he had walked into the house just as her little body went flying toward the ground. Bellamy tried to step in and fight him off, but there was only so much he could do at a young age.</p><p> </p><p>Octavia wasn’t moving, so he ended up shielding her body with his until it stopped when his mom came home. The police came and took him away and they rushed the kids to the hospital. Octavia had passed out from him hitting her over the head and giving her a bad concussion that took her weeks to recover from.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why he knew what to do with Clarke. What to do when a person has a concussion has been in him since he was a child. He had watched the doctors nurse up Octavia and the tests they ran. It hurts him to think that in both situations he was too little too late.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive back at the cabin and Bellamy has yet to receive any update from Raven. He sends her a text asking what’s up and he heads into the house with O and Lincoln.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is in the kitchen around the island and is looking concerned in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she going to be okay?” Harper speaks for the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, due to COVID they’re only allowed one guest, so Raven is with her, but I’m pretty sure she just has a concussion and maybe a broken arm,” Bellamy fills in.</p><p> </p><p>“Does the concussion explain the unconsciousness?” Murphy asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sometimes people can lose consciousness, it’s not common, but it can happen,” he explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she wake up in the car?” Maya asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she was still unconscious when we got her to the hospital,” he runs his fingers through his hair not wanting to relive it all but knowing they’re all just as concerned for her as he is. “I’m going to go clean up the bathroom, I’ll let you guys know if I hear anything.”</p><p> </p><p>He heads downstairs just wanting to be alone. When he gets into her room his emotions come crashing down. He closes her door and slides down it until he’s sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He’s crying so hard he’s starting to get a headache but that doesn’t stop him. This was not how today was supposed to go. He was supposed to wake up with her in his arms and he was going to tell her how much he loved her. He should’ve done it before last night happened, but one thing led to another and he couldn’t control his pull toward her. Then when she agreed to it there was no turning back.</p><p> </p><p>She’s all he has wanted his whole life, and now that they’re close again, he’s just messing it up. He can’t believe she got hurt and he wasn’t there for her. He’s supposed to love her, and he does love her, but it’s not enough to keep her safe. And that thought tears into him.</p><p> </p><p>He gets up off the floor trying to not blame himself for everything and to move on. Entering the bedroom, he notices the bloody cloth from her nose and the small amount of blood smeared on the floor of the shower. He busies himself with cleaning up the bathroom trying to rid it of any memory of this morning.</p><p> </p><p>When he’s rinsing out the washcloth in the sink he looks up in the mirror and sees himself for the first time since all this has happened. He looks about how he feels. Wrecked, disheveled, and heartbroken. He then notices the little swipe of red on his neck and raises his hand to wipe it off.</p><p> </p><p>Her blood had been on his neck this whole time and no one had told him about it.</p><p> </p><p>He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and its Raven calling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Raven,” he says trying to mask his broken voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, so Clarke is awake now they started testing her and said she has a mild concussion, but their main concern is her left hip and left arm. They’re taking her in for scans soon, so I thought I’d let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy sighs in relief that she’s awake, “Thank you for the update, have the docs said anything about when you guys will be let out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, once the scans are done then we’re going to go from there, but she probably won’t stay overnight,” Raven reassures him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Bellamy pauses trying to think of his next words, “can you let her know I’m thinking of her and hoping she’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will Bellamy, talk to you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Raven.” They hang up and Bellamy breathes a bit easier. He finishes cleaning up the bathroom and then he heads into the bedroom. He goes ahead and makes her bed and takes any piece of his that’s in there and heads upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He drops his stuff off in his bedroom and then heads back down to the living room where the others are. He gives them the update that Raven had given him and they’re all hoping for her speedy recovery. He goes into the kitchen to grab a couple of muffins that Harper and Monty had made earlier that morning and to make coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He sits in the living room with them watching an episode of Brooklyn 99. They mostly sit in silence and Bellamy can’t bring himself to laugh at the funny parts, but at least it takes his mind off of the hurt he’s feeling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clarke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She wakes up and the first thing she notices is that there’s no warmth of Bellamy’s body surrounding her.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, sleepyhead,” she hears Raven’s voice as she appears over her pressing a button on the wall. Clarke recognizes she’s in a hospital and a nurse comes into the room.</p><p> </p><p>They start running tests on her similar to the ones Bellamy was trying to emulate, but these seem more professional. She does her best her brain seeming a little less cloudy then it was when Bellamy had asked them.</p><p> </p><p>Her arm still hurts and when she asks about it, they let her know they’re going to run some scans soon. She notices that Raven left the room for a bit, but it wasn’t too long until she returned. Her nurse leaves and she turns to Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Bellamy?” She asks not trying to be rude to Raven, just out of genuine curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one of us could be here due to COVID rules and he told me it should be me, I just got off the phone with him though, and he told me to let you know that he’s thinking of you and is hoping you get better soon,” she sighs, “now I’ve heard his side of the story, and I believe him when he said he wasn’t there, but what’s your side to what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke does not want to have this conversation with Raven. She typically wouldn’t care, but this just happened so recently that she still does, “he wasn’t there. I was in the shower and I must’ve fallen and hit my head on the door handle on the way down. He probably heard me fall and got out of bed to see what was up.” She explains leaving out the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, so you had sex last night too?” She smiles and Clarke returns her smile looking down at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems good for you, Raven,” Clarke says talking about Murphy.</p><p> </p><p>“He is, but we’re not talking about us, how was Bellamy?” She won’t wipe that smile off her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy is amazing,” she says nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, and the not so PG version?” Raven asks.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the hottest and, dare I say, the best sex I’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>“There it is.” Raven smiles, “I figured when he found out you’d never been eaten out before he’d rectify that situation soon. He was so fixated and upset about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and he’s damn good at it,” Clarke concludes just as a nurse comes in to take her for her scans.</p><p> </p><p>Her scans don’t take too long. They lay her on a bed and scan both her hip area and her arm. She is hoping that nothing is broken because that would put an even bigger damper on her next month even with her concussion taking a week or so to recover from.</p><p> </p><p>She returns to her room where Raven is looking at a magazine. The nurses help transfer her back into her bed as they wait for the results.</p><p> </p><p>“When the doctor was going over some of your symptoms you could have over the next few days, I was taking notes just in case,” she starts, “I hate to do this to you, but I think for the next week at least, you need someone with you just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sighs figuring just as much, “no, it’s okay I agree, maybe you and Bellamy could figure that out? I feel like I’m closest to the two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, once I talk to him about it, he’s going to volunteer for the whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke furrows her eyebrows, “why would he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was a mess when you were out of it, he was crying and a bit spastic, not really thinking clearly. Dude, I shouldn’t be the one that has to tell you this, but c’mon. How many times do I have to tell you this boy loves you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, maybe just let him know that you’re an option as well? So, he doesn’t feel like it’s just him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will, I’ll text him the list of symptoms too.”</p><p> </p><p>They continue small talk about Murphy and Raven. At one point, Raven goes and grabs them snacks from the vending machine because Clarke had yet to eat.</p><p> </p><p>At around 3 pm they get her results. Her hip was badly bruised, and she had a deep bruise on her forearm and a sprained wrist. Thankfully, it was her left wrist so it wasn’t her dominant hand, but it would still be hard.</p><p> </p><p>They fit her for a splint that Velcroed on and had metal pieces on either side to stabilize her wrist. They also gave her an arm sling she could wear to help and protect her arm if she chose to.  </p><p> </p><p>She was able to walk out of the hospital with Raven to stabilize her if she ever got dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>She gets situated in the car and when they start to move, she starts noticing one of her symptoms. They only made it about a mile before she’s asking Raven to pull over so she can throw up. She’s apologizing profusely to Raven but she seems to be handling it well.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke has to ask her to pull over two more times on their way to the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrive, Clarke feels like she has been at sea and is finally on dry land. Her nausea starts to recede as she gets out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it looks like no car trips for you for the next week or so,” Raven comments and Clarke agrees.</p><p> </p><p>She enters the mudroom felling stable and then heads into the living room. Bellamy is the first one to hop off the couch and greet her noticing her arm in a sling.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what was the verdict from the scans?” He asks eyeing Raven for her lack of sooner communication.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a sprained wrist, and a badly bruised forearm and hip. I actually don’t need the sling because I have a splint, but they gave it to me just in case,” she fills him in without any dizziness, so she calls that a win.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so you’ve got a couple of weeks of healing, that’s not bad,” he tries being optimistic while pulling her into a right-sided hug and kissing her on the forehead. She doesn’t say anything about it, but this is the most forward he’s been in front of their friends. If anything, Raven had to say is true though, he probably doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to grab something to eat, I’m starving now,” she turns toward the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s not allowed on car rides for the next week or so unless she has a bucket,” Raven says to Bellamy and he slowly smiles understanding what she meant.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grabs a couple of muffins, a banana, and water and sets it out on the island. Bellamy is watching her grab things to make sure she doesn’t fall, but then he becomes more helpful when she realizes she can’t carry everything.</p><p> </p><p>He carries her food over to the couches walking closely beside her to steady her. He lets her sit in his spot and he sits down next to her handing her the food.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she says and cuddles into his sides as she eats.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, Clarke?” Octavia breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot better than I have for the past five hours or so, hopefully, classes won’t be bad this week because I’m going to probably have a hard time focusing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you need any help with anything, I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we’re all here for you and able to help,” Octavia lets her know and she looks around at the others nodding their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, guys, I appreciate it,” she smiles at them and finishes her banana and muffins.</p><p> </p><p>They sit around watching TV and playing UNO for about an hour. Clarke doesn’t play, but she does watch Bellamy’s hand as he plays. They’ve turned the TV down for her a bit because her brain can’t handle all the noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think Harper and I are going to go ahead and start on dinner,” Monty says after their last hand where Octavia skunked them all.</p><p> </p><p>“You just don’t want to lose again,” Octavia taunts and Monty just gives her a look as he helps Harper up.</p><p> </p><p>They put up the cards and Clarke is starting to feel a headache come on.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to take a nap before dinner,” she lets the others know as she starts to get up. She’s about halfway up when she falls back down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there, let me help you,” Bellamy is quick on his feet and helps her back up and over to the stairs. He pauses seeming like he’s considering something.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean for this to sound bad, but I really don’t want you falling down the stairs, so can I carry you?” He asks with a glint of sadness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine,” she says and he’s quick to lift her and carry her down the stairs bridal style. She leans into his chest and his familiar scent almost sends her to sleep. She doesn’t realize she’s in her room until he’s laying her on her bed and tucking her in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay down here with you so just let me know if you need anything,” he says kneeling by the side of her bed like he was the night she called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>She feels a dip in the bed beside her before she’s drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bellamy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He lets her sleep for as long as she needs. Raven had said that the doctor recommended the more sleep she could get, the better. He’s leaning up against her headboard occasionally looking over at her when he hears her mumble or her breathing change in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When Monty texts him that dinner is ready, he doesn’t want to wake her. She looks so peaceful and after the day she has had, she deserves it. He thinks that she wouldn’t be that hungry after just eating and sleep is more important right now, so he doesn’t wake her. He texts Monty back telling him he will be up in a minute for a plate but will have to come back down and make sure Clarke is okay.</p><p> </p><p>He decides that he will spend the night in her room to make sure someone is there. Raven had mentioned that they could take turns, but both of them know that it’s probably going to be him the whole time. He doesn’t mind caring for her as long as she is okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know what she thinks after last night, but he knows that his love for her has just grown. She is his one, and he sees that even clearer now. He just doesn’t know what she thinks. He was going to talk to her, but then this morning happened, and he just hasn’t had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>He will wait for her though if that’s what it takes. He’s going to let her approach him about it since he doesn’t know when she will feel well enough to talk about it. A part of him feels bad about what happened, and he doesn’t think that is going to go away.</p><p> </p><p>He gets out of her bed careful to not wake her. He’s hoping she doesn’t wake up on his trip upstairs, but he figures he would deal with that if it happened.</p><p> </p><p>Once he is upstairs, everyone is gathered around the island dishing out their food. He joins them and just as he is grabbing a plate Raven speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“How is she doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’ll feel better once she wakes up, she’s still sleeping,” he fills her in.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” she responds and that’s all the small talk they have as they make their pulled pork sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>They walk over to the dining table and Bellamy determines he will stay upstairs to eat, but he will try to hurry back down to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone ready for classes tomorrow?” Monty asks receiving a collective groan from them all.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven, do you know Clarke’s schedule?” Bellamy asks completely forgetting about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she has a 9 am class and then a class at 11:35 that I think she has with Maya, right?” Raven responds gesturing to Maya.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we were planning on watching that class together, so I can come down there if she wants,” Maya offers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let her know in the morning.” They continue their chatter about classes. Bellamy also has a 9 am class that he will have to wake up for, so it works out.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes his dinner and puts away his plate. On his way back down, he thanks Monty and Harper for diner. He quietly opens her door and she’s exactly where he left her. He sighs in relief and shuts her door to go back up to his bedroom and change his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>While he’s in his room, he grabs his laptop and charger to take downstairs. He changes into a pair of athletic shorts and a T-shirt. When he grabs his shorts, he notices the box of condoms in his drawer that he had brought. He debates it for a while and then decides he would rather be safe than sorry. He grabs a couple out of the box and pockets them just so they will have some in her room if that happens again.</p><p> </p><p>He heads back downstairs and notices that everyone is no longer in the living room and he assumes they all went to their bedrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is still sleeping when he enters her room. He quietly puts the condoms in her other nightstand on his side of the bed and sits on the floor next to the outlet to use his laptop. He’s finishing learning the things he needs to know for class tomorrow when her right arm flies back searching for a body behind her.</p><p> </p><p>He gets up off the floor and sits on the bed behind her petting down her arm, so she knows he’s there. She rolls over and winces as the weight comes off her left side.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Princess,” he says in response to her eyelids fluttering.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it actually morning?” she mumbles cuddling into the side of his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s about 8 pm,” he informs her, and she whines, “are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she quietly responds, and he positions himself under the blankets so she can cuddle into him more. She rests her head on his shoulder and it isn’t long until she’s asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>She’s making him sleepy as well and is almost to sleep when he hears her mumble,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Bell,” his eyes snap open and he looks down at her. Her mouth is slightly parted, and it seems like she’s still asleep, but that doesn’t mean his heart isn’t racing. He’s awake now trying to decipher if what he heard her say was real or if that was just his tired brain playing tricks on him.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, one thing he knows for sure as he falls asleep, is that he loves her too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Anything You Feel Put It All On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monday, First day back at Classes!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for all the kudos I really appreciate all the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bellamy</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bellamy wakes up to his alarm going off and he quickly turns it off, so it doesn’t wake Clarke. Thankfully, he was successful and slowly untangles his legs from hers. He stretches when he gets up and unplugs his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks back at her sleeping and appreciates her. She’s so beautiful and he hopes she knows that. If she doesn’t, he will tell her every day he can, or at least make her feel that way. He smiles at the idea of her being his for the rest of their lives, but they’re not there yet. For now, he will take what he can get, and he is perfectly okay with taking care of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to be quiet as he heads for the door, checking his hair in the mirror as he passes making sure it is only an acceptable amount of unruly. He heads upstairs and makes it to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He starts deciding what he is going to fix her, unsure of what she would want. He spots the strawberries and remembers her loving them as a kid so he thought at the very least he could get one thing right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He makes a good breakfast sandwich, so that’s what he decides on. He grabs the eggs, bacon, cheese, and English muffins and starts cooking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He makes himself two sandwiches and makes her one with a side of strawberries. He pours them both a glass of orange juice as well and then realizes he doesn’t have enough hands. Bellamy ends up taking two trips downstairs, the first with the orange juice and the second with their food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sets hers on her nightstand and she has still yet to wake up. At about a half an hour until 9, he starts casually poking her in the back and gently shaking her shoulder trying to wake her up. He would love to just let her sleep, but he knows she has class and it would be worse for him if he let her sleep through them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wakes up to the smell of bacon. Her eyes open and adjust to the light and she sees the plate on her nightstand with a breakfast sandwich and some strawberries. Clarke sits up and looks over her shoulder and notices Bellamy leaning against her headboard eating his own sandwich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleep well, Princess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles at the nickname and that her head feels clearer than yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s like every time I sleep, I wake up and my head feels better, so that’s good,” she pauses addressing the food, “you made me breakfast in bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, got to eat up, class starts in 30 minutes.” She groans remembering that is today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When do you have class today?” She asks picking up her bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have one class at 9 and then another at 3, but they won’t be bad. I have a feeling this week is going to be syllabus week all over again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I hope so, I don’t think I’m going to make much progress on my project. I’ll probably email my professors about my concussion too because I’m not sure how long I can stare at a screen today,” she says after chewing her first few bites of the sandwich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good, Maya offered to come down here to watch class with you at 11:35,” he informs her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s good, that will help,” she nods along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s your sandwich?” He asks and she thinks he’s nervous about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s really good, I really enjoy it, thank you,” she takes another bite, “it helps that I’m starving so this is like the best food ever.” She laughs and he joins in at laughing at her joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat for the most part in silence. Clarke checks her phone for any updates from her mom but hasn’t received any. She sighs and Bellamy seems to know exactly what she’s thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, remember, hearing no updates is good news, it will be okay. You need to focus on healing yourself,” he tries to reassure her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Mom will probably call me soon anyways once she sees this visit on their health insurance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it will be okay,” he reassures her and rubs her shoulder which makes her feel a little better. Their eyes catch for a second and Clarke wants to look away quickly, but she doesn’t. That’s not the relationship they have anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s smiling at her and it slowly fades as his hand travels up to rest under her chin. She realizes what’s happening and takes a deep inhale and straightens her back away from his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He notices the awkwardness and clears his throat as he draws his hand back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve got to get set up for class,” he says to ease the tension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I’m going to sit at the bar if you want to join me in the game room,” she offers eating the last strawberry on her plate. She did love strawberries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds great.” Bellamy takes her plates and takes them upstairs while Clarke is getting changed. She struggled a little bit pulling on her shorts with her splint on, but it wasn’t terrible. She debated putting on her sling but didn’t see a point in it when she would just be lounging around today. She puts her hair up in a bun and throws on a T-shirt careful of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke grabs her computer and her charger and walks out to the bar to get setup. A few moments later Bellamy comes downstairs and grabs his laptop from her room. She’s sitting up at the bar with what is left of her orange juice and he’s on the couch behind her when their classes start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Classes go by without a hitch. Clarke did better than she thought she was going to do and was able to get through both her classes without having to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was interesting having her classes online. She didn’t have to show her face and she was muted for most of the time so she could be doing anything, and the professor wouldn’t know. Clarke wasn’t that type of student though and tried to pay attention to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maya came down for their combined class and Clarke found it a lot easier to follow with another person in the class with her. Almost like someone was holding her accountable for paying attention, even though they talked a lot more than they would during an actual class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy brought Clarke and Maya lunch when it was around noon because they were still in class and he wasn’t. Clarke was grateful for his sympathy she just hoped he wouldn’t get frustrated by it eventually. Also, he was a decent cook and she wasn’t one to turn down food someone made for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy was right, this week, or at least the first couple days, was going to be like syllabus week all over again. Just until everyone gets used to the online classes and the professors get everything set up. It was a big adjustment for everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Maya wrap up their class and Maya heads back upstairs. Clarke decides she wants to take a nap before making herself dinner and walks back to her bedroom. Bellamy is coming out of her bathroom right as she lays her head on the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, class over?” He asks and she nods her head, “are you taking a nap before dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so, can you just wake me up before, I will be hungry tonight,” she informs him making sure he knows and doesn’t let her sleep through dinner like he did last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem, I have class at 3 for a couple of hours, so I’ll wake you up after that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” she closes her eyes as she gets comfortable on her pillow. She feels his hand pushing a piece of her hair out of her face to tuck behind her ear which makes her eyes pop back open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleep tight, Princess,” he whispers, and she watches him as he leaves before she closes her eyes again. She likes being his princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels her shoulder being shaken which wakes her up. Her eyes open up to Bellamy kneeling in front of her beside her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Princess, would you like leftovers for diner?” He asks and her stomach growls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, what leftovers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Monty and Harper made pulled pork yesterday”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds good,” she says as she sits up trying to wake her brain up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if you feel up to it, but I know the others are talking about going out to the hot tub later to celebrate the first day back,” he offers to try and cheer her up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ll pass, I’m just really tired, but I’ll go sit out there for a while, that would be nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go and I’ll get your food and bring it down,” he offers his hand to her and she takes it pulling herself up from the bed. He lets her adjust for a moment when she gets on her feet and it’s a little awkward, but she doesn’t think anything of it. He holds her hand all the way out to the patio chairs next to the table and doesn’t let go until she’s seated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” he promises, and she looks out at the mountains. She’s surprised that the sun hasn’t bothered her head as much with this concussion. She figured light would bother her more than sound but that just hasn’t been the case. She was surprised that the noise of her professors talking didn’t bother her more today, but it only bothered her when there were multiple people talking and her head couldn’t focus on one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy comes out with two plates and sets hers down in front of her. She notices he put strawberries on her plate again and has chips on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would you like to drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Water’s fine, but hey, what if I wanted chips too?” She smiles calling him out, she was joking but she wanted to poke fun at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can have some of mine, I’ll grab the bag too. I’ll be right back,” he offers and goes back inside to grab their drinks and the chips. She bites into her sandwich and it’s delicious. She looks up when the slider door opens expecting to see Bellamy, but Raven and Murphy come out with their own plates of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Clarke how was class?” Raven asks as they take their seats across from where she is seated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, nothing new, mostly how class is going to work from now on,” she fills her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how has your head been?” Murphy asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I’ve been sleeping a lot, but I think that’s why it feels okay,” she smiles as Bellamy joins them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How have you guys been?” He asks them as he takes a seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, can’t complain, how’s your day been?” Murphy asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fantastic, one of my classes just got way easier,” Bellamy shares. They take about their classes while they eat, the topic barely wandering from that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, are you feeling up for a soak in the hot tub?” Raven asks once they’re all done eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so, not yet anyway,” Clarke shakes her head and Raven gives an approving nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand, whenever you’re ready,” she and Murphy get up gathering their dishes, “so Bellamy, are you on duty again tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, if she’ll have me,” he says looking a little worried at Clarke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re good Raven, thanks.” Clarke smiles up at her and she and Murphy walk inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready to go inside?” Bellamy asks her grabbing her plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet, I think I just want to sit out here for a bit,” she leans back in her chair and stares out at the mountains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good, I’ll be right back,” he takes their plates and heads inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truth be known, Clarke did want to go for a soak, just in her bathtub and not in the hot tub. But she wasn’t quite sure how to navigate wanting to take a bath without Bellamy there. He was attentive and by her side most of the time, surely though he would let her take a bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He comes back outside to sit with her. It was a nice day outside. Even with the sun still out, it wasn’t too hot underneath the porch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thinking about taking a bath,” she poses to him and looks over at him, “I’m too tired to go in the hot tub, but I wouldn’t mind a bath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good, just tell me when,” He smiles back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit outside until the others start coming out to hop in the hot tub. They all stopover at Clarke and Bellamy on their way to talk to them and ask how Clarke is doing and how classes were. Once everyone has come out and has headed over to the hot tub, Clarke decides it’s time for them to go in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to go in with me if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t be offended if you wanted to hang out in the hot tub with the others,” she let him know when they stand up to go inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, trust me, I’d rather be with you. As much as someone has to be with you, I’m also choosing to be that someone,” he explains with sincerity on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m just making sure you know your options.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go inside to her room and Bellamy goes into the bathroom to start her bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am capable of starting my own bath,” she scolds him leaning on the doorway to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” he smiles over his shoulder, “I’m going to go upstairs for a quick second and grab a change of clothes, so I’ll be back, don’t hurt yourself while I’m gone.” He stands and kisses her on the forehead as he passes her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns, not sure if he has the right idea, “I’d like to take a bath by myself, just so you know, I’m not asking you to – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, Clarke, I know,” he waves her off, “I wasn’t planning on taking a bath with you, I just need clothes if I’m going to sleep down here.” He smiles and turns back to the door as he heads out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke feels a bit embarrassed and turns back into the bathroom. She starts to get undressed as the water fills up the bath. The sun is starting to get lower and she has a feeling she’s going to be able to watch some of the sunset from the bath which will be nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks at her body in the mirror for the first time since the incident. Her left hip has a concerningly dark bruise on it and now it makes sense why it was so sore. The bruise is bigger than the one on her hand. She gently touches it and traces it down her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a lot to take in. She’s never had this big of a bruise on herself before. She can feel herself start panicking even though she’s fine. The last time she hurt herself this bad was as a kid and that was a traumatic experience she didn’t appreciate when it came to the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes off her splint and there’s another bruise on her forearm and one on her wrist. They’re significantly smaller than the one on her hip, but they send her over the edge. Her tears come without her knowing they were there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s just embarrassed and feels terrible for putting everyone through all this, especially Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bath has filled up and she hurries over to turn it off. Bellamy had put some of the bubble bath she had bought in it already, so it was nice and sudsy. She sets her phone on the vanity with music on trying to cheer her up. Clarke sinks into the warm water and immediately feels a sense of relief. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on the top of her knees trying to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tears haven’t stopped coming. She’s not sure why she’s been so emotional recently and she thinks maybe it’s because she just has had a lot going on and the concussion isn’t helping any of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later she hears a knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, just checking to see if you’re okay,” Bellamy says through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sniffles, “I’m fine,” she musters out, but he must hear the hurt in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, are you okay?” He asks with more urgency, and when she doesn’t answer, “I’m coming in okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He comes in and she looks up at him unable to hide the hurt on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He asks kneeling beside the tub wiping the tears from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for putting you through all this, you don’t have to take care of me. You can switch with Raven. I want you to have a life too,” she spills out her sorrow to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, it’s okay, there’s no place I’d rather be,” he tucks her hair behind her ears, “you’re not a burden to me, okay? I never want you to think that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods along to his words suddenly wishing he was in the bath with her so he could hold her. He must be able to read her mind because the next thing she knows, he’s asking her if she wants him to get in the bath behind her. She nods her head and he stands up to get undressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke diverts her attention to looking out the window. Even though she’s seen him naked, heck even had sex with him, she still gives him his privacy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoots forward and he slides in behind her situating her between his legs. She leans back into his chest and she feels at home. Her tears have stopped, and her phone continues to play from the vanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Simple as can be<br/>
I got your hands in mine<br/>
And you don't have to listen carefully<br/>
I'll tell you a thousand times</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy has started running his hands softly up her arms and back down soothing her. He’s pulling water up and it’s dripping water down her shoulders that feels wonderful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Anything you feel, put it all on me<br/>
All of your thoughts, I want everything<br/>
And when you get sad, like you do sometimes<br/>
Put it all on me</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He intertwines their right hands and continues softly caressing her left arm to her shoulder. He’s being careful around her bruises and traces around them a couple of times making her feel loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Put it all on me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll lift you when you're feeling low<br/>
I'll hold you when the night gets cold<br/>
You'll never have to be alone<br/>
And that's all you need to know</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke closes her eyes when he pushes her up in a sitting position and starts massaging her shoulders and the top of her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No love lost, we've got you and I<br/>
No clouds, we shoot them out the sky<br/>
You'll never have to be alone<br/>
And that's all you need to know</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leans forward so he can reach further down her back. It’s taking all her strength not to moan at his touch, fearing he might get the wrong idea. She doesn’t want to have sex with him tonight even though he’s doing a wonderful job at turning her on. His hands are magic everywhere he touches her it seems like she craves his touch.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Simple as can be<br/>
I'm gonna be around<br/>
And you know we got everything we need<br/>
Look at this thing we found</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anything you feel, put it all on me<br/>
Your fears and your thoughts, give me all of it<br/>
And when you get sad, like you do sometimes<br/>
Put it all on me</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She leans back on him and he wraps his arms around her as he sways their upper bodies back and forth slowly to the upbeat music. She almost feels like he’s dancing with her, but this is much simpler. It’s almost like he’s just feeling the music as much as she is in the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head is tucked into the side of her neck and every once and awhile he will turn his head and pucker his lips on her neck. Not quite a kiss, but not nothing at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trusts him more than anyone in her life right now and she hopes they never mess that up because it doesn’t come around often. <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p>
<p>
  <em>And that's all you need to know</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll lift you when you're feeling low<br/>
I'll hold you when the night gets cold<br/>
You'll never have to be alone<br/>
And that's all you need to know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
No love lost, we've got you and I<br/>
No clouds, we shoot them out the sky<br/>
You'll never have to be alone<br/>
And that's all you need to know</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the music stops and they stop swaying, Clarke rests back against his chest. He returns to running his hands up her arms and to her shoulders and back down. Clarke is glad her nipples are covered by the water so he couldn’t notice how turned on she is by his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can feel him pressed up against her lower back, but she can tell he’s not fully hard. She smirks knowing he is at least somewhat turned on by her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” he asks noticing her smirk. She opens her eyes and gazes up into his brown ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, you just make me happy,” she says with a smile. His face breaks out into a smile that gives him the crinkles by his eyes and she turns back to the sunset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make me happy too, Princess,” he kisses the top of her head and her heart rushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay like that for a while. They both gaze out at the sunset and enjoy each other’s company while listening to whatever music comes on her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy doesn’t make any advances on her and for that she’s thankful. He lets her sit in his lap in whatever way she pleases, and he resorts his touching to non-sexual touching only. Even though any time he’s touching her it feels sexual because it turns her on, but that is beside the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the water is room temperature and the bubbles are gone, Bellamy gets out first. He walks over to the shower to rinse off and Clarke stays in the bath. She gets curious once and looks over in his direction to see him staring back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See something you like, Princess,” he smirks at her and she shakes her head rolling her eyes and looking away. He finishes up and dries off. Bellamy wraps his towel around his waist and helps Clarke out of the bathwater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thanks him and walks over to the shower to rinse off herself. She knows his eyes are on her body as she’s walking to the shower, but she doesn’t mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy is at the vanity drying his hair while she’s showering off and she wonders if he knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell,” she prompts him, and he looks over at her through the glass doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know why I fell?” She asks hoping he says no and she can drop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if your moaning beforehand gives me anything to go by,” he smiles looking up at her, “then, yeah, I have a guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is embarrassed, to say the least, and her hands go up to hold her cheeks so he can’t see her blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Clarke, just next time, don’t be afraid to ask for help. I don’t want you getting hurt,” he smiles at her one more time before turning and heading to the bedroom to get his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke gets over her embarrassment quickly. She actually feels relieved that he knows, and she doesn’t have to hold this back from him. She rinses the soap out of her hair and turns off the water. She’s drying off when he comes back in handing her clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem,” he goes back into the bedroom giving her some privacy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulls on the athletic shorts and then she notices that the T-shirt isn’t hers. She brings it up to her nose inhaling his smell and a smile comes to her face. She puts on his shirt, dries her hair, brushes her teeth, and gets ready for bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she walks into the bedroom, Bellamy is sitting on her bed against the headboard and he looks up at her from gazing at his computer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured that shirt would look better on you,” he comments eyes raking over her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, you did,” she pulls back the covers to climb into bed. She turns her lamp off on her side and checks her phone before going to bed. Her mom still hasn’t said anything and it’s starting to worry her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before her brain can start spiraling, she puts her phone on the charger and turns to Bellamy. He’s still sitting up against her headboard with his laptop screen illuminating his face in a blue hue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks down at her and gives her a small smile before looking back at his screen. She stares at his face studying his features until her eyelids get heavy and she falls asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Super excited for next week's episode of the 100 after the preview! (7x04) Thank you for reading, love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. If I Could Turn Back Time and Rewrite Every Line, If Only I Could, But Baby, I Can't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 of classes and Clarke isn't happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke jolts awake when she hears Bellamy’s alarm going off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I didn’t know it would be that loud,” he apologizes to her and she waves him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Raven and I have to make breakfast anyway. What time is it?” She asks sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She can feel her headache starting already but she’s not going to tell him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s 8:30 am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I only have one class today at 10:30 until noon. What does your schedule look like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a class at 9:30 and a class at 11 that lasts until 1,” he mentions grabbing his computer and trying to fix his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Raven and I will try to fix something quickly,” they exchange smiles and she gets up to put on a bra. She doesn’t mind wearing her PJs to make breakfast because they could also be loungewear. Bellamy diverts his eyes as she changes, focusing his gaze on himself in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” He asks as she puts her hair up to which she nods in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heads upstairs with Bellamy in tow making sure she doesn’t fall. Clarke is glad for it today because she has a bad headache starting. They make it to the top of the stairs and Raven is in the kitchen making coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning how was your night,” Raven says eyeing Clarke’s shirt that she knows isn’t hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, what are you thinking about breakfast?” Clarke walks over to the fridge. Bellamy is sitting at the island setting up his laptop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been craving waffles, so maybe pancakes and waffles?” Raven suggests, “I can get out the griddle and fry up some sausage patties too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds good, what do you think Bellamy?” she asks him, looking over at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” he shrugs distracted by something on his screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven is on the griddle and Clarke is busy with the waffle maker. While they’re making breakfast, Clarke also makes Bellamy and her a cup of coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I think Murphy is going to join you on your cooking day if that’s okay,” Raven asks Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that’s fine. I hadn’t even thought about it if I’m being honest,” Bellamy replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he noticed we had a schedule and was offering to take Echo’s spot.” Clarke had forgotten about that change affecting their schedule. While a waffle is cooking, Clarke walks to the fridge and changes Echo’s name to Murphy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have breakfast ready by 9 and Raven texts everyone to come down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Bellamy get their plates and sit at the island together. Clarke’s headache has receded a little, but it’s making her more irritable than anything. Bellamy eats quickly due to having class soon and puts his plate away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be downstairs for class, thank you for breakfast,” he tells Raven and Clarke. Clarke nods acknowledging him, but her mouth is full of waffles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t know if it’s her concussion giving her all the irritability she’s feeling but she ends up complaining to Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, I might need you guys to switch soon.” Clarke spills not knowing where this is coming from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Trouble in Paradise?” Raven quirks an eyebrow, “and don’t act like I didn’t notice the shirt.” Clarke gives her a side eye but continues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t know. He’s great it’s just, no offense, but I’m not attracted to you the way I am attracted to him. He’s just been so overwhelmingly caretaker-y. I just, UGH,” Clarke puts her head in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, is this your actual feelings, or is this concussion irritability enhancing a fleeting feeling?” Raven asks seeing through her sudden outburst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I have a headache so it could be that. I’m not even angry at him, he’s been great. Last night I was having a moment cause my bruises are bad and I got in the bath and he held me and calmed me down and it just felt right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and it wasn’t anything sexual or anything which was good, I’m not ready for that again,” Clarke laughs it off and Raven pulls her eyebrows together in concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s just we didn’t get to talk about the first time. Which I felt was a mistake because we haven’t talked about our feelings for each other yet. I don’t know I’m just frustrated with him and I think it’s just ‘cause he’s the closest to me right now.” Clarke shakes her head not knowing why this is all happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys will figure it out. I think you guys need to talk it out, and maybe he’s just waiting for you to feel better. I’m always here if you need me, just a text away.” Raven stands up to put her plate away just as Octavia and Lincoln come out of their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke stays and talks to everyone as they filter in. Around 10:15 she decides that she should start getting ready for her class and heads downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy is sitting on the couch with his headphones in and smiles at her when she reaches the bottom. She returns the smile and goes into her bedroom to get her laptop. She was going to sit out at the bar but decides against it and sets herself up on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Class today was worse with her headache. Halfway through, she sent her professor an email explaining that she had to leave class early due to her concussion and would send her a doctor note.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she shuts her computer, she sets it on her nightstand and tucks herself in. It doesn’t take her long to fall asleep, trying to sleep off her irritability and headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke,” she hears Bellamy as he gently shakes her awake, “I don’t mean to wake you up, but Raven insisted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I don’t want to sleep my life away,” she rubs her eyes and notices that neither her headache nor irritability have gone away. “What time is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about 5 pm,” he informs her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so Raven wants me awake to cook.” She deducts and he nods his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go,” he offers his hand out to her and she doesn’t take it as she stands on her own. She hopes he doesn’t read much into it as she passes him and heads for the stairs. He follows her up and they don’t say anything on the way to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s for dinner?” Clarke asks Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just about to ask you the same. We don’t have many choices; we’re going to have to go shopping this weekend,” Raven informs her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They end up settling on spaghetti and two different sauces. They also make garlic bread to accompany it. Bellamy is sitting at the island watching Clarke as they cook, but she can’t bring herself to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They let everyone know that supper is done and fix their plates. They decide to sit out on the upstairs porch and Clarke takes her plate and water out without looking back. Bellamy comes out a few moments later and sits down across from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She accidentally makes eye contact with him and he raises one eyebrow, “are you okay?” He asks quietly not to alert anyone walking out to join them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she shrugs off and he doesn’t seem to believe it, but he lets it go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Raven get compliments on their dinner and Raven makes plans with everyone to go shopping this weekend for more food. Clarke opts out of going due to her last car ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of dinner, Clarke has eased up some but still doesn’t want to talk to Bellamy. She doesn’t know why her brain is taking this out on him, but it’s probably because he’s closest to her. She trusts him, she just also feels like he’s still a stranger to her in the two weeks they’ve gotten reacquainted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She puts her plate away and heads back downstairs. Bellamy is in tow a little behind her, but she focuses on getting downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heads to the shower not wanting to confront him right now. She turns on the water cooler then she would normally like trying to make her feel better. She feels like she’s running hot and nothing is helping right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks at herself in the mirror trying to control her emotions. She knows this is just her concussion and she’s not actually mad at him, but that fact alone is making her angrier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s just afraid he’s going to do or say something that sets her off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s about to start taking off her shirt when she hears a quick knock on the door before it opens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, I’m sorry, but I’m tired of asking if you’re okay through a door,” he explains himself as he enters the bathroom. “Something’s wrong, I can tell it and you can tell me.” He tries as he approaches her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her knuckles have gone white on the vanity counter and he notices her tense form. She sees his face go full of concern and sadness as he makes eye contact with her through the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, I have a headache does that suffice for your explanation,” she snaps back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, why didn’t you tell me?” He exhales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I don’t have to tell you everything!” She yells and he takes a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to help you – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah? And I didn’t ask for your help either. What, you have sex with me once and that entitles you to be my caregiver?” She knows she’s being harsh, but her brain won’t stop. She even wants him there most days, but that’s not where her brain is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Clarke. I just wanted to help you, the sex had nothing to do with any of it,” she can tell he was starting to get upset with her as well which just fueled her more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve known you for a little over a week, what gives you the right – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve known you since I was seven years old!” He cuts her off and exclaims making her jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you fucking haven’t! Oh my gosh, Bellamy, there were about six to nine formative years in our lives where we didn’t even talk! You didn’t even try to talk to me until we were forced into this situation,” she’s livid to think he still thinks he knows her. “I barely know anything about you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a breath and leans on the wall of the bathroom with his arms crossed. They’re quiet for a bit and then he takes a deep inhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for those years. We just fell apart and never got back to being friends,” he starts explaining, “I tried. When you started dating Finn, I started dating Bree because it hurt me that you had found someone, and I also knew they were friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, see how that turned out,” she interrupts rolling her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke,” he warns, “I couldn’t have known that was going to happen. Anyway, Finn found out about our past, and started to see to it that we were separated more, and there was nothing I could do about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You couldn’t just send me a text about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he had me scared. It sounds dumb now, but he was threatening Octavia and there was nothing I could do about it,” he sighs running a hand through his curls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That still doesn’t make sense, why you didn’t reach out after Finn,” she tries keeping up her defenses when all she wants to do is cry and hold him. She didn’t know what Finn was doing. Even though Bellamy was significantly bigger and more built than Finn was, Finn was sly and smart about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At that point, I was scared of you,” he admits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scared of me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intimidated is probably a better word, you had moved on. I wanted to reach out, but I just didn’t know how to. And after I got a few punches in on Finn I felt a little better about the situation, but I still didn't know how to contact you. I wasn’t just going to ask you out to coffee that would’ve been awkward. I just couldn’t come up with a situation where it wasn’t awkward, so I avoided it.” He rambles but she’s still stuck on one of the first things he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, when did you beat up Finn?” She asked shocked this is the first she’s heard about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” he shakes his head, “I’m sorry for those years I missed out on. I’ve thought almost every day that I would give anything to get those years back and spend them with you, but if they didn’t lead to here, I don’t think I would,” he says pushing a piece of hair out of her face and cradling her head in his hands. “This past week or so has been the best in my life, Clarke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her anger has soothed a bit, but she still doesn’t see it. He’s still a stranger to her and he’s just been evading their conversation by telling her the Finn story. He’s getting closer to her and her anger is resurfacing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not enough,” she shoves his hands off her face and she must’ve triggered something in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean it’s not enough?! You were a bitch to me in those years! You’re just as guilty as I am for them!” He snaps and she is enraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t get to call me a bitch for those years! You didn’t know me, and you still don’t! I still don’t know you! We just had sex and then never talked about it! You don’t do long relationships, apparently, and I’m not going to just be your plaything for a month and then things go back to the way they were!” Her tears start flowing now that she has admitted the one thing that upsets her the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s afraid. She doesn’t want to go back to what they were knowing what they could be. Bellamy’s face is breaking, and she can see the tears at the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke,” he starts but she doesn’t want to hear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, I don’t want any more excuses. I don’t think you should stay down here tonight. I’ll call Raven,” she says going to pick up her phone. He beats her to it and takes her phone from the counter before she can reach it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, please hear me out, I’m so sorry. I don’t want things to change either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you do just want to use me for sex for the next month?” Her heart breaks at his words and she grabs her phone from his hands, “get out, Bellamy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so then you want us to go back to being strangers?!” she exclaims hurt by both possibilities, “get out, Bellamy.” She’s sticking her ground and too emotionally exhausted for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, please don’t do this,” he pleads trying to reach for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, stop! Just leave!” She says pushing on his chest. She’s about to breakdown and she doesn’t want him there when she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry that this happened I – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy. Just go,” she looks him in the eyes and he finally turns around and shuts the door behind him when he leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he’s gone she drops to the floor and sobs. She didn’t know anything about what he went through with Finn. She also knew she was being harsh with him, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t want to be just sex with him. It was never just that for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew the moment after they were done that she had messed up. She just wants to tell him she loves him even though she doesn’t feel like she knows him. Her feelings are complex, and her concussion is not helping her solve them at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She undresses and gets in the shower trying to calm herself down. She sits in the shower longer than she usually would. Her sobs come in waves. She cries and takes time to breathe and then is back to sobbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was afraid of this. She was scared about her feelings developing for him without him reciprocating them. She should’ve known better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her headache hasn’t gotten any better if anything it has gotten worse. Her tears aren’t helping her mind process what had just happened. She didn’t want to fight with him, but he had set her off and she took it out on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing she said wasn’t the truth either. She meant every word. There are days she would go where she didn’t feel like she actually knew him. Sure, she knew he was a kind soul that always wanted to help others. She also knew that he would do anything to help his family and close friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had no idea what he was like in a relationship. With Echo, she barely saw any of it because he was either cheating or not with her. With Bree, she never saw their relationship much either. It was like how he acted with Echo, a bit distant and distracted. That’s not what she wanted so maybe it was for the better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she thinks she’s done crying, she runs soap through her hair. She closes her eyes as she runs her hands through her hair imagining they are his and the tears return. The past week was like another world. She was in bliss with him and never wanted it to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart starts hurting at the thought, he knew how to make her feel loved, which was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. And maybe, at the end of the day, that is what she should’ve focused on instead of whether she knew him or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rinses the soap out of her hair and turns off the water. She grabs her towel and starts to dry off. When she looks in the mirror, she sees how red and puffy her eyes had become and just hopes that Raven doesn’t quiz her too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s when she remembers that she hadn’t told Raven yet. She sends a text to Raven letting her know that Bellamy needed a break and it’s her turn to be on duty. She finishes drying off and getting dressed and ready for bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she comes out of the bathroom, she notices that Raven is sitting on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?” Raven asks her with sadness plastered over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be okay, we just had an argument is all, and my headache is not helping anything. I just want to go to bed,” Clarke explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, well I’m here if you need anything or if you want to talk about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Rav.” Clarke sets her scrunchie on her vanity and makes her way over to the bed to lay down. Raven lays on Bellamy’s side and Clarke flicks the lamp off. The only light in the room is the glow from Raven’s phone but it doesn’t bother her because she’s laying on her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes her longer to get to sleep knowing that Bellamy isn’t sleeping with her. She hopes she didn’t mess this all up permanently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she falls asleep, she sends him a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clarke</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for things to get this escalated. I know that you would do anything to care and protect your family and friends, that has never changed. I guess I just feel like the time we spent apart is too significant to just gloss over. I’m sorry for any hurt I’ve caused you. You make me feel loved and that’s what really matters. Goodnight Bell x</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She put her phone back on the charger saying all she needed to get off her mind. She misses him more than anything and that is her last thought before falling to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bellamy</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He was on the verge of tears all the way up the stairs. He didn’t want to leave her, but he knew that’s what she wanted so he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just wishes he told her he loved her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He makes it up the first flights of stairs and sees that everyone is chatting in the living room. It quiets down when he joins them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raven, you’re on duty tonight,” he informs her not looking at anyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Is everything okay?” She asks concerned. Bellamy nods his head not able to answer before turning to head up to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he makes it on the other side of his door, he drops the act and starts crying. He can’t believe he managed to lose her, and he hadn’t even gotten to tell her that he loved her. She felt like she didn’t know him when he felt he knew all about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered her favorite fruit was strawberries, her favorite color was green like the leaves. He remembered that she was kind to everyone she met, and everyone loved her. So many kids in grade school would ask him if they were dating, and he would always answer yes just so they wouldn’t get close to her. He knew her, and he felt like even though they spent a lot of time apart, he still knew her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he knew tonight wasn’t it. Not after their argument. Maybe after a day or so of her calming down and healing, he would be able to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a knock on his door and his heart is secretly hoping it’s here even though his brain knows it’s not. He wipes his face and walks over to open it to a concerned Octavia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Bell?” she asks taking in his appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” he rubs his nose and lets her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Clarke isn’t it?” Octavia asks as he sits on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who else would it be,” he smiles back at her trying to lighten the impending conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” He gives her a light rundown of their confusing and emotional argument and she is the ever-attentive listener.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean you’ve slept with her, but haven’t told her you love her yet?” Octavia deducts from his explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that’s one way to put it,” he rests his head in his hands trying to figure out how to fix it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raven said that Clarke was agitated today, so I can’t imagine that helped much,” Octavia tries to make him feel better as she starts rubbing his back. “Do you know what you’re going to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess just give her time is all I can do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I get that, I mean after that,” she says, and he looks up at her face in confusion. Octavia has a smile across her face when she starts to help him come up with a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love you guys, Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I’ll Wait Forever, It’s Never Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Wednesday, Bellamy and Clarke talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was my fave episode of season 7 so far (7x04). Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing she notices is her headache is miraculously gone. The second is that Bellamy isn’t in her bed and the events of yesterday come back to her. She sits up in bed and looks over to his side where Raven was but no longer is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t know where she is because her bathroom door is open, but she doesn’t worry about it. She leans over to check her phone and has a message from Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bellamy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: It’s okay, take your time, sweet dreams Clarke xx</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>His message makes her feel better and worse at the same time. It makes her feel worse because he called her Clarke, not princess. Usually, that would make her feel better, but she had grown fond of the nickname. It also makes her feel better because he seems to be understanding and not upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hasn’t heard from her mom in a while and decides to send a text to her just checking in to see if everything is alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she sends the text to her mom, she hears movement on the other side of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raven?” She asks as she leans over to inspect where the noise is coming from. Sure enough, Raven is laying on the floor on the other side of the bed wrapped up in a blanket looking at her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about time you woke up,” she responds and sits up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you on the ground?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not sure how Bellamy did it, but you kicked me out of bed in the middle of the night, so I decided to sleep on the floor instead of being abused,” she smiles as she stretches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you should’ve kicked me back,” Clarke laughs, and Raven shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, you’ve been through enough. Plus, the floor was comfy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, tonight you can have the bed and I’ll take the floor. How about that?” Clarke proposes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head, “you don’t think Bellamy is coming back tonight? The argument was that bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke sighs heavily and shakes her head, “no, I don’t think he is, and even if he is, I don’t think I’m ready for him to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, do you still feel like you need someone with you at night? I mean I’m willing to be with you if you want, but you seem to be sleeping fine. That was my main concern, in the beginning, is that you wouldn’t sleep fine, but you seem more than okay with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke thinks it over a little bit and decides that no, she supposes she doesn’t need someone with her at night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I see your point. I think I’m good at night. To be honest, I think I’m good all the time and I’m on the upside of it now, so I should just be getting better. Also, I wouldn’t want to keep you away from Murphy,” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows, and Raven throws a pillow in her direction. “Hey, don’t throw things at me! I’m broken and need to be protected,” Clarke says dramatically and they both laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke gets out of bed to grab her clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going upstairs to check on breakfast, last I heard, Murphy said it was going to be some sort of bake or casserole, I’m not sure,” Raven says heading toward the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, sounds good, I’ll meet you up there,” Clarke smiles but internally her butterflies are acting up. Raven leaves and Clarke goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to see him. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, but she still felt the weight of her words. Clarke didn’t want the whole thing to gloss over, she wanted to work on them. She just hopes she didn’t hurt him in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She puts on her athletic shorts and a sweatshirt since it looks colder outside today, more gray than sun. When she brushes out her hair, she decides it doesn’t look terrible, so she puts it half up half down with a hair clip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gathers her strength and makes her trip up the stairs. She feels significantly better today and if it wasn’t for how she felt yesterday, she would believe that she was healed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost everyone is up and in the kitchen or the living room by the time Clarke gets there. She notices the only ones missing are Octavia and Lincoln as she approaches the kitchen island next to Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning,” she expresses to the two chefs in the kitchen looking over at Bellamy once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Clarke,” Bellamy responds from the sink as he glances over his shoulder at her arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>God, does he always have to look so good</em>, she thinks to herself as she scans him over. He is wearing a weathered blue long sleeve tee that he has rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark skinny jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she realizes she’s been staring as his ass for a beat too long, she catches herself and looks down at the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like it is going to be a crappy day outside,” Clarke comments trying to keep the conversation going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, the weatherman said a cold front is coming in so we’re going to have a few overcast days,” Murphy responds to her comment. Clarke nods and notices her steaming coffee mug sitting at her usual spot at the island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did someone make me a coffee?” She questions as she walks over to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, your usual,” Bellamy pipes up. It is at this angle she can tell that he is cutting up strawberries and peeling oranges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she offers as she takes a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem,” he smiles at her and returns to the fruit. She sips on her coffee while Murphy and Raven talk about something they had seen online about COVID.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is trying to pay attention to what they are saying and staying in the conversation, but she keeps getting distracted by a curly-haired boy. He isn’t doing anything in particular; just cutting up fruit and making a fruit salad. But she’s focusing on his arms and hands as he moves. She already misses his hands and yearns for them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snaps out of her haze when the oven alarm starts beeping. Murphy hops down from his seat to put on oven mitts and grab the breakfast bake. When he pulls it out of the oven, the room is encased in warmth and the smell of breakfast which makes Clarke’s stomach rumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy finishes up the fruits at about the same time and Murphy announces that breakfast is ready. It’s a later breakfast today, so Clarke assumes no one has early morning classes, except maybe Octavia and Lincoln.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s earliest class on Wednesday is the class she has with Maya at 11:35, so she has time until then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all grab their plates and drinks and go to the living room. Clarke sits in her spot on the floor in front of the coffee table and Bellamy is in his on the couch. For a second, she wonders if he will join her like he did the other day. When he doesn’t even make eye contact with her though, she drops the hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat and talk about the new information on the news. Once the news show they were watching is over everyone is done eating and Clarke hops up to gather and do the dishes. A few of them disperse to go to their classes, but Maya and Jasper are still in the living room watching a show they found on TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy joins her in helping to clean up the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that, it’s my dishes day,” Clarke says to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I helped make the mess,” he offers as he packs up the rest of the fruit to put in the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maya and Jasper burst out laughing at something on the TV and Clarke and Bellamy fall into silence as they clean up the kitchen. Their silence slowly seeps into awkwardness as he tiptoes around her to put dishes in the dishwasher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she gets all the dishes put away and he’s wiping down the counters, she’s had enough of their separation. She closes up the dishwasher and walks over behind him and wraps her arms around him. He stiffens at her contact and she nuzzles her face into his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she mumbles and loosens her arms around him as he turns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If anyone should be sorry it’s me,” he responds leaning away from her and onto the counter, “I’m sorry for pushing you when you weren’t feeling well, and I hope we can take a step back and get to know each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods her head crossing her arms, “I like the sound of that,” she smiles, and he returns it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your schedule like?” He asks turning back around to the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a class with Maya again at 11:35, and then I have another class at 2:05 until 4:35,” she explains, “what’s yours like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have two classes back to back from 1:20 to 4:15,” he finishes wiping down the counter and puts the dishrag back in the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to be downstairs?” She asks secretly a little hopeful he will be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I think I’m going to sit at the desk in my room for most of it, fewer distractions,” he gives her a parting smile and heads toward the stairs and his room. Clarke sighs and decides it’s about time for her and Maya to get ready for class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maya are you coming?” she asks as she passes the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup!” She pipes up ecstatically and hops up off the couch before leaning down and giving Jasper a kiss. Clarke goes downstairs and Maya appears soon after grabbing her own computer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit up at the bar again and class goes as planned. Once it’s over, Clarke follows Maya upstairs to grab a snack. She ends up making a bag of popcorn and grabbing a water before her next class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since she has a couple of hours, she sits out on the upstairs deck for a little bit. It is a colder day outside, but she finds the gentle breeze to be settling. She spends about an hour sitting on the porch eating her popcorn and scrolling through social media.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had started following Echo on Instagram at the beginning of the trip, so she knew that she had gotten home safe. Not only that, but it seemed she was starting to be romantic with another waitress at the restaurant she works at. Clarke was just happy for her that she had found her happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke goes back inside once she gets a little chilly and throws away her popcorn bag. She walks back downstairs and sits up on her bed with her laptop. She decides to do a little bit of schoolwork before her class this afternoon and she puts on her headphones to help her focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once class is over, she realizes all the work she has to get done in the next month and is a little overwhelmed. She sets her laptop to the side and gets off her bed to stretch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s almost five now, so Bellamy and Murphy are probably making dinner. She decides to escape her cave of a room and go spend some time with the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she gets upstairs, Bellamy and Murphy are in the kitchen as she expected, and she joins Raven at the island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was class?” Raven asks her when she sits down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. I just realized how much work I have to do though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll get it done. You have time,” Raven smiles, “your boyfriend just finished giving me crap for leaving you alone all day and I had to explain to him that you don’t feel like you need to be watched anymore.” Raven takes a sip from her drink as she receives glares from both Bellamy and Clarke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all, we’re not dating,” Raven smirks like she knows what she’s doing. “Second of all,” Clarke continues, “Bellamy, I did say that, I feel fine and I haven’t had any issues except last night, but I still didn’t hurt myself, so I think I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shakes his head and exhales, “Okay, if that’s how you feel. I just don’t want you hurting yourself again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke smiles and there’s a pause before she changes the subject, “what are you guys fixing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Murphy is putting together a meatloaf, which I was surprised we had all the ingredients for, and I am making parmesan potatoes and asparagus,” he explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” she nods trying to keep her stomach from rumbling. She walks over to the fridge to grab a drink to hold her over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you learn to cook, Murphy?” Clarke questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I was growing up, I used to love helping my grandmother in the kitchen,” Murphy starts explains still focusing on mixing the meatloaf, “and when she passed away, she willed me her cookbooks and recipes. I was only 11 then and so I took it to heart to learn as much as I could. There were a solid-like two years of my life where I cooked dinner for my family every night just because I was committed to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s heart melts at his story, “I’m sorry to hear that,” she empathizes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, you’ll feel better when you taste the meatloaf,” he smiles looking up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever thought about becoming a chef?” She asks curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah,” he dismisses, “the bar owner asks me that a lot, and I just shrug him off every time. It’s more something I do for fun and I don’t think I’d like doing it for pay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, that makes sense, what are you studying?” Clarke asks pinning him to be in college.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m studying to be a lawyer,” Murphy answers. Clarke is a bit shocked not taking him for the lawyer type, but she guesses it works.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good for you, that’s a lot of schooling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” he admits, and Clarke noticed that Bellamy had been quiet for a while. Even with them talking he would usually jump in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are your classes going Bell?” She takes a drink of her lemonade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As to be expected,” he smiles up at her and turns to put the potatoes and meatloaf in the oven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have about 45 minutes until dinner is ready, so they all decide to sit in the living room to watch TV and wait it out. Monty and Harper join them once their classes are done and so does Lincoln.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Octavia still in class?” Clarke assumes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she actually said I was being annoying and made me come out here,” he laughs as he sits down on their couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds about right,” Clarke adds. Bellamy stands and goes into the kitchen and Clarke watches him as he gets a beer and heads out the side door and onto the porch. Clarke gets up and excuses herself to go out and join him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she’s out on the porch, she walks over to stand next to him leaning on the railing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” She asks worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured it was you when the doors opened,” is all he replies as he takes a drink of his beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer my question,” she presses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m okay, although, I should be the one asking you that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this about the ‘me not needing someone with me to watch over me’ thing or the ‘argument we had last night’ thing?” She questions trying to get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little of both I guess,” he sighs, “I’m glad you’re getting better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke pauses thinking over what she’s wanting to say next, “so, tell me something about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, as we talked about this morning, I want to get to know you. Tell me something about your past 7 years or so,” she tries to get him talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want to know?” He asks looking at her and she can see the sincerity in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m game for anything: a general rundown of life, or something no one else knows, you pick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands up straight and goes over to the porch couch to sit down and she follows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, let’s see, you know basically all the high school stuff I mean you were there, but you also weren’t. I dated Bree because not only did I know she was close friends with Finn, but because I felt pressure to have a girlfriend from the people I was hanging out with, which in hindsight was stupid. They didn’t even have girlfriends, but I guess it was more they had all lost their virginity and I hadn’t, so there was that.” He takes a breath, “and you were dating Finn, so I just assumed you two were having sex. I don’t know, it was just teenager stuff. I hate to use the term, but Bree was also easy, and I knew if I dated her, word of our sex life would get out and I think part of me wanted that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke nods along, understanding, “Yeah, I heard plenty of those stories.” She smiles and shakes her head, “I’m sorry you felt all that pressure. Finn and I didn’t even have sex until like 8 months or so into our relationship and even then, it wasn’t good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, the first time Bree and I did it, it was so weird. She had experience and I didn’t, and it was mainly her doing all the work and I just felt helpless, to be honest,” Bellamy admits and shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t think teenage years count for sexual experience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t?” He raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do?” She laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I like to think that without it you wouldn’t be where you are. You know? You wouldn’t know what you like or don’t like, what the other person likes and doesn’t like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that’s true,” she shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pauses for a moment nodding, “Anyway, after Bree I didn’t do much dating. My freshman year of college was pretty much a mess. I did more drinking than I ever have, I had sex with more people than I can count, and I don’t even remember them all. My rebellious phase, I guess. And then I figured something out about myself and I met Echo. The drinking slowed down my sophomore year. I knew Echo for a while, but we only dated a few months, and she helped me through a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes another drink and Clarke takes the time to ask, “what did you find out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughs, “do you scare easy? I mean from what I’ve seen you don’t but it’s worth it to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Clarke shakes her head getting concerned, “At least I don’t think I do.” Her mind starts wandering with thoughts of what he could be getting at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, toward the end of my freshman year, I started experimenting with a BDSM lifestyle. And I went pretty deep into it until I figured out there was a specific part I liked. I went to a meeting and actually met Echo and her and I were very similar in our views.” He pauses looking up at her to make sure she was still comfortable with it all. She nodded her head in encouragement for him to continue. “We were both on the same wavelength which just made our relationship easy.” He pauses shaking his head, “I don’t really know how else to say this, so I’m going to stop beating around the bush. Essentially, I played into a dominant side and she played into a submissive side, but we were not deep into it. Are you following this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is trying to understand what he’s saying, “so are you a dominant or not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy smiles, “I’m a dominant with a lot of limits on things I won’t do to a sub, does that make sense?” Clarke nods, “Like I had a phase where I did a lot of things, therefore there’s a lot I’m not comfortable with doing to a sub just because I’ve either had a bad experience with it or it’s just not my cup of tea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I get it,” Clarke takes a deep breath, “so is that why, when we did what we did, you stopped me from doing anything to you?” She asks slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy smiles, “no, that’s not really what that was, but that played into it a little, yeah. It was more me trying to not play my dominant card and keep it in control because we hadn’t talked about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, thank you for that,” Clarke takes the beer out of his hand and takes a long sip of it before returning it to him. “Ugh,” she makes a disgusted face as she swallows it, “that is not my type of beer how do you drink that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You get used to it,” he shrugs, “so yeah, that’s pretty much me and how I got to here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke nods, “yeah, thank you for sharing I appreciate it. I had no idea you went through that your freshman year. Is that when the ‘sex with the same gender’ came into play?” She asks recalling the never have I ever game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I was in a couple of threesomes with a couple and that was interesting, but not something I’m looking for anymore,” he shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what are you looking for?” Clarke says and Bellamy looks up into her eyes. Clarke notices how his face has calmed down and sincerity is coating his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey guys, dinners ready,” Murphy yells from the sliding door that Clarke hadn’t even noticed had been opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will be right in,” Bellamy yells back looking over his shoulder. When Murphy leaves, he looks back to Clarke, “Ready to eat? I’ve been hearing your stomach growl for the past half hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke smiles hiding her disappointment, “Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands offering her his hand which she accepts, and he helps her up. They walk inside joining the others at the kitchen waiting to fill their plates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they’re waiting, Clarke’s mind is still on their conversation. She’s wondering if that played into why he was so protective over her the past few days. She’s also wondering if she would be into that type of lifestyle. It’s never something she considered, but maybe she needs to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she thinks back over her two relationships, the best times she had with them were when she was being submissive, she just never thought about it like that. Maybe he’s what she needed, and maybe that’s why their sex was so good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s caring and attentive as hell, she’ll give him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fills her plate and they join everyone in the dining room. The dinner was delicious. Bellamy’s parmesan potatoes were her favorite and she’s going to have to request that again sometime. Murphy’s meatloaf was good too, she can tell that he’s talented in the kitchen, but she’s also probably biased in favor of Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After diner, everyone disperses like normal. Clarke heads to the kitchen to start on dishes and Bellamy follows, again, and starts to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I told you this morning, you don’t have to help me,” she offers to him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, just relax, it’s okay,” he smiles, and they get to work. Bellamy on cleaning the kitchen and Clarke on the dishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, he strikes up a conversation, “so what about you? You had a girlfriend as I recall?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she goes to Arcadia, too. We broke up on New Year’s Eve, actually, I caught her cheating on me,” Clarke starts to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, that sucks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s okay. It wasn’t a very good relationship anyway. We argued a lot, hindsight is always 20/20 right?” She turns looking over her shoulder at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives her a sad smirk and a, “yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels her phone buzz in her pocket when she’s about halfway done with the dishes. Her heart leaps hoping it is her mom as she pulls it out of her pocket. Sure enough, she was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Abby</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Can you call me? Sooner the better.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s heart drops and her hands start shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, Bell, my mom just texted me, I have to call her. Can you finish up the dishes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, absolutely, go ahead,” he urges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” she shakily hurries to her room to call her mom. Abby picks up after the first few rings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, hey, how are you doing?” Her mom asks right off the bat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m good, how’s dad?” Clarke tries to get to the point before explaining all she’s been through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we’re going to come back to that because I did notice your hospital visit,” Clarke rolls her eyes just wanting her mom to get to the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, what about dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was going to call you sooner, but this has honestly been my first moment of free time it seems. So, on Sunday his fever broke finally, and we thought he was getting better. Then on Monday, it was back, and his breathing worsened to the point where they had to put him on a ventilator. Today, they just took him off the ventilator. So, he is back to improving, we’re just hoping he doesn’t go downhill again. I’m sorry I hadn’t told you about this sooner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you think?” Clarke’s trying to follow the roller-coaster that has been her dad’s health as of late. She’s a little upset at her mom, but she’s trying not to be due to her mom being crazy busy recently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Clarke, I didn’t want to just text you about it, and every time I get home from work, it’s super late and I don’t want to bother you.” Her mom explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay mom, I get it. Did dad get my card?” She figured she would at least ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! Oh, he loved it! I think that’s the first time I’ve seen him smile since he’s been sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is glad she asked about it because it warms her heart that she made him feel a little better. She decides that she will have to thank Bellamy for the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good, that makes me happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, why were you in the hospital?” Her mom prods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m okay, but on Sunday I fell in the shower and knocked myself out. I ended up with a sprained wrist, a couple of bad bruises, and a concussion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no! How long were you out before someone found you?” Her mom asks and Clarke pauses not ready to address this situation to her mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, uhh, I was lucky and must’ve made a loud enough noise when I fell that Bellamy came rushing in.” Clarke tries to lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, uhh, he was in the room that shares a wall with my bathroom. He must’ve heard and yeah, I came to and he was wiping blood from my face,” Clarke tries to bend the truth, but make it believable and close enough to the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. How have you been handling the concussion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been okay, yesterday I had a bad headache and I’ve just been sleeping a lot. I learned that I can’t ride in a car though cause the motion sickness is bad,” Clarke laughs at the last part remembering that she owes Raven a drink or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not too bad, it will probably be gone within a week or so,” her mother consoles her. She pauses, seeming to have someone else talking to her, “honey, I’m going to have to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely, stay healthy, and thank you mom for the update.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take it easy Clarke, you need to heal,” she pauses, “and tell Bellamy I mean it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Clarke asked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you know dear, stay safe,” her mom says and hangs up. Clarke is floored looking at her phone which has turned back to their text messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was she that bad a liar that her mom saw right through her? Maybe she should’ve said that Raven found her, but that would’ve been bending the truth too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice save,” Clarke whips her head around and notices Bellamy leaning in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you listening in on my conversation?” She tries to twist it back on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t intending to. I came down to check on you thinking that your conversation would be over and then I heard you talking about me and I decided to stay. I was also going to ask you if you wanted to come upstairs and watch some Brooklyn 99 with us, the others requested it,” he takes a breath, “so there was an update with your dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fills him in on what her mom told her about her dads’ condition. When she gets to the part about him getting worse, he walks over and sits next to her at the end of her bed. He holds her hand in his and starts rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, I just wanted to say thank you for the card idea. Mom said that when he got it that was the first time she saw him smile in a while so, thank you,” she says and looks up into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, c’ mere,” he wraps his arms around her, and she leans into their hug and buries her face in his neck. His hand holds the back of her head and it just feels right. She doesn’t want to pull back, but she has too eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, my mom told me to take it easy and to tell you that she meant it, so I think my cover up wasn’t the best,” she admits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, when I said, ‘nice save,’ that was sarcastic,” he says matter-of-factly, and they laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke shakes her head, “to answer your question, yeah I’d love to come up and watch TV with you guys.” They exchange smiles and he leads her upstairs to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re all in their spots on the couches with blankets and Bellamy has her sit with him. It’s a tight fit with him, Raven and Murphy all on the same couch, but they make it work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s thigh is flush to his and she’s resting her head on his shoulder. His left-hand finds the spot just above her knee and his thumb is absentmindedly rubbing her side of her thigh. She curls her right arm around his arm locking him there because she doesn’t mind his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She realizes, at the very least, she has some sort of touch/hand kink for his hands that she loves. They’re all laughing at the opening scene for the next episode when Clarke starts to feel tired and the world goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to let you guys know, I have created another "fic" in ao3 that has a list of all the songs I have used in this fic so far. So, if you want to check that out you can! Also, next week's two chapters are definitely my favorite I've written so far and I'm excited for you guys to read them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Guaranteed I Can Blow Your Mind. Mwah!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thursday, Girl's night!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this might be my favorite chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke’s alarm wakes her up and she checks her phone like she does every morning.</p><p> </p><p>It then dawns on her that she doesn’t remember going to bed last night. She tries to remember and the only thing that she can remember is falling asleep on Bellamy’s shoulder as Brooklyn 99 was playing.</p><p> </p><p>It’s 8:30 am and she groans realizing it’s Thursday and this is her biggest day of classes. Her first class is at 9:05 and then she’s in class until 3:30.</p><p> </p><p>She shoves the covers back hoping out of bed realizing that her bra is gone and she’s in a T-shirt instead of the sweatshirt she was wearing. If he changed her, she was going to have to have a word with him.</p><p> </p><p>She changes into a different pair of shorts and a different tee and puts her hair up in a bun. A shower would have to wait for later.</p><p> </p><p>She hurries upstairs and notices Bellamy at the island eating a bowl of cereal with a cup of coffee next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine,” he acknowledges her looking over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a bone to pick with you,” she starts rushing over to the cabinet to start her own bowl of cereal because that sounded good.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to need to know what happened last night as well as why I woke up in different clothes. Thank you for the coffee by the way,” she sits next to him with her bowl starting to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you fell asleep, and you started snoring.” Clarke’s eyes bulge.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t snore,” she corrects him between spoonfuls of cereal.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, then you started making noises in your sleep, so I carried you downstairs to put you to bed. However, when I got you there you decided it was too hot for your sweatshirt, so you started stripping.” Bellamy pauses, “I was going to let you go to bed topless, but then I thought that would be worse for you to wake up to, so I made you put a T-shirt on. Oh, and then Raven had said something about you having an early class, so she gave me your phone password to set your alarm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s a lot better than anything I was thinking happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember stripping?” Bellamy grins.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really don’t, by the look on your face, though it seems you remember it,” she accuses him with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy laughs down at his cereal, “that’s one way to explain it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is suddenly worried that there’s more to the story she’s missing.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there more that happened?”</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, “No, it’s just the second time I’ve seen you topless.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke lightly shoves his upper arm, “stop being a child, or else you won’t get to see them ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bellamy’s face turns a bit serious at her threat as he looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I know I have good tits,” she smiles as she drinks some milk out of her bowl. Bellamy smiles and shakes his head. Clarke gets out of her seat when her cereal is gone, “I have to get to class, but thank you for the coffee,” she says putting her bowl in the sink and heading back for her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Bellamy smiles and continues to eat his cereal. She takes her coffee and heads back downstairs to start her fun day of classes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>At around three, her classes are finally over for the day. She realizes how hungry she is and hopes there are still some leftovers in the fridge that she can warm up. When she gets upstairs almost all the girls are in the living room, minus Maya who must still be in class.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” she says as she walks by to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She opens the fridge and grabs the bowl of fruit Bellamy had cut up from yesterday. She also notices there is some parmesan potatoes leftover and she hopes Bellamy doesn’t mind that she eats them.</p><p> </p><p>Once she warms up the potatoes, she walks over to the girls and takes an empty seat on one of the couches.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Clarke, how are you feeling?” Harper asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I think today is the best I’ve felt so far so that’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, would you be willing to have a girl’s night?” Octavia asks point-blank.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what are you guys thinking?” She enjoys the idea, especially after her long day.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we don’t have many options. We could sit around the fire outside but that might be hard since it rained earlier and looks like its sprinkling now.” Octavia pauses thinking, “we could chill in the hot tub if you’re okay with that, or we could do a movie night and turn on a terrible rom-com.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the hot tub idea, I’d be game,” Clarke nods along.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I like that idea, I’ll text Maya,” Harper says, “but we should do a rom-com night sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can second that,” Raven adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone done with classes for today?” Clarke asks the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I have one at 4:35, but after that I’m good,” Octavia says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done for the day,” Harper adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, so like 7 pm does that work for everyone?” Raven asks, everyone nods, “good, and don’t forget to tell the boys, it’s just us.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is excited about their girl’s night. It’s been a while since they’ve all hung out just them without the boys, so it will be nice.</p><p> </p><p>They sit and chat for a while until Octavia has to leave for class. When she leaves, Clarke gets up to put away her dishes and then walks out on the porch. She’s glad it’s covered since it’s still sprinkling outside. She sits at the edge looking out at the rain clouds over the mountains, finally giving herself the time to think about her conversation with Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>She had given it a little thought yesterday right after he told her, but not much. She was thankful for learning about him during their time apart and what has influenced him.</p><p> </p><p>She felt bad for all the pressure he felt in high school. Everyone has their own pressures during high school, it’s a challenging time. For her, it was coming to terms with her sexuality and how to show that. For him, it was this straight male pressure he was feeling from his so-called friends. He was also probably struggling some with his sexuality as well since he turned so much in his freshman year of college.</p><p> </p><p>Bree was an interesting choice and she can see clear as day why he chose her now. She was the best option at the time. Actually, now that she thinks of it, Bree had dated one of his acquaintances before, so he would’ve known about her.</p><p> </p><p>One part she can’t get out of her mind is that he dated Bree because he knew she was friends with Finn. It makes her wonder if he was trying to rekindle their friendship all those years ago. If he was trying to get close to her again after they fell apart.</p><p> </p><p>And then there’s his freshman year of college. After what he admitted to her last night, she’s at the very least interested. He has way more experience than she does at this point. She’s never had a rebellious phase when it comes to sex. She was always very particular about that. Having sex with Bellamy was actually probably the first time she’s let herself go a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>But he was different. He probably went out to bars and would find someone to hook up with for the night. He’s been experienced in multiple different preferences of kinks and things that people like. He probably has it down to what most people like and don’t like. Maybe that’s why he was the best sex of her life, he knew what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>She was interested to know more about what he meant when he said he was a dominant with a lot of limits. He had her curious for sure. She had never really thought about that lifestyle, but he had her intrigued. Either way, the way he had sex with her made her want more of it and that wasn’t something she was going to take lightly.</p><p> </p><p>She hates that she yelled at him and feels super guilty about it, but it was the truth. They’ve been talking more now and that’s what she needed from him. Especially after finding out that their physical attraction and interaction seems flawless and in tune. She didn’t know how their personal and emotional sides would interact.</p><p> </p><p>She was glad he had opened up to her and she’s starting to see him now. She realizes quickly that she loves him even though she’s known that for some time, she like loves him loves him and the thought brings tears to her eyes: he’s the one.</p><p> </p><p>The side door opens, and she doesn’t hear it until it shuts. She whips her head around startled by the noise that isn’t the rain on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for scaring you,” Bellamy says walking out carrying a blanket and two bottles of cider.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re good I was just in my thoughts,” she smiles. As he gets closer, she wipes her face to rid it of any tears hoping he didn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven had said you’d been out here for a while and she was hoping you weren’t freezing, so I brought some warmth,” he offers sitting down next to her. He wraps the blanket around her shoulders and hands her the cider.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I hadn’t even noticed I was cold, to be honest.” When he had wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, she realized how chilled she was in just her t-shirt and shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“That deep in your thoughts?” He questions getting a look at her face for the first time. Concern washes over his features, “are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a laugh, “I feel like that’s how all our conversations start anymore, are either one of us okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay if you are,” he says through a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay, just thinking about our conversation yesterday is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that led to crying?” He asks, “Clarke, if I hurt you or if it was too much I –“</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she stops his rambling shaking her head, “it wasn’t anything you said, it’s okay. I’m grateful for what you said it was eye-opening and I really needed that is all,” she reassures him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well if you ever want to talk about it more, I’m an open book,” he says taking a sip of his cider.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be willing to talk about it to me?” She asks just making sure before she gets into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever you want, I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, if I was to ask, what you found out you don’t like, would you be comfortable answering?” Clarke asks trying to give him an opt-out if he didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” he starts looking out at the mountains and then down at his hands, “it’s a long list so just be ready for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” she responds not able to take her eyes off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m not into anything too extreme,” Bellamy takes a breath, “not the stuff that gets into the medical side, or anything to do with blood. I’m not into knife play because I’ve seen someone get hurt by it, accidentally, but I’m still not into that. I am into bondage a decent amount, but not into full suspensions or loss of blood flow or anything that could damage someone’s body. I’m not into torture play, servitude, slave stuff, rape play, or gags. No heavy pain stuff but light pain stuff is fine. “ Bellamy pauses looking at her, “Have I lost you yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she sighs, “I guess I also just didn’t realize some of that was part of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and it takes time to learn and get it right and I’ve seen some people do it successfully, but I’ve also seen it go wrong so.” He shrugs, “the times it goes wrong sticks in your head more,” he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she empathizes taking a sip of her cider and trying to comprehend everything he just listed off. Thankfully, nothing he listed as he wasn’t interested in intrigued her. The bondage and light pain stuff excited her because she had been tied up once by Lexa and that was probably their best night.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Bellamy looks at her face trying to gauge her reaction, “you are concerning me by your silence though, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m just absorbing,” Clarke takes a breath, “I agree with all your hard limits. I don’t think those are things I could ever be into.” Bellamy looks at her with a question in his eyes and she meets his eyes with her own trying to figure it out, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>A smirk appears on his face, “I know you and Finn didn’t have a great sex life. You’ve never been eaten out except by me a few nights ago. And you and Lexa were only together a few months. I’m going to go out on a limb here and, correct me if I’m wrong please, but am I the best sex you’ve had?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke knows her face turns red and she looks away not able to look at him. She can’t tell him he was or else that will go straight to his ego. But she also can’t tell him he wasn’t because she doesn’t want to lie to him.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy notices her hesitation and she’s thankful when he backs off, “That’s okay,” he reaches for her hand and starts rubbing the back with his thumb, “you don’t have to answer that. I let my cockiness get the better of me. I’m sorry and I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence for a little while and Clarke decides that she wants him to know. Not because he guilted her into it, she genuinely would feel better if he did know.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she says simply.</p><p> </p><p>“I said you didn’t have to answer,” Bellamy exhales defeated.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I want you to know. It makes me feel better that you know. Besides, I already told Raven that in the hospital, so it’s not like there wasn’t an answer,” Clarke looks over at him and he’s fighting a smile that’s coming to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He asks his eyes flicking down to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is at a loss for words as he leans in closer. His eyes flick up to hers waiting for her response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she says with a little nod of her head and he breaks out into a smile before his lips come in contact with hers. They start out slow and Bellamy wraps one of his hands around the back of her head to pull her closer. His other hand is busy, she assumes, moving her cider out of the way and he starts to lean her back on the porch.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand comes up to grab his sweatshirt when she feels like she’s falling, but he’s got ahold of her the whole way back. She lays against the porch and he starts to kiss her harder. Her hand finds the way into his curls, loving playing with his hair as he kisses her.</p><p> </p><p>This kiss feels different than any of their others. It isn’t rushed or filled with lust-driven passion. It’s filled with understanding and love for each other. His body is laying on top of hers and she doesn’t mind it at all. She loves the pressure of him on her and feels so close to him at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>His hands are running up and down her sides until they stop and rest at her hips. She could kiss him for the rest of her life and be perfectly happy.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she’s starting to get more into it and their kiss turns into a passionate one, Bellamy pulls back. He smiles at her look of disappointment and places a kiss on her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“All I wanted was a kiss, Princess,” he smirks and gets up off her. Once he’s back to sitting up, he offers her his hand and he pulls her up back to sitting. She gathers her bearings, wraps the blanket back around her shoulders, and takes a sip of her cider.</p><p> </p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence. The smile hasn’t left Bellamy’s face even though he’s trying to cover it up. She wants to tell him how much she feels for him, how much she never wants their kisses to stop, but something stops her.</p><p> </p><p>He looks over at her and their eyes catch each other, “You know you’re amazing right?” He says and she exhales and rolls her eyes, “no, I mean it.” He says a bit more seriously.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, “you’re amazing too, Bell,” and that smile she loves is back on his face. She scoots over and rests her head on his shoulders as they look out at the mountains.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever wonder all the things that are happening out there?” She asks him after a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it all looks so peaceful from here. It’s like if we were in space, Earth would look so peaceful even though there are all kinds of terrible things happening on it,” he responds.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s kind of like how you don’t know a person until you get to know them,” Clarke says looking up at him and he nods his face getting serious.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for calling you a bitch the other night, I really don’t know where that came from,” he apologizes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think I was a bitch to you during high school?” She asks still curious about that one.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We were just apart; I didn’t think of you that way. It’s just, you know Miller?” He pauses and she nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>“He was the only one of my buddies that knew how I felt for you ever since we were children and I think he started calling you a bitch around then. I don’t know why, but that somehow convinced me that you were one,” he sighs, “when he went off to college after high school we had a falling apart and we don’t talk anymore, so it doesn’t matter, but I think that’s what made me say it. I’m really sorry for it too that’s way out of character for me and I want you to know that in no way do I feel that way about you,” Bellamy clarifies looking into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Bellamy, I accept your apology and I’m glad you got out your frustration so we can move past it,” she smiles, and he nods reaching out for her hand. They intertwine their fingers and he brings her hand up to his mouth kissing the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>He sets their hands on his knee and they watch the sun starting to go down behind the rain clouds and mountains. They finish their ciders and enjoy each other’s company with their hands intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, we’re having a girl’s night tonight,” Clarke mentions.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Octavia suggested it. At 7ish we’re all going out to the hot tub. I’m bringing my wine and we’re probably going to talk some mad shit,” Clarke add sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then it looks like the boys and I are going to have to have a boy’s night and talk some mad shit,” he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you guys don’t interrupt us that’s all that matters,” Clarke says, and he gives her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Princess,” he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, what time is it?” She asks checking her phone, “oh, it’s 6:30 now I should probably go get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” he stands helping her up and grabbing their empty bottles. They go inside and Monty and Jasper are in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bellamy the girls are having a girl’s night. Are you up for a boy’s night?” Jasper yells at him as he recycles the bottles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was actually going to ask you guys that,” he responds and that’s the last Clarke hears before she heads downstairs to get ready.  </p><p> </p><p>She puts on her swimsuit and puts her hair back up in a better bun since hers had become messy. She throws Bellamy’s T-shirt over her suit and grabs her bottle of wine and a towel before heading out.</p><p> </p><p>When she gets on the back patio, Maya and Harper are already in the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys have cups?” Clarke yells to them.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just beer!” Harper yells back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! I’m going to go get cups do you guys need anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, we’re good!” Maya yells and Clarke drops off her towel and wine to go get some plastic cups. She walks up the stairs and noticed the boys have gathered in the living room. She suddenly feels a little weird considering it looks like she’s just wearing Bellamy’s shirt, but she gets over it.  </p><p> </p><p>She sends a smile in their direction once they laugh at something on TV and notices that Bellamy does a double take in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone need a beer?” She hears him ask the group as she passes into the kitchen. She makes it into the mudroom and through the door into the garage to grab the cups. When she turns around, he is stopped in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“You do something to me, you know that?” He asks closing the door and walking toward her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve made that pretty clear,” she tuts, and he grabs the cups from her hand and sets them next to the bag of cups on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he whispers and grabs behind her thighs and lifts her up onto the counter. She gasps not expect for him to do that, “tell me, what were you thinking was going to happen when I saw you walking around in my T-shirt looking like you weren’t wearing anything underneath, even though I know you are.” He says the last part matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I wasn’t even thinking about it. I just needed to come upstairs to get cups,” Clarke responds quickly falling to the intensity of his eyes. He has positioned himself between her legs and his hands are massaging her thighs pretty aggressively like he’s trying to keep control. He leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes and she’s almost speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy takes a deep breath, “you’re lucky you’re not my sub, you know that,” he says in a lower voice.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s trying not to smile realizing right where she’s got him, “if I was, what would you do,” she tests him. His eyes fly open as he leans off her forehead and notices her smirk.</p><p> </p><p>He loudly exhales with a taunting smile on his face. “Clarke, Clarke, Clarke,” he shakes his head and leans back toward her this time with the intent to kiss her. She smiles into the kiss at first until he deepens it further.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands fly to his neck and then the hair at the back of his head. His hands are wandering up her thighs and up her shirt, well his shirt. His tongue slips into her mouth and she lets it. His hands are making their way to her ties on her bikini and that’s when she stops.</p><p> </p><p>She shoves his chest and pushes him away from her. He looks a bit shocked and hurt, obviously taken back.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smirks, “I just asked for a kiss, sir,” she says hoping down from the counter, grabbing her cups and leaving him with his jaw on the floor, just like she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>When she makes it to the doorway, she turns back to him, “pick up your chin honey, it’s not a good look for you,” she gives him one more smirk before walking back through the mudroom and toward the stairs. The boys look up at her, but don’t say anything and the smug smirk doesn’t leave her face the entire way back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Once she makes it out on the patio, everyone else is in the hot tub. She sheds his shirt and grabs the wine bottle to take over with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Woo! Who wants some wine?!” Clarke hypes them up so they can get on her level and they all cheer back. She pours out a cup for Raven first.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for Raven who took such good care of me on Sunday, even when I was puking my guts out,” she hands the cup to Raven from the outside of the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Raven drags out.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pours another three cups for Octavia, Maya, and Harper, “and these are for the rest of my greatest friends.” She hands them out to them and then pours her own cup. The bottle is about a little under halfway gone and Clarke intends to finish it tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers girls!” Clarke exclaims once she’s in the hot tub and they all cheer and sip their wine.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I want you guys to check this out,” Raven starts, “I just re-hooked these up today and I’m super excited,” she smiles as she presses some buttons on her phone. They hear a noise that sounds like Bluetooth connecting to speakers and Clarke thinks <em>no way</em>.</p><p> </p><p>They hear the beginning notes of Dua Lipa’s Blow Your Mind playing from the speakers and filling up the porch area. The girls put their cups down on the lip of the hot tub and join in the middle to start dancing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you don't like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?</em>
  <em><br/>
If you don't like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine<br/>
We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blind<br/>
If we don't fuck this whole thing up<br/>
Guaranteed, I can blow your mind<br/>
Mwah!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They’re all dancing as the beats come through the speakers. Toward the end of the song, Clarke notices a figure on the upstairs porch and can identify him since the sun is only almost set. She sends him a wink on the last mwah that she’s not sure if he sees, but he does smirk at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to turn it down a little, Raven?” Bellamy yells down from the porch.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She yells back and her party playlist continues.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy shakes his head and Clarke is full-on smiling now. He can’t win tonight and she’s loving it. He goes back inside, and the girls continue dancing and drinking for a few more songs.</p><p> </p><p>They’re on the fourth or fifth song when they see Lincoln’s suburban pulling out of the garage.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think they’re going?” Harper asks and Octavia and Raven shrug. Once they leave, Raven turns down the music a bit and they sit down and start talking and sipping on their drinks. Clarke goes for a refill on her wine, fully expecting to get wine drunk tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s everyone’s week been?” Octavia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, I’m so glad we were able to stay. This has been so much more fun than being back on campus would be. Thank you, Raven,” Harper raises her glass and they all cheers to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my weeks been good too, concussion and wrist sprang aside,” Clarke adds, “teasing your brother has been great too.” Clarke laughs and Octavia rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty, one rule about girl’s night is I don’t want to hear about my brother’s sex life with Clarke. Everyone got that?” Octavia clarifies and Clarke laughs while the others nod their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay it’s only been once there’s nothing to tell,” Clarke pushes it a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, okay that’s significantly less then I was expecting. Never mind I guess there’s nothing to talk about anyway,” Octavia shrugs.  </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean it’s less than you thought?” Clarke asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that we thought you guys were hooking up,” Octavia says, and everyone nods along.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, sorry to disappoint, just the one time,” Clarke shakes her head and sips her wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why were you guys making out on the porch today,” Raven raises an eyebrow and all eyes turn to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“We can make out without having sex,” Clarke counters.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guy’s going to start dating?” Harper asks and Clarke pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Clarke sighs, “it’s kind of his call at this point I mean he just broke up with Echo.” Clarke tries to defend them not dating yet.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so exciting,” Maya sing songs, “you’re in one of the best parts of a relationship you know? The beginning is just so exciting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll second that,” Octavia agrees and Harper nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not the only one, Raven’s got herself a new man,” Clarke adds shifting their focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we’ve been fucking, and we’ve already called a spade a spade,” Raven explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you guys are dating, and you didn’t tell us?!” Clarke exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Just made it official yesterday,” Raven nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Cheers to Raven!” They all cheer and drink. Clarke is happy for her they seem good together.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, that’s a sex life I’m allowed to hear about,” Octavia comments.</p><p> </p><p>They start with Raven and work their way around. Everyone makes their comments on each other’s stories and they have a lot of laughs. If you would’ve told teenage Clarke that she would be hearing about Octavia’s sex life when she was older, she would’ve said you are insane.</p><p> </p><p>All the girls have some crazy and interesting stories and they move between conversations effortlessly. Clarke’s enjoying herself on her third cup of wine well on her way to wine drunk soon.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bellamy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit, she had him floored at what she pulled in the garage. He wasn’t expecting her to pull that at all and it got him super excited about their future.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs the three beers from the fridge. One for himself, Monty, and Jasper, and heads back into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you guys think of the plan?” Bellamy asks them, having just laid it all out for them before Clarke came upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s stellar, you really are a romantic, aren’t you?” Lincoln asks and pats him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I am,” he shrugs, “but Raven should be testing out the speakers here soon.”</p><p> </p><p>He had almost perfect timing as they hear the beats through the glass doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’d say she connected them right,” Murphy adds, “she was worried she wouldn’t have them right.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy stands up and notices they’re all dancing in the hot tub. Clarke looks really happy and that in itself brings him joy. She isn’t going to know what hit her tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>He walks out onto the porch and leans against the railing watching her. When the song comes to an end, she winks up at him which only makes him smile wider.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to turn it down a little, Raven?” He yells down to her as if she needed more confirmation that it worked.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She yells back and the music continues. Bellamy rolls his eyes and goes back inside.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it looks like we’re going to hear the bass beating for a while,” Bellamy adds. They go back to watching the TV waiting a little longer before heading out to the store.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this store has what you need?” Lincoln asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I saw them there, when we were there last week,” Bellamy assures him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I trust you, so I’m assuming I’m driving?” Lincoln asks.  </p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone coming?” Bellamy asks the group. Jasper and Monty both nod their head.</p><p> </p><p>“Might as well, besides, Raven has almost run me out of condoms,” Murphy shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Bellamy gets up and pats his shoulder. Everyone disperses to get ready to leave. Bellamy goes to get his wallet and put on his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re all ready, they meet back in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?” Murphy asks and Bellamy nods. They all pile into Lincoln’s Suburban and head to the store. There are not many people there it being this late and they are only there for a few items anyway.</p><p> </p><p>They pass by the kid’s toy aisle and Bellamy sees something that sparks his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ve got a fun idea,” Bellamy grabs the attention of the others, “what if we buy some water guns and surprise the girls?”</p><p> </p><p>Lincoln laughs, “Octavia would be pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean we wouldn’t use them until midnightish when they’re about to come inside anyway,” Bellamy poses the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m game,” Murphy adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Absolutely,” Jasper joins in and Monty nods along.</p><p> </p><p>They spend more time deciding on the water gun they are each going to buy then it took them to grab the things they needed. Once they all conclude their shopping, Bellamy can only imagine how terrible their cart looks: condoms and squirt guns being the main things. Thankfully, they don’t receive any weird stares from the people that are there.</p><p> </p><p>They check out and head back home. When they get inside, Bellamy takes his things to his room and notice that the music is a lot quieter now. He hopes they’re still out there and when he gets back downstairs, he checks the window.</p><p> </p><p>They are still out there, but it looks like they’re just talking now. He heads back upstairs and changes into his swim shorts and a t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Once he goes back to the kitchen, the others are already there ready to go and unpacking their water guns.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel a little like a child on Christmas morning again,” Monty says while they work on the zip ties holding the guns in the packaging.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I get that feeling too,” Murphy agrees. They work off all the ties and it’s around 11 pm. It takes them until 11:30 to fill them all up by finagling them in the kitchen sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think that would be so difficult,” Lincoln says capping his water gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty, we all ready?” Murphy asks and they all notice the music has gotten louder again.</p><p> </p><p>“Now or never,” Bellamy adds, and they all go downstairs. The girls are back to standing up and dancing in the hot tub, so it makes it easy for them the get out on the patio without being noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Murphy takes the first shot at Raven’s back and she barely notices. It’s the second shot that she turns thinking that Maya had somehow splashed her and splashes her back. The boys find it hard to contain their laughter and that’s what gives them away.</p><p> </p><p>“Charge!” Jasper yells and they all start spraying at them. The girls squeal and bunker down in the water. When they stop, they’re laughing, and Harper stands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess girl’s night is over,” she declares and gets out of the hot tub acting upset. She approaches Monty and she’s quick when she takes his gun and starts spraying him. This starts a brawl with the boys spraying Harper unbeknownst to them that the other girls had gotten out of the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy doesn’t even notice until Clarke falls on top of him knocking him over. She’s laughing on top of him on the ground and that’s when he notices that she’s drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, are you okay?” He asks a little concerned about how sloppy she’s being.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellll me,” she slurs laughing, “you woveee me.” She bops his nose and he looks to the others as they all run out of water.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s get you up,” he tries to help her up. With the mixture of her wet body and the fact that she would rather lay on the ground, he is unsuccessful. The others are heading up to the patio to dry off and he catches Raven.</p><p> </p><p>“Raven,” he calls out to her and she turns approaching him, “why’d you let her go this far?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be okay, don’t worry, I was planning on watching her tonight anyway,” Raven explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, can you at least help me get her up?” They help her to her feet and then Bellamy ends up taking over and carrying her. He carries her over to the patio and sets her on the table so he can dry her off. He wraps a towel around her and tries to help dry her off the best he can.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else is drying off as well and he notices his T-shirt she was wearing is sitting in a chair. He makes sure she is stable before sidestepping to grab it. She’s muttering nonsense and he fights her in sliding it over her head and arms.</p><p> </p><p>Once she’s covered, he unties the top knot of her bikini which was the easy part. When he reaches under her shirt to untie the back knot, she starts to get handsy with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellll me,” she sighs and starts to wrap her arms around him pulling him closer. Her pulling him closer had helped until her hands went down his back and started grabbing at his butt.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke stop,” Bellamy had to grab her shoulders and push her back. He immediately regrets it when the look of hurt crosses her face.</p><p> </p><p>“But bell me wovess mee,” she whines, and he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are difficult you know that?” He says and some part of it must’ve made it to her brain because she starts laughing. He can only imagine the scene they’re making in front of everyone, but right now he doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon we have to get you out of your swimsuit,” he tries talking with that one part of her brain that seems to understand him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she complies and reaches back to untie her top. She’s able to pull her top off and then reaches down to the sides of her bottoms to untie them as well.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Clarke leave those on,” he hurries to stop her hand. She pulls a face of confusion and he decides to just go ahead and take her inside. He picks her up bridal style and she gets giggly. He gets her through the door to her bedroom and into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He sits her on the toilet and goes back into the bedroom to grab her a pair of athletic shorts to put on. He thought this would be the hard part, but when he walks back into the bathroom, she already has her bottoms off and is throwing herself at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bell me, are youuu here to sex me?” She asks and it takes everything in him to not rolls his eyes and shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Here put your shorts on,” he says and tries to help her into them. When she almost falls over, he catches her and ends up setting her back on the toilet. He puts both of her legs in and then has her stand up when he pulls them up.</p><p> </p><p>He exhales finally having her dressed. She’s giggling and he picks her up and lays her on her side in bed. She’s probably going to have a bad headache in the morning and if he knew where her Advil was then he’d set it out for her.</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to leave when she grabs his arm, “sleep with me,” she asks the clearest she’s spoke the entire night. It pulls at his heartstrings, but he knows he can’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get Raven,” he responds, and she lets him go. He turns to go out the door and leaves it open a crack.</p><p> </p><p>He almost runs into Raven in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, she’s in bed and I finally got her dressed,” he pauses, “why’d you let her get that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, before you get upset, she wanted to do that, and I didn’t notice how far she was until she was already there. I also don’t think she ate a decent dinner, so she was there faster than she normally would be,” Raven defends.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m just hoping she feels fine for tomorrow,” he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Bellamy, she’ll be bad in the morning, but she’ll come out of it by early afternoon. That’s usually how she is,” Raven explains, “your plans will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, and tonight went well? I mean she kept saying I love her. Octavia didn’t say anything right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, tonight went good. If she was saying that, that is her own deduction. Which from what I’ve heard, you’re not sly,” Raven smirks and Bellamy shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you should, get in there to her,” he says gesturing to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s probably dead asleep by now, see,” Raven says opening the door a bit. Clarke was out cold and almost snoring already, “she’s going to be okay Bellamy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well thank you for all you’ve done and are going to do tomorrow. Goodnight Raven,” he says in parting.  She tells him goodnight and they go their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>The entire way to his bedroom, Bellamy thinks about how tomorrow is the day, and the smile doesn’t leave his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, I love this chapter so much I had to read it again before posting. Drunk Clarke loving Bellamy's butt is a mood, anyway, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. If I Could Build a Perfect World I’d Only Make You Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahh it's Friday, and this is a long chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, it's a good one. Thank you for all your comments on here and tags on tumblr, I love reading them and each one makes me happy(: Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Clarke</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She wakes up and can tell that it’s later than usual. She opens her eyes and the sun is shining bright through her window which makes her squint. Her headache comes on and this hangover feels so much worse with what’s left of her concussion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sits up and grabs the cup of water on her nightstand and starts drinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts remembering bits and pieces of last night. She remembers teasing Bellamy, her talks with the girls, and the dancing. She also vaguely remembers Bellamy helping her, but that’s all a bit fuzzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, glad you’re up,” Raven says from behind her, “how are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be better this afternoon,” she says rubbing her temples. She usually recovers after eating and taking another nap, but she’s not sure how this will go with the concussion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Raven sighs, “I just got a text a little while ago from O that she and Lincoln would have breakfast ready soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke nods, “good, just let me change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets off the bed and grabs a tee and her second to last pair of shorts. She was going to have to do laundry tomorrow. She walks into the bathroom and when she looks at the toilet, part of last night comes back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t believe she had asked Bellamy to have sex with her when she was out of it. She also remembers him helping her get her shorts on when she wouldn’t stop giggling over how concerned he looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yup, last night was embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shakes her head a little too hard trying to rid those memories and then immediately regrets it. She grips the edge of the vanity as her head stops spinning. Clarke blinks a couple of times and vows to not do that again. She pops two Advil in her mouth and swallows them hoping they work soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the spinning stops, she washes her face and gets dressed. She puts her splint back on after taking it off yesterday to go swimming. Her wrist hadn’t been feeling that bad, but she knew it was still healing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She exits the bathroom and grabs a scrunchie to put her hair up. She was going to have to take a shower after breakfast. Raven is sitting at the edge of her bed smiling down at her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Murphy miss you last night?” Clarke assumes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, he’s good. I think he actually likes the break,” Raven smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you wearing him out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it,” she laughs, and Clarke laughs along, “No, he thinks it’s good for us because we just got together and it’s almost like we’re immediately living together. So, the breaks from each other are good so we can ease into it a little.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Clarke shrugs, getting her hair into somewhat of a pony, “Ready to go upstairs?” Raven nods and they go upstairs to join the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s headache is starting to get a little better thanks to the Advil. She thinks she drank the most out of everyone last night, so she will probably be the worst off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walks into the kitchen where Octavia and Bellamy are chatting at the Island with their backs to her. Lincoln is working on some berries on the other side of the island and spots her first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke!” Lincoln greets a little loudly, “and Raven!” He adds a bit awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lincoln!” Clarke responds with the same excitement, “what’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lincoln looks to Octavia and she pipes up, “Lincoln’s finishing cutting up the strawberries, but the crepes are ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Clarke says and looks over at Bellamy who has a bit of nervous blush on his cheeks, “are you good, Bell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I made you coffee. Are you feeling okay after yesterday?” He asks meeting her eyes. Clarke walks over to his other side where her coffee is and sits next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I have a headache and can’t make any abrupt motions, but I’ll probably be better by later this afternoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good,” Bellamy exhales, “what do you want on your crepe?” He asks standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nutella and strawberries sound good, please,” she asks taking a sip of her coffee. He makes her plate first and then his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven had left when she had sat down and she assumes it was to go get Murphy. Octavia and Lincoln had also made their plates and gone to the dining room to eat. Clarke thought about joining them but didn’t want to get up from her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy brings her the crepes and she starts to dig in as he sits beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember anything from last night?” He asks a little weary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, I am so embarrassed – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, I’m glad it was me at least,” he smiles, “if you were hitting on anyone else it would be a different story this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s pretty true,” she nods, “Octavia and Lincoln these crepes are amazing!” She yells toward the dining room and Octavia yells a thank you back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, you don’t have to be embarrassed with me, okay? It’s all good,” Bellamy assures her looking into her eyes. His right-hand finds her knee and pats it when he reassures her before going back to his fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, that goes for you too, you know? You’ve shared a lot the past few days and I appreciate that.” She almost gets lost in his eyes when he looks at her again, but she recovers, “do you have any classes today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just one at noon,” he responds unable to look away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool, I don’t have any on Fridays,” she explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucky for you,” he smiles</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s why I was able to let myself go last night and I am definitely taking a nap after breakfast to see if I can get this headache to go away.” Clarke hopes it goes away eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good,” Bellamy nods and there is a lapse in silence as the eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s in your crepe?” Clarke asks noticing his crepe is a bit different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, it’s Elvis style. You know, peanut butter, banana, and honey,” Bellamy explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to try a piece?” Bellamy asks while cutting off a piece for her.</p>
<p><br/>“That’s okay, you don’t have too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I insist it’s okay,” he says stabbing into the piece and offering it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She makes eye contact with him to make sure he’s serious and he just moves the fork closer to her mouth. She opens her mouth not breaking eye contact and realizes just after eating it off the fork how sexual that was. Somehow though, he has her entranced and she’s not able to look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t look away from him the entire time she’s chewing, and he doesn’t either seeming just as paralyzed. When she swallows, he clears his throat and jumps a little as he looks away. The smirk comes back on Clarke’s face, their situation reminding her of how she felt yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns back to her food and they continue to eat in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy doesn’t say much, but Clarke talks to everyone who comes into the kitchen to grab their breakfast. Once they finish up, Bellamy takes her plate to the sink and washes his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we okay?” Clarke asks reverting back to the statement that starts all their conversations. He chuckles at her use of it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, are you okay?” He asks looking at her pointedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he pauses, “what are your plans today?” He walks back over to her leaning on the counter next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to go take a nap and then probably shower because I’m a mess. After that I’m not sure, I’ll figure it out,” she shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like a fun day,” he says sarcastically, “well after 1:30, I’m yours if you want to do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll text you when I’m up,” she says as she stands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk over to the stairs and Bellamy gives her a parting kiss on the forehead as they go their separate ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Princess,” he says and heads upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she makes it to her room, it’s only seconds later she’s lying in bed and asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wakes up a bit confused, but at least her headache is almost all the way gone. This morning felt a bit more like a weird dream than actual events. She checks her phone and notices it’s already 2:30 pm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy had sent her a text about an hour ago letting her know that he was done with class if she was awake. She text’s him back letting him know that she had just woke up. The typing ellipses almost immediately pop up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: Good nap?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: Yeah, I feel almost 100% better</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: That’s good, let me know if you need any help with your shower (;</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: I think I’ll be good but thank you for the offer</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She smiles at her phone, rolling her eyes at his offer. She goes to her bathroom feeling a lot better than she did this morning. She turns on the water and undresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The splash of the warm water on her skin wakes her up and brings clarity to her mind. If she wasn’t 100% better after her nap, the shower helped get her there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After her shower, she checks her phone for any more messages from Bellamy. He hadn’t sent her any, but she did have one from her mom. She calls her mom and she’s quick to pick up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello dear,” Abby says sounding more chipper than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi mom, how’s dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s good! His fever broke today and as long as it doesn’t come back, the doc says he will be able to come home this weekend with me monitoring him,” her mom quickly explains, and Clarke takes a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How have you been, Clarke?” Her mom asks a little hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been good. The concussion is almost gone, I think, and my wrist is healing,” she tries to focus on the positive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good, how’s the cabin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s been amazing,” Clarke gushes, “it’s so nice to be under one roof with all of my friends. They keep me sane, too,” she chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good, I’m glad you’re having a good time,” she pauses, “how’s Bellamy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s good, Octavia is here too, you know?” She questions wondering why she’s singling him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know she is, you just always were closer with Bellamy, so I thought I’d ask,” her mom defends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t closer to him, I was closer to Octavia,” Clarke says confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, honey,” she says, and Clarke can hear the smile, “I’ve got to go, but take care of yourself okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, take care mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too, Clarke,” and they hang up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the past two conversations she has had with her mom, she has ended saying something about Bellamy. She wonders if Abby knows something she doesn’t or if it is simply her mother’s intuition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s relieved that her dad is getting better and she hopes that he continues to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dries off and puts her clothes back on. She dries her hair and it falls into her natural waves. She leaves it down not too bothered by the way it looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s almost 3:30 now and she decides to text Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: Just got off the phone with my mom, my dad’s fever broke and as long as it stays away, he’s going to be coming home (:</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: That’s Great news!</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>: Yeah it really is, so</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Clarke</em> </strong> <em>:  Any plans?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Bellamy</em> </strong> <em>: I’ve got a few, want to come upstairs?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clarke is excited at the least and she pockets her phone and hurries upstairs. Bellamy is sitting in the living room in a dark blue tee and black jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” he looks up at her as she approaches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” she sits down on the couch next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Headache gone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I feel great, what’s your plans?” Clarke asks curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asks with an excited glint in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, what did you have in mind?” He grabs the remote and scrolls through Netflix looking for a movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They discuss and debate different types of movies as they search. Bellamy likes action movies but can also get on board with a rom-com. Clarke likes anything that isn’t a horror movie. They decide on the notebook and Clarke rolls her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay before you start this, I’m going to need you to find a box of tissues because I will be crying by the end,” Clarke says to him and he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen it, so I’ll take your word for it,” he shrugs, “want anything to drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I can grab us some waters and I’ll make some popcorn,” Clarke offers standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” he acknowledges before heading upstairs to find a box of tissues. She makes the popcorn and pours it into a large bowl for them to share. When she grabs the waters out of the fridge, Bellamy reappears in the living room with a couple of blankets and pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really trying to make me fall asleep again, huh?” She asks with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, just getting comfy,” he moves the coffee table out of the way and sets up the pillows and blankets so they can sit on the floor leaning up against the couch. Clarke takes a seat and they sit thigh to thigh under the blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” He asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tissues?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right beside me,” he lifts up the box as proof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright be prepared to cry your eyes out,” she smiles going in for the popcorn. The movie starts and she isn’t surprised when he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re a little over halfway into the movie. The popcorn is gone, and Clarke is noticing that no one has walked into the kitchen or living room the entire time. She found this to be a bit odd since there are eight other people in the house, but she ignores it and cuddles into his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It was real, wasn’t it? You and me. Such a long time ago, we were just a couple of kids. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But we really loved each other, didn’t we?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allie says this in the movie, but Clarke hears it and her heart hurts. She wants to look up at Bellamy but decides that now wouldn’t be the time. She rests her head back on his shoulder just glad to be next to him, and he leans his head to rest on hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tears start flowing toward the end when she knows what’s coming. Bellamy being the ever-observant person grabs the tissues to offer her one and grab one for himself. When she notices that he grabbed one, she looks up at him and sees the tear lines coming down his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long have you been crying?” She asks him and gives him a small sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” he shakes his head and she smiles and drops it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The final scene comes across the screen and the credits start rolling. Clarke exhales and trying to sop up her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh,” Bellamy yells and smiles at her wiping his own tears, “why did we do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know it hurts every time,” Clarke laughs but their tears are still coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” he says and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. She hugs him back and they don’t let go until Octavia and Lincoln come out of their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys okay?” Octavia asks when she spots them slowly separating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Clarke just made me watch the notebook,” Bellamy defends himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! It was a mutual decision,” she responds, and Octavia rolls her eyes and follows Lincoln into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just glad you guys are okay,” Octavia says to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Bellamy are hidden on the other side of the couch from Octavia and Lincoln’s eyes and maybe that’s why it turns into an awkward silence. They’re eyes connect and they’re still close to each other neither one knowing what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes flick down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. She can already see the question in his eyes, so she gives him a little nod and leans in. Her lips touch his quietly and then they are softly moving against each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raises a hand up to hold the back of her head and her hand rests on his forearm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dinner is going to be later tonight, is that okay?” They hear Octavia say from the kitchen and Bellamy quickly breaks off from Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s fine, what are you guys fixing?” He responds and then crashes his lips back to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to grill up some fajitas,” Octavia responds, and he pulls back from Clarke’s mouth slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds great,” he reconnects with her a third time and it’s become more and more urgent each time. She’s almost at a loss of breath by all the sudden changes, but she can’t gasp. His lips move against hers and take her to another world with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t ever want to stop, but after a while, he does and rests his forehead against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Here it comes</em>, she thinks as his eyes look into hers. Her heart was nearly leaping out of her chest at him and she just wanted him to say it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he clears his throat and backs off a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go do something for class, but you should stay up here with Octavia,” he smiles and gets up leaving her flustered and wanting on the floor. She watches him as he heads upstairs, and she tries to collect herself. She takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the pain in her heart calling out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke gathers their dishes and takes them to the kitchen where she talks with Octavia and Lincoln as they make dinner. She steps in and helps when Octavia starts panicking about a bell pepper. Clarke didn’t think there was much to freak out about, but apparently, Octavia did, so she just tried to calm her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the bell pepper incident, things went smoothly. Clarke scrolled through her phone and talked to them while they cooked. Raven joined them after a bit and then Clarke sent out a message in the group chat when the food was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke makes a plate and while she’s sprinkling lime on her fajita, Bellamy comes up the stairs. Her eyebrows wrinkle in confusion as to why he was coming upstairs instead of down. She never saw or heard him go downstairs, so it doesn’t make much sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes catch hers and he quickly looks away, but she stays studying him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finishes making her plate and heads out on the porch to eat outside with the others. Bellamy is avoiding her eye contact even though they are sitting right across from each other the whole meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they’re all done eating, they put away their dishes and head into the living room. Bellamy stops her in the kitchen pulling her to the side before she could join them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, do you want to go for a walk?” He asks her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, let me get my shoes on,” she nods and heads to the mudroom to grab her sneakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” He asks her once she gets them on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, where are we going?” Curious as to if he had a destination in mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just down the street,” he shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go out one of the garage doors and down the driveway in silence. It isn’t until they get out on the road that she breaks it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what were you doing downstairs earlier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighs, “I had to go outside for something for one of my classes,” he answers vaguely but she lets it slide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, cool,” she nods, “why’d you want to go on a walk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to take you to this little ice cream place Octavia told me about,” he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s an ice cream place within walking distance to the cabin?!” She exclaims, “why didn’t I know about this earlier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s a little bit of a walk, but Octavia said it was good,” he shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good, gives me time to digest my fajitas,” she smiles up at him. At that moment, a car that neither of them heard comes zipping around a corner and he grabs her right arm pulling her toward him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeez, they scared the shit out of me,” Bellamy exclaims and slides his hand down to intertwine with hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t hear them either,” Clarke agrees. They are a little more aware of their surroundings on their walk from that point on. Clarke becoming very aware that Bellamy doesn’t plan on letting go of her hand anytime soon, and she’s okay with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Bellamy asks after a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, way better than I did when I woke up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How has your arm been?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s healing well; I didn’t really notice it when I had my splint off yesterday,” she shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good,” he nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How have you been?” She returns the questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never better,” he smiles down at her, “you see that building down there with the blue sign out front?” He points down the hill from them and she nods her head, “that’s where we’re going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool! It looks like it’s in the middle of nowhere,” she expresses, and he nods along. The little building stood alone within the woods and when they get closer, she’s able to see the gas pumps and the little picnic tables outside of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re greeted by a person at the window who takes their orders and hands them their ice creams. Clarke assumes they’re only open because the gas pumps and that the ice cream is technically take-out only. They sit down at one of the picnic benches and start to dig in. Bellamy had gotten some fudgy nutty sundae and she went for a classic chocolate chip cookie dough sundae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s your sundae?” Clarke asks him after they’ve both taken a bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, want to try it?” He asks and offers her spoonful. She takes it like she did this morning, but without the awkward eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, that is good, here try mine,” She offers him a spoonful and feeds him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d say that’s some good ice cream,” he nods. She smiles when she eyes his whipped cream on his and gets an idea. She takes her spoon and gathers some whipped cream on it. She then dots it on his nose, and he looks up her shaking his head while she laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes the whipped cream off his nose with a napkin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, you’ll pay for that,” he says scooping up his own spoonful of whipped cream as she leans back away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” She yells but she’s too late, he already smeared it down the side of her cheek. He busts out in laughter at her shocked expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you just did that,” she says still shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here,” he offers her a napkin, still laughing, “it’s okay, just a little cream on your face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” She exclaims as her eyebrows shoot up and he starts laughing again, “you wish,” she shakes her head. He just smiles and continues to eat his ice cream not saying anything about her retaliation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finish their ice cream casually chatting about their classes and projects. Once they’re done, they throw them away and he reaches out for her hand as they turn toward the road. The sun is starting to set which makes for a nice walk back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, we’re holding hands now?” She asks but intertwines her fingers anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you’re okay with it,” he says, and they start their trek back up the hill to the cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I am,” she smiles. They fall into silence again and Clarke can’t help it anymore, “Bellamy, what are we doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re walking up a hill, what do you mean?” He asks obliviously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that, I mean what are <em>we</em> doing. We make out and hold hands, what are <em>we</em> doing?” She asks again, his jaw twitches and he shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t answer that now,” he shakes his head and she lets him off the hook by the amount of pain she sees in his face. They don’t say much more to each other the rest of the walk, but she holds onto his hand the whole way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive back to the cabin and Clarke just wants to lay down. She says hi to everyone and then heads straight for her bedroom. She sits on the side of her bed trying to figure out what this means for them, but she figured that would end in tears, so she distracts herself with her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little while later, she hears a knock at her door and her heart lurches hoping it’s him. Raven enters and her heart breaks a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I thought you could use some company,” Raven offers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, thank you, Raven, I appreciate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven goes to sit at the end of her bed and looks around her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should get dressed up,” Raven randomly says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? I thought we were just going to chill. I was actually about to get ready for bed,” Clarke says trying to understand what Raven is getting at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, you’re getting dressed up,” Raven demands and breaks into her closet, “do you have anything dressy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke tries to think, “no, other than that outfit I wore to the beach dance thing, but that’s not really dressy. I have that lace bodysuit you convinced me to buy.” Clarke offers the latter as a joke, but Raven seems to be considering it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have something that would look cute over top of that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not actually considering me putting on that bodysuit? Raven, what are we doing?” Clarke is still confused as to why she wants her to get dressed up in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because we’re playing dress-up to make you feel better. Now c’mon, where is that bodysuit?” Raven asks and Clarke goes over to her dresser and pulls it out of the top drawer and throws it on the bed. It has a white lace bodice and metal wiring for support around where the solid white cups are. The neckline shows plenty of cleavage and then ends at the cap sleeves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke had shoved it in a drawer the moment she got it home because Bellamy had accidentally seen it when he was helping them pack the car. She was so embarrassed about that; it seems eons ago now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any light ripped jean shorts?” Raven asks after pondering what to put with the bodysuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she pulls out a pair of high waisted jean shorts and Raven grabs the bodysuit and gives it back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, go put these on and then let me know when you’re done,” Raven insists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, weirdo,” Clarke shakes her head still not knowing where Raven is going with all of this. She changes into the outfit unable to get the zipper zipped in the back of the bodysuit all the way. She puts on the jean shorts and has to admit, she does look hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns toward the door and reenters the bedroom where Raven is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fuck my friend is hot! Get it, Girl!” Raven exclaims and Clarke rolls her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, can you get the rest of my zipper?” Clarke asks as she turns around. Raven zips her up and Clarke feels better because her boobs are supported now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Raven asks her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I mean the splint kind of throws it all off, but other than that, it’s a good outfit,” Clarke smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I’m going to go get a barstool and drag it in here so I can do your hair and makeup,” Raven starts to head to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raven! C’mon what’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we not have a little fun without a reason? I’ll be right back you stay here.” She leaves and shuts the door behind her. Clarke looks in the mirror at her outfit and has to admit that even with the splint it makes her look and feel good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven returns shortly with a barstool and they set up shop in front of the vanity in her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven doesn’t do much to her. She puts her hair in two space buns in a half up half down style that lets her natural waves roam free. Clarke didn’t bring much makeup on this trip, just the essentials, so Raven does what she can. She curls her lashes and puts on her eyeshadow that fades from a golden shimmer to a light pink shimmer. Then she puts on her mascara and they have a few laughs as she tries to put her pale pink lipstick on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All done!” Raven exclaims as she checks her phone on the vanity. Clarke looks at her reflection and thinks she looks good enough to go to a party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See now, this made me feel better at first, now I just want to party and I’m sad that I can’t,” Clarke complains and Raven looks like she’s sending a text to someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ehh, suck it up you’ll be okay, you look phenomenal,” Raven compliments her and her phone buzzes, “okay, are you ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke looks at her in confusion, “go where? Raven, what’s really going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven smirks at her and puts her phone in her pocket. “Oh my dear, you will see,” she helps her off the barstool and ushers her out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Raven gets her into the hall and out in the game room she doesn’t need anymore ushering. She sees it, or rather, she sees him. Through the glass doors, she spots Bellamy standing on the patio surrounded by the warm glow of the lights around him. She’s entranced and her heart is fluttering as she opens the door to join him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” He asks her when she steps out on the patio. “Notice, I didn’t ask if you were okay,” he smiles, and she laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The new lights hung on the back patio remind her of the ones that were in the barn at the camp in California. He has a couple of candles lit and flowers on the table and everything is glowing warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay, Bellamy what is this?” She asked confused. He’s standing there in the middle of it all in a button-up shirt and nice pair of pants. He’s smiling at her and she looks back at Raven who is standing on the other side of the glass door smirking. She turns back to Bellamy and he nods at Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke Griffin, do you feel well enough to dance with me?” He asks and walks closer to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first few notes of a piano come through the porch speakers and Bellamy offers out his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she responds taking his hand. Just as the music starts into the lyrics, he has them swaying together like they were many moons ago outside a barn at a campground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I won't say I'm sorry over and over<br/>Can't just say I'm sorry, I've gotta show you<br/>I won't do it again, I'll prove my love is true<br/>I hope the last time I said sorry<br/>Is the last time I'll say sorry to you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re swaying and Clarke has to break her eye contact with him when she feels her tears start. She rests her head on his chest as her tears come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The first time I slept on the couch, was our first New Year's Eve<br/>I heard words come out my mouth that I still can't believe<br/>Broken hearts and shattered champagne<br/>We both don't wanna feel that again</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The second I apologized you said, "Boy, I don't know"<br/>I said it 'cause I meant it but you still wouldn't let it go<br/>So I swallow my pride, see it from your side<br/>I promise I'll do the best I can do</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke takes a deep breath as the chorus comes on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I won't say I'm sorry over and over<br/>Can't just say I'm sorry, I've gotta show you<br/>I won't do it again, I'll prove my love is true<br/>I hope the last time I said sorry<br/>Is the last time I'll say sorry to you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy looks down at her and she’s able to make eye contact again. She notices that he’s crying just as much as she is, and she smiles a little at both of their tears and obvious hurt. He smiles at hers and takes a deep inhale as he starts to sing the next two verses to her quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>If I could build a perfect world I'd only make you smile<br/>I'd hang the stars, the sun and moon outside this room, but I'll<br/>I'll never be perfect, though I'm gonna try<br/>Oh, I'm gonna do better, I swear that I</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I won't say I'm sorry over and over<br/>Can't just say I'm sorry, I've gotta show you<br/>I won't do it again, I'll prove my love is true<br/>I hope the last time I said sorry<br/>Is the last time I'll say sorry to you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy,” Clarke stars and he shushes her resting her head back into his chest. He rests his head on top of hers and continues swaying with her hand locked in his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I hope the last time I said sorry</em><br/>Is the last time I'll say sorry<br/>To you</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The music finishes and Clarke untucks her head to look at him. He has a small smile on his face and holds both of her hands in the space between them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke Griffin, I have loved you since we were children, and I honestly don’t think I’ve ever stopped,” her heart is beating hard at his words, “and I’m so sorry for these confusing past few days, for not being there for you on Sunday, and for not being there for you in High School. I know you don’t feel like you know me, but I hope I am changing that for the better. I’ve dropped the ball so many times, but I hope that you can forgive me, and that possibly a piece of you loves me too. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you Clarke, and it would be amazing if you would forgive me for my mistakes and be my girlfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is smiling but her face is covered in tears at his admission. He raises his hand to her face to wipe her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re just a couple of fools in love, aren’t we?” She jokes and he cracks a smile, “Bellamy Blake, I have loved you since we were children, and I honestly don’t think I’ve ever stopped,” she says through her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you just going to repeat my speech?” He asks with a smile and she laughs looking down at their hands and then back up into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, I would love to be your girlfriend,” she smiles, and his face goes full of happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he leans down and kisses her soft for the first time as an official couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their kiss progresses into much more quickly. Clarke hopes Raven still isn’t watching but doesn’t care at this point. She’s grabbing the back of his neck and playing with his curls as he is lifting her up setting her on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He steps in between her legs and his hands are all over her back. All she can think is how he is hers. Finally. She’s waited her whole life for this moment that just two weeks ago she believed would never happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts kissing on her neck and there is no way she can take much more of it anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, just take me to our room,” she whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls back from her neck and looks at her with a glint in his eyes, “so it’s <em>our</em> room now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you can move in tomorrow. Now stop talking and take me there,” she demands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Princess.” He lifts her up careful of her hip as she wraps her legs around his hips. She returns to kissing him as he walks but gives up and just kisses his neck as he makes his way inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven was nowhere to be seen, so Clarke is hopeful that she saw where this was going and left. Bellamy sets her on her bed once they’re in her room and lays her back gently as his lips are back on hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands slide from around his neck to his button-down shirt. She’s doing quick work of his buttons and is almost to the last one when he stops her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Patience, Princess,” he whispers, she whines, and he smiles at her, “we have all the time in the world.” His words calm her, and he slowly comes back down and kisses her with more passion then he ever has.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts slowing down and just enjoys having his lips on her. He’s so entrancing. He kisses her in a way she’s never been kissed before, like she can feel the love radiating out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands slide down her side where she can feel his skin touching hers where the lace isn’t covering. They come back up and hook under her shoulder as he rolls them over so she’s on top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke likes their change in position because she’s able to lay on him while they make out. His hands slide from her back to her sides and weasel their way between them to her jean shorts buttons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits them up not breaking contact with her lips and her arms wrap around his neck for support. Bellamy breaks their kiss for a second and rests his forehead against hers. He opens his eyes and looks into hers full of love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I get you naked, princess?” he whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, I’m yours, you have my permission to do anything that doesn’t get into BDSM territory without asking first, okay? But thank you for asking,” Clarke explains, loving his concern for her, but she also trusts his judgment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, princess,” he smiles, and she kisses him with a smile of her own. He starts to fiddle with her buttons and the zipper on her shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they’re undone, he stands up and puts her on her feet. He drops his thumbs in her waistband and her shorts fall to the ground. Their tongues start tangling when his hands travel up her back and unzip her top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She realizes that she’s going to be naked and he’s still going to be clothed if she doesn’t work on him as well. She makes quick work of the last button on his shirt and he’s taking it off and throwing it to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She unbuttons and unzips his pants and pulls them down as she drops to her knees. He wouldn’t let her do this their first time, but she wanted to do it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her bodysuit is falling off her shoulders when she wraps her hand around his cock, and he takes a deep inhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, princess,” he sighs out and takes off his undershirt and throws it to the side with his button-up. She thought she would be the first on naked, but that’s not the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She licks a stripe up the underside of his cock before plunging it into her mouth. He lets out a moan that almost sounds like a growl when he hits the back of her throat for the first time and that sends a rush of heat to her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts bobbing up and down on him taking in his taste on her tongue. One of her hands is helping on the small part of him that she can’t get in her mouth. After a few thrusts into her mouth, his hands are tangling in her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks up at him and makes eye contact with him and his hips stutter into her mouth. She knows at that moment that he is trying to hold himself back from thrusting into her mouth. She pops off his cock for a second and keeps massaging him with her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can do that. You can fuck my mouth if you want, sir,” she adds the end with a smirk in callback to yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, princess, you have no idea what you did to me yesterday,” he says shaking his head and bringing one hand from the back of her head to her chin. He pulls her chin down with his thumb and she leads his cock into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts out slow and then picks up fucking into her mouth. She takes her right hand off of him letting him have control and works on unbuttoning the buttons in the crotch of her bodysuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her buttons come free and she starts rubbing her clit. She moans at the contact and what little relief she’s getting. Her moan around his cock seemed to alert him to her actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like rubbing your clit while I’m fucking your mouth, princess?” She looks up at him and gives him a little nod. He has slowed down to where his cock is just resting in her mouth. “Good, I want you to slow down and tease yourself, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gives him a little nod and slows down as he asked. He slows down too, and somehow, it’s turning her on more. He pulls his cock out from between her lips and gets on his knees in front of her to return to kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls her hand out from between them and works on taking off her bodysuit completely. He breaks apart from her briefly to pull it over her head and then they are skin on skin and she’s never felt warmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands with her and leads her over to the bed where he lays her down again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, princess,” he compliments kissing up her neck, “I’ve wanted to say that every day I’ve seen you.” He looks into her eyes touching her forehead again before kissing her. She moans into their kiss just wanting him to fuck her senseless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, please,” she begs next time he takes a break to kiss down her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Patience, princess,” he says into her collar bone. She stretches her hands above her body as he goes down further. He kisses down her breast and just before he gets to her nipple he whispers, “you’re amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He latches onto her nipple and she moans as he swirls his tongue around. He lets up and goes back to kissing down her body, “you’re perfect,” he whispers above her belly button, “you’re gorgeous,” he kisses right below her belly button.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She realizes where he’s going next when he keeps kissing down her body. He looks up at her right before he would kiss her pussy next, “you’re mine,” he says right before he spreads her open and licks up her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her whole-body shivers at the contact forgetting how good it felt as he starts to eat her out. His tongue knows how to play her just right and her hand comes down to tangle in his curls so she can have a grip on something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is about to start thrusting her hips up to meet his tongue and he pins her down with one forearm so she can’t. She whines and she can feel him smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, you’re so wet for me you know that?” he asks smiling up at her as he positions a finger at her entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Bellamy, sir,” she tacks the name on at the ends because he seems to enjoy it and she feels like she should have a nickname for him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck princess, you’re so hot when you’re begging me and calling me sir,” he compliments her as he slides one digit into her. She moans at something for her pussy to clench around and he goes back to eating her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tongue on her clit and his finger curving to play with her g-spot are driving her wild. Her body is almost shaking, and her moans have become obscene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell,” she whines, and he pulls his hand from her and takes his mouth off of her. Before she can register the change in sensation his lips are on hers. She can taste herself on him like she’s sure he tasted himself on her earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you close, princess?” He smiles and she lets out a frustrated groan, “that’s okay, I promise that will be all the revenge I take on you for what you did to me yesterday.” He smirks and returns to kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She comes down a little and then he reaches up to the nightstand to grab a condom. She starts getting excited again as he opens the package and rolls it onto himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He situates himself at her entrance and kisses her full of passion. He keeps his mouth on her as he pushes into her and she gasps. He stretches her perfectly and she loves that he is hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, princess?” he asks, and she nods her head. Her eyes close, but she knows he’s watching her face as he pulls out and slowly plunges back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mouth seems to be in a permanent ‘O’ shape as he slowly drags himself in and out of her letting her adjust and get used to him. She’s become very breathy and moans more than she would like to admit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can my boyfriend fuck me now?” She asks with a smile popping her eyes open to watch his face for his reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles, “I’d love to fuck my gorgeous girlfriend,” he responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he snaps his hips back into her, her face returns to ‘O’ shape as she gasps and moans. He starts fucking her harder and kissing her in between thrusts when he can. Once he picks up a rhythm, he’s almost attached to her neck kissing below her ear. Her arms are wrapped around his body holding them flush to each other, skin to skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She assumes he’s getting close when he sits up a bit to watch her. He then sits back and the angle he’s fucking her at changes a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Bell, right there,” she says as he pushes up into her g-spot with every thrust. She becomes a moaning mess and just when she thinks it can’t get any better, he drops a hand to her clit and starts rubbing her clit with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, I want you to play with your tits and make yourself cum on my cock,” he says to her and she quickly obeys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, I can’t make it much longer,” she admits getting very close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cum on my cock, princess,” he growls out and it sends her over the edge. Her walls clench around him and he’s quick to follow her pushing himself into her deeper with a final few thrusts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stays in her and leans down to kiss her. Their kiss is slow and a little sloppy due to both of them still being a little high from their climaxes. His weight laid out on her body is comforting and helps her come down a bit better. He softens in her and then slips out of her rolling to her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closes her legs already a bit sore from having them open for so long and turns to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Bellamy,” she says playing with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Clarke,” he returns with a smile. She returns the smile and rolls over and scoots back into him becoming the little spoon. He wraps an arm around her, and she feels safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about a half-hour of ear nibbles, neck kisses, and him petting her arm, she gets up to get ready for bed. She doesn’t bother with clothes, knowing that he’s not going to put them on either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she returns from the bathroom, he’s already under the covers inviting her in. They wrap around each other, and Clarke presses her ear to his chest. She listens to Bellamy’s heartbeat to lull her to sleep. Just as it should be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heart eyes all day (: So 7x05 is my hands-down favorite so far, I know I keep saying this but, yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Like No One Does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Saturday after (;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will warn you once: this chapter is 90% sex 10% plot. Also, how many times can Bellamy call Clarke Princess in one chapter? Too many? I have to make up for what we're not getting in canon. Cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke wakes up to being covered in kisses. Bellamy starts kissing up her neck which made her eyes pop open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Princess,” he greets her with a smile and kisses her softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, boyfriend,” she smiles, and his smile only grows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m ever going to get over that,” he kisses her harder and she starks giggling when he moves his hands up her sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” he questions her giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re tickling me,” she responds, and she knows she shouldn’t have said that by the glint in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What like this?” He starts tickling her sides more and she starts thrashing around trying to get him to stop between fits of laughter. He doesn’t torture her too much and lays his head on her chest as she calms down and catches her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breathing settles and she runs her hand through his hair calming down and enjoying the feeling of him cuddling into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you ever think we would be here,” he asks looking up at her as she continues to play with his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like when we were kids, did you ever actually think we’d end up here?” He explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke takes a deep breath and thinks about it for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I hoped for it, I mean you were my best friend for a long time, and you were always so close to me so naturally, yeah, I think I did hope we would end up together somehow,” she tries to explain her feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean somehow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I just wanted us to not be apart like we were for years. I don’t think I cared if we were just friends or anything more. Just that you were in my life. Obviously now things have changed, and I don’t think I could be just friends with you again. No offense, but if this goes to shit somehow, I don’t think I could just be friends with you,” she shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t say that, we just got together don’t talk about breaking up now,” Bellamy chuckles, “I don’t think I was ever made out to be just friends with you. That probably wouldn’t have worked for me in the long run.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you say that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well like I said last night, I’ve been in love with you through it all. If we were just friends it would always be in the back of my mind that I love you and I would struggle with not being able to tell you,” he sighs and rests his head on the pillow next to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you thought we would end up together no matter what?” She asks the only question on her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I do. I don’t think I could’ve let you go too far with anyone else; I think that’s why Finn made me so nervous,” Bellamy laughs it off and shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well don’t worry, you’re like a million times better than he was,” she reassures him and kisses him on the nose. He then captures her lips with his and starts kissing her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their kiss deepens and Bellamy rolls her on top of him straddling him. He’s grabbing at the back of her head holding her to him while her hands are resting on either side of his head for support. One of his hands travels down her back to the top of her butt where he pushes down a little. She gets the hint and slides her knees down, so her body is resting on his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s phone buzzes on the nightstand and it distracts her for a moment thinking it could be her mom. Bellamy notices her tensing and pulls away from her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go check it,” he nods his head in the direction of her phone. She mouths an apology and leans over to grab her phone off the nightstand while still straddling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> <em>Maya</em> </strong> <em>: Breakfast is ready!</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just Maya letting us know breakfast is ready,” Clarke explains to him and sets her phone back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, that means we can ignore it,” Clarke can hear the smirk in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she can finish her thought, Bellamy is back to pulling her down and kissing her. She moans into his mouth as his hands start to massage her back and her body falls limp to his. She can feel him hardening between them as their kisses get more intense and her brain fogs over in lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts grinding her hips down on him with every massage to her back. He notices this because she can feel him smirking into their kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we a little desperate, Princess?” He asks into her mouth and she responds by giving an agitated moan and goes back to kissing him. He laughs her off and obliges her for a few more minutes until Clarke starts whining for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to take a shower?” He asks her when she starts grinding down harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you going to do to me in the shower?” She asks with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured I’d take care of you, maybe twice,” he smirks knowing how wet that just made her against him. Clarke just quickly nods her head and leans back down to kiss him and then kiss down his neck, “hold on.” She wraps her arms around his neck as he sits up and swings his legs around the side of the bed. She wraps her legs around him, and he stands fishing something out of the nightstand drawer before walking toward the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sets her on her feet when they get in the shower. Before she can realize what’s happening, he turns on the water and she gets sprayed with a burst of cold water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, that’s cold,” she jumps out of the way of the flow of water and toward his warm body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’ll warm up soon,” he reassures her and accepts her into his arms. He sits on the seat in the corner and pulls her into his lap. She holds his face in her hands as she goes down to kiss him again. His hands running up and down her back until she can’t take any more of his teasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy,” she whines which just makes him smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, Princess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” she tries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well now that you ask nicely,” he kisses her and moves his hands slowly toward her chest. He starts tweaking her nipples in a way that drives her crazy and she can’t help but moan into his mouth a few times when he does it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy drops one hand flat to her cunt and she tries to grind against it for some friction that he’s not giving her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So wet, Princess,” he praises her between kisses and then sinks one finger into her. Clarke gasps at the contact and starts to bounce up and down on his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish you could see yourself, Princess. How desperate you are for me,” she moans at his words dropping her head to his shoulder. He starts lazily rubbing her clit with his thumb and she bites into his shoulder struggling to control the obscene noise she was about to make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” he pulls her head back to look at him, “I want to hear you, no holding back those pretty noises of yours, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what about the others?” She asks a little worried someone might hear them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who cares if they hear you? Then they’ll just know how good you’ve got it with me. Plus, you deserve to let go a bit,” he explains. She merely nods her head and when he curves his finger up a bit, she lets out a moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, baby girl,” he praises and feels her clench around him. He moves his hand playing with her tit to her other nipple giving the other one a break and she yells out at the new contact it almost sending her over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy,” she whines alerting him that she’s close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you getting close, Princess? You want to cum on my finger proving to me how desperate you’ve been for me this morning?” Clarke nods along his words going straight to her core making it harder for her to hold on. She drops her head to his shoulder, and he moves his lips to her ear, “cum for me princess,” he whispers in her ear before kissing down her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her moans become louder as her orgasm washes over her and then she becomes limp against his finger and his body. She’s barely aware of anything happening other than Bellamy removing his hands from her to wrap around her and hold her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His kisses up and down her shoulder bring her back and she turns her head to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Princess?” She exhales and smiles which seems to be enough of an answer for him, “good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sits up and is back to kissing him. She feels like her heart is exploding for this man in a way that she’s never felt before. He stands and puts her on her feet. Their lips break apart for a moment as Bellamy adjusts the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke notices the condom sitting on the shelf in the wall and gets excited remembering that he mentioned two times. When he turns back to her, she nearly jumps on kissing him again needing him as close to her as possible. He walks her back to the opposite wall out of the water and presses her up against the cold tile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hisses but accepts it as it warms up from her body heat. His hands are all over her and she just feels surrounded by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready for round two?” he asks her, resting his forehead against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yes,” she moans out and he grabs the condom off the shelf and rips it open. She hadn’t even noticed that he was hard this entire time and started to feel a little guilty for letting him go that long without any relief. He rolls the condom over himself and picks her up behind her thighs. She wraps her arms around his neck and notices that and the wall on her back is her only support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not about to fuck me against this wall, are you?” She asks realizing that’s where this is going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, why? Have you ever had someone fuck you against a wall before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I just, please don’t drop me,” she’s a little worried about the water and him slipping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m not going to hurt you, and I hate to say it, but I have done this before,” he reassures her, and she gives him a nod. She crosses her ankles as he slides her down to line himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly sheaths himself into her and she moans at the size of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby girl, you’re so tight, every time,” he hisses when she’s as far down on him as she can go. She moans in response her walls clenching around him as he spoke. His hands are on her waist holding her against the wall as he slides out and back into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should warn you; you might have another bruise on your hips after this, are you okay with that?” he asks her to make sure she’s okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s fine just don’t touch the other bruise, and please, fuck me,” she whines not caring at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, princess,” he smiles and rocks his hips back into her. Her body barely moves on the wall as he fucks into her. When she opens her eyes, he’s looking back at her face watching her. Her eyes flutter shut, and her head leans back against the wall. The angle he’s hitting her at is different and feels good. She’s moaning at almost every thrust and wraps her fingers into his hair holding on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Play with your tits for me, Princess,” he says, and she lets go of his hair to do as he says. Her chest is soft in her hands and she tries to play with her nipples the way that he does. “Fuck, princess, you look so good,” he praises her, and she gets an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you cum on my face, sir?” She asks adding the sir just to get him to agree. He almost freezes and looks at her face trying to tell if she’s serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” He asks trying to make sure she’s thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay it’s just a little cream on my face, sir,” she recalls what he said yesterday. She looks him in the eyes and he has a new heat come behind them before resting his forehead on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brings his head back up to look at her with a smile on his face, “you’re incredible, you know that?” She smiles and nods her head urging him to continue. He gets the hint and starts to fuck into her even harder than he was before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to cum for me before I can, okay princess?” He says and she nods unable to form any words besides moans. She goes back to playing with her nipples and is getting close quickly. She clenches around him harder and he grunts as she comes from all the pressure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately after she comes, he pulls out of her and sets her on her feet. She takes that as a sign and falls to her knees in front of him. He rips off the condom and pumps himself a few times before ropes of cum come down across her face. Bellamy exhales as she smiles and slowly opens her eyes when he’s done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks up at him and licks the cum off her lips as he watches her. Bellamy shakes his head and looks up before looking back down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad I did it,” he helps her up and steps back. She rinses off her face in the water glad he managed to not get any near her eyes. She had only done that once with Finn and he did get it in her eyes, it burned so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she’s finished rinsing off her face, Bellamy pulls her into a hug, “I love you so much,” he whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Bell,” she says back cuddling into his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs the shampoo and squeezes some into the palm of his hand before rubbing it through her hair. This is what she thinks she loves most of all. His softness and attentiveness to her were unparalleled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finish up their shower mostly in silence. He washes her hair and scrubs her down with her loofa and she washes his hair giggling when she uses the soap to give him a Mohawk. Once all the soap is rinsed off, he turns off the water and grabs their towels to dry off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to do laundry today,” she mentions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I should too, call it a date?” He adds with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ll take you up on that, first though I’d like to get some food. I’m starving,” she says just as her stomach rumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too. We should also probably let the others know we’re alive, it’s already past noon,” he ruffles the towel through his curls to dry them and Clarke laughs at how he reminds her of a wet dog shaking after a bath. They dry off and Clarke grabs her last pair of clean shorts and a T-shirt that ties in the front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, where did you get those?” Clarke questions when she notices he had a pair of his clothes in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yesterday, when I was setting everything up, I also put a change of clothes in the nightstand on my side,” he explains, and it all makes sense now. Why he was coming upstairs before dinner and possibly even why Octavia distracted her with the peppers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” she sighs in understanding, “what if yesterday went to shit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy laughs as he gets dressed, “I was really hoping it wouldn’t and if it did, I would’ve had to fuck it up pretty bad anyway,” he shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did an excellent job, Bell,” Clarke walks over to him and plants a kiss on his cheek, “Ready to go upstairs and face everyone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Might as well,” he shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she opens the door, she notices the vase of flowers that Bellamy had outside yesterday on the floor. Clarke picks them up and notices a piece of paper underneath them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thought I’d bring these in since you two were clearly busy, Happy fucking!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Rav</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke rolls her eyes and shows Bellamy the piece of paper as she puts the flowers on her nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was a damn good wingman I will say,” Bellamy laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They head upstairs and can already hear the TV playing Brooklyn 99. When they enter the living room Raven cheers and the boys start clapping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re assuming you guys just now showing your faces is a good thing,” Octavia asks with a pondering look on her face. Bellamy smiles down to Clarke before grabbing a hold of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d say so,” he smiles and the group cheers again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally! I never thought I’d see the day!” Octavia exclaims coming over to hug Clarke. “Thank you for making my brother happy,” she whispers in her ear as she hugs her. They end their embrace and Bellamy pulls Clarke toward the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s for breakfast, or brunch I guess,” he amends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jas and I made a breakfast casserole thing, it’s in the fridge. You can warm it up if you’d like,” Maya offers, and Clarke pulls it out of the fridge. Bellamy is making their coffee and Clarke warms up their food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They join the others in the living room and once they get comfortable, Monty pauses the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, bets are off since Octavia and Raven cheated,” Monty clarifies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you guys were betting on us again? Do you guys have anything better to do?” Clarke questions with a smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we’re in quarantine, nothing better to do then bet on our friends,” Jasper defends with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out of curiosity, what were the bets?” Bellamy asks taking a sip of his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raven, Harper, Murphy, Lincoln, and I had this weekend,” Octavia fills him in, “and Monty, Maya, and Jasper had sometime next week. But bets are off now cause Raven and I helped you plan last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No faith in us Monty, Maya, and Jasper?” Bellamy asks with a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, just didn’t think you would man up and do something about it, and we knew Clarke wasn’t going to,” Jasper teases them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Clarke says in her defense and Jasper just shrugs at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me I’m wrong, you’ve been pinning for him secretly for years.” Clarke doesn’t respond and just smiles down at her plate. He’s not wrong. She looks up at a smug Bellamy and shoves his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter anymore, Monty play the show,” she tries to act pissed off, but it’s so hard to when she’s this happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watch a couple of episodes before going their separate ways to get things done for the day. Clarke follows Bellamy upstairs to help him gather his stuff to move to her room, their room now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t have much to pack away. Just his clean clothes and some toiletries. The dirty clothes he had already thrown in his suitcase to take downstairs. Clarke spends most of her time sitting at his desk waiting once he shrugs off her help and she realizes there isn’t that much to do anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She helps carry his stuff downstairs and once he starts putting his clean clothes in her empty drawers it feels official. They really are a couple now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gathers her dirty laundry in her suitcase to drag to the laundry room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to do laundry?” She asks him when she’s ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready when you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool, let’s go!” They drag their suitcases to the laundry room on the other side of the basement. Clarke hopes no one else is doing laundry right now and she’s thankful when they find it empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The laundry room is like everything else in the house: big. There are two washers and two dryers, which Clarke is thankful for especially with all the people there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I have a lot of darks, and I noticed you have a lot of lights. Would you mind if we just ran one lights and one darks instead of having to run multiple loads?” Bellamy asks and Clarke is a little floored at his suggestion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool.” Bellamy turns to the washer on the left, so Clarke starts on the washer on the right. She sets her darks to the side and finishes loading in her lights and then they switch. Clarke thinks this is only going to be slightly awkward when one of her pairs of underwear wraps up with something of his, but she ignores that for now. He’s going to be seeing a lot of her underwear, anyway, might as well get used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke finishes up and they pass the detergent back and forth, turning on the machines. Clarke is about to turn to him and let him know she’s done when she feels his arms wrap around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much,” he whispers into her neck as he places kisses up under her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” she exhales slowly losing her grip on her sanity. He must sense this in her response because he turns her and presses her up against the washer behind her. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face and cradles her head as he lowers himself to kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke locks her hands together behind him, pulling him as close to her as she could as her lips move with his. His arms make it around to her back and he massages her shoulder blades a bit as their kiss deepens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kisses down his neck as he leans down to grab the back of her thighs and lift her up on top of the washing machine. Clarke smiles at him liking the change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m taller than you now,” she informs him looking down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and kiss me,” he smiles looking up at her and leaning in between her legs. Their lips collide again, and Clarke entwines her hands in his curls. Bellamy is massaging her thighs and Clarke gasps into his mouth. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and she fights it with her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She notices his right-hand moves from her thigh and she can feel him moving around, but she’s not sure what he’s doing. Then, he throws something beside her and replaces his hand. Clarke breaks apart from his lips to look to her left and Bellamy kisses down her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, we can’t do that here,” she tries to scold him even though the thought of it just turns her on further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?” He questions and pulls back to look into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I can think of about 8 reasons not to,” she retorts pulling him in closer with her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can shut the door,” Bellamy offers, and he releases himself from her hold to go shut the door.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know we could just walk down the hall to <em>our</em> bedroom,” she tries to convince him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But where’s the fun in that? I can have you in there anytime I want,” he returns to in between her legs running his hands up her thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you?” she jests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime you want,” he corrects resting his forehead against hers. She smiles and pecks him on the nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I want you now,” she whispers and that’s all it takes for his lips to be crashing back on hers. His hands make their way up her thighs until they’re rubbing her through her shorts, and she moans at the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy stops shortly after starting and helps her off the washer carrying her to the counter at the back of the room. She realizes why soon after, noticing that the counter is much shorter and the perfect height for his crotch to line up to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke breaks apart from his lips, “Bell, make it quick please, I don’t want to get caught.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Princess,” he says unzipping his shorts and pulling his cock out already hard. Clarke can’t take her eyes off him as he rolls the condom on overtop of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rests his forehead against hers as he pulls her shorts to the side and lines himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” He asks her and she nods. He slowly pushes into her and she’s barely resting on the counter anymore. This angle feels like when he had her against the shower wall, but they’re clothed this time. He goes as far as their clothes let them which is far enough for Clarke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, princess, you feel so good,” he moans into her ear as he pulls back and thrusts back in. He’s holding onto her lower back to keep her steady and Clarke rests her head on his shoulder occasionally kissing his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s trying to suppress her moans the best she can as he moves faster. Clarke hopes the noise of the machines is enough to drown out most of the noises that they are making.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is close when she looks over his shoulder and notices the door opening. She clenches down hard on him in panic and he stutters but it’s all too late as Raven and Clarke make eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” Raven exclaims closing the door again, “didn’t realize the laundry room was being used sorry! Continue!” She shouts through the door and walks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is holding her face as it turns bright red and Bellamy looks at her face full of concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Clarke,” he apologizes and covers her hands with his. He’s still inside of her but from the angle Raven was at, there’s no way she saw anything. He rests his forehead on hers and starts laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” She asks with a small smirk of her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, you have to admit that was at least a little funny,” he tries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke shakes her head, “we will talk about this later just fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Princess,” he smiles and kisses her hard as he returns to thrusting into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She comes a little while later and he’s soon to follow. They clean up and grab their suitcases to take them back to their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m planning on staying in here most of the day after that,” Clarke comments sitting on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least it was Raven,” Bellamy adds with a shrug, “it could’ve been worse, it could’ve been Octavia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god, why did we do that?” Clarke hadn’t even thought about the repercussions of Octavia possibly walking in on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it was fun, and because you’re hot,” he sits down on his side of the bed and lays down under the covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke looks down at him by her side, “you’re hot too,” she joins him laying down to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s just your own hotness bouncing off of me and hitting you again,” he smirks, and she rolls her eyes kissing the tip of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever, you’re still my boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles, “that’s right, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cuddles into his chest and drifts off to sleep having already been exhausted by their day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke wakes up when she notices that she is cold. Bellamy is no longer cuddled up to her and she sits up looking around the room for him. She doesn’t see him and just assumes he went upstairs for something from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She checks her phone and notices that it’s already four in the afternoon. Bellamy comes into her room shortly after dragging both of their suitcases behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re awake. Laundry’s done by the way so now you get to help me fold,” he smiles, and she groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Folding is the worst part, and thank you for doing that,” she yawns and rubs her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were really out so I thought it would be best just to let you sleep,” Bellamy shrugs dumping one suitcase at her feet on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re so warm,” Clarke sighs the warmth coming through the blanket and caressing her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fresh out of the dryer,” he adds dumping the other suitcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just bury me in the warm laundry, please,” she asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would, but then you wouldn’t help me fold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke scowls at him and he laughs, “fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts helping him fold their laundry and separate the ones that she wanted to put on hangers in the closet. She grabs the white bodysuit to fold it and Bellamy speaks up, “when you came out in that yesterday I was floored. I had told Raven to dress you up, but I had completely forgotten about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she made me buy this on our shopping trip saying it made me look hot,” Clarke adds remembering that trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She wasn’t wrong,” he shakes his head, “You know, when that fell out of the bag when I was helping load the car, I just wanted to kiss the embarrassment off your face right there, but I couldn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so you do remember that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, how could I not?” He smiles, “you were so embarrassed and there really wasn’t any reason to be, you’re allowed to buy that kind of stuff, you’re an adult.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know its just,” Clarke pauses debating on saying it, “when I had tried that on, I had imagined trying to seduce you in it and, yeah,” she trails off getting embarrassed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy chuckles walking over to her and grabbing her chin to tilt her head up to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, you seduce me in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” he assures her and leans down to kiss her before returning to the laundry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of her wishes he was still kissing her, but then she knows they would never get the laundry done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she smiles at him and he returns it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finish up doing the laundry and get everything put away. Clarke wasn’t embarrassed at all when he would throw a pair of her underwear at her that was wrapped up in his clothes. She figured she’s already comfortable with him and it was a comfort that she hadn’t felt in a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They head upstairs when they are done to go hang out in the living room until dinner. When they get there, Raven and Murphy are in the living room and Jasper and Maya are in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” are the first words out of Clarke’s mouth when she sees Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven just laughs and waves her off, “it’s okay babe, just didn’t think I’d have to knock on the laundry room door,” she shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice man,” Murphy nods, and Bellamy laughs it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Clarke, really, I’ve seen far worse,” she eyes Bellamy, and his smile falls from his face as he clears his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, do you want a drink?” He asks trying to change the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll take a cider, but don’t think I’m not going to get this story from Raven,” she smirks, and he shakes his head walking to the kitchen. She sits down on one of the couches, “okay, Raven, spill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, let’s just say that there was one night where I was hanging out with Echo and I had walked her home. Except I wasn’t walking her home as I thought, I was walking her to Bellamy’s. Bellamy and I didn’t know each other at the time, but I knew Echo was seeing him. Long story short, he thought Echo was bringing me home for a threesome.” Clarke’s eyes bulged as she looked up at Bellamy coming back from the kitchen. “Let’s just say, I know that you’re a very lucky lady, but I have also not had sex with your boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll never forget the embarrassing story of how we first met will you?” Bellamy says to her shaking his head, “I still feel really guilty about all of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Bellamy, I’ve forgiven you a long time ago. Plus, now I’m a lucky lady, too,” Raven scrunches her nose at Murphy and Clarke fake gags. “Oh now, I think you can withstand some of our quips, Clarke, I did just catch you guys having sex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fair,” Clarke smiles and leans into Bellamy’s side, “what are Maya and Jas fixing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Hey, Maya!” Raven turns and yells, “What are you guys fixing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Salmon and asparagus,” Maya responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Raven tilts her head and turns back around to the group, “they’re fixing salmon and asparagus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Raven,” Clarke humors her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watch TV and their phones for a while. Clarke and Bellamy share memes between them and chuckle at each other’s humor. Once the food is in the oven, Jasper and Maya come over to join them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone opposed to a fire tonight? I think it’s supposed to be cooler later,” Jasper asks them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that sounds good,” Bellamy says and Clarke nods along, “and we still have ‘smores stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that would be good, and we wouldn’t have to have a ‘smores contest again,” Raven adds, and Clarke remembers that night when she was turned on just from Bellamy blindfolding her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we wouldn’t,” Bellamy adds smiling down at Clarke. She wonders if he’s remembering it too and if that moment had affected him just as much as it affected her. She hadn’t thought about it, but she was now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s gone quiet as the others continue to talk and she doesn’t think anyone else has noticed besides Bellamy. She’s in a weird state until the oven timer goes off and Maya and jasper go to check on the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” Bellamy whispers nudging her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks up at him and when their eyes connect, she thinks he knows, “yeah,” she says exhaling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Food’s ready,” Jasper yells and Clarke feels her phone buzz from Maya texting their group chat. Bellamy helps her up from the couch and she follows him into the kitchen to grab food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others join them in the kitchen, and they all head out on the back porch to eat. Jasper poses the fire and ‘smores idea to everyone else and they all seem excited for it. Clarke thinks that the salmon is the best she’s ever had which is something since she typically doesn’t like salmon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finish up eating and Jasper and Monty head downstairs to start the fire. Clarke was about to follow them until she feels Bellamy’s hand on her right shoulder turning her to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, can you come here?” He asks and starts to walk toward the stairs. She follows him as he leads them to her bedroom. Once they’re inside, Bellamy shuts the door and turns to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay? You’ve been quiet and you can tell me if something’s wrong,” he asks her, his face concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile comes on her face realizing he thinks something is wrong but in reality, she just wants him to blindfold her, “do you remember the ‘smores eating contest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, why?” He asks sitting next to her on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember blindfolding me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was hot,” she musters a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? That’s why you’ve been quiet?” He shakes his head a smile growing on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’ve been quiet because you’re horny?” Bellamy questions full-on smiling now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke just looks up into his eyes and that must be all the confirmation he needs. He surges foreword and kisses her hard laying her back on the pillow. She moans into his mouth and he pulls back taking off his shirt by pulling on the back of his neck. She thinks that he’s going to come back down, but then she realizes he’s still fiddling with his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to blindfold you, Princess,” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she responds, and he wraps his t-shirt around her head in a makeshift blindfold. She leans her head up so he can tie it and then rest her head back down plunged into darkness. All she can do is hear and feel him and something about that turns her on more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was my favorite part of that night too, blindfolding you,” he whispers in her ear as he kisses on her neck. Clarke moans in response and he moves his body off of hers. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” he says, and she lays still. He doesn’t leave the room, because the door never opens, but she does hear him moving around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing she feels is his hand resting on the exposed skin between her shirt and shorts. She assumes he’s standing next to the bed and he dips his hands under her waistband. She lifts up her butt to help him take off her shorts and he pulls them all the way off her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been wet a long time haven’t you, Princess?” He asks her and she can hear the smile in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” her brain is at a place close to what she assumes is submission. He has her wrapped around his finger so much she’s a little afraid of what she’d be okay with him doing to her. He’s running his fingers up and down her legs from her ankles to the top of her thighs and the teasing is too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke brings her hands down to catch his when he comes back up again trying to direct him to where she needs him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, ah, princess, arms above your head,” he says in a deeper voice and she complies holding her hands above her head. “Good girl,” he praises and runs one finger along her clit. Clarke gasps at the brief contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke feels him pull up her shirt above her boobs and then lift her bralette up as well. He softly caresses her left boob before she feels him sucking her tit into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Bellamy,” she exhales struggling at keeping her hands above her head. She feels him climb on top of her and she can tell he’s naked by the feel of his skin on hers. He kisses between her boobs and leaves a trail of kisses down to her cunt. He blows on her a few times giving her shivers throughout her body. She didn’t think his teasing could get much worse until he started kitten licking her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, please,” she begs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want, princess?” He asks and a smile spreads across her face. She doesn’t answer him, and he gives her a light slap to her cunt making her gasp. “Use your words, princess, what do you want?” He asks again a bit more seriously which just makes her smile grow wider. If a slap to her cunt is her punishment, she wouldn’t mind for this to go on for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You liked that didn’t you?” He asks her when she still isn’t responding. He slaps her cunt a little harder this time and she moans. “That’s what I thought. Princess if you don’t tell me what you want then you’re going to receive five slaps to your pussy and then I’m going to fuck you, so you decide.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke just lays there and smiles him offering her something that she wouldn’t mind anyway, “yes, sir,” she responds after a bit not answering anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you count them out, Princess?” He asks and her heart speeds up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she replies excitedly. The first smack is as light at the others, “one,” Clarke counts out. The second comes a bit harder and Clarke gasps, “two.” The third is as hard as the second and she feels a rush of wetness come between her legs, “three.” Bellamy pauses before the fourth and the fourth stings a bit more and makes her cry out a bit, “four.” The last one is the hardest and makes her head come off her pillow as she moans, “five.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels Bellamy sitting up and hears the tear of the condom wrapper as her cunt is throbbing. A few seconds later, he is lined up at her entrance and pushing in with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so wet Clarke,” he growls in her ear as he starts thrusting into her, “you like me smacking your wet pussy as punishment for not telling me what you want, huh?” Clarke smiles, “or is that what you really wanted instead of me eating you out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face contorts and she clenches around him at the mention of him eating her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would’ve liked that too, huh, Princess? Being blindfolded with my tongue on your clit.” She doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but this is the most turned on he’s had her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she whines, “fuck me, hard sir, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rips off her blindfold and looks at her, “I just needed to see those pretty blues again when I’m fucking you good.” He picks up his pace and Clarke is trying to keep her arms above her head. The headboard is starting to make obnoxious noises as it hits the wall, but he doesn’t seem to care. Clarke is moaning and cursing as he thrusts deep into her and she’s already close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, I’m close,” she whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you’re not, don’t cum until I tell you to,” he scolds her but doesn’t let up on fucking her. She starts whining a lot more as she’s trying to hold off her orgasm. She just wants to cum, but something in her won’t let her until he lets her. He starts playing with her tits which makes her cry out because it’s not helping her situation at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, <em>please</em>,” she whines again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should change the way you're asking?” He suggests with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, please let me cum on your cock, please, I’m begging you, sir, fuck, Bellamy please,” she rambles hoping something in there is right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to hear you, okay?” He says and she frantically nods her head, “cum on my cock, princess.” Right when he finishes talking, she loses control and cries out as she comes clenching down on his cock. She feels him pulse inside her as he comes just seconds after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re both breathing hard as he lays beside her. She looks over at him her eyes barely slits as he looks down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re amazing you know that?” He asks with a smile as he takes the condom off and ties it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You keep saying that- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it’s true,” he laughs, and she drags her bralette and shirt down. He pulls her into him cuddling her and rubbing her back. Clarke is in a blissed-out state. They might be a little late to the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke wakes up when Bellamy is shaking her shoulder. She’s still cuddled into his chest and wherever their bodies are touching is covered in a light layer of sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wake up, princess, we have to go outside,” Bellamy says to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time is it?” she asks separating herself from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about 8 pm, I didn’t let you sleep long. Sex makes you tired huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she shrugs, “I’m going to get ready to go outside.” She stands up and walks to the bathroom to get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they’re both ready, Bellamy grabs a blanket and drinks from the bar and they walk out to the patio hand in hand. They are the only ones that were missing and it’s quite obvious the others know why. Clarke sits down with Bellamy next to her and he spreads the blanket over their laps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About time you two joined us,” Murphy starts at them drinking his beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awe, they’re just in their honeymoon phase, let them be, last I recalled, you and Raven are in a honeymoon phase too,” Harper defends them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah that’s not a honeymoon phase, that’s just Raven,” Clarke smiles at her best friend who rolls her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheers, Clarke,” Raven raises her drink to her, and Clarke does the same. The sun is almost completely set, and they talk late into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke informs the others about her father and his recovery and they all seem relieved. They also talk about their shopping trip tomorrow and who all is going to go since they shouldn’t all go. Clarke volunteers to not go due to her head, and Bellamy then volunteers to stay home with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so who wants to stay home with the sex-crazed teenagers?” Raven asks and Clarke laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not that bad,” Clarke tries to defend, and she sees Raven give her an unamused face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decide one person from each couple that fixes a meal should go. Since Clarke is paired with Raven and Bellamy is with Murphy, Raven and Murphy have to go. Lincoln offers to go and so does Monty and Maya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They also talk about classes and share stories around the fire. Bellamy makes Clarke some ‘smores and they have a wonderful evening. Around midnight, the fire dies down and everyone decides to go inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need a shower,” Clarke exhales once they’re back in their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After the day we’ve had, yes,” Bellamy laughs and follows her into the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke has taken two naps today but somehow is exhausted. They get undressed and Clarke turns on her music and sets it on the vanity. Bellamy turns on the shower and when it warms up, they get in. He must notice how tired she is because he doesn’t try anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s helping her wash the soap out of her hair when a song comes on that Clarke remembers being cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>All of these years, all of this time</em> <em><br/>
Still you got all my attention<br/>
Feeling it too, when you walk by<br/>
Touching my hand like you need it<br/>
Across the room, catching my eye<br/>
I already know what you thinking<br/>
'Cause I know all of your secrets</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the soap is out of her hair, he wraps his arms around her and dances with her to the upbeat tune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The way that your hair falls in the morning when you first wake up</em> <em><br/>
The way that I know all of the weird things in your coffee cup<br/>
I love the way<br/>
I know that you're lying<br/>
The way that you're smiling<br/>
Darling I love that I know you<br/>
Like no one does</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is giggling along to his funny dancing as he tries to spin her carefully. He dances with her like he’s the happiest man on Earth, and that makes her feel like the happiest girl on Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Sit on our bed, watch you get dressed</em> <em><br/>
Know we got plans, we can break 'em<br/>
I'll send a text to all of our friends<br/>
Tell 'em we're not gonna make it<br/>
All of these years, all of this time<br/>
Still you got all my attention<br/>
You got all my attention</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her swaying with her. Occasionally, one of them will go under the water and start sputtering to let the other know. His curls are falling on his forehead and she looks up to push them back out of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Darling I love that I know you</em> <em><br/>
Like no one does</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re laughing and dancing as the song comes to an end and he pulls her in for a kiss. They finish washing each other with her loofa and Clarke is full of love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns off the water and grabs her towel. They dry off and get ready for bed mostly in silence just listening to music. They climb into bed when their hair is just a little damp and cuddle into each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Princess,” he whispers kissing her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Bell, I love you,” she sighs leaning up to kiss him on the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, my dear,” he smiles, and she leans over to turn off the lights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love you guys, again thank you for all the comments! I love reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Moment, A Love, A Dream Aloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunday, Grocery shopping and a day in the hot tub</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giving this chapter to you a bit early cause 7x06 wasn't my fave. This is a long chapter. The song I listened to while writing the last scene and the reference for this title is Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. Happy Reading!</p><p>WARNING: There are 2 charts in this chapter that look fine on a computer but look kinda a mess on mobile, just thought I'd warn you guys. It's not critical to the plot, and they're still somewhat readable, but you guys will see it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke wakes up and notices that Bellamy isn’t up yet. She checks her phone quietly and sees that she has woke up earlier than she typically does on the weekends. She turns to him and admires his sleeping face.</p><p> </p><p>His dark curls are a mess everywhere and his lips are slightly parted as he breathes. His eyes are fluttering behind his eyelids and she assumes he’s dreaming. He looks so peaceful. She admires his freckles that are scattered across his tan skin and flow down his neck to his chest and then disappear underneath the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>She’s so in love with him and she’s just glad that she’s allowed to feel it now. She had suppressed her affection for him for so long, she was unaware of how strong it actually was. She was excited about their relationship and she just hoped they never messed it up.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke runs her hand along his forehead moving his bangs back from his face. She then caresses the side of his face and leans forward to kiss his nose. When she sets her head back on her pillow, his eyes flutter open and she sees his pretty brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine,” she whispers to him as he wakes up. He blinks a couple of times and yawns as he throws an arm around her side pulling her closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, princess,” his voice is deeper since he just woke up and he gives her a peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do today?” She smiles thinking that she has no homework to do before Monday.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” he answers, and she rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got that, I mean besides that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever the hell we want to do,” he smiles and leans forward to kiss her and pull her on top of him. She kisses him back running her hands through his curls and laughs as he quickly flips them over so she’s underneath him. “You’re the most beautiful thing to wake up to,” he sighs pushing her hair back as he lays down on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you before I woke you up,” she smiles playing with his curls. He leans up and kisses her again before laying back down on her.</p><p> </p><p>“I could kiss you all day,” he sighs looking into her blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know on Friday after the Notebook?” She asks and he nods, “I didn’t want to stop kissing you then either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I had to stop because I didn’t want to stop either, and I knew if I kept going I wasn’t going to be able to hold back that I loved you and I had saved that for that evening,” he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That makes sense why you blew me off after ice cream too!” She exclaims just now coming to the realization.</p><p> </p><p>He nods, “yeah, I felt really bad about that one, but I knew it would over soon, so.” He shrugs and kisses her nose, “and now I have the cutest bestest girlfriend ever.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs and shakes her head, “and I have the cutest bestest boyfriend ever.” He kisses her and she kisses him back holding him to her. Bellamy deepens their kiss when he slips his tongue into her mouth and she moans as his tangles with hers.</p><p> </p><p>He breaks off her lips to kiss down her neck to her chest where he stops to lick one of her hardening nipples. She watches him as his tongue works over her letting their eyes connect and her breathy moans encourage him on.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, princess,” he asks palming her other tit in his hand. A smile breaks out on her face at his question remembering what happened yesterday when she didn’t respond. He must sense this, “this isn’t going to be like yesterday when I rewarded you for not telling me what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke scowls and Bellamy chuckles at being right as he goes back to licking her nipple, “tell me what you want, princess.” Clarke gets an idea of a position she was surprised he hadn’t had her in yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you fuck me in doggy style?” She asks quietly and watches him for a reaction. He gives her a smirk, but she had felt his cock harden against her leg when she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That depends, how rough do you want it, princess?” He asks and she hadn’t thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?” She asks curious as to what he wants and was thinking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Like do you want your hair pulled? Do you want me to spank you? Do you want me to have my hands around your throat?” He asks kissing one of her boobs and she’s having a hard time concentrating.</p><p> </p><p>“You can pull my hair and spank me, we will discuss the hands around my throat later,” she responds in one breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, princess,” he smiles and kisses down her stomach until he’s at her cunt running his tongue over her clit. Clarke moans as she feels herself getting wetter from his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy, just flip me over and fuck me,” she begs and he looks up at her and he flips her over on her stomach. His hand comes down on her right butt cheek and Clarke yelps more from not expecting it rather than it hurting. His hand stays on her massaging her after he smacked her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to do this at my pace okay, princess?” He growls and she nods eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hear your head rattle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she quickly amends.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now reach into the nightstand and grab me a condom,” he asks, and she quickly reaches up into his nightstand to grab him a condom. She offers it back to him, but he just shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Open it for me, princess.” She takes it back and rips the packaging open. She takes out the slippery rubber and throws the wrapper on the ground. She hands it back to him and he takes it this time slipping it on himself. He lifts her hips until her ass is up in the air and she suddenly feels very exposed to him.</p><p> </p><p>She feels one of his hands on the back of her head and he entwines his hand in her hair with his other hand on her shoulder. He pulls her up until her back is resting against his chest and her head rests against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, princess,” he whispers, and she turns her head to look at him, “let me know if I need to stop okay?” She nods her head eagerly and he leans in to nibble at her neck. She leans back into him wrapping her hands behind his head and he sits back on his heels letting her enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs her tits to roll her nipples between his fingers and she lets out a moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at yourself, princess,” he whispers into her ear, “whining and desperate for me to fuck you. I’m sure you’re soaked by now, want me to check?” He asks and she almost doesn’t respond, “Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir, please,” she whines, and he drops a hand down to between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Spread your knees for me, princess,” he asks, and she does as he says. He runs one finger down the side of her clit and pulls it out covered in her juices. “See, I told you, I’m surprised you’re not begging me more, princess,” he growls into her ear and it sends shivers down her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she says weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please fuck me, sir, Bellamy please, I need your cock inside me please,” she begs and opens her eyes to see the darkness in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you asked so nicely, princess,” he smiles and pushes her off him and down onto the bed. She catches herself and poses her butt up in the air. She’s face down into the mattress when she feels a smack on her other butt cheek and whines.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re about to start dripping, princess, and I really have the best view of that,” she can hear the smirk in his voice and assumes he’s still sitting back watching her. Her pussy clenches around nothing at his words and she whines more wishing he’d do something about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy, please,” she tries again and feels him push into her with one thrust. Clarke gasps and shoots up resting on her hands at his sudden movement. He stays fully in her as he lets her adjust and gasp as she clenches around him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so tight, princess,” he growls as he massages her butt as she adjusts. “And so wet, I just slid right in.” He pulls almost all the way out and plunges back in hitting her in all the right places. She moans and he grabs her hair pulling her head back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please,” she moans, and he starts thrusting into her. Clarke can’t help the noises that are coming out of her. Between the slapping noises of his balls hitting her pussy and her whining, she’s not sure what’s louder.</p><p> </p><p>He lets go of her hair and her head falls onto the bed. His hand comes down on her butt again as he picks up his speed and she clenches around him at the contact. She starts rapidly clenching around him as she gets closer and he picks up on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you getting close, princess?” He asks and she just moans in response unable to form words.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to talk to me, princess,” he slows down his thrusts, massaging her butt. He almost comes to a complete stop before she realizes what’s going on, “Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>She turns her head to look at him, “yeah, sorry, I’m good. Please don’t stop,” she moans, and he still isn’t moving from inside her. He pulls her up by her shoulders and rests her back on him so he can look at her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asks with a bit of seriousness in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Bell, I was just close, I’m sorry if I scared you,” she tries to defend herself, but the concern doesn’t leave his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re ending this in missionary,” he explains laying her back down before sliding himself in between her legs. Clarke doesn’t fight it and lets him as long as he’s fucking her. His eyes don’t leave her face as he pushes back into her and she moans.</p><p> </p><p>“You better fuck me hard, Bellamy,” she threatens, opening her eyes to watch his reaction. He gives her a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, princess, I’ve got you,” he picks up his speed until she’s scratching at his back trying to hold onto something. He drops one hand to her clit when he feels her getting close and she cries out when she’s close. She doesn’t even have to let him know this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, princess,” he says with a deeper voice and she’s falling apart. He slows his thrusts as he works her through her orgasm until she’s done. He pulls out of her and immediately lays beside her pulling her into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>She’s a little confused by his sudden action but isn’t complaining and snuggles into him as he rubs and massages her back. He peppers kisses onto the top of her hair and keeps mumbling about how much he loves her until she drifts off to a blissful nap.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He’s still holding her when she comes to, so she knows she couldn’t have been out for that long. She moves her head to look up at him and he gazes down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine,” he whispers and kisses her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke yawns nuzzling back into his chest and a thought comes to her, “wait, did you cum?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but that’s okay,” he reassures her running a hand up her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” She asks a bit puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, I was more concerned for you than I was for myself,” he takes a breath, “you became unresponsive and that can be a dangerous thing. I’m not blaming you and I don’t want you to feel guilty about it, it’s just something that can happen, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she tries to think back to when it happened and if anything had pushed her into that but can’t think of anything.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he flattens out the wrinkles between her eyebrows with his thumb, “you don’t have to figure out why it happened, it’s just a good thing for me to know that can happen.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he sits her up and holds her face in his hands looking into her eyes, “you didn’t do anything, this isn’t your fault, it’s all good, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she nods and pecks him on the nose with a smile that he returns. “Thank you, I love you, Bellamy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Clarke,” he kisses her on the lips and then pulls away, “are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs, “yeah, I could eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I think Monty and Harper have eggs and bacon almost ready,” he moves the sheets and gets up off the bed coming around to her side. She follows him with her eyes loving watching his naked figure. He helps her off the bed and pulls her into the bathroom with him.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy gets the shower ready and, once it’s warm, he invites her in with him. He’s attentive and caring with her as he helps her wash her hair and body. At one point, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed his hands on her as he peppered her with kisses across her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grabbed the shampoo and he sat down on the seat in the corner. She scrubbed his hair easier from this height since she could see what she was doing. He had his arms wrapped around her holding her to him as she played in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were done with their shower, they dried off and Clarke threw her damp hair in a messy bun.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate leaving our room because that means I have to put clothes on,” Bellamy complains, and she just laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s better than all your friends and sister seeing you naked,” she tries to convince him as she slips on her black sweatpants that are part of that weird sweatsuit she had bought.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” he pauses looking up at what she’s putting on, “are you wearing that outfit today?”</p><p> </p><p>She’s clasping her black lace bra as he asks, “Yeah, I think I am, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“That outfit is such a tease,” he smiles putting on his tan shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you had said I looked good in it,” she quips putting on the top that is pretty much just sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>“You look good in everything, I’m just saying, you get to walk around all day showing me your bra and it’s hot,” he smiles, and she walks over to him. She grabs one of his hands and lifts it to palm her left boob.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you’re the only one that gets to feel these. You’re also the only one that gets to imagine my boobs every time you see them in my bra today,” she smiles trying to tease him a bit before removing his hand from her chest and walking toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>Before she gets too far, he grabs her arm and pulls her back into his chest, “I love you so much, you know that,” he smiles down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I love you too,” she smiles and scrunches her nose turning back to the door. He gives her a light pat on her butt as they wall out and join the others upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Clarke greets Maya and Jasper as they make their plates.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Maya turns to her and smiles. She and Bellamy grab their plates and then join the others out on the patio.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice day outside. The sky was blue and filled with clouds, but there was still a cool breeze flowing through the air, so it wasn’t hot.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke thinks that she might get back to painting today if she and Bellamy decide to leave their bedroom. She didn’t mind all the sex they were having; she couldn’t get enough of him. Besides, it was all a bit pent up from the years they spent apart. They just clicked so well it was easy to get over the hurdle of time.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, they split up to get ready to go to the store. Raven and Clarke stayed at the outside table and talked about the meals they wanted to make and the food they needed while Murphy and Bellamy talked leaning against the railing of the porch.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s mind would wander every once and a while when Raven was talking because she would catch a glimpse of Bellamy and become distracted. She tried to focus on their conversation but would get lost in his curls fluttering in the wind or the way he smiles when he and Murphy were talking about something.</p><p> </p><p>She never let herself really look at him much until this trip and she was learning so much. How she could make constellations of his freckles for hours or trace a vein in his forearm all the way to his shoulder. She was lost for him and she saw how he was lost for her too.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke,” Raven waves her hand in front of her face for the second time, “I’m just going to buy regular chips since you keep getting lost in your boyfriend,” Raven comments jotting down on her grocery list.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Raven, yeah that’s fine, just text me if you have any questions on anything else,” Clarke says getting up to get Bellamy’s attention. She walks up to him and a surge of confidence comes over her as she slips her hand in his and pulls him toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Just text me for anything else,” Bellamy shouts over his shoulder at Murphy as he follows Clarke without question. She doesn’t let go of his hand until they get to the stairs and he follows her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going, princess?” She hears Bellamy ask when they’re in the hall. She doesn’t respond because he should know based on her urgency.</p><p> </p><p>She shuts the door behind him when he enters the bedroom and then shoves him toward the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, princess,” he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” she says, and he sits on the side of the bed smiling up at her as her lips crash onto his. She wraps her arms around his neck holding his head to hers as she straddles him. His hands rest on her lower back and she can feel him smiling underneath their kiss. She tangles her hands in his hair and his smile starts to fade as he gets more into their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke grinds her hips into his and he pulls her back from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke,” he warns with a hint of sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She questions pulling back to look at his face. His face shows a little bit of hurt but it’s mostly calm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We should probably have a conversation about things,” Bellamy proposes and Clarke’s heart sinks.</p><p> </p><p>“About what things?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yesterday I blindfolded you and punished you and then this morning you became unresponsive, so we should probably have a conversation about kinks and limits and safewords. If I was a better dom, I would’ve had that conversation before yesterday happened, but I was in the moment and I’m sorry,” his eyes are sincere.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have any problems with what happened yesterday, and I don’t know what that was that happened this morning, but yeah, I think it would be good if we had that conversation. Does it have to happen now though?” Clarke questions still wanting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, I think it would be better if we had it now before something else happened,” he says looking into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she complies and gets off his lap to sit on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, give me a second,” Bellamy gets up off the bed to grab a notebook and a pencil. “This isn’t going to be like an actual contract, more just a list of things and how we feel about them,” he explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sounds good, do you want to make the list since you know more about this stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll make it and I’ll have one for you and one for me that is the same,” he explains and starts to draw out the charts. He starts the list down the left side and then makes four columns: Favorite, Yes, Maybe, and No. He starts to list things and Clarke looks at her phone as she waits.</p><p> </p><p>“Now some of these are not necessarily ones I like either. I’m actually copying most of them from a table I found on the internet, so I will have no’s on here as well, okay? And if you have any questions about what something is, don’t be afraid to ask.” He explains to her and she nods.</p><p> </p><p>He rips the page out when he’s done and makes a second copy for himself. Once he’s done, he hands her the one he had ripped out. She reaches for her laptop and pencil and starts to look it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit this is a long list,” she says realizing it is front and back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and that’s not even everything, I left some stuff out because we’ve already talked about it,” he comments, and she starts to fill it out.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Romance / Affection   (Favorite)           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Handjob / Fingering    (Favorite)          </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blowjob                       (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep Throat                (Maybe)                                                                          </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swallowing                 (Yes)                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Facials                         (Favorite)          </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cunnilingus                 (Favorite)                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Face-sitting                 (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edging                         (Yes)                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teasing                        (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anal Toys                    (Maybe)                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anal Sex                      (Maybe)                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rimming                      (No)                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Double Penetration     (Maybe)                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anal Fisting                 (No)                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gag                             (No)                                                                                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Collar                           (No)                                                                                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leash                           (No)                                                                                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bondage (light)           (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bondage (Heavy)        (Maybe)                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspension                  (No)                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dildos                          (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plugs                           (Maybe)                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vibrators                     (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dominant/Submissive (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dominant Servitude    (No)                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pet Play                       (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daddy/Little                (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Discipline                     (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Begging                       (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orgasm Control          (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orgasm Denial            (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drugs/Alcohol             (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep Play                    (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheating                      (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exhibitionism              (Maybe)                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voyeurism                   (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Name Calling              (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Humiliation                 (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sensation Play             (Maybe)                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Electro Stimulation     (No)                                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fisting                         (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breath Play                 (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impregnation              (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pregnancy                   (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light Pain                    (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heavy Pain                  (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nipple Clamps             (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caning                         (No)                                                                             </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flogging                      (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crops                           (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paddle                         (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beating                       (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spanking                     (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cock/Pussy Slapping   (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cock/Pussy Torture     (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hot Wax                      (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scratching                   (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Biting                           (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Once she’s done filling it out, she realizes there’s a lot she doesn’t know.  She had to ask him what some things were like voyeurism and exhibitionism and he was helpful. He’s already finished and has been waiting on her, just a reminder of how much he knew about all this.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, are you done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” she responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, which of your columns have the least?” He questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely my favorites,” she nods, and he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, would you like to read them to me? Only if you’re comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. So, my favorites were romance/affection, handjob/fingering, facials, cunnilingus, teasing, bondage light, dominant/submissive, light pain, and cock/pussy slapping,” she lists off not looking at him until the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I had all of those and also blowjob, edging, begging, orgasm control, sensation play, flogging, crops, and spanking,” he finishes explaining, and then shows her his list so they could compare better. Clarke inhales deeply when she sees his.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Romance / Affection   (Favorite)         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Handjob / Fingering    (Favorite)         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blowjob                       (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep Throat                (Yes)                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swallowing                  (Yes)                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Facials                         (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cunnilingus                 (Favorite)                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Face-sitting                 (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edging                         (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teasing                        (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anal Toys                     (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anal Sex                       (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rimming                      (Maybe)                                                                          </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Double Penetration      (Yes)                                       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anal Fisting                 (No)                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gag                             (No)                                                                                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Collar                           (No)                                                                                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leash                           (No)                                                                                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bondage (light)            (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bondage (Heavy)          (Maybe)                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspension                  (No)                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dildos                          (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plugs                           (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vibrators                     (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dominant/Submissive (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dominant Servitude    (No)                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pet Play                       (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daddy/Little                (Maybe)                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Discipline                    (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Begging                       (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orgasm Control          (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orgasm Denial            (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drugs/Alcohol             (Maybe)                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep Play                    (Maybe)                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheating                      (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exhibitionism              (Maybe)                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voyeurism                   (Maybe)                                                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Name Calling              (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Humiliation                 (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sensation Play             (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Electro Stimulation      (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fisting                        (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breath Play                 (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impregnation              (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pregnancy                   (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light Pain                    (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heavy Pain                  (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nipple Clamps             (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caning                         (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flogging                      (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crops                           (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paddle                         (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beating                       (No)                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spanking                     (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cock/Pussy Slapping   (Favorite)        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cock/Pussy Torture     (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hot Wax                      (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scratching                   (Yes)                                        </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Biting                           (Maybe)                                                                      </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>She notices that he has a lot of yes’s, probably just from his experience she assumes. The list also has 59 items and only 21 of his are on the maybe/no side.</p><p> </p><p>“My ‘yes’s’ are also just things I’m willing to do but if you’re not that’s okay, if that makes you feel better,” he explains when he notices her being quiet. He looks over her list in wonder, “it looks like you’re the curious type,” he smiles, “that could be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m willing to try things because I trust you,” she sighs, and his smile grows wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Princess, and I’m glad you trust me,” he moves a piece of hair out of her face and kisses her softly. Clarke gets lost in their kiss quickly. She forgets about the nervousness in the pit of her stomach when he showed her his list. He kisses her deeply and her fears fall away.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy pushes her over gently so she’s laying on the pillow and she laughs. He smiles at her and quickly moves so he’s back to kissing her. He kisses her hard and her mind realizes how turned on she has been this whole time. She moans into his mouth as he runs his right hand up her stomach absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>They break apart for a second, “Bell,” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Princess,” he looks down at her resting his head on his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime,” he responds, “what do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pauses thinking of the best way to phrase it, “do you own, like for example, do you own floggers and crops or other toys?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy smiles, “yes, and the ones I own are new. Echo had her own set of stuff that I used on her, but before I knew that she did, I had bought some. So, yes, I do own a variety of those things, but they’ve never been used. When we go back to our apartments in a few weeks, I can show you if you’d like,” he offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, do you happen to own anything on my no list?” She questions and he reaches back to grab her list.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the only one on your ‘no’s’ list I have is an electro stimulation set, which, don’t let me influence you, but do you know what that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just thought it sounded like something I wouldn’t like,” she shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll have to show it to you, but it’s essentially these pads that I’d stick on your body that are connected to a power source that sends shocks or vibrations to the spot where the pads are placed. It’s almost like a vibrator, but it’s a different sensation and way of delivery. Again, I don’t want to influence you, I just want you to know what it is,” he explains.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke thinks about it, “okay, I might have to move that to my maybe list, that doesn’t sound so bad,” she shrugs and sits up reaching for her paper.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you’re okay with it, I’m willing to try almost anything with you. I just don’t want to hurt you or scare you away or anything,” he pauses, “oh! That reminds me, we need to talk about safe words.” He sits up and pulls her up with him. “So, typically an easy one is just a stoplight rule: green, yellow, red. Green means you’re good, yellow means slow down or take a step back, and red is stop and check on you. Then you can decide what you want your safe word to be which will be a word you wouldn’t normally say and a word that when you say it, it’s a full stop and you need help and/or attention.” He explains and she nods along.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the stoplight rule is good; do you have any recommendations for words?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s up to you, but something easy to say that you wouldn’t normally. Sometimes people will use fruits or foods as their safe words,” he says shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let me think about it a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no problem, I don’t plan on us getting deep into this stuff until we’re back in the real world anyway,” he pauses, “no further than we’ve already gone at least,” Bellamy amends with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good because I’m not ready to go vanilla on you yet,” she smiles and looks back at the lists.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he nods and something on his list piques her interest.</p><p> </p><p>“You have impregnation and pregnancy marked as ‘yes’s’ on your list,” she asks it more as a statement than a question.</p><p> </p><p>He licks hip lips and bites his bottom one before answering. “Yeah, I’ve never gotten anyone pregnant if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s just,” he takes a deep breath looking into her eyes and holding her hand, “I do find that to be hot and something I look forward to one day, but not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you want to be a dad, and impregnating me would turn you on is what you’re saying,” Clarke tries to lead him toward a topic they hadn’t talked about yet. She wanted to be a mom, someday, but she wasn’t anywhere near thinking about that yet.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy laughs, “yeah, it would, and I would like to be a dad, one day. Do you want kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if they’re yours and we wait until after we’re at least out of school,” she smiles, and his smile grows wider.</p><p> </p><p>“How many do you want?” He asks out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, we’ll figure that out later,” she shrugs, “for now we can practice though.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs and leans forward to kiss her. Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and returns to straddling his lap. Her hands are in his hair when he pulls back again with a smirk on his face and she huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“So, earlier when you practically dragged me down here, what made you need me?” He questions still smirking at her obvious displeasure for him interrupting them.</p><p> </p><p>“I was staring at you taking to Murphy and you looked so damn hot, there does that make you happy? Now, will you please just let me kiss you?” She responds a bit agitated and his smile never leaves his face.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there, princess,” he moves a piece of hair out from her face, “for starters, you make me happy. Also, now you know how I’ve felt every time I’ve seen you for years.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke leans back and looks at him suddenly feeling guilty for not trying hard to be closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Bell-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, Clarke there’s nothing to be sorry for,” he shakes his head, “we have each other now, that’s all that matters. I love you and are you sure you really want me kissing you on the lips?” He asks before she can register what he’s saying he flips her onto her back on the bed and starts kissing down her stomach as he pulls down her sweatpants.  </p><p> </p><p>Before he gets to where she wants him, he comes back up to kiss her. She moans into the kiss as he cups one hand over her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want now, princess?” He asks her and she whines, “use your words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please fuck me, sir,” she moans against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you want? You just want me to fuck you?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke pauses thinking of all the things she could have him do to her but decides that’s what she really wants right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, go grab me a condom,” he nods toward the nightstand and she crawls up the bed to get it. She hears him taking off his clothes and she turns to see him naked after she grabs it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re eager,” she comments handing him the condom.</p><p> </p><p>“Something about the pot calling the kettle black there,” he smiles and rolls the condom on himself before pulling her thighs to the edge of the bed. She loves it when he manhandles her like this and gazes up at him as he lines his cock up to her entrance. Once she can feel the tip, he leans down to hold her head between his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is what you want? You just want me to fuck you into this mattress until you cum, princess?” He growls still not letting himself sink into her yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she exhales raising her hands to hold his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make you beg for it, so you better get used to using your words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please sir, I want you to fuck me until I see stars,” she stars into his dark eyes as she talks watching his reaction and letting it turn her on more. He pushes into slightly just letting the tip sink into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you stop begging?” He prompts her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, please fuck me,” he starts pushing into her, but she doesn’t stop this time. “I want to feel your hard cock sinking into me and hitting my g-spot until I cum all over you because I’m desperate, sir,” she gasps when he’s fully inside her and her eyes fly shut at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you begging for my cock, princess,” he growls out before pulling back and snapping into her again. He fucks her and praises her for every moan to the point where she forgets there are others in the house. Her moans get louder with each of his praises and she’s almost at her climax when he moves his hands to play with her nipples through her bra sending her over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Princess, I wish you could feel what it feels like for you to cum around my cock,” he moans as he fucks her through her orgasm. His pace picks up as he gets closer before he pushes into her hard as he comes. He rests down on her as he takes a few deep breaths and she runs her hands across his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“And I wish you could know what it feels like to get fucked by you,” she smiles, and he looks up at her pulling out of her. She groans as she tries to close her legs, “okay, you’ve got to get up.” He laughs and gets off her letting her close her legs and scoot up on the bed. She buries herself under the covers as he takes off and ties up the condom.</p><p> </p><p>He slides in bed behind her holding her to him and she thinks how this is her favorite part. Cuddling into his chest gave her a sense of safety and serenity and she felt very lucky to know what that felt like.</p><p> </p><p>She hears her phone buzz from her sweatpants on the ground and chooses to ignore it. Then it buzzes again, and she realizes she should probably look at it.</p><p> </p><p>She sees that her mom is trying to facetime her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Bellamy my mom is trying to facetime me,” she pulls herself back up on the bed and her thumb accidentally hits the accept button.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Clarke!” She hears her mother exclaim and Clarke is just praying that her mom did not just see Bellamy shirtless in bed next to her on her screen. Clarke is trying to recover but also knows her eyes are the size of saucers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Mom,” Clarke tries to recover leaning up against the headboard. She’s thankful not that Bellamy never took off her top. Bellamy gets out of bed to put on his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we catch you at a bad time?” Her mom asks able to tell something is up.</p><p> </p><p>“No everything’s good, what’s the call about?” Clarke is a little curious as to what she meant by ‘we.’</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d let you talk to your dad a bit,” her mom explains and tilts the phone bit so she can see her dad sitting next to her in their guest bed in the basement.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, dad! You’re home!” Clarke exclaims and her dad smiles at her. He looks bad like he’s exhausted, and it breaks her heart a bit to imagine him looking like that for the past week or so in a hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Clarke honey,” he says as loud as he can muster, and it brings tears to her eyes. Bellamy sits down at the end of the bed massaging her calf supportively.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re getting better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me I am too; this stuff isn’t a joke. How’s school coming honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, it’s going well. I love being here in Colorado with everyone, even though I wish I could be there with you,” she says, and her heart breaks a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it honey, I’m just going to be doing a lot of sleeping anyway. I’m glad you’re happy,” he pauses, and she assumes he’s looking at Abby, “how is everyone there?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all good, we take turns making meals and there’s a hot tub and game room here that we tend to spend a good amount of time in when we’re not in class,” Clarke explains wiping the tears from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her dad smiles, “that’s great honey, how’s Bellamy?” Clarke knits her eyebrows together and accidentally makes the mistake of looking up at him. “Is he there?” Her dad asks and her face reddens. Bellamy’s eyes shoot up to hers. They hadn’t discussed telling their parent yet and she didn’t know how to have that conversation when she couldn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Clarke starts trying to buy herself time, but Bellamy decides for her when he gets up off the bed stands beside her fitting his face in the frame.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mr. Griffin,” Bellamy starts, “Clarke has been keeping us informed on your state and I’m glad to hear you’re getting better.” Bellamy’s smiling and holding Clarke’s thigh. Clarke is focused on her dad’s reaction and he’s smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I’m glad to see you two getting along again,” he adds, “I’m going to have to get going so I can rest, but it’s been a pleasure talking to you both.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too dad, rest easy, I love you,” Clarke says.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, dear,” he smiles and blows a kiss to her. Abby turns the camera back to her face and Clarke can tell she’s walking toward the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems like he’s feeling better,” Clarke tries to keep the topic on her dad. Bellamy had moved out of the frame when Abby walked out into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“He does, so what’s going on with you and Bellamy?’ Her mom gets right to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try to bullshit me, Clarke I did just see him shirtless in bed behind you,” her mom says and Clarke’s heart sinks. This is not how she wanted her mom to find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, we just started dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Abby’s smile grows wide, “that’s great honey, does he make you happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke can’t help the smile that comes to her face, “yes mom, very much so.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, Aurora and I always thought you guys would make a good couple. I’m glad you guy’s finally see that too,” Abby shares and Clarke has to look down as Bellamy who is smiling wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s great,” Clarke sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I won’t keep you guys, and I should go make sure your father is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I love you mom,” Clarke says for the first time to her mother in years.</p><p> </p><p>She can tell that Abby notices and takes a deep breath. “I love you too, Clarke,” she smiles, “and Bellamy?” She shouts a little louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Bellamy pokes his head in front of the camera again.</p><p> </p><p>“You take care of my daughter, young man,” her mom points a finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he nods his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye you two,” she waves, and they wave back hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I guess we’re telling our parents,” she sarcastically says with a raise of her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah about that,” he pauses holding her hand, “my mom already knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? When did you tell her?” Clarke tries to think of the past few days and when he would’ve told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, she knew I was going to ask you out on Friday because Octavia had told her the plan. So really, we can blame O. But she had me call her yesterday because she was excited,” he shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“So, is that why my mom kept asking about you?” Clarke asks as the pieces come together in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, knowing our moms, that makes sense,” he nods along with her theory.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Clarke nods along, “well at least our parents know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, are you okay with that?” He asks a little worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, our families are so close I just don’t want something to happen between us and mess that up,” she shrugs thinking of the worse-case scenario.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, stop bringing up how bad it will be if we break up, and let’s focus on now and how good it will be if we don’t,” he looks into her eyes and she notices his sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>Besides their conversation about kids earlier, she hadn’t let herself think about a life with him. It was something she never let herself think about because she didn’t think it would ever happen. Now that she was thinking about it, her heart lurches at the thought of a future with him in it.</p><p> </p><p>She nods in response and he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Jasper, Harper, and Octavia have invited us to watch a movie upstairs. Sorry you’re not going to have your post-sex nap,” he smirks at the last bit and she shoves him down on the bed laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I don’t need to nap it just feels nice,” she tries to defend herself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I just wear you out,” she stares at him open-mouthed shaking her head unable to come up with something. “Let’s get ready to go upstairs,” he pats her knee still smiling and gets up to go to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>They head upstairs where the others are already getting set up in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Took you guys long enough,” Octavia jests.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, my mom called me,” Clarke tries to excuse but she also doesn’t know how long they’ve been waiting. She sits down on the couch grabbing a blanket while Bellamy goes into the kitchen to get them drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Harper, Jasper, Bellamy, and Clarke outweigh Octavia in votes for the movie and they end up watching the Incredibles 2. Clarke’s favorite character is Jack-Jack and they all chuckled at the scene where Bob and Lucius are trying to figure out his powers. Clarke even sees Octavia laugh or crack a smile every once in a while, so she’s glad she is enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke never receives any messages from Raven, but she does notice that the others receive messages from their cooking partners during the movie. Some of the more general questions being in the group chat.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the movie, Clarke thought they would be back by now. Octavia turns the TV onto Brooklyn 99 and they are about halfway through an episode when they hear the mudroom door open behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re home! Need help unloading the car!” Raven shouts as she drops a couple of bags on the island. They all get up to go help and unload the suburban and it doesn’t take them as long this time around. They unload the groceries and get everything put away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m exhausted, I don’t know why that wore me out,” Raven sighs leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “I didn’t sleep well last night if you know what I mean,” Raven whispers in her ear and Clarke smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” Clarke pats her head and she stands back up straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot tub before dinner? I think Harper and Monty are grilling out anyway so we can just spend all day out there,” Raven offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good, I’ll meet you out there in a few,” Clarke nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Raven walks to the stairs to go up and get changed.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke goes to find Bellamy and finds him putting away drinks in the garage fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m joining Raven out in the hot tub this afternoon, from what I understand the plan is to be outside the rest of the day so,” she informs him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good, I’m just going to finish up here and then I’ll meet you out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” she smiles at him and turns to go back into the house.</p><p> </p><p>When she gets in her room, she pulls out her swimsuit and puts it on. She puts her hair back up in a bun and throws on one of Bellamy’s shirts that she doesn’t think he would mind her wearing. She debates if she should wait for him but decides against it and heads outside when she’s ready.</p><p> </p><p>When Clarke gets outside, Raven is already in the hot tub drinking a beer with Octavia. Lincoln and Murphy look like they’re getting the fire started but they also have their swim shorts on.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sheds her shirt and leaves her towel on a chair as she joins them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe, want a beer?” Raven offers her and she accepts it. Raven turns on some music from the speakers on the porch and the three of them talk until the boys join them. Bellamy has yet to make an appearance and Clarke is starting to feel a bit like a fifth wheel around the other two couples.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke lays her head back and enjoys the sun on her face as they talk. She realizes then how much she is going to miss this once the month is over. She loves everyone here and it feels like they’re in their own paradise separate from the world.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke jolts upright when water splashes on her face and the others laugh as she looks up to see Bellamy getting in the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think I’d let you sleep now, princess,” he jests and no one else really catches it, “hey guys,” he addresses everyone else. He sits next to her rubbing her knee and she leans her head on his shoulder enjoying everyone’s company.</p><p> </p><p>Maya and Jasper join them a little while later and then Monty and Harper talk to them from the porch while they’re making dinner. Clarke can smell the grilling of the burgers they’re making, and her stomach starts to rumble.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and get it!” Monty yells out to them setting up the food on the outside table. It takes a while for all of them to individually get out of the hot tub, but they make it work.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke notices how Bellamy’s eyes rake over her after she has gotten out of the hot tub. She quirks an eyebrow at him and he has a smug look on his face. If she saw herself, she probably would think she looked like a drowned rat, but the way he looks at her makes her feel like she looks hot.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sits around the table and makes their burgers and hot dogs. They also pass around a bag of chips and some veggies. Raven turned the music down, but it’s still playing in the background as they eat. They’re all wearing their swimsuits, so Clarke assumes they’re going back in the hot tub after dinner.</p><p> </p><p>The burgers were good. Harper had all the toppings they could want sitting out so everyone had different combinations. Clarke helps take everything back inside once they’re done eating.</p><p> </p><p>Once she drops her dishes in the sink and all the food is put away, she goes back out to the hot tub. The boys are playing with feeding the fire to keep it going and they slowly join the girls back in the hot tub. They all have their drinks in their hands as they talk and that inevitably leads to another drinking game.</p><p> </p><p>“Who has a drinking game in mind?” Raven prompts and they all think.</p><p> </p><p>“We can play ‘who’s most likely to’ since we all kind of know each other now,” Harper suggests, and they all nod and agree.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Harper do you want to start us off?” Raven says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, so how it works is you pose a ‘who’s most likely to’ question and then you count down and everyone points at someone they think fits that description. You add up the number of fingers pointing at you and that’s how many drinks you have to take. If everyone points at you, you have to finish your drink, cool?” Harper explains and everyone nods along. “Alrighty, who’s most likely to, eat a whole pizza?” She counts down and Clarke points to Lincoln, that man could eat. Turns out, he had 8 fingers pointing at him and the two others were pointing at Jasper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hitting me with eight sips on the first round,” Lincoln shakes his head starting his sips.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to, be a bit too obsessed with their own butt?” Octavia poses after Lincoln’s done with his sips. She counts down and Clarke points to Raven. She must’ve been miscalculating because Bellamy receives 6 fingers pointing at him, Raven had two, and Octavia and Jasper had one.</p><p> </p><p>“That was targeting, Octavia,” Bellamy smirks and Clarke smiles as he starts to drink.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just surprised Clarke didn’t point at you,” Octavia jests at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I’m obsessed with his butt; didn’t know he was. Thank you for the info, O,” Clarke responds as Bellamy is busy drinking and shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to, find a reason to take their shirt off?” Lincoln adds and Clarke picks up that was a jab at Bellamy, too. He counts down and Clarke points at Bellamy, and so does everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy bites his lip and shakes his head, “thankfully, this was almost empty,” he says downing the rest of his drink, and Raven passes him a new one.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to, become a celebrity?” Murphy says and then counts down. Clarke had to think about this one more, but she ends up pointing to Octavia. Clarke receives 4 people pointing at her, Octavia receives 3, and Bellamy, Raven, and Harper all receive one.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Clarke muses as she takes her four sips.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to, send a dick pic?” Raven asks and the game takes a turn for the dirty side. She counts down and Clarke points at Bellamy. It turns out all the girls pointed at their significant others but where it got interesting is who the boys pointed at. Bellamy pointed at Murphy, whereas Murphy pointed at Bell. Same thing with Monty and Jasper pointing at each other which left Lincoln pointing at Murphy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least that was a pretty even spread,” Murphy sighs taking his three sips.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to, have the most kids?” Clarke asks and she counts down. She points to Harper and looks around. Harper and Monty receive 2 apiece, and Octavia and Bellamy receive 3. Clarke raises her eyebrows at him, and he shakes his head taking his drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to be the most embarrassing drunk?” Bellamy poses and counts down. Clarke points at Maya thinking since she’s pretty shy, she’d be more embarrassed by things she did while drunk. Maya gets 4 fingers pointed at her and so does Clarke, the other two go to Monty.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, you were embarrassed by yourself last time you were drunk,” Bellamy says to her as she takes her drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, can you get me another beer?” She asks Raven who passes her one.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to, buy a weird sex toy?” Jasper counts down and Clarke points to Bellamy. Clarke is surprised when Bellamy and Raven are pointing at her, but those are the only two she gets. Bellamy gets 3, Murphy and Jasper get 2, and Octavia gets one.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to, get it on with someone they just met?” Maya asks and counts down. Clarke points to Bellamy who’s already on his third beer of the evening. Bellamy ends up with 5, Raven 3, and Murphy 2.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke had forgotten that technically, that’s how their relationship started in the first place at the bar. Murphy had seen her a few times and then had broken up with his girlfriend and the first time they formally met, they were all over each other.</p><p> </p><p>Murphy and Raven cheer before they take their drinks.  </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s most likely to, have the most embarrassing sex story?” Monty counts down and everyone points at Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon,” he groans. He was pointing at Murphy, so he takes his one drink. Bellamy tips his almost full beer up and they chant him on as he gulps it down finishing it. “That’s my last drink of the evening, I’m not doing anymore,” he shakes his head, “why do you all think I have the most embarrassing story anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they either knew you your freshman year or have heard the threesome with Raven story,” Octavia poses and Bellamy just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>They stop playing since everyone had gone once and Bellamy was done with how it has disproportionately affected him. Clarke didn’t think he was upset about it though and he shouldn’t be. He was just at a disadvantage when the topic landed on sex with any of these games.</p><p> </p><p>They talked until their fingers turned pruney and then they all dried off around the fire. They shared stories and laughter around the fire until late into the night when they decided to head inside.</p><p> </p><p>They shared goodnights and headed off to their separate rooms. Bellamy followed Clarke to theirs and when she got in the room she stretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you tired?” Bellamy asked her and she turned to him as he shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, are you not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, I just thought we could take a bath first,” he has a twinkle in his eye that makes her wonder what he has planned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sounds good,” she shrugs starting to strip herself as she walks into the bathroom. Bellamy starts the water and takes off his shorts and shirt before approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much,” he whispers down to her before catching her lips with his. He kisses her soft with his arms wrapped around her until the bath is ready for them. He gets in first and she joins him in between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>He spends most of the time running his hands up her arms and kissing her neck whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Her eyes close at the sensation enjoying his hands all over her as they travel from her arms to her breasts to her stomach. Clarke turns her head to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispers when her lips part with his, “thank you for loving me. I love you too, like a lot.” She exhales.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, princess, but there’s no need to thank me for it. It’s not something I had to decide on or choose to do. It’s just a part of who I am, and I don’t think I could ever stop loving you.” He runs a hand through her hair, “In fact, I think my love grows for you more every day and I don’t think that will ever stop.” Clarke has tears coming to her eyes and she can tell he does too.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Bell, my love grows for you every day too,” she rests her forehead on his before going back in for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She loved him so much and loved how even after an exhausting day, they get to be together and just be them. Them against the world. And Clarke wanted that for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>They make out in the tub until they have to rinse off in the shower. Once they get in the shower though, Bellamy is back to kissing her again. His mouth wouldn’t leave hers as all their feelings and years apart came out in their yearning for each other’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy’s lips broke off her own when he turned off the water to grab their towels. They dried off in mostly silence and got ready for bed. He kept looking at her with eyes full of something and she couldn’t tell if it was full of wonder or love or some mixture of both.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their hair was still damp when he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. She cuddles her head into his chest accepting his closeness noting that he was in a lovey mood tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he looks down at her and she looks up making eye contact with him. He rests his forehead against hers and breaths in deep, “can I make love to you tonight?” He asks and her breath hitches wondering what that even meant for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, how does that differ from our normal sex though?” she questions, and he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” he leans down and kisses her while picking her up from the back of her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>She wraps her arms and legs around him as he kisses her and walks her to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed without removing his lips from hers as he kisses her slowly. His hands go back to running up and down from her arms to her chest to her stomach and she realizes how much her body is reacting to his attentiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke wraps her hands into his hair holding him to her as he deepens their kiss and starts massaging her biceps and shoulders. Bellamy kisses down her neck to her collar bone and she starts moaning at his kisses. He leaves her for a second and she groans at his disappearance.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, baby, I’m just getting a condom,” he explains. In the dark, she can’t see him clearly but hears him tearing open the wrapper and then walking back over to her.</p><p> </p><p>He returns to kissing up and down her neck and she’s trying to pull him closer with her legs to where she needs him.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, princess,” he says and lines himself up to her. He returns to kissing her softly as he slowly sinks into her until she’s full of him. Once he’s fully inside her, he moves back to kissing her neck as he slowly pulls out. The drag of his cock against her inner walls and his lips all over her neck is driving her wild. She feels like she’s high on him and never wants to let go of it.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to slowly move his hips toward and away from her in a fluid motion as he fucks her. This sex is a lot slower and doesn’t seem to be as focused on coming as it is on their connection of their souls. He returns to kissing her and Clarke has tears running down her face at the amount of love she can feel pouring out of him.</p><p> </p><p>They lay there making out as he slowly fucks her, and Clarke wishes she could be this connected to him for the rest of her life. Inevitably, she knows he can’t keep this up forever, and after a long time, he pushes into her and then flips them over so she can lay on top of him as they make out.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t ask her to move or do anything to him. She just keeps his cock in her and kisses him as he massages up and down her back.</p><p> </p><p>She rests her forehead on top of his, exhaustion setting in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go to bed, princess?” He asks noticing her tiredness.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles, “I love falling asleep next to you, princess, I’m always ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiles at his comment and slides off him to crawl up the bed to get under the sheets. He helps tuck her in and she rests her back against his chest as she drifts asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Side note: this is the last normal chapter of this story, I have three more planned out, but they exist over periods of time rather than one day. Also, I'm hoping to be posting normally next week, but I might only post one chapter due to being sick earlier this week, we will see. (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. All Our Friends are Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last day at the Cabin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week goes by and Clarke is happier than ever, Bellamy makes sure of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of their classes have started picking back up and they’re a bit busier than the last week. Clarke is spending more time doing work on her computer at the bar or the couch in the game room. They never stray far from each other during the day but give each other room during their classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy is always bringing her snacks or drinks when he has a chance and she does the same for him when she can. Then, they will exchange quick kisses and go back to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is glad that they got a lot of sex out of their system over the weekend due to not having a ton of time for it now. There will usually be a quickie in the morning if they have time or feel like it, but most of their sex was happening in the evening or after they were done with classes for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since their conversation about their kinks, Clarke had been curious and willing. He was opening up her eyes to so much she didn’t know about and she could only imagine how much more she would find out when they returned to their apartments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between school and Bellamy, she was busy. The group still had their daily meals, but you could tell that everyone’s schedule had picked up. They spent less time watching movies and in the hot tub or around the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke found time the following weekend to take a break and paint a bit. Bellamy had sat out with her like he had the first time and he controlled the music they listened to. They spent most of that day outside, occasionally going inside to do laundry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had fallen into a routine, and Clarke didn’t mind because she knew it was going to come to an end soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their last week of classes was the most stressful for her. She spent most of her time wrapping up and preparing for her final digital presentation. She wasn’t that stressed for her critique, but her slight anxiety must have been enough to worry Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was wrapping up his finals that Tuesday and her critique wasn’t until Thursday. She noticed that Wednesday that he was worried about her. He kept asking if she was okay or needed to take a break as she stared at her screen all day. She would just shrug him off or let him see what part of her presentation she was working on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The school she was in had a high rigor and sometimes people in other majors at the university didn’t see that. Her school was known as being the workaholics on campus though. Clarke worked all Wednesday perfecting and writing out a script for her presentation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy and Murphy made food that day, so Bellamy would bring breakfast and dinner to her at the bar downstairs. She was very thankful to him for making sure she didn’t starve or get dehydrated while she was working. She had done that before in other semesters, where she would just start working and not stop until she couldn’t focus from the hunger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At around 8 pm she decided that she did all she could do for her critique tomorrow and closed her laptop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You done?” Bellamy asks from his spot on the couch in the game room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so, just have to present it tomorrow,” she sighs turning to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet you are tired,” he comments walking over to her. She yawns as she nods and rests her head on his shoulder leaning into him. He ended up picking her up and carrying her to bed that night. She slept soundly with him beside her and woke up feeling extremely rested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke had her presentation at noon so after eating breakfast with Bell, she returned to their room to get dressed and made herself look presentable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her critique went well. She received good feedback from her professor and fellow students that made her feel good about what she had created. Once she signed off the video chat, she felt relief that the semester is over. She exhales and closes her laptop to scoot off of her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke goes out into the game room where Bellamy was sitting playing video games with Monty and Murphy. He looks up at her when she enters, and sets his controller down taking himself out of the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did it go?” He asks standing to meet her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I think it went well,” she nods, “what are you guys playing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mario cart, I was in dead last anyway,” he shakes his head, “what do you want to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke smirks at him reaching for his hand, “I’ve got a couple of ideas.” She pulls him down the hall and they receive a few whistles from Monty and Murphy as they leave. Bellamy shuts the door behind him, and she sits on the side of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m listening, princess,” he says arching an eyebrow and looking down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was wondering if you could tie up my hands with your belt again and then you could fuck my mouth,” she sighs, “and then maybe we could try doggy again, sir.” She tacks on the ‘sir’ with a smirk and he leans down to grab her head and kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I can arrange that,” he breaks apart from her lips for a second to add. He lays her back on the bed continuing to kiss her harder as he slips his tongue into her mouth. She moans and he moves to kiss down her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take off your shirt for me,” he whispers pulling back and walking over to the closet to get his belt. She complies and quickly takes off her shirt in his absence. “Bra too,” he adds, and she unclasps her bra for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returns shirtless with his belt and she turns around with her wrists together behind her. They had done this before, but she hadn’t done it during a blowjob yet. He quickly loops the belt around her wrists fastening them together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that feel good, princess,” he asks holding her hands and having her flex her fingers to check that the belt isn’t cutting off her circulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she responds, and he turns her back around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On your knees, princess,” he says, and she gets down on her knees in front of him. She looks up at him waiting for him to unzip his shorts and pull out his cock. He does that and she leans forward to position his hardening cock at her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is your safe word?” He prompts her running a hand through her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apple, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, and when your mouth is busy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five quick blinks, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, princess, are you ready?” He asks holding his hand at the back of her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” With that, she opens her mouth and he slides his cock into her mouth. He starts to pick up the pace and fuck into her mouth. Clarke can feel herself getting wetter with every thrust as he groans above her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, your mouth feels so good around my cock,” he praises, and she moans around him causing him to stutter. He starts thrusting into her harder and she can feel him hitting the back of her throat. She’s trying not to gag on him, but when she does it brings tears to her eyes and she thinks that just turns her on more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does one thrust with all of him in her mouth and she’s gagging bad, so he pulls out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, princess, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she nods looking up at him with tears running down her face. He helps her to her feet and leans her face down on the edge of the bed. She sees him walk around the bed to grab a condom and she spreads her legs a bit getting ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returns to her with the condom rolled over himself and he runs a hand down her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so good for me, princess,” he praises before dipping his thumbs in her waistband. He pulls down her shorts and she feels the cool air hit her cunt. “How wet are you for me?” He growls out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very, sir,” she responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be the judge of that,” he comments, and she feels him slip a finger past her entrance, “you’re right, princess, I didn’t know me fucking your mouth would make you this wet.” Clarke moans and he slips his finger out to slap her cunt once and it makes her slide up further on the bed and cry out. “Good girl,” he adds, and she clenches around nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, sir, please, fuck me please, I’ve been good,” she tries begging and it must work because she feels him line himself up and start pushing into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been very good, princess,” he agrees and starts to rock into her making her moan. She pushes back further on him as he thrusts harder, hitting her g-spot. He reaches one hand out to grab her hand and the other is holding her hip down on the bed, so she doesn’t slide away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, sir,” she begs when she gets close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can cum for me, princess,” he says knowing what she’s asking for and within a few thrusts, she’s crying out into the mattress and coming hard on his cock. He stutters feeling her clench down on him and is soon following her burying himself deep into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy immediately releases her wrists from his belt, and she moves her arms feeling a slight pain in her left wrist, but nothing terrible. She had almost fully healed from her incident in her opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke rolls over on her back and buries herself under the blankets as Bellamy cleans up. He slides in behind her turning her over to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only thing I don’t like about doggy is I don’t get to see your beautiful face and kiss you,” he smiles and kisses her softly holding her to him. She smiles into their kiss and cuddles into him when they stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she says nuzzling his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, princess,” he whispers into her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay cuddled up enjoying each other’s company until dinner. Clarke and Bellamy warmed up leftovers in the kitchen upstairs before going out on the porch to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was the second to last day in the cabin. They were leaving on Saturday to go back home to their normal summer lives. Things were going to be a bit different due to COVID, but Clarke was excited to get back home and to see her parents again. Besides, she was still going to be living with Raven through the summer and seeing Bellamy when she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavia and Lincoln join them when they finish up with their meal and they all decide to watch a movie that night. After O and Lincoln are done eating, they go inside and get comfortable in the living room. Clarke sends out a group message and the others join them in the living room to watch one more movie together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They end up choosing ‘Lady Bird’ because none of them had ever seen it but heard it was good. Clarke spends the next hour and a half entranced by the movie. She was shocked at the little moments that reminded her so much of her upbringing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every once and a while, she gets distracted thinking how much she’s going to miss this. All her friends under one roof, the same roof her and Bellamy fell in love under. She’s going to miss them all even though they’re all going back to the same place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the movie is over, they fall into some deeper conversations while Brooklyn 99 plays quietly in the background. They share stories about their parents and their pasts and many of them Clarke didn’t even know. She doesn’t know how they fell into these deep conversations, probably from the movie, but she was glad for them because she felt their group coming together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One story Clarke was particularly interested in was when Octavia started talking about a time before Clarke had known them. She had sensed Bellamy tense at the mention of it, but he calmed when he started talking about the abuse they went through as kids. Clarke was damn near tears as he told his story to the group, especially at the part about Octavia’s concussion. Clarke holds his hand tight in support and tries to hold her tears back that are threatening to spill over. Bellamy notices when he’s almost done, and he starts rubbing her arm as he finishes the story. Once he’s done, Octavia picks it up and the group continues to show their sympathy, but Clarke throws her arms around him holding him to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I never knew you went through any of that,” she whispers in his ear wishing she could hug away his past pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m sorry you had to find out in front of everyone,” he whispers back tucking his nose into her neck.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Bell, I love you,” she says pulling back to look into his eyes and she pecks him on the lips when he nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke continued to learn a lot that night. She held onto Bellamy’s hand as she shared her own story with her parents. They listened to Raven’s story of her parents’ deaths; a story Clarke had only heard the surface of. Clarke heard the reason why Maya’s parents weren’t in her life, and how Monty struggled through his high school years. By the end of the night, they all had a big group hug, and everyone understood each other more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Clarke was going to miss this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day they were going out with a bang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke woke up next to Bellamy feeling both excitement and sorrow. He was already awake gently petting her arm as she opened her eyes and turned to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, princess,” he smiles kissing her lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Bell.” Clarke takes her time running her hand over the curvature of his face taking in his morning form. She didn’t know the next time she would wake up next to him since they were going back to their apartments tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” He asks noticing her sullen state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just how much I’m going to miss you when we go back home,” she sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you know we will still be dating right?” He says with a small smile that she returns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, it’s just we won’t be together all of the time like we have been,” she explains, and he nods caressing her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but we can text, and we will see each other when we’re not busy with our summer jobs. Plus, I know our parents will want to have at least one dinner with all of us now that we’re together,” he makes her feel better about the situation they were getting into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I guess it won’t be so bad,” she shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll make it work. Besides, I might invite you over for a sleepover every once and a while,” he smirks down at her and she laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? What do those look like,” she questions through her laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me show you, princess,” he smiles running a hand up her side before kissing her softly. His lips still have the same desire that they did the first day he kissed her and she’s sure hers do too. They were still passionate about each other although it felt less like making up for lost time, more like creating their new memories together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their kiss progresses until she’s grinding her hips against his in desperation. Clarke knows that this just means he’s going to take his time with her since she’s desperate and she wasn’t wrong. Their sex that morning takes at least an hour. Bellamy loved teasing her and today wasn’t an exception. He made her beg for everything she wanted to the point she was aggravated, but in the end, it was worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they both came, they cuddled for a bit before Bellamy’s phone started ringing on the nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello,” Bellamy picks it up and Clarke can make out Octavia’s voice and she realizes they’re late to breakfast. She picks up her phone and notices the multiple missed group messages she had received.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today they had planned to spend the whole day together starting with a breakfast of almost anything they had left food-wise. Bellamy and Clarke had gotten wrapped up in each other and it was already almost noon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke slips out of bed to pull on some clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, O, we’re coming up I’m sorry,” Bellamy apologizes as he hangs up. “Apparently, we’re late,” he smiles getting out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve done a lot of prioritizing sex over food recently,” she adds, and he gives her a look, “I mean, I’m not complaining,” she shrugs and pulls her bralette over her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither am I,” he shakes his head pulling on a shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished getting dressed and taming their hair and head upstairs to make their plates. Everyone was already sitting down outside, so they try to hurry and join them. Clarke and Bellamy join, and Bell whispers a short apology to Octavia before joining in on a conversation about what they’re going to do during the day.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast, Bellamy and Clarke help clean up before heading downstairs. They put on their swimsuits and head outside to start setting up the beer pong table. By the time they set it up, everyone has joined them in their swimsuits and cover-ups ready to spend the whole day outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maya and Jasper play the first round of beer pong against Octavia and Lincoln and Clarke and Bellamy watch them from the hot tub. They had the temperature down on the hot tub since it didn’t need to be hot during the day, but it still felt good. Raven and Murphy had gone upstairs with Monty and Harper to see if they could find the cornhole boards that Raven swore were in the garage last time she checked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy pulls Clarke into his lap and she laughs as he tickles her sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop that Bell!” She wiggles and splashes him as he laughs. He inevitably stops and lets her rest on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, no foolery in the hot tub you two,” Octavia shouts from the beer pong table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell that to your brother!” Clarke shouts back and she feels him shrug behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They enjoy each other’s company in the hot tub as their friends play beer pong. Raven and her crew return with the cornhole boards and the set up closer to the hot tub, so Clarke and Bellamy end up watching them and cheering them on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We play winner,” Clarke declares and Bellamy turns to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you good at cornhole?” He asks her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depends in the day, we will see,” she shrugs, and he nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m typically not very good,” he admits to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s okay that just means I’ll carry our team,” she smiles at him and he shakes his head splashing in her direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their game gets intense since Raven is so competitive, but ultimately Monty and Harper win so Clarke and Bellamy get out of the hot tub to play them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was better than Bellamy at cornhole, but they still ended up losing to Monty and Harper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we play losers,” Raven smirks from the hot tub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Clarke has a chance to respond, Octavia was yelling that dinner was ready. They all joined on the back porch to eat talking about their plans when they returned to their campus apartments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, they spend some time just sitting, chatting, and drinking. Raven has a playlist going in the background of mostly upbeat songs, but then a slower tune plays through the speakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You're wearing that dress I like<br/>
Those heels make you six feet high<br/>
In the taxi you're trying to put your make-up on<br/>
While singing the words to your favorite song</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Sorry, guys,” Raven turns to rush over to her phone to change it, but Murphy stops her, standing up with her and pulling her to him starting to sway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this a good dancing song?” Clarke hears Murphy ask Raven, but she never hears her response as Bellamy stands, reaching for her hand, and pulling her up to him.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
My god, it's been awhile<br/>
Since the last time I saw you smile<br/>
Sometimes life gets so crazy that we can forget<br/>
All the little things we did back when we first met</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly the room grows quiet, I'm lost in your eyes<br/>
It feels like we're all alone, as the lights go on</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This is the most formal one of their dances have felt to her. He’s holding her and leading as he does a few steps that look like what Clarke thinks is a box step. She just tries to follow his lead and not trip him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other couples have joined them in dancing and soon, they’re all dancing with their partners on the back patio.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever<br/>
Dancing 'till both our feet ache<br/>
My love, nothing can break these arms<br/>
In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter<br/>
But dancing like it's our own stage<br/>
My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clarke is getting the hang of the steps as they repeat over and over, so she looks up at Bellamy. He’s smiling down at her in a way she only understands as love, and she smiles back up at him as they dance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And all our friends are going home<br/>
Just leaving us all alone<br/>
And there's moments like this I never wanna let go<br/>
We're still those two kids putting on a show</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Standing in the room, so quiet, I'm lost in your eyes<br/>
It feels like we're all alone, as the lights go on</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The chorus repeats and Clarke takes a moment to look around at her friends. Maya and Jasper look happy as they sway, and Clarke remembers that Maya loved dancing with Jasper the night of the beach dance. Monty and Harper are giggling about something as they rest their foreheads together. Raven and Murphy seem like they’re having a deep and intimate moment as they slowly sway, noses almost touching. Octavia and Lincoln are the only ones who look like they’re dancing similarly to the way Bellamy and Clarke are dancing. ‘<em>Leave it to the Blake siblings’ </em>Clarke thinks.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Staring in your navy eyes as we hold each other<br/>
Dancing through the night</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever<br/>
Dancing 'till both our feet ache<br/>
My love, nothing can break these arms<br/>
In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter<br/>
But dancing like it's our own stage<br/>
My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight<br/>
Oh, incredible tonight<br/>
Incredible tonight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy finishes their dance by twirling Clarke and then pulling her in close to kiss her on the forehead. Clarke smiles and looks around to the others who are having their own endings to the dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that wasn’t cheesy at all,” Raven muses and they all laugh as another upbeat song fills the air and they return to their games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy and Clarke play cornhole against Raven and Murphy and it ends up being very competitive. Clarke and Bellamy end up winning even though it took forever for the game to be over since no one would score. Even when someone did get a bag on the board, the other person would too, so they would cancel out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all end the night in the hot tub drinking. This time though, they just talked instead of playing any games. Clarke also spent some time looking up at the stars as she was listening to the conversations. Enjoying their last night in the mountains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At around 10:30, everyone decides to head in since they have to get up early in the morning to drive home. They dry off and share their goodnights as they return inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy leads her to their room, and she realizes that this will be the last time they do this on their trip. Clarke pulls him to her when they get in the room trying to search for what she wants for their last time there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, we have to pack still,” he whispers against her lips trying to convince her otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but since today’s our last night. I was just thinking, I don’t know about you, but I don’t have a bathtub and big shower in my apartment,” she tries convincing him of where her mind is at. He smiles down at her pressing a kiss to her lips as he walks her back to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns on the bathtub water as she starts stripping out of her suit. She takes her hair out of her bun and it falls onto her bare shoulders as he turns to her pulling down his swim shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to miss this,” she sighs looking into the mirror. He comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her as she runs a hand through her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to miss this too, remember when you fell in the shower? That seems like forever ago now, and we weren’t even together then,” he shakes his head kissing her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but we had had sex,” she reminds him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s true, best sex of your life,” he smirks at her in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, that’s not true,” she denies turning around to face him. He frowns in confusion. “That night wasn’t the best sex of my life, but you definitely are,” she smiles, and he returns it leaning forward to kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the best sex of my life too, princess,” he whispers to her lips, and her heart flutters. He kisses her and his hands rest on her hips. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer wishing she never had to stop. Clarke can feel him hardening against her stomach and she grinds her hips forward making him moan into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They separate when Bellamy goes to kiss down her neck and realizes that the tub is ready. He grabs her hand and leads her over to it. Bellamy gets in first and then holds her hand to support her as she follows him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, she faces him resting her knees on either side of his lap. He pulls her closer to him resting his hands on her lower back and running them up to her shoulders to pull her in for another kiss. Her tongue wrestles with his as his hand’s massage along her spine. Clarke pushes her bare chest toward his searching for some contact. He moans into her mouth leaning her toward him so the back of his head rests on the edge of the tub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much,” she whispers to him resting her forehead against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” he sits back up kissing her again and they don’t stop. The few times Clarke had to gasp for air, Bellamy trails kisses down her neck while she breathes. He would always come back when she caught her breath again. She was sure her lips were a bit swollen and pinker like his were when they finally stop. The water grew colder, so they decided to get out to shower off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke stands up in the tub water dripping from her curves and she sees Bellamy’s Adam’s apple bob as he watches her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like the view,” she quips, and he looks up at her in adoration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always,” he shakes his head getting up as well. They make their way over to the shower and Clarke turns on the water. She turns back to Bellamy who grabs her by the hips to lead her over to one of the walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember the day I fucked you up against this wall?” He whispers into her ear and she feels a rush of heat to her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, the day after you asked me to be your girlfriend,” she smiles and looks into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you let me do that now?” He asks and Clarke about to answer yes when she realizes he doesn’t have a condom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t bring a condom?” Bellamy gives her a sad smile and pulls back a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your opinion on me fucking you without one?” He asks her moving his hands on her sides reassuringly. Clarke hadn’t thought about it much, just trusting him to wear one and then one day they wouldn’t use them anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you clean?” She asks realizing with his history she should’ve asked this a lot sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I got tested before this trip actually. Are you on any other form of birth control?” Yeah, they should’ve had this conversation a lot earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but I was planning on getting back on the pill when we get back to our everyday lives,” she explains having thought about it the other day. Due to them having a lot of sex recently and neither one of them wanting kids yet, she had decided once she got home to contact her doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so I can’t cum in you, but would you be okay with me going without a condom if I pulled out?” He asks her and the thought gives her a little anxiety, but she would also trust this man with her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just don’t expect this to be a normal thing, and were buying plan b tomorrow on our way back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, princess, just a special occasion type fuck,” he smiles brushing a piece of hair out of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, and you can cum on my face like you did last time,” she adds, and his eyes go a little darker as he takes a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much, princess,” he whispers before kissing her hard against the wall. Even after weeks of making out and having sex, she still got butterflies realizing he was hers. She trusted him in a way she didn’t know was possible with a partner and that didn’t scare her as much as she thought it should.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy grabs under her right thigh leaving her tiptoed on her left foot. He kisses down her neck as he lines himself up to her and she moans wanting to sink onto him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open your eyes, princess,” he says, and she opens her eyes to look at him. “I love you,” he whispers slowly sinking her onto him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Bell,” she responds once he’s fully inside her. She’s struggling to keep her eyes open based on the pleasure he’s making her feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so warm, princess,” he praises her throwing his head back a bit and she smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me, sir,” she whispers to him trying to drive him even crazier. He makes eye contact with her as he lifts her other leg off the ground and pins her to the wall. He pulls himself out slightly just to push into her harder. Clarke lets out a moan as he starts to rock his hips into her relentlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke runs her hands through his hair for something to hold onto as he changes the angle a little to fuck up into her g-spot. She knows she’s a moaning mess that anyone else in the house can probably hear, but this is their last night and she doesn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy leans forward to kiss from her collarbone up to her neck and she can feel herself clenching around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, princess, you’re going to make me cum,” Bellamy groans as he lets one of her legs down and slips out of her. Clarke takes this as her queue and sinks down to her knees. She changes her mind last minute and wraps her mouth around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cock tastes more like herself than his usual taste, but that quickly changes when he comes in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bellamy is groaning as he stutters in her mouth. She runes her tongue around him making sure to get all of it before releasing him from her mouth. She makes sure to make eye contact with him before swallowing so he would know what she just did, and he smiles down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What made you want to do that?” He asks and she shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just felt like it.” He helps her to her feet and presses a kiss to her lips. He runs his hand up to cup her boobs and she moans at the contact, still turned on from everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would you like me to do to you, princes, since you haven’t cum yet?” He asks and she smiles against his lips. There were only a few times where he would cum before her and he always made up for it well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Against the wall?” Clarke shrugs and he nods understanding what she hadn’t said. He starts kissing down her neck and across her chest until he gets to her left nipple. He’s still massaging the right one, but he breathes over her left nipple making it harden more. She anticipates him running his tongue across it, but whines when he doesn’t and kisses right below her nipple. She can feel him grinning against her skin as he slowly lowers himself down her stomach and onto his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He taps her left leg and she knows to take her weight off of it and offer it to him. He simply places her leg over his shoulder as his mouth gets closer to where she wants him. Clarke runs her hands through his curls in anticipation as he blows air over her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy, please,” she moans out tired of teasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please what, princess?” He asks running just the tip of his tongue along her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, sir,” she corrects, and he sinks one finger into her giving her something to clench down on as he starts eating her out. Between his finger curling into her and his tongue on her clit, she gets close quickly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy,” she moans out alerting him. She looks down at him and he looks up nodding his head giving her permission to cum. He puts another finger in her and it doesn’t take long until she’s spilling over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets her leg down quickly and stands to support her weight so she doesn’t fall. Clarke rests her head on his shoulder panting as she comes down from her high and he holds her close. Bellamy plants kisses over her head and helps clean her up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s alarm is going off way too soon for her liking. She grumbles as she untangles her limbs from Bellamy’s and reaches over to turn it off. Today was the day they had to leave, and the thought saddened Clarke. She looks back at Bellamy who is stirring with his eyebrows pulled together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time to wake up,” she shoves his shoulder rubbing her own eyes. He groans and rolls his head to hers. The sun was just starting to make its presence known and the world was quiet.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready to drive 13 hours home,” Bellamy stretches his arms above his head and yawns. Clarke groans sitting up to throw her pillow at him.</p>
<p><br/>
“I’m not driving all 13,” she threatens. They had agreed that he was going to drive back with her since Raven was going back with Murphy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I was just teasing,” he sighs resting a hand on her thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We still have to pack up,” she complains, “why didn’t we pack up yesterday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if I remember correctly, you’d rather have sex,” he smirks at her and she wishes she still had her pillow to throw at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her and Bellamy pack up, double and triple-checking that they have everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to load up the car?” Bellamy asks and she nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye room,” she sighs as they leave. A part of her was sad to be leaving, but she always knew this would come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They head upstairs one last time Bellamy carrying their suitcases and Clarke carrying some things that didn’t fit, like her painting and easel. The others are packing their own cars in the garage and it starts to sink in that this is all really over. Clarke is successfully holding back the tears, but she can feel her post-trip depression setting in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone packed?” Raven asks after shutting Murphy’s Jeep door. Clarke nods and walks over to hug Raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for letting us stay babe, I’ll see you at home,” she says to her and when she goes to break apart, she realizes that Bellamy is hugging the both of them. Soon after, Raven and Clarke are in the middle of a giant group hug with all of them. Clarke feels happiness seeping into her soul, and she laughs a bit before Raven cries out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t breathe!” Raven half yells half laughs and they all laugh as they pull apart. Clarke goes to hug Murphy and warn him that he should get her home safe to which he responds, ‘yes ma’am’. She then goes around individually hugging everyone and saying their goodbyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the car ride back, Clarke puts together a 10-photo burst to post to Instagram of their time in the cabin. The first one is a photo that Raven had taken of them dancing the night Bellamy asked her to be his girlfriend, thus making their relationship official on Instagram. Then she adds a few pictures of her and the girls doing funny things in the kitchen or in their swimsuits. One of them playing cornhole and beer pong, and another that Bellamy had taken of her painting with the mountains in the background. She adds a few with the boys too. There’s one photo of her and Murphy looking way drunker than they were that makes her laugh every time.  She finishes it with a group photo of them that they took at the waterfall and a tear slips out of her eye as she posts it captioning it 'a lifetime of memories in one quarantined month'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was going to remember this trip for the rest of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading, just two more chapters until it's all done. The Complete list of songs for this fanfic and is on my account as a separate fanfic 'Only To Be With You - Music Playlist'. I love all your comments, thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I Promise That I’ll Love You For The Rest of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our group of friends is graduating!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and her group of friends ended up all moving back in together for their last year of college. They found a house that had room enough for all of them near campus and ended up renting it together. It was almost like their one month in the spring was a trial run for the whole school year.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the couples were still together, miraculously. They also never had much drama which is what Clarke was worried about initially. It was a little weird for Octavia and Bellamy to be back in the same house, but they were on opposite ends of the house, so it was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy and Clarke did most of their sexual exploration during the summer when Bell had his own apartment to himself and most of her maybe’s became yes’s. That was another thing Clarke was worried about with them all moving in together, but she and Bellamy have just learned to be a bit quieter. Not like they didn’t hear the others every once and a while, but they were a very sex-positive group, so it usually wasn’t an issue.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy was supportive of the rigor of her last year of schooling. He would let her work and then be there to calm her headaches when she needed it. He was supportive and that’s what she needed when she had her doubts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would help him too when she could. He would bounce lesson plan ideas off of her and talk to her about what students did in the class he was student teaching. He became busy with student teaching and wasn’t around during a lot of the day, but he was always there for her at night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s final week of presentations was stressful. She knew she was going to do well but getting everything set up for her capstone was difficult. She and Lincoln used Octavia and Bellamy a lot to help them with their setups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it was the opening night for the capstone show, Clarke was exceedingly nervous, and she didn’t know why. She was hurrying around their bedroom getting ready even though she still had an hour until they drove there. Bellamy was still in a T-shirt and shorts when he entered their room and saw her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you know we still have an hour, right?” He questions seeing her almost ready at the vanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know and why aren’t you dressed?!” She asks letting her stress come out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, it’s going to be okay,” he walks over to her grabbing the makeup brush out of her hand and setting it down. “It’s okay you’re going to do great, there’s nothing to worry about,” he shakes his head holding her to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She exhales and rests her head into his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s okay, hey, if you get too nervous tonight, just know I’m there, and I know you’re going to kill it,” he smiles down at her kissing the tip of her nose, “okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she agrees. He kisses her soft and it leads to more when she parts her mouth open for his tongue. He backs her up to rest on the vanity as her hands tangle in his curls. He kisses her deep enough for her nerves to settle and he doesn’t stop until she relaxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She eases and he pulls back, “better?” He asks and she nods, “good, I’m going to go take a shower now and get ready,” he tucks a loose curl behind her ear and kisses her on the forehead before heading into the bathroom to shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke finishes her makeup and Bellamy finishes his shower. He puts on his dress shirt, dress pants, and tie and the thought crosses her mind that she can’t wait to get him home tonight. Although, he probably thought the same about her in her tight long black dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looking good, Bell,” she compliments from where she was sitting on their bed waiting to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never as good as you, princess,” he smirks and she blushes, “ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready,” she nods hoping up from their bed. The rest of their friends were waiting in the living room and they all looked damn good dressed up. They leave together for the school and Clarke’s nerves start coming back but Bellamy’s hand on her knee centers her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ceremony starts with a few speakers before they start walking around to the student’s projects. Clarke’s presentation is early since it’s alphabetical and she stands by her project ready to give her presentation to the critics, professors, students, and her family as they gather in front of her work. Her nerves start to spike when she notices how many of them there are, but then her eyes land on Bellamy’s and it all melts away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Clarke Griffin,” she starts and gets comfortable in her position in front of the group. Bellamy smiles at her and she can tell how proud he is by his face. Just knowing that he is there alongside her group of friends comforts her through her presentation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she’s done, the critics ask her thoughtful questions that she’s happy to answer. Once she’s done, she’s able to breathe easier and joins her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was so good Clarke!” Raven exclaims quietly pulling her into as close of a hug she can with her ever growing-belly present. Clarke gets a variety of the same compliments and hugs from everyone else including her parents, but the one she really wanted to hear was last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re incredible,” Bellamy pulls her into a hug kissing her forehead. They fall in behind the group as they walk to the next student and Clarke realizes this is intentional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon,” Bellamy whispers pulling her to their right and down a hallway. Clarke follows him quietly, giggling when they’re out of earshot as he leads her down the maze away from people. They make it to one of the stairways far away from where they were and start climbing up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” She asks him and he smiles back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see,” he quips as they climb. She had only been to the 7<sup>th</sup> floor a few times, but she figured that’s where they were going. No one would be up there, and the side of the stairway was glass windows so the view would be amazing at night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, she’s right and they arrive at the 7<sup>th</sup> floor stopping at the plateau before the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The world’s so quiet up here,” she comments leaning on the railing to look out the windows overlooking the campus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess this is like the mountain top of campus isn’t it?” He leans against the railing next to her reminding her of their days over a year ago in the cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so,” she nods along, and he turns to her pulling her to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did an amazing job tonight, princess,” he runs his hands up the exposed skin on her back and his soft fingertips give her goosebumps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Bell,” she rests her forehead against his and tugs on his tie pulling his mouth to hers. She doesn’t mind messing up her lipstick now that her presentation is over. But she also knows they will have to return to the others eventually so they can’t get too carried away. He runs his tongue along her lips which makes her moan and open up to let him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke wanted to tangle her fingers in his curls, but he had them slicked back for the night so she knew she couldn’t. She settled for wrapping her arms around his back and holding him close as his tongue explored her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make out until they hear a door open to the stairwell a couple of floors below them. Bellamy pulls his lips from hers and turns to open the door to the seventh floor ushering Clarke in. Clarke feels like a giddy schoolgirl trying not to get caught as he pushes her up against the wall of the dark corridor. There was no one up here that she could tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I could have you up against this wall right now,” Bellamy whispers to her lips gently biting her bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not tonight, unfortunately,” she shakes her head, “we’re going to have to return to the others soon, plus we can’t miss Lincoln’s presentation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy sighs in silent agreement, “okay, just a few more minutes.” He returns to her lips making a bigger mess of her lipstick. Clarke moans into their kiss again and he trails kisses down her neck nudging her hair out of the way. He makes it down to her collarbone before working his way back up to her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy plants a tender kiss on her nose, “time to go back,” he runs his hands down her arms grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers as they walk down to a different stairwell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke stops at a bathroom on the way to try and fix her makeup. She had lipstick all the way down her neck and it took multiple paper towels to scrub it off. By the time she’s done, her neck is light pink from the friction, and she wonders if that was worse than the lipstick running down her neck. She shrugs hoping it will go away and exits the bathroom to join Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make their way back to the group only two presentations until Lincoln’s. No one seems surprised by their sudden reappearance, so Clarke thinks they got away with it. She positions herself by Bellamy’s side carefully resting her hip against his as his arm drapes along the curve in her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lincoln’s presentation goes well and Clarke loves seeing his work and how passionate he seems about it as he explains his vision. He finishes his presentation and they clap before the critics provide feedback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night ends and Clarke is tired but knows her friends have plans to go out. Clarke hugs her parents and thanks for them for coming as they leave and she hops in the car with Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still in the mood for Grounders?” Bellamy asks her and she sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m tired, but I’m going to regret it if we don’t go so why not,” she shrugs buckling herself into the passenger seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They meet the others there and Clarke notices Echo is working tonight. They had hung out a few times all together ever since the trip. Echo started working at Grounder’s a few months ago but was still dating her girlfriend from her previous job, Hope, who Clarke had met a few times. She waves to Echo and notices she’s making a joke to Murphy about working tonight since they were busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, I’m just another pretty face at the bar tonight, you get to make me my drinks,” he quips with her before noticing Clarke and Bellamy’s appearance. “Hey guys, we’re at the back table, what can I get Echo to get you guys?” Clarke orders a margarita and a couple of shots and Bellamy asks for a tall beer before they head back to the table joining the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we graduate tomorrow!” Maya exclaims over the thumping music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know and then we’re beach-bound, baby!” Raven add hollering. They all had decided to have a celebratory trip after graduation. For a week, they were going to go back to the beach that they had camped at over a year ago in California. They debated between that and the cabin, and they all agreed that they were feeling more beachy then forest-y.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murphy returns with a tray of drinks he’s expertly balancing and distributes them before tucking the tray away. He hands a water full of ice to Raven since she’s 8 months pregnant and can’t be drinking.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To graduating and being done with classes,” Murphy raises a shot and they all cheer their drinks before either taking sips or downing a shot. They try to chat over the music but keep it light. Once most of them have finished their first drinks, the girls, minus Raven, are following each other out to the dance floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance floor is full of bodies which is something that a year ago wasn’t even possible with the pandemic. The girls all stay close as they dance together. Clarke doesn’t think the dress she’s wearing is the best for dancing, but she makes it work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every once and a while she will catch Bellamy’s eye and he will smirk back at her sipping his beer and talking with the guys and Raven. Clarke enjoys her night out knowing it will probably be their last night at Grounders for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of the night, Clarke is exhausted and buzzed. Bellamy was being the designated driver for many of them and they pile into his car. Clarke is giggling at almost everything and she knows Bellamy is just trying to keep her amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get home and Clarke nearly faceplants onto their bed. Thank god for Bellamy and his caretaker tendencies because he helps strip her, wash off her makeup, and brush her teeth before tucking her into bed. Clarke lets him, knowing he was going to be more efficient than she could anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke isn’t able to fall asleep and she feels the bed dipping under his weight. She rolls to him cuddling up into his side as he turns off the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Bell,” she mumbles into his shoulder trying to nuzzle herself into him until she’s comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, princess, goodnight,” he wraps an arm around her cuddling her to him. She is enveloped in his warmth which sends her into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Graduation morning all their parents that can make it are at their front door ready to take way too many pictures. The gang managed to eat breakfast together for the first time in forever before getting ready and welcoming their parents into the home. They take a lot of photos in their cap and gowns on the front porch stairs and in the backyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it’s time to leave to go to graduation, Clarke notices that Bellamy is missing from the living room. She looks around and can’t find her parents or Aurora either, so she starts looking for them. She finally spots them outside, not even remembering seeing them leave the living room earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, ready to graduate?” She says walking up behind Bellamy. He jumps a bit standing up straighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus, you scared me, yeah, is everyone ready to go?” Bellamy tries to cover up awkwardly as he looks around to everyone. Her parents are smiling at Bellamy and they nod in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone walks across the stage to graduate, except Octavia, of course. Clarke felt a little like they were leaving her, but she knew they would all have to come back and celebrate with her when she did since she’s been celebrating with them all week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just after throwing her cap in the air, Clarke turns to kiss Bellamy in celebration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did it!” She exclaims cheesily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did it,” he confirms smiling down at her and kissing her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go out to a celebratory dinner that they had to have a reservation for since their party was so large. There’s lots of celebratory cheers and laughter and everyone goes around talking about their plans post-college.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of them already had jobs lined up, like Monty, Harper, and Jasper. Raven wasn’t going to look for a job until after the baby was born, and Murphy was going to continue working at the bar until he found a job as a lawyer. Maya and Lincoln were going to continue working full time at a gallery that they had been working for most of their senior year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all had the rest of the summer to figure things out since that’s when their lease on the house ended. Clarke would start looking for a job figuring out what she wanted to do with her degree. Bellamy was going to start looking for schools that have an open position for a teacher. But for now, they were happy and free for the next week until they had to stress about any of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, Bellamy and Clarke head back to the house tired from their long day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need a shower,” Clarke yawns stepping into their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So do I,” Bellamy adds and starts loosening his tie. Clarke is quick to grab it and pull him to her before he gets much further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you had another excuse to wear a tie this week,” she bites her lip as he wraps his arms around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up with you and ties, princess?” Clarke shakes her head and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him. They were graduated, they were together, and they were going to start their lives together. It was a cause for celebration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy runs his hands up her back until he latches onto the zipper of her dress pulling it down. Clarke moans into his mouth when he runs his fingertips across her collarbones to move her straps off her shoulders. His hands run down her body following her dress down until it lands in a heap on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where do you want me, princess?” He asks against her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” she responds pushing him toward the edge of the bed. Before he sits down her hands are working on loosening his belt. She unbuckles it and pulls his pants down to the floor before returning to kiss him while working on the buttons of his dress shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels his hands around her back working on unclasping her bra and she feels them drop a bit when they lose support. He pulls on the front and she lets him pull it down her arms before his hands replace where her cups were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke moans at the contact as he pinches her nipples between his fingers with every grope to her chest. She finally gets all his buttons undone and takes off his shirt. He lightly pushes her back once his shirt is off and she falls back on the bed. Clarke is gazing up at him as he grabs the back of the collar of his undershirt and pulls it off in one swift motion. He knew she loved to watch his muscles flex as he did that and it made her mouth go dry each time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we a little desperate tonight princess?” He questions and she shakes her head reaching up to pull him down to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, just in love,” she responds and feels him smile into her lips as she kisses him. Clarke loved his naked body pressed up against hers, trapping her to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much,” he pulls back from her lips to look into her eyes and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and she can see the tears starting to pull in his eye as he gazes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke smiles at his admission, “you’re quite pretty yourself you know?” He chuckles and returns to kissing her softer this time. Their lips move in sync and it’s not long before she’s starting to move her thigh against him to give him some friction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy takes the hint and starts to kiss down her neck and she knows him well enough by now to know where this is going. Her body keens up toward him as his lips leave wet kisses down her chest to her right breast. He blows gently over the trail which causes her nipples to harden as he palms her left one and sucks her right one into his mouth. She lets out a moan as his tongue circles her nipple teasing it between his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy bites down gently and Clarke gasps as she feels herself clench down around nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, please,” she exhales running a hand through his hair trying to get him to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now your desperate,” he smirks popping off of her nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up,” she whines defeated and he smirks against the skin under her breast. He continues the wet kisses down her stomach and just as she thinks he is going to kiss her pussy; he turns his head to the right, and she groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you,” he says into the inside of her thigh. She props herself up on her elbows to watch him as he kisses down the inside of her thigh. He sucks on the inside of her thigh intending to leave a hickey as he spreads her open with two fingers. Clarke drops her head back at the contact and his lips come off her thigh with a pop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks back up to watch him and they make eye contact just before he blows air over her wet clit sending a shiver through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, sir,” she moans out hoping it would convince him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you, princess?” He asks her and she smiles down at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m in love, Bell,” she responds knowing he’s not going to punish her for that wrong answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes but no, princess, you know what you are,” he tries again already resting his flat hand against her cunt. A part of her wants to get it wrong just for some contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, sir,” she throws her head back in anticipation trying to hide her smirk. She feels one hard smack against her pussy, and she sits up fast gasping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, sir,” she exhales falling back to the bed as his lips quickly ease the sting. He kisses around her pussy before licking into her once and she moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you, princess?” He asks again and she can’t hold it off any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m desperate, sir,” she moans closing her eyes and gripping her hands in the sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he responds flicking his tongue around her clit a few times before returning to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell-“ she opens her eyes to start to question him, but before she can she feels him pushing into her with one thrust. “Ahh, dear god,” she exclaims rolling her eyes back finally having something inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, Bell, or Bellamy is just fine, princess,” he smirks down at her before dragging his cock almost all the way out of her. She doesn’t get the chance to respond before he’s pushing back into her and she’s a moaning mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts fucking into her harder as he holds her hips down against the bed. Clarke feels the familiar feeling of her tits bouncing as he thrusts into her and she knows that’s one of his favorite views. She opens her eyes and catches his eyes jumping up from watching her tits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Play with your nipples for me, princess,” he asks, and she complies. She starts getting close and can feel her walls starting to flutter around him with every drag of his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cum for me princess, I know you want to,” he says reading her like a book and she whines as she starts to peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, Bell, Bell,” she chants as her orgasm crashes over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, baby girl,” he praises her fucking into her harder as he chases his own climax. He thrusts into her hard one last time and she feels his warmth spilling into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy exhales laying his body weight on her as they both breathe heavily coming down. She holds onto him as he grows soft in her before slipping out. He pushes off the bed and stands up to go get a washcloth to clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke hears the sink running and rests there as he returns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Legs up,” he says, and she chuckles as she raises her ankles into the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I can clean myself up,” she comments as he runs the washcloth in between her legs. “I feel like you’re wiping me,” she laughs which gains a chuckle out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you are. I just like to take care of you, plus it’s mainly my mess,” he shrugs and she just shakes her head sitting up when he’s done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready for a shower?” She asks standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On that following Sunday, they were leaving for the beach. They tried to only take two vehicles to be more efficient, so Lincoln’s Suburban and Jasper’s van were packed and ready to go that morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrive at the Azgeda campsite and not much has changed. They get their lot and set up their tents before running out to the water. They spend most of their days that week on the beach or drinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About midweek, the girls hosted a baby shower/pregnancy photoshoot for Raven that they had been planning for weeks. They took a lot of pictures of Raven somehow still looking hot in a bikini and she decided that was a better photoshoot than a paid-for pregnancy photoshoot anyway. They also played a few baby shower games with the boys and overall had a fun day celebrating the soon to be addition to their group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Raven and Murphy woke them all up early because they had decided they wanted to do a gender reveal. They had known for a while, but they never shared it waiting for the right moment. Or as Murphy had put it, when they finally had a plan on how to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In classic Raven fashion, she and Murphy had set up a smoke bomb in the middle of the campsite. So, when the sun was rising over the water, and everyone was gathered around, Raven leaned down to light the smoke bomb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a boy!” Raven exclaims once everyone can see the blue smoke rising out from the ground. The group cheers and the boys rush to hug Murphy knowing how much he wanted a boy. Clarke walks over to hug Raven so happy for her and she shares hugs with everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go out to breakfast in celebration before spending the rest of the day, again, on the beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last full day they were there was Friday and they spent most of the day at a nearby pier. Clarke felt like a kid again walking down the boardwalk and riding rides with Bellamy beside her and all her friends with her. She was sure they looked like a small gang following each other around since there were so many of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was wearing a yellow sundress with small flowers all over it and she could tell that she had Bellamy entranced all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would catch him looking at her instead of out at the ocean or watching her when she tried to pop balloons with darts. When they were sitting down eating ice cream, he wouldn’t stop looking over at her while she people watched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every time she caught him, he would look like he was deep in wonderment about her which made her wonder what he was thinking. She didn’t mind all the attention, it just reminded her that he only had eyes for her, and a part of her adored that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decided not to ask him about it, letting him look and letting it boost her ego all day just meant their sex that evening was going to be great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their day at the pier, they returned to their camp and Clarke noticed the activities barn on their way back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, they’re having a dance tonight! Do you guys want to go?” She asks enthusiastically for old time’s sake. The others agree but she notices Bellamy is quiet on the subject. She shrugs it off excited that they’re going to be dancing again tonight and that would be the perfect end to their trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They return to camp and a few of them change for dinner. Clarke thought her sundress would be fine for dinner and the dance, so she doesn’t change. They head out to dinner and she held Bellamy’s hand as they walked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had gotten quiet not saying much and she could tell he was in his head. They make it to the same restaurant that they went to the first time they were here. Clarke blushes a bit remembering Bellamy finding her in the bathroom and telling her to zip up her shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavia walks up to the waiter’s station and asks for a table for 10 and Clarke pulls Bellamy back out the restaurant assuming they’re going to have to wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asks him once they’re back outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, perfect, why?” He looks confused reaching up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just seem quiet and tense, I wanted to make sure you’re okay,” she explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m perfect sunshine,” he smiles, “just not wanting our vacation to end is all,” he shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t blame you,” she rolls her eyes, “back to the life of looking for a job, yay.” This gets a chuckle out of him and she feels better. They return inside and about ten minutes later are seated and ordering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was how she remembered it and that was something she loved. She loved that this place didn’t seem to change much even though there was a pandemic between the time she had been here last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finish up dinner and walk back to the camp barn for the dance. It hadn’t changed at all either except it looked like they had just recently had a wedding here so there were more lights and still flowers up as a decoration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barn somehow felt more romantic than before and Clarke was glad she was at least wearing a dress this time. They grab a table and the boys all go to grab drinks. The girls start chatting among themselves as they look around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember when we all said we wanted to have our wedding receptions here?” Raven comments recalling the first time they saw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean I still do,” Octavia shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, me too,” Maya adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I do,” Raven shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?” Clarke asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sand,” Raven shakes her head, “I don’t think I’d like the sand in my dress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what a beach wedding is, unfortunately” Harper comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t think I’d be game for that anymore,” Raven shrugs, “or that’s just pregnant me being particular.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a few more weeks,” Clarke smiles enthusiastically, “and then we all become aunts!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls laugh and start to make bets on when she will finally pop when the boys return. They overhear and start to weigh in their bets as well. They let Raven bet last since it’s her body so they assume she will be most accurate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music starts playing and the crowd starts to gather on the dance floor. Clarke is comfortable with staying seated for a bit since they just finished eating only about a half-hour ago. They continue talking until Bellamy leans over to her after a few songs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, let’s dance,” Bellamy smiles and offers her his hand pulling her out to the dance floor as the next song starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That first night we were standing at your door<br/>Fumbling for your keys, then I kissed you<br/>Ask me if I want to come inside<br/>'Cause we didn't want to end the night<br/>Then you took my hand, and I followed you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clarke remembers this song as being more upbeat and lets Bellamy lead as they dance. Mostly it ends up as them laughing as he twirls her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I see us in black and white<br/>Crystal clear on a star lit night<br/>In all your gorgeous colors<br/>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life<br/>See you standing in your dress<br/>Swear in front of all our friends<br/>There'll never be another<br/>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clarke’s laughing when she looks back at their table to see if their friends were laughing at them dancing. She notices that no one is sitting there anymore but doesn’t think anything of it as Bellamy grabs her attention dancing with her slowly as the next phrase comes through the speakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now, we're sitting here in your living room<br/>Telling stories while we share a drink or two<br/>And there's a vision I've been holding in my mind<br/>We're 65 and you ask<br/>"When did I first know?" I always knew</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The last line makes her heart soar when Bellamy sings it to her before twirling her again. She laughs forgetting the last time the danced together having this much fun. Bellamy is all smiles which she sure is duplicated on her own face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I see us in black and white<br/>Crystal clear on a star lit night<br/>In all your gorgeous colors<br/>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life<br/>See you standing in your dress<br/>Swear in front of all our friends<br/>There'll never be another<br/>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bellamy switches to a quick box step that he leads for the next phrase and Clarke giggles just trying to not tangles her feet with his. She had gotten better at dancing with him so it was at least a bit familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I want the world to witness<br/>When we finally say I do<br/>It's the way you love<br/>I gotta give it back to you<br/>I can't promise picket fences<br/>Or sunny afternoons<br/>But, at night when I close my eyes</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I see us in black and white<br/>Crystal clear on a star lit night<br/>There'll never be another<br/>I promise that I'll love ya</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clarke sees the happiness in his eyes and knows it’s mirrored in her own. She loves him so much and doesn’t think she will ever stop.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I see us in black and white<br/>Crystal clear on a star lit night<br/>In all your gorgeous colors<br/>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life<br/>See you standing in your dress<br/>Swear in front of all our friends<br/>There'll never be another<br/>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The music slows and Bellamy rests his forehead on hers as he stops dancing with her and inhales deeply. She looks up into his eyes and his sudden seriousness before he smirks dipping his hand in his pants pocket.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>There'll never be another<br/>I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world goes quiet and Bellamy is down on one knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke Griffin, I have loved you all my life and I promise to never stop,” Clarke gasps as he opens a ring box tears coming to her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you more and more each day, princess. And I’ve known for a long time that one day I wanted to be down on one knee in front of you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He asks with a smile and she can’t help her excitement as she leans down and throws her arms around him, “does that mean yes?” He asks with a laugh at her excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, oh my gosh, yes!” She says pulling back from him and he stands with her taking the ring out of the box. He slips it onto her finger, and once it’s on, she pulls his face to hers. They kiss as their friends around them cheer and Clarke is the happiest she thinks she’s ever been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter left, I'm sad. I was hoping I would be posting these two chapters with a better 7x07 episode, but here we are. Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Only To Be With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the final chapter, thank you all for all your support! Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three years since their fated spring break trip that turned into a much longer stay-cation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy and Clarke both graduated and got engaged two years prior, and then they started looking for jobs and a home. They had put off their wedding to save up for it and it was stressful for a while. Clarke wasn’t sure if they were both going to be able to find jobs close enough to warrant living together, but it all worked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ended up settling in a town between Arkadia and their hometown. Bellamy was teaching history at the local high school, and Clarke was able to teach art part-time as well as help Lincoln and Maya run the gallery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today wasn’t about all of that though, today was about Bellamy and Clarke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was nervous as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup artist fluttering from one side of her face to the other. She didn’t think she would be this nervous but the queasiness in her stomach was telling her differently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look so good Clarke,” Raven comments from the chair next to her, her own makeup artist circling her face, “Is it too late to run off with you and have you marry me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke chuckles at her friend’s joke, “you’d be lucky to have me, bitch,” Clarke retorts as she sips on her raspberry sparkling water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No wine?” Maya askes on the other side of her, swirling her own glass of white wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Bell and I decided not to drink until the honeymoon,” Clarke answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just means more wine for us,” Harper adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to get them to start getting ready for hours,” Octavia bursts through the double doors of the prep room. She stops when she catches Clarke’s eye in the mirror, “Wow you’re gorgeous, and I can’t believe you’re marrying my brother, who I have to give you credit for loving cause he is a handful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are they doing?” Clarke asks, Octavia volunteered to make sure the boys would be ready in time due to their usual shenanigans especially recently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re good, actually Lincoln and Jasper were the hardest to convince to start getting ready, Bellamy took a little pushing, but I think he’s just giddy and nervous so it gave him something to do,” Octavia takes a pause, “but don’t worry about them, they’ll be great. We’ve got two hours until Clarke becomes my sister ladies!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is still in her robe with her hair and makeup done when there’s a knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in!” She shouts due to her entourage of bridesmaids being in their dressing rooms putting on their dresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s mom Abby walks through the door with her dad close behind her. She is carrying a bouquet of pink and red flowers with babies breaths in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys made it!” Clarke exclaims excited for their arrival. She knew her dad would be there, but he had told her he wasn’t sure if her mom was going to be able to make it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke hops out of her chair and hugs her parents. Her mother hands her the flowers and she notices a little card placed within them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These were outside your door I thought I’d bring them in for you,” her mom explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke looks at the flowers with a puzzled look, “so, you don’t know who they’re from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, they were just right outside the door,” she shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke sets them down on the table in the middle of the room and picks up the card. It’s a red envelope with her name scribbled across the front in what is obviously Bellamy’s handwriting. She smiles and a rush of emotions comes to her as she opens up the envelope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a card and a note on the inside. The card is made of red construction paper and says To: Clarke From: Bellamy on the front and Clarke’s eyes start watering. So she did return that valentine from kindergarten to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opens it up and notices, embarrassingly, how many times she circled yes to him asking to marry him. She takes a look at the note and finds it hard to read as her eyes are filled with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My Dearest Clarke,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>            I asked you all those years ago if you would marry me and you said yes. I’d be lying if I didn’t tell you that when I got that valentine back and I saw your answer I was 100% certain we were getting married when we were older. If that little kid could see us now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            I love you more now than I did then, you make me the happiest man alive and I will live my life to make you feel the same happiness. You’re my best friend, my soulmate, my partner for life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            I’m a little embarrassed that I’m marrying you on the 3rd anniversary of me making out with you in a diner bathroom, but even then, I don’t think I could’ve imagined how this would all end up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            I love you Clarke, and I hope in the future you don’t make me forget how much I cried at the altar here in a couple of hours. Because there is no doubt in my mind that when my gorgeous, angelic, future wife walks down that aisle, there will be tears rolling down my face out of happiness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>            I love you darling, and I can’t wait to see you at the altar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, Bellamy </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tears come to her eyes and her mom is quick to grab her a tissue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she says accepting the tissue trying not to ruin her makeup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you dear,” her mom says pulling her into a hug. Clarke looks over her shoulder and sees her dad with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad, please don’t start crying now,” she laughs as she releases from her mom’s grasp to hug him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just happy for you two, sweetie,” he hugs her and grabs another tissue from her mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting to start crying this early, ahh,” Clarke sighs fanning herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I think it’s time for you to get in your dress,” her mom tries to help, and she nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke walks over to where her dress is hanging in the window and takes it down. Raven emerges from her dressing room in her stunning dark blue bridesmaids dress to help. Between Raven and her mom, they manage to pull the elegantly simple dress over her head. The lace hugged her in all the right places and then flowed down to a long train behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy isn’t going to know what hit him,” Harper gasps at her coming out of her dressing room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Clarke smiles excitedly, ready for his reaction. Her mom places her veil in her hair, and she is ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven, Octavia, Harper, and Maya gather around her cheering to their wedding as the photographer grabs a couple of photos. Clarke takes a picture with her parents and does a few poses with the flowers and the letter as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s butterflies set in when she realizes it’s about time. The groomsmen come in to grab the bridesmaids and they all come over to hug and compliment Clarke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murphy has little Tucker holding his hand walking beside him and Clarke crouches down to compliment him on his dress clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Tuck, you look so handsome! Your daddy must’ve done a good job on your hair today,” she coos at him noticing his spiked brown hair, and Tucker smiles and laughs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven and Murphy had Tucker shortly after their vacation after graduation. Murphy had referred to him as the best accident of his life and they made the cutest little family. Later that same year, Murphy had proposed to Raven and they were married shortly after. So, when it came time for Bellamy and Clarke to choose a ring bearer, it had to be Tucker. They didn’t have a flower girl and Clarke was okay with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look good Clarke; you know he’s going to be a crying mess, right?” Murphy pokes at her as he hugs her. She laughs and nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your smoking wife made you a crying mess too,” Raven walks up beside him picking up Tucker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still does,” he looks over her and plants a kiss on her forehead, “don’t trip, Clarke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try not to,” she smiles at them and the couples start to head out into the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready, dear,” her dad comes up beside her offering her the bouquet and his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she smiles up to him and they start to follow the others out into the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wedding ceremony was being held outside behind the house they had booked for the reception. They had been lucky to get a perfect spring day and it was bright outside but not hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the back door, Clarke can see all the people sitting in the chairs on either side of the aisleway. She could barely make Bellamy out at the end, but the sight of his figure in a suit was enough to almost make her start crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music starts and Raven and Murphy walk out the doors to the aisle with little Tucker in tow. Of course, Murphy had the rings in his pocket and Tucker was just carrying a pillow, but it’s the thought that counts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to walk was Octavia and Lincoln, followed by Maya and Jasper, and then Monty and Harper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Clarke,” her dad turns to her kissing her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, dad,” she smiles, and the butterflies become stronger when the doors open for them to walk out. Everyone stands and turns to look at her, but her eyes focus on Bellamy at the end of the aisle. He smiles big at her which she returns just wanting to run down the aisle and kiss him with excitement. When she gets closer, she notices the crinkles by his eyes that she loves and the tears running down his cheeks that he wipes away. She barely notices the preacher talking to her dad until he turns to her and hugs her before letting her walk up to where Bellamy is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke doesn’t know how long it lasts; She’s too busy staring and smiling at Bellamy. They say their vows and Clarke has another surge of excitement when they hold hands and he puts her wedding band on her finger. He’s rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb and the world melts away. It’s just them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They say their ‘I do’s’ and Clarke nearly leaps at him when she’s finally allowed to kiss him. Their wedding party cheers and claps and Clarke can’t help but smile into their kiss. He holds her close and she never wants this moment to end, but it has to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, my queen,” Bellamy whispers as the music starts, resting his forehead against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Bellamy,” she smiles, and they turn to the crowd with their hands clasped together. They walk back down the aisle hand in hand back to the house. They were supposed to do pictures next during the cocktail hour, but Bellamy seems to have other plans and he pulls her down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, what are we doing?” She asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see,” he comments, and she follows him upstairs. He leads her to one of the rooms and quickly shuts and locks the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell?” She tries again but his hands are on her waist and his lips on hers. He kisses her with so much pent up passion. They hadn’t seen each other all day except for when they woke up together this morning. Even then, they didn’t have sex deciding to save it for the evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How hard would it be for me to fuck my wife right now,” he growls out and she smiles him calling her his wife for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very considering we need to be at pictures right now,” she retorts, and he groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, but at least let me make out with you for a while, I’ve seen far too little of you today,” he returns to kissing her and rests one hand at the base of the back of her neck. She wraps her arms around his back holding her to him as he massages her back with his other hand. They stay interlocked until Bellamy tries to kiss down her neck and she has to call it quits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you keep doing that, we’re going to be extremely late,” Clarke moans trying to push him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” he says returning to kissing her neck and she laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, we have to go do pictures,” she tries again, and he lets up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, c’mon let’s go do all the things so I can have my way with you tonight,” he smirks, and she returns it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who said I’m going to let my husband have his way with me?” She asks smugly and he shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m never going to get used to being your husband,” he adds as they leave the room to return downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke stops by her prep room to fix her makeup a bit before heading out to get photographs taken. After the photos, they join their guests in the reception area for dinner. Having all their friends sitting at the same table as them reminded her of all the meals they shared during their month in Colorado. Clarke felt very lucky to still be so close with every single one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, the DJ stats welcoming people to the dance floor and Clarke’s heart jumps knowing what’s next. The DJ plays a few songs before asking the bride and groom to the floor and Bellamy stands up holding out his hand for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke didn’t know what song he had picked for their first dance. She let him pick it knowing that it would mean more to her if she let him choose the song. They step out on the dance floor as the soft piano fills the air and Clarke recognizes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell, I love this song,” she sighs as he positions her in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, darling,” he smiles as he starts to sway with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And all of the cities and places I’ve seen</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And all of the people and miles in between</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I would trade</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only to be with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clarke rests her forehead against his trying not to cry. This song by one of her favorite bands came out shortly after they returned from their trip and Clarke had it on repeat for a while. Bellamy had danced with her to it in his apartment a few times, but that was years ago, and she’s surprised he remembered now.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And all of the sunsets and days on the oceans</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reflections of stars on top of the mountains</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’d give it all away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only to be with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This part had always reminded her of their trip. The days they spent on the ocean both the first time and the time after graduation when he proposed. The reflections of stars on top of the mountains brought her back to their month of learning and understanding each other and every night they spent under those stars.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And oh my love, you know I would</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I thought that I could</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’d add it all up </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And give it all away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only to be with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>All of my words and the melodies that hold them</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And all of the notes that are placed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And wrapped in these strings</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                              Only to be with you          </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clarke loved this song for its sweet melody and that she felt so tender with him when they listened to it. Like all her inner feelings were truly exposed to him about how it was only him, always only him for her. She looks into his smiling glistening brown eyes and she knows she’s home; He’s her home for now and forever.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And all of my dreams and the things that come true</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve looked at my future and all that I’ve wanted to do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only to be with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And oh my love, you know I would</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I thought that I could</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’d add it all up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And give it all away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only to be with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The tempo picks up toward the end of the song and they start to dance together with a bit more motion rather than swaying. Her dress sways calmly on the floor and she feels like the world melts away. Clarke can’t keep her eyes off his as they dance, and a tear comes to her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And oh my love, you know I would</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I thought that I could</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’d add it all up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And give it all away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only to be with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only to be with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only to be with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The song ends too early and she just wants to keep swaying with him, but Bellamy leans in and pulls her close in a searing kiss and she almost forgets there’s a room full of people watching. Bellamy brings her back to Earth when he pulls away and pecks her on the nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Clarke,” he whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Bellamy,” she smiles. He passes her off to her dad for their father-daughter dance and she starts crying for another reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their reception was beautiful and fun. They danced well into the evening under the twinkling lights suspended above them in the reception room. Clarke had never felt so warm and knew that Bellamy had a hand in that. He always made her feel warm, protected and cared for. But being surrounded by their friends and family to celebrate them, it was a different kind of warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke danced with all her bridesmaids and threw the bouquet. Echo’s girlfriend Hope caught it and Clarke could see the happy glint in Echo’s eyes when she did. Clarke figured that was probably the right person to catch it based on that observation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They played a game where all the couples would join on the dance floor and dance while the DJ called out years. If you had been together for less than the amount of time he called, you sat down. Bellamy tried to argue that technically he had asked her to marry him in kindergarten and she said yes, so they had been together longer. Clarke just gave him a playful shove as they walked back to their seats while the song played on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was surprised you still had that note, it brought me to tears,” she mentions remembering picking it up in the bouquet earlier today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I could never force myself to get rid of it. It gave me a lot of hope and reminded me of simpler times,” he shrugged. “I loved you a lot back then, but I don’t think anything could compare to the way I love you now.” He smiles pulling her closer to him to plant a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never knew what happened to it if I’m being honest, I remembered it but I had thought I still had it and it had gotten lost in all the elementary school papers that my mom saved over the years,” she nods thinking back to one time when she went looking for it and couldn’t find it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s okay, I was keeping it safe,” he smiles a bit of concern washing over his face. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was trying to hide it but must’ve been doing a bad job. Every once and awhile today she would get what she thought were butterflies from her nerves and excitement, but now they were continuing and made her more nauseous than anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve just been having spells of butterflies today, but I think it’s because all the nerves and excitement, I’m sure it will go away once we’re on our honeymoon,” she waves it off with a smile and his face looks apologetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if there’s anything you need just let me know,” he says reassuringly and then smirks, “I am your husband now.” Clarke scrunches her nose and leans forward to peck his lips. She loved that they could officially use the term instead of sarcastically saying it in passing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke tried to save as much of her energy as she could because she knew right after the wedding they were going home to change and head straight for the airport. They didn’t have much time when they got home, just enough to change and get washed up a bit before grabbing their suitcases and leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were heading to Hawaii and Clarke planned to do a lot of sleeping on the flight there. They park their car and head through TSA just fine. TSA always made Clarke nervous even though she checked what she had packed three times the night before and everything was on the approved list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy and her chat and exchange quick kisses as they wait for their boarding time. Clarke was just ready to get on the plane so she could rest her head on his shoulder and sleep. They finally board and the plane is not in the air 10 minutes before Clarke feels like she’s going to throw up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bell,” she whispers looking over at him. He takes one glance at her and notices that something is wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you feeling nauseous again?” He asks running a hand up her sweatpant clad thigh reassuringly. She nods and more sympathy comes through his features. “Do you normally get nauseous on planes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” granted she hadn’t been on a plane in years, but she had been on planes a lot and never had an issue. Clarke feels another wave of nausea and tries to focus on her breathing, so she doesn’t lose it. The seatbelt light hasn’t even turned off yet so her only option is a barf bag and she isn’t even considering it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy is watching her closely with a look of concern, but Clarke is just focusing on not losing her cookies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they touched down, Clarke was exhausted. She only got to sleep a few hours out of the whole trip because she was afraid she was going to throw up. Which, she did, twice in the little bathroom on the plane. Each time she would come back to her seat, Bellamy would give her an apologetic look and she would rest her forehead on his shoulder out of embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it to Hawaii though and Clarke found the first water fountain she could to try and rinse out her mouth. She and Bellamy were exhausted and ready to get to their resort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to buy you a drink to try and wash the taste out?” He offers, gesturing to the little store behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please, if they have and ginger ale or 7up that would be great,” she responds taking another drink from the water fountain. She turns to follow him into the store once the water passes by her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke walks through the little convenient store while Bellamy is grabbing them drinks from the fridges in the back. She walks down one aisle when a pink and white box catches her eye and she froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, she can’t be, however now when she thinks about it all the symptoms were there. She had thought her moodiness all week and sudden nausea was from stress from the wedding. She had realized her breasts were hurting more this week whenever Bellamy would touch them, and she couldn’t remember when her last period was just thinking her birth control was causing it to skip. Her heart starts beating faster and she needs him now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bellamy,” she pauses grabbing his attention. He walks toward her and down the aisle concerned for the look on her face. She doesn’t wait for him to ask what’s wrong when she blurts out, “what if I’m pregnant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy’s eyes open a little wider, “um, do you think you’re pregnant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know but the more I think about it, I think I might be,” she shrugs gingerly looking up at him from the box she was staring at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile appears on his face, “do you want to buy a test and you can take it when we get to the hotel, just so we know for sure. I wouldn’t want you wondering the whole time we’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was surprised at how calm he was about it as he picked up the box, she was starring it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean it can’t hurt,” she pauses, “do you think it’s too soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile grows wider, “No, I don’t think so. I mean I was probably going to ask you about when you wanted to start trying for a kid this week since we’re married now and that had always been your stipulation before. Plus, you can’t be that far along, right?” He asks and his explanation actually calms her a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of her can feel it and suddenly she hopes she is pregnant. Clarke wants to have all Bellamy’s kids she can because she knows in her heart that he would be a wonderful and caring father. God, he would be such a good girl dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets lost in her thoughts a bit and he put a hand on her shoulder to center her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, yeah, I wouldn’t be that far or at least I don’t think so. I don’t know why that scared me so much initially, but I wouldn’t mind if I was pregnant. I want you to be a dad,” she smiles up at him and he chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d be such a good mom,” he leans down to give her a kiss that might be a bit passionate for the middle of an aisle at an airport convenience store, but she doesn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they break apart, she giggles a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” He asks wondering what has gotten into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope that didn’t taste too much like vomit,” she laughs hoping she had washed her mouth out enough at the water fountain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that you say that,” he grimaces which just makes her laugh harder. “C’mon let’s get to the resort.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pay for their drinks and the pregnancy test and then drag their luggage to go wave down a cab. The whole ride to the resort, Clarke was giddy to find out if she was pregnant. She wasn’t expecting her and Bellamy to go down this path so soon, but she loves him so why wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re trying to decipher when she could’ve even got pregnant while in the back of the cab, but Clarke can’t think of anything. Then it dawns on her. A few weeks ago was Bellamy’s birthday, and Clarke was so busy planning the surprise party that she must’ve forgotten to take her birth control that morning… and maybe also the morning after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was your birthday,” she explains to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think so?” He questions trying to remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I was so worried about your party that I forgot,” she sighs hoping he fills in the blanks for her. He nods understanding with a small smile. “You’re really excited, aren’t you? What if I’m not,” she poses thinking it could just be a fluke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay,” he wraps his arm around her noticing her somber expression, “If you’re not, this just means we’re ready for it, and I think we’ve done plenty of practicing, so…” his smirk grows as he plants a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes go wide hoping their cab driver isn’t trying to put this all together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pull up outside the resort and they lazily get out of the car. Clarke feels like she’s floating from exhaustion, but her anxiety and nervousness keeps her going. They stumble into their room dragging the suitcases behind them and Clarke grabs the pink and white box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Bellamy stops her reaching for her arm, “if it’s negative, that’s okay,” he says reassuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” she nods her nerves spiking as she heads into the bathroom. Bellamy follows her in giving her privacy as she tries her best to pee on the stick. She caps the test and pulls her sweatpants back up, setting the test on the vanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a minute and a half and we will know,” she sighs. She sets a timer on her phone and sets it aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you no matter what, princess,” he turns to her reassuringly lifting her up so she can sit on the vanity. Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his lips to hers letting him calm her nerves. Bellamy runs his hands up her sides soothingly as she runs her fingertips along his scalp making him moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their make-out session doesn’t last long and her phones alarm chimes too soon. They pull apart neither of them daring to look at the test next to Clarke’s thigh. They spend a moment looking in each other’s eyes, brown meeting blue, before Clarke takes a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Together?” She exhales</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Together,” he nods and they both turn their head to look.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s heart skips a beat when she notices the two lines showing up on the test, “it’s positive,” she vocalizes her heart started beating excitedly as she looked up at Bellamy from her spot on the counter. Bellamy’s face broke out in an ecstatic smile running a hand through his hair before his lips were on hers, kissing and laughing, just like it was always meant to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Only To Be With You</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! When I first started writing this I didn't imagine that it would get even be this popular. I just wrote because I was bored in quarantine and only expected it to be about 70k words, as you can tell, I was off. But thank you to every comment and hashtag on tumblr that I've got. I truly appreciate you guys! Follow me over on tumblr @pineapplebellarke</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and please leave comments and kudos I love to see what you guys think! Follow me on Tumblr @pineapplebellarke</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>